Ouran High School Host Club Season 2
by ShineBrite97
Summary: This is just a take on what I think season two could have been like (before getting my hands on the actual manga) I tried to keep it as close to canon as possible, with some major nudges to my OTP, I hope you like it.
1. Episode 1: Haruhi Was a Host Girl

Episode 1: Haruhi Was a Host Girl.

 _A lot has happened since I first walked these halls, mom._ Haruhi thought as she wandered up the steps leading to the third floor of the elite academy. _It was my first day of school, my first year, and I was looking for a quiet place to study. Somehow I ended up in an abandoned music room._ She smiled dimly as she passed it now. _It wasn't abandoned though._

She tried now to remember the bizarre beauty behind that door, six very handsome boys welcomed her with bright smiles and even brighter red roses. Two of them had been in her first class, a pair of mischievous red-headed twins who invited her to sit with them earlier in the day. They mistook her for a male, not that she blamed them, but then it inspired the blonde princely idiot to flirt with her, thinking he was making a gay boy blush, he got carried away. In her haste to escape him, she backed right into a pedestal that held a vase, after the ceramic dust cleared, the redheaded twins told her it was worth eight million yen, a price she couldn't begin to fathom.

 _And that's when it began._ She thought to herself. She'd spent the rest of the school year dressed in a men's uniform, being fawned over by the school's young women, and served in the host club to pay off the debt.

 _And now it's over._ She realized as she walked past the large windows that her feet carried her to Music Room 3, she hadn't been here since the second term started months ago, but it was as if on instinct that she showed up at precisely 1:40, her free time.

Maybe I should go inside. The golden door handle was cool against her skin. She knew no one would request her. In fact if she were to go in, she'd have to request one of them. She still wore the pale blue suit, the men's uniform, only owing two sets, and not being able to afford the dress with its bows and stockings and shoes for the female uniform.

 _At this point, would I even be allowed in?_

There wasn't much she wanted to say to any of the hosts. After everyone realized the truth about her, girls were quick to lose interest in the shy bookish host type. Her three biggest fans had requested her one last time, and instead of the usual heart eyes and blushing, they had straight faces, telling her the jig was up, everyone knew, and then asked her why she convinced everyone for so long that she was a male. She had finally come clean about the debt, before explaining that she didn't care what others saw her as; she was too busy with academics to worry about appearances.

"I did mean everything I said though," She had said. "I wasn't lying about you guys being pretty." The girls once again fawned over her, singing her praises and asking to keep up friendships with them, inviting her to lunch, while from a distance, her male friends looked on.

She had secured friendships with more people at Ouran, outside of the host club. Now that the semester was going to wind down soon, she barely saw the men in between classes, spending most of her time in class with the twins, but not paying them much mind outside of the classroom.

 _Why not?_ She had thought then. _My debt is paid off, I can finally go to high school normally._

That was the last time she had stepped foot into music room three, she still passed Tamaki and Kyoya in the halls, and she would smile and wave, Tamaki would do the same, Kyoya was more calculated than that, he would acknowledge her, at the very least.

She would see Mori and Honi in the library right outside recreation hall A. She would often try to secretly watch the two study, it seemed that Honi often quizzed his cousin in science, something Haruhi would never have guessed was his strength.

At least she still saw the twins every day, for better or worse, they were her reminder of the last few months.

Now that she was having lunch intermittently with the twins, and with the new friends she made as a girl, she realized how nice it felt to have balance, and it didn't take long for her father to notice her change in attitude.

Which is why he was excited when he returned home on a Friday evening, while Haruhi was setting the table for their dinner, and he placed a long white box on the table.

"What's that, dad?" She asked.

"It's a gift for you," he said. "Open it, sweetie."

As she placed the box onto the living room floor to make room for the plates and silver, she knelt beside it, untying the white ribbon. As she raised the lid, she was met with pale yellow fabric, soft to the touch, and the lace of the top bodice.

"Dad, how did you afford this?" She asked. It was a whole uniform, befitting the female standard for Ouran Academy.

"I've been putting away money since you got accepted," he said. "I can't believe it took the entire first year and into the second. Now, I know you prefer the uniform you already have, but it would just make my life to see you in your school uniform, and one as pretty as this one."

As she lifted the dress, perfectly sized for her height and weight, she found two pairs of white stockings and the patent leather mary jane shoes.

"Dad, this is too much," she said. "I mean, I'm grateful to finally own a uniform, I'm thinking the hosts want the extras back…" She touched the soft fabric one more time, feeling the crisp lace at the top, and the cranberry colored velvet ribbons.

"I'll wear it tomorrow." She smiled. With everything that was happening lately, she would do anything to make her father happy.

"Oh, that makes me so happy, Haruhi darling." He said. "Now how about some dinner, it smells delicious in here."

As Haruhi slept that night, the yellow academy dress hanging on the closet door, Mary Jane shoes sitting next to her black oxfords, she couldn't help her dreams as they drifted from one topic to another. One second she was outside with her mother, another she was in Karuizawa, and another she was falling fast down a black hole, wearing her yellow academy dress. In her dreams, she was often hindered by her old long brown hair, it had grown out a bit since the start of her school year, but as she tossed and turned in the real world, her dream self betrayed her own feelings and everything she thought she knew. In the dream she couldn't free herself from, she smiled before standing on her tiptoes, as her arms raised to wrap delicately around shoulders dressed in the velvet blue suit jacket, even in her dream she recognized the figure, the way the heat radiated off of him, the slight scent that came from his hair. There were only two people she knew who gave off a sweet and spicy scent of orange blossoms. And as her own mind betrayed her, she was kissing her classmate, one half of a strange duo, but with his fiery hair slicked back, his eyes lowered to meet hers, and not a word spoken between them, she finally couldn't tell which one it was.

Haruhi woke up in a cold, confused, and guilty sweat.

"No." She cried out loud. "No, no, no!" She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and the memory from her mind.

"Haruhi?" She jumped at the soft voice, looking up and seeing her dad, his bottle red hair tied into a ponytail, scruff making its way onto his face in the early hours of the morning, his eyes half closed from the abrupt awakening.

"Sorry dad," She said. "I'm fine, it was just a dream."

"Are you sure, honey?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, sweetie. Good night."

"Night dad." She said. After he was gone, she looked down at the thin blanket that covered her.

Just a dream. She thought. Just a weird dream, some stress related hallucination. As she rested her head back down onto the pillow, she tried to get her mind off of it. The hosts were her friends, she had seen enough of them, the good and the bad, to realize she didn't feel that way for any of them. She just couldn't find it in her to be attracted to the boys she had come to see as brothers. Then why was her subconscious betraying her, and why couldn't she shake the idea that now she wanted to kiss both of the twin classmates, if anything, to get it out of her system.

 _Gross_. She told herself. The last thing she was aware of, was the ticking of the living room clock, the crickets outside her window, and her dad's snores resuming as he managed to return to sleep, unaware of the emotional battle going on his daughter's heart.

* * *

As the morning bell chimed, Haruhi kept her head down, listening to the delicate shoes tap on the marble floor as she made her way to her first class. She had been in a good mood last night when she agreed to wear the dress to school, after her dream, and now as she watched students glance at her, whispering about the "new girl", she'd give anything to hide in her suit jacket.

 _I guess it's not just the host club._ She thought to herself as she ducked into the classroom. _No one even knows who I am._

"Haruhi?" Someone asked. She looked up finally, seeing Kaoru and Hikaru looking at her intensely. Their hazel eyes were wide in disbelief. As she took her seat in between them.

"When did you get a new uniform?" Kaoru asked.

"My dad bought it," she said. "I didn't know he was saving up the money."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said quickly, surprising both of them. "What are you looking at?" When Haruhi looked up, craning her neck to look where he was. It was just the corner of the room, the ceiling, there was nothing special about it, but it wasn't what he was looking at, it's what he was thinking about, while his brother could tell his emotions from the other, and Haruhi was good at reading the both of them, his most private thoughts were his own. And now he too was trying to get a thought, a memory out of his head.

 _It was the last day of the Ouran Fair, Tamaki was in a car with that girl, the one who had all the power to destroy the family they had all made. They were going to the airport, to leave forever._

 _Kyoya tried to get them all to his car, but the driver wouldn't let them in. The Ootori family police, who Kyoya put so much pride in, had turned on him. As they drew near, their postures were threatening, they said they would protect the lady Eclair in any way. Kyoya stood shocked, the twins stood closer together than ever, Haruhi stood just in front of them. That was the second time Hikaru's heart beat not for him or Kaoru, but for someone outside of their own little world. It was the second time his heart struck for Haruhi. In a moment of haste, he grabbed her arm without a second thought, and pulled Haruhi behind himself, standing in her place. No one had said a word, no one even glanced at them. But as soon as he let go, he wished he hadn't. He could still feel her slender arm in his hand, the tremble she wouldn't let anyone see._

Now he doesn't meet their questioning glances.

"It's nothing." He said. "Just got lost in thought."

As class began, Haruhi never looked their ways. _It's for the better,_ Hikaru told himself. It was time to tone down the way he saw her. She couldn't stay his toy forever.

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru leaned back in his chair, turning to his left and he noticed both his friend and his brother looking at him with owlish eyes. "Are you going to be having lunch with those girls again?"

"I don't know." She said. "I figured I'd spend lunch in the library."

"Why don't you sit with us?" he asked, as Hikaru looked over in surprise. "It feels like we haven't seen you in ages." It was only half true, they saw her in class, but during normal social hours, she often vanished.

"I've got to study," She said. "Exams are on Monday, remember?"

"Want to study with us?" Hikaru asked. "It would make conversational french easier."

"Maybe." She said. "I'm working on history first."

Kaoru gave her a thumbs up, a positive response despite the hollow look in his eyes. Haruhi couldn't help but recognize the new shift in attitude from the twins. They no longer seemed eager to attach themselves to her, no longer nuzzling their foreheads into her hair. She wouldn't complain, but she also couldn't deny she was starting to miss it. Maybe now that she wasn't in the club, they didn't feel as attracted to her, the way they were.

"You know, Haruhi," Hikaru said as they stood up from their desks. "You should really come by the club sometime, the boss is going nuts without you there."

 _At least Tamaki-senpai hasn't changed._ Haruhi thought.

"Do you guys want...me...there?" She asked carefully. "I mean I'm not a host, wouldn't it drive away business if i show up, given everything?"

"Aw, Haruhi," Kaoru squeaked. "You're blushing." She looked over to face him as they walked the hall, only to notice he was too, just a little bit. "Of course we want you to stop by now and then. You may not be a host, but you're still our friend."

"Besides," Hikaru said, slinging his arm across her shoulders. "Now that you're going to Ouran as a girl, you could be our guest…" His whisper was suggestive, one she was used to hearing from him in the club, mostly when there were others around. Now that it was just the two of them, it rattled her a little, and Kaoru lowering his head to whisper into her ear that they missed her "so much", made her blush and jump away from them.

"What's up with you two?" She asked. "You're acting more weird than normal."

"It's not the same without our toy around anymore." They said in unison. Hikaru's chuckle and Kaoru's wink toward her broke any sort of weird spell they could have put on her. They were still the twins as funny and weird as usual. However, Haruhi couldn't stop the intrusive thoughts that entered her head, while the idea of the twins flirting with her made her blush, the thoughts of them acting on their words made her shiver, but for once, it wasn't unwelcome.

"I'm gonna go now," She muttered, leaving them in the dust of her quick steps as the breeze fluttered the hem of her dress.

"Did we do something?" Hikaru asked.

"Who knows?" Kaoru replied.

* * *

It was the following afternoon, as class let out, Haruhi watched her exuberant friends bound off to the music room as she parted ways to the library. The doors were locked. The sign hung from the golden handle, stating that it was being cleaned. As she raced to the next one, the sound of her shoes delicately clicking on the pale pink marble floors, she could already see the sign on the handle for the next library. AT CAPACITY it seemed to shout. She slumped down by the door, breathless from running to the next floor.

 _I could just study with the class rep._ She thought, remembering the timid student who offered to help her with the history exam. _I just really want a break today._ She sighed as she stood up, ready to walk back to the second floor where she knew he'd be, but when the handle didn't budge, she leaned against the locked classroom door where she would have gone to study,. Even he needed a break too.

 _I could just go home._ Almost everything in her told her to just walk out the doors and go home, but something else, a small voice way in the back of her head reached her.

 _Stay._ The voice said. _You know where to go._

Her heart raced so fast, she could almost hear it even with a crowded hallway. She stood just outside the door, knowing that the hosts were setting themselves up for the afternoon. She remembered all the sunny afternoons she spent changing into whatever crazy costume Tamaki and Kyoya had decided on. On days there was no theme, she could arrive precisely at three pm when the first few girls were arriving, she'd bow her head and address them as princess, or miss, and let them enter before her, the girls loved that, and it made her feel a little more realistic and gentlemanly. Now she wore her academy dress and when she watched some girls head her way, she realized they were surprised to see her there.

"Haruhi?" One of them said. "My how the tables have turned."

It was Kanako, the girl once known for host hopping, who declared Haruhi her favorite. She thought it would be awkward between her and the girls she hosted, but so far they all seemed more friendly now than ever.

"Are you going inside?" Haruhi asked.

"No," Kanako replied. "I'm finished with the host club, now that Suzushima and I have a date picked out for our wedding."

"That's great news," Haruhi said. "Congratulations."

"Are you going in, Haruhi?" She asked, getting close enough that no one else would hear. "It must be scary going in there to be fawned over by them when you were once a part of the club."

"It's no different from the doting I received before." She replied. "The twins suggested it."

"Well then, princess Haruhi…" She giggled. "Go be fawned over, let's see if they can be half as charming as you."

Kanako left right after giving Haruhi a friendly wink. Leaving her alone with her thoughts, and if she would enter.

She sighed out of frustration for herself and her fear. As the twins said, she wasn't a host anymore, but she was still their friend, and she missed them, as much as she wasn't keen to admit it. She may have been happier at first, but now she was losing ideas on what to do with herself.

 _They may be a bunch of fools, but at least I was entertained._ She reminisced. Her moment of courage had seized her, With one more intake of breath, she felt her hand on the cool metal handle, as it moved with the slightest effort, she felt it give way before her, she couldn't even see anything right away, not realizing she had closed her eyes. Until she heard them.

"Welcome, princess...Haruhi?" Tamaki had broken his sweet exterior in surprise, his demeanor changed from that of the host king to a lost boy, confused and surprised.

"Hi, Tamaki-senpai," she said. "I'd like to make a request."

* * *

 **So yeah...Chapter one of not quite sure how many yet; but hope you enjoyed.** **A review or two would be appreciated.**


	2. Episode 2: The Fire of Mount Fujioka

**Episode 2: The Fire of Mount Fujioka**

A new day dawned. As Haruhi slipped into the black pants and buttoned her white shirt, she listened to her dad preparing breakfast. There wasn't much he made well, but he made really good hot chocolate. She realized how hungry she was, and decided to join him in the kitchen once she had thrown the blazer over her shoulders. This was her normal, the dress had been a big step, but she was glad she took it. At least now she wouldn't be doing laundry every single day.

"Good morning, Haruhi." Her father called out in his early bird sing-song way. "How did you sleep? No nightmares tonight?"

"I was fine dad, it was just that one night," As she watched him dish up two plates of eggs and dumplings, she noticed a bit of a knowing smile on his face.

"Dad?" She began.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you still keep in touch with Kyoya Ootori?" she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, darling." he grinned. "I thought you were done with that silly club?"

"I am," she said. 'I just wanted to know."

"Were you also going tell me that you stopped by yesterday after school, as a lady to be hosted on?" Ryoji had a bright smile on his face paired solely by the blush in his cheeks, and the smirk in his eyes.

"So you do still talk with Kyoya-senpai."

"And you still call him senpai." He replied. "You know, I think you two would make a wonderful couple."

"Dad!" she shrieked.

"I'm just stating an opinion," he laughed raising his hand in front of his face. "I have no preference over who you choose to love, Haruhi," he smiled bittersweetly. "After all, I know your mother instilled that into you, don't settle for anything less than love."

"Thanks, dad." she said.

"So long as you don't go marrying that dummy, Tamaki Suoh." He said in his usual protective dad voice. Haruhi had the feeling that even if she ever did find interest in the host club's moronic king, her father would still be happy for her anyway.

"I've gotta go, dad," she said. "I'm going to be late."

"Have a good day at school, sweetie." Once she was gone, Ryoji sat alone, it was his day off, and with the whole day to catch up on sleep and chores, he wasn't sure where to start.

Just then, from Haruhi's room, he heard the sound of her cell phone ringing.

 _Silly girl,_ he thought. _On the day she actually has pockets, she walks out without her phone._ As he stands up to open her door, at least to see if he can find out who's calling, to see if it was an emergency, he noticed the phone sitting on her dresser, right by her pillow, the charger cable was still plugged into the side of it. He didn't recognize the number but was not surprised by now, as Haruhi was making so many new friends, according to Kyoya. He would let it be, if it kept ringing while he was trying to sleep, he could just turn it off.

When he returned to clean up the breakfast dishes, he caught the shimmer of the picture frame.

"Oh Kotoko," he whispered to the photo of his late wife. "Would you have ever thought she'd grow up like this?" He wasn't sure if he should have been proud of the job he was doing, or ashamed that he let their child grow up so quickly. "I have regrets," he said. "But every day she impresses me more and more." He smiled before putting the dishes in the sink. When he returned to kneel in front of her little shrine, he kissed his finger before touching the picture. Now and then he could almost remember what it was like to kiss her. He hummed to himself just a little as he struck a match to light a new incense stick he shook the stick and placed it into the holder, watching the smoke rise beside her face and smelling the sweet lavender perfume release into the air, he sighed before bowing his head in prayer.

* * *

"Haru-Chan!" Haruhi jumped when she heard the familiar voice. She whipped around, nearly dropping her bag as Mitsukuni Haninozuka launched into her arms.

"Honi-Senpai," She said, accepting his rather exuberant embrace. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to see you again before Takashi and I left, After these exams we've graduated."

"Oh, I almost forgot." She muttered.

"Will you be at the ceremony? He asked. "The others will be."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Honi-senpai." She said.

"Good!" he chirped. "It's gonna be so much fun!" She watched as he skipped off, either to class or in search of his towering cousin. It amazed her sometimes, even after all this time, that someone only four foot nine and sweet as candy, was two years her senior, about to go to a university and teach martial arts to police students.

As she walked to her classroom, where she knew the twins would be, she finally realized why they were getting so close to her lately. With the exams marking the transition to the next grade, they were getting anxious. That's why they asked her to study with them, have lunch with them. Just to ensure they would be in class together as third years.

That's why I had that dream… She whispered to herself.

"What dream?" Kaoru's slight voice startled her.

"Nothing," She said. "I mean, what are you talking about?"

"You stopped in your tracks, Haruhi." He replied.

"And started whispering about a dream." Hikaru finished.

"Were we in it?" They asked in unison, they were inches from her, sending off wafts of that sweet and spicy orange blossom scent, and whispering in her ears. She leaped from their creeping fingers on her arms and faced them.

"It was a weird dream caused by stress from the exams, nothing to flatter yourselves with." She deadpanned.

"If you say so," Kaoru said, pulling Hikaru into the classroom.

 _Just when I thought those two had toned it down…_

Class began with announcements from the class rep about the incoming exams and graduation. Exams began today for third years and the graduating class. The first and second years would begin on the following Monday. As the class rep droned on reading from his bullet points in a notebook, Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, and their friend in between them.

It began with Hikaru, he scribbled something into his notebook, tossing his eyes over to his brother, who did the same. At the silent count of three, they let the papers fly to Haruhi's desk. She started, before looking at them, tossing a quick glance at their smirks and narrowed eyes, and shook her head boredly. She knew there was very little else to do as certain classes would be canceled to accommodate the exams. She knew she'd have too much time on her hands to just study all day, so whatever scheme these two could have come up with, it was better than walking home early.

 _Want to go to Library B and study for Literature together?_ read Kaoru's note.

 _Let's study for literature after lunch, doll._ Read Hikaru's oddly neat and choppy handwriting. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, even with their handwriting, she could tell which one would write it.

She wrote in the margins of her own notes, where she was keeping track of her test dates and the topics she needed to keep studying.

 _Sounds like a plan. And don't call me doll, Hikaru._ She only wrote one note, but with the two of them leaning so close she could smell the orange blossom in their hair, she knew they both got the message.

"Let's go to Recreation room A, I know the boss will be there," Kaoru said. "He'll be sulking, and I think seeing you will cheer him up."

"I…" Haruhi started, but stopped as soon as she heard the class rep say her name.

"Miss Fujioka…" She looked up to see him standing over her desk. "I don't mean to alarm you, but could you come with me, please?" He was timid, fumbling over his words, and adjusting his square glasses a few too many times Haruhi's heart sank. As a scholarship student there were too many things that could happen to have her tossed out of this school, and when her eyes darted to Kaoru, he looked just as worried. One quick glance at Hikaru and his mischievous smile was gone.

There was nothing saving her at this moment.

The principal was waiting at the door to the classroom, the counselor that welcomed her to the school stood behind him. As she walked away from the classroom, away from the concerned whispers of her classmates, and closer to the office. She felt her heart skip every second,

 _I couldn't have lost the scholarship._ She thought. _Not with my grades, but what if they lost the business with the granters?_ As the tears built up behind her eyes and the timid class rep shook as he adjusted his glasses again, she couldn't help but notice that the principal hadn't said a word yet.

When they finally arrived, the secretary looked up and saw Haruhi, the pretty brown eyed girl with the short hair in the male's uniform, it always made her wonder. Today, however, She noticed those brown eyes held fear, confusion, and she realized they hadn't told her why she was here, and the poor girl was only here on a scholarship, something very easy to lose. But she knew what was going on, which was why she held the office phone in her hand waiting for Haruhi to take it.

"It's for you, sweetie." She said. "It's your father."

"My dad?" She took the phone. "Dad?"

"Oh, Haruhi!" He cried. "I'm so glad I got a hold of you." She could hear the fear in his voice, a kind of fear that was cataclysmic, a kind that she wasn't used to, the last time she heard this voice, was when her mother died, and he couldn't keep a brave face for his little girl.

As Haruhi listened, the secretary watched on, unsure of what the subject of the call was, she watched as Haruhi's eyes went wide, she frowned, and spoke softly, nodding.

"Are you okay, dad?" She asked.

She breathed out a sigh of relief and cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, that wouldn't work." She nodded and spoke with affirmation. "When did it happen?" She asked. She smiled a little bit, the slightest breath escaping her and she closed her eyes with a bigger smile.

"I'd like that, dad. Well, I should get going. I still have class. Bye dad." When she handed it back, and the class rep stood with his head down, the secretary smiled.

"I hope everything's okay, dear," she said with blissful ignorance. Haruhi nodded silently.

"I'd better get back to class."

* * *

"What!" Kaoru shrieked. "Haruhi, that's terrible."

"At least dad's okay. He got out before the fire really started."

"Do they know what caused it?" Hikaru asked, leaning in to hear her slight voice, all the while not realizing he was so close he could smell her coconut lotion and feel the velvety material of her suit jacket under his hand.

"They aren't sure," she said. "They couldn't even say which apartment it started in, but dad blames himself, he fell asleep without extinguishing the incense stick in mom's shrine."

"A little incense stick couldn't have started a fire that took out three apartments…" Hikaru replied. "Could it?"

"No," She answered. "Besides we've done it before, and nothing's ever happened. It goes out by itself after an hour."

"Why didn't your dad call your cell phone?" Hikaru asked.

"I….I left it at home this morning," She said, cringing at the fact that it was one of their old phones they had given her. "I'm sorry about that, but dad said it's gone if the fire didn't get it, the smoke and water damage did."

"It's okay, Haruhi," Kaoru said latching onto her left side in an embrace.

"It's fine, doll," Hikaru added, nuzzling into the right side of her head. "Those phones have so much insurance on them, we can just get you a new one for free." Suddenly Kaoru sat straight up, releasing his grip on her.

"Wait, does that mean you're…"

"Homeless?" Haruhi finished. "Yes." The twins leaped back in shock, trying to hide their disdainful reaction from their friend, Homeless was a notion they'd never had to consider. It was a scary, maybe even evil thing that blackened their imagination, showing Haruhi as a dirty street urchin, wearing nothing but that ugly yellow sweatshirt and a pair of ratty old shoes, stealing bread and bits of fruit from some commoner outdoor food stalls.

Kaoru was the first to snap out of it, while Hikaru held his hand over his mouth, trying to mask the gaping expression while he composed himself.

"Where is your dad staying?" Kaoru asked.

"There is a studio apartment above the bar," She said. "I can't stay there, it's only one bed and the bar is open until two in the morning."

"Why don't you stay with us?" He suggested, he smiled when he saw how wide eyed both Haruhi and Hikaru became. "Why not?" He asked. "We've got plenty of room to spare, and we'd get some real studying done without the club and the boss distracting us." It was the most sound plan she could think of, the most sound thing she'd ever heard him say. It made her nervous, though, living with these two little devils. If there was one thing she knew about the twins, she knew they worked better together, and what would stop their more daring pranks when she was in their own environment, where they could really be comfortable, where she couldn't fight back.

"I know that look," Hikaru said. "It's the same look you had when we went on that date."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Are you still nervous around us?" He asked, squeezing her shoulder lightly, almost forgetting that he was still touching her.

"Well, uh…" She sputtered. "No…"

"Liar," Kaoru smirked. "Well, you don't have to be, Haruhi."

"Come live with us," Hikaru added. "It won't be forever, and if you're not happy, I'm sure one of the others will offer."

"Okay," She finally said. "Why not?" As the brothers high fived and lightly bumped their heads together, Haruhi couldn't help but smile, still unsure of what she was getting herself into.

* * *

In the recreation hall A, Haruhi entered with the twins, spotting Tamaki and Kyoya at one of the further tables, girls in their yellow dresses sat together at the surrounding tables, whispering and giggling as Tamaki talked to his friend, animatedly and loudly. As Hikaru and Kaoru went to order their lunch, Haruhi sat at an empty table. She had a boxed lunch, and as she carefully opened it, Folding the plaid cloth and placing it into her suit jacket pocket, that's when it began.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelped, materializing beside her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"My class was canceled for your exam," she said. "I came here with the twins, they should be here soon."

"How have you been, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, setting his laptop and lunch tray at a spot across from the two.

"I'm fine," SHe said. "I just want to be studying for these exams, I have to score on all of them if I want to keep my scholarship."

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki crowded, "You're so smart, that should be no problem."

"So what exams are you guys currently taking?" She asked.

"I have Advanced German and Human Science." Kyoya said, opening his laptop and giving Haruhi a glimpse of the gruesomely dissected thing from the reflection in his glasses.

"How about you, senpai?" She asked.

"Nothing I want to be thinking about right now." He said. "I will be going into my history exam after this, wish me good luck, darling?" he asked, tracing the outline of her face and bringing her chin closer to his face. From a table away some girls squealed, knowing now that Haruhi was a girl, and that a romance between the two was more possible than ever.

"I see the boss hasn't changed." Kaoru said, looking right at Hikaru.

"Yeah," Hikaru replied. "You'd think he'd be less creepy, I mean he's had a few months to cool down."

"Shut up!" Tamaki replied. "I missed my little girl." He was red in the face for a moment, before regaining his composure and snapping his fingers. "You know fellas, and Haruhi…" They looked on in a mix of confusion and disdain, that voice really only meant one thing. Some crazy scheme. "These exams are going to drive us crazy. I know that I'm already going batty just thinking about it all, I say you all join me tonight for a dinner party. " Tamaki spoke with a flourish. "That means you too, Haruhi dear!"

"But Senpai," She said. "I'm not in the club anymore."

"But you're still our friend. Haruhi," he murmured, looking over to catch her eye, when she met his gaze and smiled at the kind gesture, he blushed. "Daddy misses you so much!" Daddy. Her mind flashed to the phone call from earlier, her father sounded so scared. She couldn't shake the image of him screaming in fear and agony as flames ate away at his skin. She couldn't imagine what she would do if she lost him.

"Senpai," She said. "Please. Get off of me." She couldn't help it when her voice cracked. Instantly her captor released her, afraid he had hurt her.

"Haruhi…?" He croaked.

"I...I have to go." She breathed. She zipped from Tamaki's arms and ran for the door. As the smoke cleared, the door slammed with a shuddering finality.

"Should...Should I go talk to her?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know, boss." The twins looked over at him, speaking in unison. "She's been acting weird for most of the day." They wouldn't dare be the ones to tell him about her apartment, especially not after she'd accepted their offer of a place to stay.

"I will handle this one," Kyoya replied in his usual cool tone. As the others watched, he walked with pronounced footsteps, to the door, and closed it with a little more grace than anyone else could.

"Just when I thought I knew everything about my little girl." Tamaki muttered to himself, staring blankly at the doors. Kaoru rolled his eyes, before glancing at his brother.

"Boss is being weird again…" He whispered.

"I know," Hikaru said. "Haruhi is exactly what the club has been missing."

Hikaru closed his eyes and sighed, not only has the Host Club missed Haruhi's presence, so had he. "I'm really surprised she agreed to stay with us." He added.

"Poor girl," Kaoru said. "She's probably so scared and desperate. She probably doesn't even understand it herself." Hikaru shook his head.

"I'm glad she wasn't home when it happened." He said. That's when he opened his eyes, refusing to think of Haruhi in that kind of danger for another instant.

"We'll get her later," Kaoru said. "She'll need some things."

* * *

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked in his clear crystal-like voice. He knew there were girls watching him, a tall looming man standing outside the women's restroom, waiting.

"I'm fine." Came a feeble reply.

"Of course," he said. "I just wanted to let you know that I spoke to your father shortly after you did."

"Of course you did." She said.

"At least he is safe," Kyoya said as Haruhi finally appeared. "He did inform me that you two didn't talk about where you'd be staying. He personally asked me if I would allow you to stay with me." Haruhi eyes rolled, she was sure he couldn't see her face, as she kept her head down, as if it would help any, as she could only see as far as his chest.

"Thanks, Kyoya-senpai," She said. "But Hikaru and Kaoru already offered me one of their guestrooms."

"I trust the Hitachiin parents would be a bit more entertaining and hospitable than mine." He mused. "Do you plan on coming to Tamaki's little soiree tonight?"

"I don't think I'd have a choice." She muttered. "If the twins go, I'll have to too."

"Ah yes," Kyoya smiled thinly. "If you ever felt trapped in the host club, dear…" Haruhi froze, her face going cold, it was almost like a blanket of awkward discomfort, hearing Kyoya call her 'dear'. "Well, I just hope you will take my offer into consideration, if you ever need it." He closed his eyes when he smiled this time. He offered her a hand, noticing now through her rolling eyes, that she had been crying, instead, he offered her a tissue.

When she accepted, and as soon as she felt an unfamiliar weight of his hand on her shoulder, she heard the trilling squeals of a girl.

"It's so cute!" She cried. "Do you see that?" Haruhi snuck a peek over to whoever was talking, it was one of her fangirls from the previous semester. Akouza Gizaticha was her name. She was the type that seemed to flirt with Haruhi more, now knowing she was a girl. Now she blushes and nudges her friends' shoulders.

"Do you think they're…?"

"Akouza, c'mon you know the prince loves her."

"Can you imagine it?" She asked excitedly. 'The host club's Prince Tamaki, claiming Haruhi as his princess, oh it's just too beautiful!"

"I'm going to the library," Haruhi said. "I just can't deal with any of this right now."

"See you tonight then, Haruhi."

Haruhi never went to the library, she knew she couldn't now that she was at the mercy of those two. She instead went to the third music room. She knew they'd be there. The upperclassmen girls would need to let off some steam.

Just as she could see the pink doors leading to the host club, she felt someone grab her arms, two people, in fact. She knew right away.

"Target…" Kaoru said.

"...Captured." Hikaru finished.

 **So episode 2 is done.**


	3. Episode 3: A Suoh Dinner Party

Episode 3: A Suoh Dinner Party

It all happened so fast, one moment Haruhi was walking down the steps to the school's north entrance, another she was seated in between the twins in the back of a fancy black car. When it parked outside of the mall, she was confused, but didn't say a word as they yanked her out and walked with her to the shiny glass doors. It was just the Izumi mall, where she recalled her unexpected outing with Kyoya, and his faltering cool demeanor. Now she couldn't help but also hear what he'd said that very day.

" _If you felt trapped in the club, dear.."_

 _That was weird,_ she thought. _Why would Kyoya call me that?_

"Hey, Haruhi!" Kaoru called, grabbing her arm and pulling her along. "You've gotta see this dress. You would look so cute in it!" When he stopped pulling her, she was met with a mannequin wearing a brown dress, it was cut and stitched in such a way that the fabric appeared weightless, it flowed out in intricate edges, it was plain, for their standards, but he was right, it was something she would wear, and she even thought to herself that it would look nice on her.

"You should try it on!" Hikaru said.

"No." She replied.

"Please!" He whined. "We promise we won't take any pictures."

"Maybe one," Kaoru said.

"Then no way in hell." She muttered, moving on to the next window.

"Haruhi, wait," Kaoru said. "It would mean so much to our mom if you wore it."

"Your mom?" She asked.

"Read the tag, you dunce…" He replied.

The tag was just below the sleeve, as she went inside the store to get a better look, the boys followed her. She asked the store clerk to retrieve one of the dresses in a small size. As she held it, she realized how soft the material was, almost like cotton, it stretched to fit almost any figure, and she could now see the shimmering detail woven into the fabric, at the waist, there was a gold brooch sewn in, it went well against the soft brown fabric.

She turned the tag in her hand, noting the shiny lettering on the plain card. _Hitachiin Handmade._

"It's one of your mother's designs." She said.

"She caught on," the twins replied in unison.

"Now will you try it on?" Hikaru asked. "This was one design she said was too plain, that no one would buy it, but you would be the best model for it."

"Fine," She said. "But I'm going into that dressing room alone!"

"Killjoy." HIkaru grumbled.

The boys waited, girls who were shopping had stopped to look at them, being very obvious about it the whole time. Kaoru was the first to notice, and started tapping his foot.

"I'm getting bored, Hikaru." He said in his rehearsed voice, his brother picked up on the change in tone right away, raising his eyebrows at the seductive lilt in the voice. Then his hazel eyes quickly swept the shop, noting all the girls that were blushing and trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"Bored, huh?" He asked huskily. "I guess I'll just have to fix that." he grabbed a tight hold of his brother, caressing the wilder strands of his hair and lowering his eyes. They were so close that a strong gust of air would put their lips together.

"How can I _entertain you,_ brother?" Hikaru demanded in a low whisper.

"Oh Hikaru," Kaoru melted into his brother's light touch. "We mustn't, at least not here." The girls around them shrieked, the shopkeepers looked on in surprised disgust, then Haruhi emerged behind them.

"What are you two bozos doing?" She asked as the edge of the skirt whipped toward her leg. They turned around releasing themselves from their seductive poses, and felt their jaws drop when they took in the sight.

She sparkled in that dress, not just the shiny fabric, but Kaoru could see it in her eyes. She smiled, exuding beautiful confidence.

"How does it feel?" They asked.

"Really comfortable," She replied, twirling just a little to see the shimmering fabric flow. Hikaru is the first to reach for her, he pulls the fabric a little by her chest, straightening out the wrinkles, and adjusting the brooch just below her bust.

"Hey!" She hissed, backing from his grip.

"Relax," he huffed. He stood up straight, towering over her a few inches. "I was just fixing it, besides there's nothing there for me to grab onto anyway." He stuck his tongue out at her, a common sign that he was making a joke. "Well, I'm gonna go to the next store," He said. As he wandered away, Kaoru and Haruhi turned to each other.

"You know you could wear that to the boss's dinner party." He said.

"I can't afford this." She said. "I only had enough money for food this week."

"That's why we came with you, Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"No way," She said. "I'm don't want to owe you guys anything."

"C'mon Haruhi," He said sympathetically. "You're going to need things that we don't have at home, clothes included, besides," he leaned in close enough to whisper into her ear. "He'd never tell you, but this is a dress that Hikaru designed."

"He did?" She asked, her brown eyes widening so much he couldn't see the white parts.

"Mom wanted both of us to join her in the fashion industry, but he had a better eye for fabrics and colors than I did. In fact I think he as thinking of you when he designed it."

Haruhi considered it. This dress was far too plain to be something made by their mother, she had seen the womanly designs first hand, they were outlandish, to the point of being ugly. Not that she would ever voice that opinion out loud. It was however, something that she would wear, and even now as she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized she looked good in it, and while she felt narcissistic thinking it, the dress had been made for her.

"Let's get it." She said. As she went back into the dressing room to change, Kaoru stood alone, no longer able to entertain himself. But it didn't matter, in his pocket, he flipped over the plastic credit card he had nabbed from Hikaru's pocket. He grinned, feeling quite satisfied with his little prank.

"Is that everything?" He asked when Haruhi came out from behind the curtain.

"I think so," She said. "I can get everything I need from the cheaper stores."

As they stood at the register, the shopkeeper couldn't help but to grin at the pair. Thinking to himself that if the red headed boy didn't spend so much time flirting with the carbon copy of himself, these two would make an adorable couple. When he was handed the credit card, he saw the name printed at the bottom.

"Hikaru Hitachiin?" the shopkeeper gleamed.

"Your lovely mother designed this dress, didn't she?" He asked. Kaoru nodded. "It's a piece from the Autumn cocktail line."

"Well then Mr. Hitachiin, this is on me, I am honored to meet the heir of Hitachiin Handmade….say don't you have a brother?"

"Yes sir," He said. "I believe he left because your disgusted glare toward our conversation made him upset…" Haruhi watched as the shopkeeper gulped and his face reddened. She knew Karo was just giving him a hard time, and she rolled her eyes, grabbing his wrist.

"Let's go, Kaoru." She said.

"Please," the shopkeeper begged, smiling when they turned around. "I see your shopping for this pretty young lady, please pick out something else, I am such a big fan of Yuhuzu Hitachiin, I pay extra to get her latest designs first. Anything you like, young lady."

"Go ahead, Haruhi, how about a new pair of jeans, or maybe another dress."

"No thanks," She said. "This is more than enough from one shop." She rolled her eyes over to Kaoru, "Now let's go." This time she grabbed his wrist and lead him out.

"Is something wrong?" he asked once they were outside.

"I won't take something from a store," She replied. "Just because of status."

"Haruhi, would it make you feel better if I told you I knew him. He's our mother's biggest paying client. We stock his shop so we are rewarded free merchandise, it's not stealing."

"Well, I'm not a Hitachiin," She said. "So to me, it is."

"There you guys are," Hikaru said, bounding over with a cup in his hand. "There's a shop that makes the best boba tea I've ever had, try some!" He shoved the cup into Kaoru's face, who took a sip.

"It's okay... Haruhi?" Kaoru handed the cup to her, she could see the little black tapioca pearls settled at the bottom, it was one of the things she liked the most, the one thing she and her father learned to make together after her mother died. She knew Boba tea better than anything else, but to these two, it was a special commoner's version, a treat they could only learn about when she was with them, just the idea of their naivety made it more appealing to her.

"Sure, why not?" It was the kiwi flavor, her personal favorite. She was surprised Hikaru chose it, but as she caught one of the tapioca balls in her mouth and chewed on it, she nodded.

"Delicious!" She beamed. The brothers glanced at each other, before smiling and throwing their attention at her.

"By the way, Kaoru…" Hikaru said. "I'll be taking my credit card back." Hikaru stood with his hand out, Kaoru who leaned against Haruhi, elbow on her shoulder, grinned before reaching into his pocket and flipping the card in his fingers, the glint of the overhead lights shining off the plastic. He slapped it back into Hikaru's hand.

"What's the next place?" They asked.

"You'll need some shoes…" Kaoru said.

"Comfortable clothes…" Hikaru added. "And a hairbrush…"

"Toothbrush, some school uniforms…."

"And makeup!" they concluded in unison.

Haruhi sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After a few short hours of shopping, the trio of classmates practically vanished within the shopping bags. When they stepped onto the stony landing in front of the front door, the main doors opened as two maids poked their heads out.

"Good evening, masters." they said. "You've been out late."

"Ayumi, Kikomon, this is Haruhi Fujioka," Kaoru asid. "She will be staying with us for the time being."

"Certainly, master." One of them said. Haruhi remembered these two as the maids who often nabbed her and dragged her into a room full of clothes. Inside the household they didn't seem nearly as bright and bubbly. They let the group in, offering to take the bags up to one of the guestrooms, while the three settled in.

"Why don't you follow them, Haruhi?" Hikaru suggested. "You can go pick out your room."

"Uh...Okay" She muttered, following close behind as the maids moved quickly, unassumingly, up the stairs.

"You thinking what i'm thinking Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, raising his eyebrows toward his little brother.

"Of course I am." He replied.

"I'll go with this one." Haruhi said, pointing to some unassuming partially opened door. The maids walked with her, pointing to each door and telling her what was behind it. The room she chose was a a simple white room with a plush white carpet, a four poster bed with coral blankets and a sparkling duvet, Big sheer black curtains covering a large window, and black accent pillows decorating the bed.

The maids left the bags by the white dresser and Haruhi admired the gold knobs and the mirrored drawers. She wondered if she should start folding the new clothes and putting them in the drawer, there was no way of knowing how long she'd be living in the Hitachiin mansion, not until she got back in contact with her father.

 _Why did I have to leave behind that stupid phone?_ She wondered. _Well, I'm definitely not living out of shopping bags for days._ It was easy work, repetitious and requiring little thought. Most of the shopkeepers had folded the clothes, so she just placed them into drawers, designating different ones for pants, shirts, and her more intimate apparels.

 _For a couple of fashion heirs, they don't know much about a woman's needs._ She blushed at the mere thought of the twins picking out bras or underwear for her. She was glad they had gotten distracted with the games and televisions toward the back of the outlet store. While she could shop for clothes more suited to her taste.

Once she had finished two bags of clothes, she found the small bag containing the dress and a black velvet hanger. This went on the back of the bedroom door, she knew she'd wear it tonight, and as she looked out the window, seeing it was nearing sunset, she wondered if the boys had managed to forget. There was no way they would have her ready if they were going to doll her up. But a knock on the door told her otherwise.

"Haruhi," Kaoru called. "Hikaru just got off the phone with Tamaki-senpai, He's expecting us."

"Okay, just give me a minute." She called. She glanced over, the dress hung just a few inches off the ground, it terrified her, going to Tamaki's home, when both the moronic king and his father have taken some strange interest in her, demanding to be called honorifics not suited for either of them. To be in that house, surrounded by all the hosts, and who knows else, But she couldn't be the one to chicken out now. As she undressed, she couldn't help the feeling of eyes on her, as she whipped around, she realized the door was still closed, the twins weren't there, but a short knock on the door let her know they were still standing there.

"Are you decent?" Kaoru asked.

"I said a minute," She said. The dress slid onto her body as fluidly as it did before, more and more she believed the idea that it was made for her, and she had Hikaru to thank for it. If it was truly his design... _How could I have inspired him? He knows I'd never wear a dress._

When she finally opened the door, they stood with smiles on their faces.

"You look great," Kaoru said after just too long of a moment. "Normally I'd like to give you a bit of makeup, but I don't think it would matter, that dress really brings out the light in your eyes." It had probably been the most sincere compliment he had given her, nothing about how her small demeanor made her look like a kitten, or how he loved his little toy, this was a genuine compliment to her, and it started to soften her defenses.

"Thanks, Kaoru." She said. As she took in the sight of the two, she knew they had changed as well, from their school uniforms into classier outfits, no doubt some of their mother's designs, or maybe even Hikaru's. White ruffled shirts with high collars, sleeves folded up to the elbows; metallic silver vests with big black buttons, pants, and black belts, and their black oxfords, which Haruhi wished she could put back on instead of the delicate tan sandals with the thin heels they had picked out for her. Now as she tried to put them on, working against the delicate little clasp, she stumbled before regaining her balance.

"Let me help you." Hikaru said. She stood still thinking he'd kneel and clasp them around her ankle, instead he held her by the shoulders, walking towards her until she understood and stepped backward. Startled, she fell back, landing onto the soft bed, as her heart picked up, she calmed down, seeing him go to one knee and adjust the shoe, almost like a prince in a fairytale. As he stood up, back to his almost six foot tall self, he held out his hand for her, taking it, she felt the warmth of his palm, and as his fingers tightened around hers, he pulled with just a little too much force, she came up too quickly, careening right into his arms.

"What are you, Godzilla?" She asked, dusting off her skirt and wobbling in her heels.

"Sorry," he said, placing his hand behind his head in apology. She couldn't help but catch a glimpse at his forearm, she couldn't help that they were still so close, having not made the first move to back away from him. She noticed just how defined the slight muscle in his arms were. Something that sent her mind back to a darker time, the night of the Ouran Fair, when in a moment of haste and fear, She felt his strong grasp, saw the muscles in his arm tense as he pulled her behind himself. She could barely remember what he looked like, but the feeling was still there, now as he heart began to beat faster, Kaoru stepped in between them.

"We better get going," he said.

* * *

As the car stopped under the veil of an entryway, the twins stepped out, each holding a hand out for Haruhi. As she stood, staring at the lights just beyond the glass designs in the door, she froze.

"Oh yeah," Kaoru said, glancing over at Hikaru. "Haruhi hasn't been to the boss's house yet."

"How many times have we been to her hovel. " Hikaru replied. Haruhi elbowed him in the ribs, the first spot she could reach, and he laughed.

"Well, we better not keep them waiting." Kaoru said.

As the doors burst open, Tamaki, backlit, and beaming held out his arms.

"Haruhi!" He sighed. "You look beautiful."

"Wow, that dress is pretty Haru-chan!" Haninozuka yelped from behind Tamaki.

"Come inside you three, we're still waiting on Kyoya, but make yourselves at home, Haruhi…" He turned all his attention to her. "May I take you on a grand tour?"

"Maybe another time, senpai." She said. "I think it's best to wait for Kyoya-senpai."

"Then let me escort you to the sitting room, we're taking tea until dinner is served."

 _He's being awfully nice tonight…"_ She thought as he took her hand. _There's a word for it…_ As he continued to talk, she rattled off all the words she could that could ever describe this boy on her arm.

 _Obnoxious…? Not this time, maybe annoying? That's not quite it. No, he's being too nice, too polite, not a moron as usual…._

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked softly, looking down to meet her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm just a little surprised by how eloquent you are, senpai." She smiled as his cheeks went pink with delight.

"You hear that, gentlemen?" He asked. "Haruhi thinks I'm eloquent."

"Was this his whole plan the entire time," Kaoru whispered, nudging Hikaru lightly.

"I couldn't imagine so," Hikaru replied. "You don't think he'd still be this hung up on her."

 _Well, aren't you?_ Kaoru thought. He would never say it out loud, of everything he shared with his brother, and with everyone else, his thoughts were his own. He imagined the look on his brother's face whenever he and Haruhi walked through the halls, he'd either match their strides or stay back a bit to observe. Haruhi had definitely changed something in him, in both of them. It was the first time Kaoru ever saw Hikaru smile when he spoke. The only time he'd ever give that little chuckle, one that started in the chest, and made him lower his face just a little, where he wouldn't meet anyone's face directly, the kind of laugh that was private, only meant for the other person to hear.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said, taking her hand as they sat on the couch beside Kaoru. "Wherever did you find that dress? It's gorgeous, must be one of your father's choices?"

"Actually, I just got it today, It's one of their mother's designs." She said, nodding toward Kaoru, right behind Tamaki, and Hikaru sitting in an armchair a few feet away.

"Well, gentlemen…" Tamaki gulped back some petty insult, having taken personal damage. "Your mother has quite the eye for ladies' clothes."

"Glad you think so, boss." Hikaru said. "I mean she is a lady after all." At the other end of the conversation, Haruhi giggles, covering her mouth in an attempt to maintain innocence, but Tamaki looked over, the glare fell away, however, when he noticed how shiny her eyes were, how bright her smile was, and how utterly adorable she looked.

Suddenly the candles in the room went out, the wind pushed back the curtains, and everyone leapt up in alarm.

"Master Tamaki, the final guest has arrived." A staff man said. Kyoya stood alone, tall with a sharp haircut, he wore a simple tuxedo, and as he looked up, he adjusted his glasses.

"The gang's all here!" Tamaki gleamed, jumping up from his seat, and spreading his arm in his usual showy manner.

"Let's go to the dining room, we can at least start with the first course."

"Course?" Haruhi muttered.

"I heard he got some ootoro, just for you Haru-chan!" Hani said, skipping alongside her.

There was in fact, large cuts of imported tuna, salmon, and steamed scallops, it was all so rich in flavor and soft in texture, Haruhi barely knew what she was biting into with each new taste. While conversation buzzed around her, She stayed silent, more wishing to observe her friends in what appeared to be their most natural setting. For as outlandish as they could be, for as intimidated as she was when they arrived, she finally saw these handsome host club members for what they really were, just some wealthy high school boys having dinner at a friend's house. The conversation was no different from the ones she had with her middle school friends, passing the platters and side dishes was similar to a meal at home with her father. There was nothing different about these boys than any other group of high school students when it came down to the base.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said across from her. "You've been awfully quiet, and you've barely touched your steak...are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yes…" She said. "Sorry, I was just distracted."

From across the way, Tamaki cocked his head to the side, barely noticing that the twins had done the same thing. Seeing her with that slight blush, that faraway look in her eyes, and how she looked directly at Tamaki when she spoke was just the cutest thing.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She asked. With a sudden glance at each other, the three quickly lowered their faces to their plates. She shook her head, taking a bite of her steak. It was small enough, only a couple ounces, and to make way to the next course, which she hoped would be tea and dessert, she was getting full from the rich food, and was hoping to avoid another incident like the beach trip.

She was glad when the attendant entered with a cart of seven delicate teacups on painted saucers. Set before her was a plate with an oddly colored sandwich cookie and a few raspberries. Powdered sugar dusted the plate, and a squiggle of some red syrup decorated the plate in an exquisite design.

"They're called Macarons," Tamaki smiled as she picked it up, studying its perfect shape. "Isn't it beautiful? They originated in France." It took her a moment to realize the significance, despite Tamaki's extreme interest in Japanese culture, he was born and raised in France, only coming to Japan a few years prior. She took a bite, surprised by how dry it was, but not wanting to be rude, then she caught the middle, some kind of cream that was so sweet it coated her tongue in heavy sugar and made the outer pieces sweeter.

"Delicious, isn't it?" He beamed. "I helped the staff prepare them."

"Great job, boss." Kaoru said.

"I must agree," Kyoya added in his low tone.

"I asked Haruhi's opinion," He muttered.

"It is good senpai, I agree with them, it's delicious."

As fireworks launched in Tamaki's heart and his vision flooded with the prospect of cooking for Haruhi again, the others looked on, each wondering what could be the cause of that dopey grin this time.

"Hey, Haruhi." Kaoru said. "I think you know what to do…" He smirked as he and Hikaru touched heads, it seemed to her that it was their special way of communicating without speaking like they were transmitting their thoughts, and if she was even remotely close to thinking what they were thinking, she knew she would quickly regret what she was about to say.

"Dinner was wonderful, senpai," She said. "I think I'd like to take you up on your offer of a tour when we're finished."

* * *

 **Chapter three was a bit more difficult than I thought. I'm not sure I like how it ends, but I needed a bit more before chapter four, which is surprisingly what started me on this story. If you haven't guessed by now who my OTP is, it'll be very obvious by the next chapter. Trying to keep these chapters to a 7 page minimum, and this one is in the middle of page 8, so I'm done with it for now.**


	4. Episode 4: The Twins Impress Her

Episode 4: The Twins Impress Her.

It had been four days that Haruhi lived in the Hitachiin mansion. Four days of being able to wake up in a room that was far too big, in far too comfortable sheets, and slip into her blue suit and meet the boys in the main hall for a quick breakfast before riding in their shiny black car to the school.

But it was the first weekend. The first weekend she'd ever spent with anyone other than her father. It was another thing that she would finally be meeting the twins' parents.

"That's right, Hikaru," Kaoru said over dinner the night before. "I don't think we told mom and dad that Haruhi was here." Haruhi had been stone faced up until that moment, now the look of panic must have been clear on her face when the two looked over, they exploded into laughter.

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Our parents will love you." Hikaru added.

"They don't even know me." She replied.

"Maybe not, but you would have done the same for us, right?"

"If I had a big enough space, sure." She said.

"They will see that, besides, what's not to love about you?" Hikaru concluded.

Haruhi smiled in front of them, her heart racing at the idea of meeting their parents, she knew next to nothing about the hosts outside of school, except that Tamaki's father was as weird as he was, and Kyoya had two older brothers and a sister.

"At least they're going to bring Aghena home," Hikaru said. "She called me last night saying how homesick she was."

"I miss her too, and I'll bet it's lonely in that hotel."

"Aghena?" Haruhi asked.

"Our little sister." They said together.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"No one else does either." Hikaru laughed

"She's an elementary fifth year." Kaoru said. "She's also real excited to meet you."

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"No reason…" He replied. Haruhi kept her head down while her friends conversed, soon they stopped speaking, they didn't need the words anymore.

"Well if you want to stay out of their hair," Kaoru said with that mischievous smirk hiding on his lips. "How about you and I go on a date tomorrow? Lunch at the nearby park." Kaoru smiled, his eyes closing with the strength of the gleam. He didn't even notice Haruhi's surprised eyes, or Hikaru's beside him. Confusion with just an ounce of betrayal.

* * *

"I hope you like these," Kaoru said, lifting a pink box from their picnic basket. "I know Honi-senpai usually buys them, but I tried to make these ones myself." He beamed in Haruhi's direction as he placed a two-bite strawberry cake on a small plate. His fingers were nearly frozen when they brushed against hers.

"I'm sure it's delicious," she said. She took the first bite and closed her brown eyes to savor the sweet flavor. "These are amazing!" She beamed.

"You don't have to make me feel better." He replied with a defined blush.

"No, this really is great," Haruhi said. "The strawberries are so fresh."

"Aghena grows them in a greenhouse in the backyard, so now and then I'll get some, and Hikaru will make something. He's the real chef."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," he did. "But don't tell him I told you."

"I won't." Haruhi replied with a blush. "What do you like doing, Kaoru?" He looked down at his plate of cake, and stayed silent for a second, unsure of whether or not to speak.

"I like to draw," He finally answered. "I'm not very good, but it's something fun."

"I would love to see them," Haruhi said softly. "Your drawings."

"I'll show you," he replied. "If you promise to ask Hikaru to help you bake something."

"I can do that." She said.

"You know, you always know so much about us," Kaoru said. "I want to see if I know as much about you." Kaoru closed his eyes. "I think your favorite fruit is kiwi." he grinned. Haruhi smiled and felt the warmth spread through her face, there was a feeling of warmth all throughout her body, something she wasn't familiar with.

"You're right," she said. "But how could you ever guess that? It's so random."

"I saw the look in your eyes when Hikaru offered you a taste of the boba tea," he explained. "It's nothing new to you, and you only get that smile on your face when something really excites you."

"Well then." She said. The smile crept away from her, the feeling of blind joy and warmth was gone. She began to realize, with all the observing she did with the boys, that it was possible they had been observing her too. Sure the twins were a strange and affectionate duo, but they really just wanted her as a friend.

"You know, Kaoru," She said. "I'm glad you asked me to join you today."

"Really?" He asked. His face had turned a slight shade of pink as Haruhi took the final bite of the strawberry cake. "I just wanted to make it up to you, back in Karuizawa, when I had to send Hikaru out with you."

"At least we had a good time." She smiled.

"What did you guys do?" He asked, playing dumb. He smirked to himself, recounting everything he saw that day, as Haruhi blushed.

"Not much, really," she said. "We tried some ice cream from that little shop in town, and we picked out some gifts for you."

"I remember," He said brightly. "I still have the seashells, and the pickled yams were delicious. What else happened?"

"Why are you so curious?" She smirked. "I would have thought Hikaru would have told you everything."

"When you guys didn't come back before the rain, we were all worried. It was a storm after all. What happened then?"

"We ran into Arai, and I guess he got jealous or something. He insisted on going back to the inn by himself," She said. "I tried to go after him, but then the thunder started. I looked at the sky for just a second, and when I looked back he was gone." Haruhi looked down at her empty plate, sensing Kaoru move slightly in the corner of her eye. "When the rain started I ran into the nearby church."

"Is that where he found you?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," She said. "I… I guess something happened that day. When he sat with me under that table, I think I saw a new side of him."

"Really?" Kaoru said, his eye narrowing just a bit. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it," She said thoughtfully. "I mean, Hikaru seems to be driven by his emotions, and I guess I wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing me that way, but when he put his arm around me, he was so quiet, and I'd even say soft." She recounted.

"I know he cares about you," Kaoru said as he poured more tea for her. "We all do." Haruhi frowned into the steam for just a second, changing her face when he looked at her.

"Thanks for that." She said. "I know you guys like having me in the club, I guess it's just nice to hear once and a while." She offered a small smile, something Kaoru almost couldn't even see.

"We're all really glad you decided to stick around with us, Haruhi," he said. "Even after that girl paid off your debt, and everyone figured out that you're a girl."

"I meant what I said to Tamaki-Senpai," She murmured "I may have complained at first, but I liked being the host club, in fact, I couldn't imagine going to this school without it now."

"But what could you do, now?" He asked. "No girls will request you now that they know the truth."

"While I'm not a host anymore, those three still treat me like one." She replied. "Besides, Kasanoda knew I was a girl, and he actually requested me."

"That's because he had a crush on you," Kaoru said blandly.

"No he didn't," She laughed, then stopped when she saw his face. "Did he?"

"You're hopeless, Haruhi," Kaoru laughed. "Besides, why do you think he stopped coming to school after he left that day, do you remember?"

Haruhi thought back to that day when the big scary Kasanoda finally grew a soft spot. He requested her, and everyone watched on in amazement, overwhelmed by the moe of it all. When he asked if he could request her again, she smiled and said she would love to get to know him better, and they'd make great friends. Haruhi cringed, now understanding what he implied, and what she said.

"Well I didn't come to Ouran Academy looking for a husband, I came to learn." She said defensively.

"We know," Kaoru said. "But it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun once in a while right?"

"I guess not," she said. She watched as Kaoru laid back to watch the sky, the sun was at its highest point now, lunch was over, but no matter how much Haruhi shivered in his jacket, neither wanted to be the first to suggest going back.

"You know Kaoru," Haruhi started. With surprised eyes, he looked over to her, not changing his position. "I noticed something about you."

"What?" he asked.

"When you talk about anything, it seems like you speak for everyone." She said. "Maybe it's because you're a twin, even when you aren't referring to you and Hikaru, like when I said I came to Ouran to learn...I was only talking to you, yet you said 'we know'."

"Huh," He looked down at his legs, crossed so his knees faced the clouds. "I guess you're right."

"The only time you spoke for yourself the most was when you and Hikaru were pretending to fight." She laughed. "Speaking of, it was impressive that you got all of us to believe it."

"We've rehearsed that so many times, it never went on that long, I was surprised Hikaru didn't give us away."

"You're right," she said. "I guess you have to blow off some steam once and a while.

"Do you want to walk into town?" Kaoru asked. "We don't have to be back for a while, and it's not that cold."

"Sure," Haruhi said. "Why not.

The town was busy as people settled in for lunch and shopping, but as Kaoru and Haruhi walked, close enough to rub elbows when someone pushed past them, she wondered what they would possibly do in town. She thought back to the day she and Hikaru went on a date. At least that's what Kaoru called it. They had fun, She never expected the day to end the way it did, in the arms of the least likely solace as the storm raged outside. It was as if for the first time, nothing could touch her.

No, she thought. No way in hell. She would keep those thoughts at bay. He was just making up for walking away so fast. I came to Ouran to learn, not to find a man. Especially not Hikaru or Kaoru. Despite her best efforts, her brain and heart disobeyed, and she couldn't help but think about them.

"Hey, Haruhi," Kaoru called. "Take a look at this!" When she looked up, she realized he was no longer beside her, but instead at the door of a pet shop. When she got to the door, Kaoru held his hand out, stopping her from going any further. She didn't have to, it didn't take her long to spot what he was seeing. It was Mori and Hani, they were toward the back of the pet shop. She could hear Honi's excited giggles as a puppy jumped into his lap. Mori stood before little Honi and seemed to be holding something small and white in his hands, as the lump perked up, she could tell by the large ears that it was a bunny.

"Oh wow," she said. Kaoru snickered as he took out his phone.

"Man, Hikaru would love to see this." before he could finish dialing the number, however, Honi looked up.

"Haru-chan! Kao-chan!" He stood up, the puppy trailed at his sneakers as he threw himself at Haruhi for a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Takashi and I came to see the bunnies, but this little guy was just so excited that I had to play with him." The puppy jumped at his feet until Honi opened his arms and caught it.

"It wasn't too cold out today, so I asked Haruhi to have lunch with me."

"Where's Hika-chan?" Honi asked.

"He's at home, he didn't feel like coming out." Kaoru said. It wasn't a total lie. When Kaoru invited Haruhi out, She asked Hikaru to join, he declined, he seemed fine enough, but she knew something was different. She didn't want to put too much thought into it.

"Haru-chan, look at that." She jumped at the slight feeling at her ankle, It was a kitten who sauntered over and nuzzled against her. It purred so loud they could hear it over the barking puppies and skittering rabbits.

"Hello there," She said, The kitten jumped up into her hands and she held it close, it purred as it frantically nuzzled her hands and face. Honi and Kaoru looked on in amazement.

"I never saw you as a cat person, Haruhi." Kaoru said. Haruhi's face was bright as she giggled.

"I love cats!" She beamed, her face going pink with girlish excitement. "I could never have one, because dad's allergic, but I used to feed the stray cats at the apartment." She let the cat climb over her shoulders and laughed as it licked her cheek. As she sat against the windowsill, the shopkeeper opened the cage with the kittens, and she let out a little shriek, overwhelmed by her favorite animal.

"Kaoru, Honi-Senpai," She called. "You gotta see this one, she's so cute!" Kaoru smiled at this new side of Haruhi and made a note to himself to tell Hikaru about Haruhi's new weakness he discovered.

"I think you would really get along with Nekozawa-Senpai." Kaoru murmured.

"It's just so cute!" Haruhi squealed. When she finally opened her eyes and realized the trio stared at her in fascination, she managed to straighten her face. "I'm a cat person, okay?" She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"We'd love to stay and play with you guys," Honi said as he climbed onto Mori's shoulder. "But Takashi has Kendo in an hour, and we're going to go to get hot chocolate before," Honi's big brown eyes glistened as he studied the pair, it seemed like Kaoru wanted to leave the shop, and as much as it seemed like they were having fun on their own, it would be rude to not invite them.

"Would you like to join us?" Haruhi snuck a glance at Kaoru who didn't meet her eyes, instead finding interest in the bunny cages.

"No thanks, Honi-senpai!" She said. "Enjoy some for us, okay?" She smiled brightly, almost matching his energy.

"Okay, Haru-chan!" He said as Mori turned to leave. "Have fun on your date with Kao-chan."

The word hung in the air after it shattered into her mind. She glanced at Kaoru, who still hadn't moved or spoken, there was no mistaking the words, even he called it a date when he asked, but it hadn't felt even close to one, not like the one she had with Hikaru.

 _Wasn't that his point?_ She wondered. _To make up for the day he sent Hikaru in his place?_

She couldn't ignore what she knew, the twins were her friends, she sometimes thought it could have been more, but tt was an idea she didn't want to pursue. Maybe when she wasn't busy with exams. She had to remind herself why she worked so hard to get into Ouran, pretty boys couldn't distract her from her goal.

 _It wouldn't hurt to have some fun now and then._ Kaoru's voice was in her head, the sly grin on his face when he said that flashed in front of her eyes. It was true that the twins were possibly the most agreeable, the ones she saw the most outside of the club, and now that she wasn't a host anymore, it would rare that she'd run into Tamaki, now that he would be a third year, and now that Honi and Mori were no longer in the academy. At least as second years, they had a little more time on their hands in between classes, and if she felt the desire to see her boys, they had assured her many times she was welcome as a guest.

"Well, Haruhi," Kaoru said. "What do you want to do now? We can pick out something for Hikaru, and there's a cafe across the street that sells the best coffee."

She couldn't help but smile, while she couldn't be sure of his motives, or his feelings; at least he treated her like a real friend.

The sun was getting low when Kaoru finally brought Haruhi back to her temporary home. From the main entry, they could hear the staff preparing dinner and the Hitachiin parents talking in the lounge.

"Have you seen the library yet, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't think so." She said. She was surprised when he immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her to the east wing. When he opened the door, Haruhi was met with more books that she had ever seen in one place, a large fireplace was fixated against one wall, a painting of the Hitachiin family rested above it, and from the low couch by the fireplace, Hikaru looked up and gave a half-hearted grimace of a smile.

"Oh, you guys are back?" He said. "Barely even knew you were gone." As he stood up, he sauntered out of the room, slinking like a cat, tossing a side eye at Haruhi and giving a sly little grin.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked,

"He's probably jealous," Kaoru laughed. She barely heard him, amazed by the walls of books, each glowing orange with the light of the fireplace crackling to her left. "Haruhi?" He watched as her eyes widened in amazement, she circled the room for a second, taking in all the books.

"I'm going to let you stay here," he said. "We'll let you know when dinner is served."

Haruhi gave some kind of distant response, lost in the ocean of novels. Kaoru snickered as he walked out, off to go find his brother, and get to the bottom of what was really bothering him.

It felt like hours that she was nestled in that library, pouring over an old book she remembered from her childhood. It was one her mother used to read to her at night. She remembered hearing her mother's voice, as she traced the lines of words, she tried to imagine it, years ago, laying under the blanket while mother read, dad stood in the doorway, waiting to give her a goodnight kiss. It was a better time.

She had become so wrapped up in the short story, so enveloped in her memories, that it was almost jarring when the boys called to her from the library door.

"C'mon Haruhi," Kaoru said. "You must be starving, I know we are." She smiled as she closed the book, There it was again, Kaoru taking one for the team, talking as if he and Hikaru were one in the same being. A quirk that definitely helped her tell the two of them apart. But she stood up, and as the boys each slung an arm over her shoulders and steered her into the dining room, she almost began to feel a certain amount of comfort in their grasp.

Dinner was just about the same as usual, now with the addition of with their parents at the heads of the table, Hikaru and Kaoru to one side, and Haruhi sitting opposite them with their little sister, an adorable girl with auburn curls sitting beside her. She was ashamed to admit she was growing used to the Hitachiin lifestyle,

"So Haruhi, Kaoru sweetheart," Yuzuha began. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was great," he said. "We ran into Honi and Mori-senpai in town."

"Oh that's nice," she said. "How are they doing? We don't hear much about them since they've graduated."

"They're doing fine, Honi-senpai is still his old self."

"Hikaru," Kaoru said. "Did you know Haruhi likes cats?"

"Really?" He asked.

"Well, who doesn't?" She replied.

"You'd get along well with Nekozawa-senpai," Hikaru said, crossing his arms, Haruhi let out a breath that could almost be classified as a laugh, hearing Kaoru's exact words in a slightly deeper voice. I thought their symmetry was just another act for the host club.

"Would you mind if I made a phone call tonight?" Haruhi asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Thinking about the host club brought on a certain memory about the host king; Tamaki calling himself 'daddy' in the deepest strangest part of her subconscious reminded her of her own father, who she hadn't been in contact with since he called to inform her of the fire.

"It's quite alright, Haruhi." Yuzuha simpered.

"Thank you," she said. "I just wanted to call my dad, just to make sure he's okay. He was there when the fire happened."

"Oh my, I am so sorry he had to be there and witness it. We have a phone in the library, or I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind lending you one of theirs." Hikaru looked up, unsure of what just happened.

"Yeah, why not." he said suddenly. Oblivious to what he was agreeing to.

"Thanks, Hikaru," Haruhi said. "I will call him after dinner."

Call who? He thought.

"Haruhi dear, would you like some more kimchi?" Yuzuha asked.

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru said. "What do you think about going skating tomorrow, it's still cold enough out."

As Hikaru stayed silent, watching his friend as she beamed and replied to his family, he noticed she was beginning to break out of her shy little shell, and he thought to himself ways to get to talk with her alone, and then he wondered to himself why exactly he wanted that. Little did he know that Haruhi across the table was wondering the exact same thing.

* * *

Once dinner was over, Haruhi excused herself to hide in the library, it's where the twins found her sitting next to the fireplace wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said. When she jumped they stopped moving. "Hey, it's just us."

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Then why so jumpy?" They asked in unison.

"It's nothing," she said. She watched as Hikaru tried to get close, Kaoru stopped him.

"She doesn't have to tell us what's wrong, we should go and let her be."

"You're right." Hikaru said. As they turned to leave, she finally looked up.

"You...you guys can stay here." She said. "I mean it is your house." She set her crossed legs down to make room. "Besides, I still wanted to make that phone call."

"Oh yeah. you can use my phone if you'd like." Hikaru said. "It's the same model you had." He reached into his pocket and handed it over to her.

"Thanks, Hikaru," She said. She dialed in the number for her father's job, chances are he was working, if not they would know where to find him.

 _"Geisha guys, this is Hazinoko."_

"Mr. Hazinoko, it's Haruhi Fujioka, is my dad working tonight?"

 _"He is, glad you called kid, he's been worried sick about you."_ She listened to the hold music, some weird Japanese tech fusion music that she was by no way too used to.

 _"Hello?"_ Despite the lilt of the voice and the seductive tone, Haruhi knew right away that it was her father. Chances are Hazinoko hadn't told him who was calling.

"Dad, it's me." She said.

 _"Haruhi, I'm so glad you called honey. Are you doing okay? Who are you staying with?"_

"The Hitachiin brothers let me stay with them. They've all been so gracious to me, dad. I just want to know how you're doing. I mean you were in the house when it happened. Were you hurt?"

 _"No,"_ He said. _"Thankfully the fire alarm woke me up and I managed to get out without getting burned."_ She heard a slight pause on the line and heard her father cough. _"Just a little smoke, but I'll be fine."_

"How's the studio?" She asked.

 _"It's small,"_ He said. _"But it's everything I need for the time being."_ She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he was okay. _"And once the insurance people figure out how much they owe us, we'll be moved into a different unit in the apartment, a bigger one at that! Isn't that great news dear?"_

"Yeah, that is." She said. "I'm glad I got to talk to you dad, I'm guessing you lost your phone as well, huh?" She asked.

 _"Unfortunately yes,"_ he said. _"But no matter what, until I get a new one, if you need to reach me call the bar, Hazzie can transfer the call to the apartment."_

"Thanks, dad." She said.

 _"I better go, honey."_ He said. _"Don't be afraid to call. How about you and I have breakfast tomorrow at your favorite cafe?"_

"Sounds good dad." She said. "I love you."

 _"I love you too. Haruhi."_ He said. _"Now tell those boys I said thank you for taking care of my little girl."_

"Bye, dad."

 _"See you tomorrow, honey."_ Haruhi hung up once her father did. She was glad he was safe, but so overwhelmed with the idea that he could have died in that fire, that she stood up.

"Haruhi?" The twins asked in unison. She placed the phone back in Hikaru's hand.

"Thanks, guys," She said, not making eye contact. "I needed that a lot." She felt the tears burn up in her eyes, and when Hikaru stood up to put his hand on her shoulder, she bolted from the room, leaving them confused and silent in her wake.

It must have been half past one in the morning, when Haruhi shot up from her sleep. In the grim grip of her nightmare, she watched the flames of the fire in her apartment eat away at the life she knew. She hadn't even been in the apartment when it went up in flames, but it was there in her mind. At least her father was okay. She tossed off the heavy blankets, the silk sheets, and the sparkling duvet. The air was just so hot.

It was silent, not even the maids were walking around at this hour. But a walk was just what she needed. As she opened the thick wooden door, she felt the cool breeze of the west hall, it kissed her tired skin, and the carpet beneath her feet was soft and lavish as she tiptoed along. She passed a door that was slightly ajar, in the small space she could just make out a mop of wild red hair. She rushed past, not wanting to disturb whichever twin was sound asleep, then she wondered where the other one was, they both made so much talk about how they shared a bed, it was a larger bed too, so it wouldn't be difficult, but where was the other one?

As she rounded the corner, she spotted him. It was Hikaru, standing alone in front of a painting, he wore only a pair of flannel pants; his pale black gleamed in the blue glow of the moon, one hand was behind his head, seemingly fixing his wild red hair, and before Haruhi could turn around and go back to her room, he seemed to notice she was there.

"Is everything okay, Haruhi?" He asked.

"I just couldn't sleep." She said.

"Are you feeling alright?" He dared to take a step closer, and she noticed, against her own will, so did she.

"It was just a nightmare," she said. "I'm fine. Why are you awake?" Hikaru sighed, looking back at the painting.

"I don't usually sleep well at night." He said. "Kaoru keeps the room too warm this time of year." He offered a small smile to Haruhi. One that in the dim illumination of the moon outside, she almost couldn't see.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hikaru asked.

"What?" Haruhi replied, edging closer to him, and the pale blue light from the windows.

"Your nightmare, that usually helps me and Kaoru after one."

"No, it's fine." She said.

"You know, Haruhi," Hikaru ventured. "You don't have to hide everything from me, we're friends."

"It was about the fire." She finally blurted out, feeling to stinging heat from her dream all over again. Before her, Hikaru's face fell.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I didn't mean to make you…"

"It's okay. She said softly. "It felt good to say it."

"Come with me." He replied. "I know just what you need."

As they crept along the hallways, Hikaru led her carefully, at one point, he stopped and reached for her hand, surprised, she pulled back.

"We're going into the kitchen." He said. "But there are two steps down and they're concrete." He smiled into the darkness. "Just don't want you to fall."

"Thanks," She said, taking his hand in the dark. His skin was soft, his palms were warm, he trembled just a little, hardly enough for her to realize it, but she could. There were countless times the twins had teased her, touched her face while play flirting, or grabbed her hand to rescue her from Tamaki, or whatever she happened to need rescuing from at the time.

The last time she ever felt Hikaru's hand for more than a second was when they danced together at the end of the Ouran fair. She danced with each of them, twirling with Hani, a short guided waltz with Mori, and a few spins with the twins before she reached Tamaki. And Kyoya. Her dance with Hikaru didn't last long when she accidentally held onto his broken arm, but that wasn't the reason her heart was racing now. It wasn't the dark either.

Something else happened that day, Something she had nearly forgotten about until taking Hikaru's hand. There was another time in that day where he touched her. It was only for a second, when Kyoya's precious police force turned on him, They said they would stop at nothing to protect Tamaki and his fiancee, even if it was by force, and while she stood in front of the twins, ready to protect them, it was Hikaru who grabbed her arm, he pulled her behind himself. It was quick, but not forceful. She never saw his face, but she felt what he felt in that moment, unbridled fear. It was his primal instinct, not to protect his twin, who he would be lost in life without, but to protect her. Just the girl who sat beside him in class. That was why she couldn't keep him out of her head lately. She felt dumb for her feelings, but when Hikaru flipped on the kitchen light, the sudden brightness did nothing to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Here," he said, pulling out a stool for her. "I want you to try something."

"Okay…" She replied wearily.

He placed a glass of lightly colored water in front of her. When she took a sip, she realized it was icy cold and very refreshing. It cleared her mind of the awful feeling from her nightmare, and it rejuvenated her.

"It's a new recipe for iced tea I've been trying," he said. "Black tea with Strawberries, kiwis, and some Asian pears steeped in it.'

"It delicious." She said.

"Do you want an almond cookie?" He asked, taking two from a ceramic pot.

"Sure," she said. Remembering what Kaoru told her earlier in the day.

 _I'll show you my art if you ask Hikaru to bake with you._

This was her chance to learn the twins even better than she thought she could. He pushed an open pot in front of her, and she took one, they were small and oval-shaped, and a sliced almost was baked in on one side, While the other was dipped in white chocolate. Her favorite kind.

"Let me know what you think." he said as she took her first bite. When the cookie crumbled into sweet dust in her teeth and the chocolate began melting on her lip, she smiled.

"This is amazing, better than the bakery ones." She said. "Did you make them?"

"You caught me." He smiled. "Don't tell anyone else," He said with a pink tinge to his face. "But baking is my favorite activity."

"You know, Hikaru," She said. "My mom and I used to bake cookies together, every Sunday morning. We'd eat them after dinner when dad got home from work."

"How nice." He said, sitting down next to her.

"After mom died, I didn't have as much fun baking alone. I still enjoyed the cookies, and I know dad loves the recipe, but it's just extra work now."

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"Do you think I could join you next time?" She asked. "When you want to bake something interesting?" Haruhi watched as his face softened, his hazel eyes brightened, and he smiled, it was so big that it took up most of his face.

"Sure," he said. "That sounds like fun."

"It's a date, then." She beamed.

"A date…?"

"I mean, not really." Haruhi said.

"What?" he teased. Didn't you have fun on our first one?"

"Shut up." She said. Why is it so hard just to say it? She demanded herself. Just call it a date, tell Hikaru the truth. Ask him about that night.

"It's a date…" Hikaru said, standing up. In his moment of surprise by Haruhi's smile and the fact that she didn't correct him, he didn't realize his foot was caught beneath the supporting bar of the tall chair. It seemed to happen in slow motion, as he fell, Haruhi started to say his name in surprise, until he crashed down onto to shiny linoleum.

"Hikaru!" She yelped.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." he muttered, standing back up. Just inches apart, Haruhi raised to the tips of her toes, just to meet his shoulders. He looked down at the top of her head, when she brought her head up to meet his eyes, his lips stretched just a bit.

"Let me see your arm," She said, reaching for his right arm which he was holding onto.

"What, why?" He asked, backing away just a bit.

"I won't hurt it," she said. "I just want to make sure you didn't break it again."

"It's fine," He breathed, surprised when she touched his bare arm,

"Can you move it?" She asked. He waved the arm and flexed his hand.

"I'm fine Haruhi," he said. "Now I think we should go back to sleep."

"You're right," she said. "Goodnight." She froze when she feels his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing." He muttered, walking ahead of her and disappearing around the corner. "Uh, goodnight."

That was weird. She thought. I just hope he didn't hurt his arm too bad.

 **So uh, How is everyone liking it so far? This is and will be the longest chapter, only because I had these scenes with the twins written out for months, and just kept adding to it, While each chapter is around 7 pages, this one wrapped up at eleven, even after I took a lot out. And surprise, or not so much, I'm a HikaHaru shipper, maybe a bit of Kaoharu, but each one has their shining moments in the show and the manga.**


	5. Episode 5: Beware Exam Week!

Episode 5: Beware Exam Week!

Today was the day, exams had commenced. The first class was silenced as the bell rang, the energy so serious, that even the twins who had been smirking and passing notes, tossing them over Haruhi's desk, had stopped.

"You all have two hours," The class rep said. "Begin."

Literature wasn't a class Haruhi was worried about. She knew the questions, but as she worked, she couldn't help but noticed Hikaru fidget in his seat, he wasn't the best when it came to essays. And that was what this was, six pages, each with a question to be answered in no less than five paragraphs. Pertaining to different aspects and genres they had covered throughout the semester. She couldn't help but feel bad for declining their offer to study with her. She knew better than anyone that he could have used the extra help when it came to formulating answers.

As Kaoru zipped his pencil across the paper, writing in his neat hostly handwriting, dotting the I's and adding eloquent tails to his T's, he knew he would do well on this one.

Finished were the endless nights he would spend locked in his own room, hunched over the schoolbook, studying every question, the words within the words, the meanings behind the passages. He tried to put himself in the mind of Haruhi, even Kyoya, something cold and calculated, only pointing out facts, examples, and explaining his choices, sparing no detail.

It was to the last thirty minutes, the final question. The snap of a pencil was audible in the silent room, so jarring that everyone looked up. Hikaru had a panicked look on his face, he had just barely managed to answer the first five questions, and now after one sentence, his pencil was broken. With a quick glance over, Kaoru could just see his quivering eyes, he was about to break.

"Psst, Hikaru…" Haruhi whispered it was just loud enough for both of them to hear it, quiet enough that the class rep never looked up. When he looked over, the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, desperate for something, anything to get him out of the situation, Haruhi was pushing her pencil over to him. "I just finished." She whispered even quieter. As she stood up, dusting off her black pants as she took her stapled packet to the front of the room.

"Ah, Miss Fujioka, finished already?" The class rep asked, his square glasses glinting off the fluorescent ceiling light.

"I am, class rep." She said.

"Then you're free to go, good luck on your next exam." As she went back for her bag, Kaoru gave her a half hearted smile, one that seemed to say _I owe you one._ And as she walked past Hikaru's desk, he too looked up, with a slightly bigger smile, that too said: _I owe you one._

There wasn't much she could do on her own, with the recreation halls closed for testing, open only for an hour in between the classes, Haruhi just sat down at the bench outside the classroom.

With the stress of the first exam out of her system, she could finally breathe, she could feel her heart race, the anxiety of these exams, which would determine her acceptance at Ouran for a second year, had only been slightly overshadowed by her stress with worrying about her father, worrying about their home, and now that she had the few moments to think about it, all the lost memories that burned to ash in that apartment.

"Well, I invited you to study with me, Hikaru." Kaoru's abrupt voice startled Haruhi, who came back to her current reality with tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have been so unprepared if your snoring didn't keep me up all night."

"Why did you...?" Kaoru stopped halfway through his accusatory response when he spotted Haruhi sitting alone. "Hey," he said softly. "Are you okay, Haruhi?" She jumped up from the bench.

"Of course," He said, feigning a smile.

"You hungry?" Hikaru asked. "We were going to go to the recreation hall."

"Sure," She said. "I'll join you guys."

* * *

The break wasn't near long enough, the distractions not nearly strong enough. While they sat with their bowls of soup and half sandwiches, Haruhi quizzed them on their conversational French, it was their next exam, the one she was not so ready for.

"Here, Haruhi," Hikaru said, sliding her pencil over to her. "Thanks, by the way."

" _Je Vous remerci._ " She muttered. Not looking up to meet his face, which was contorted into a surprised grimace, his amber eyes were opened wide, taking in nothing but the top of her head. "Did you get that one?" She asked, looking up. He was quick to change his face, closing his mouth and narrow his eyes, to a scowl she was used to.

"Yeah," He said. "Welp, are you guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Kaoru said.

The first day of testing was over. As students made their ways out of classrooms, brains fried from the stress; each had their own destination. Most went home, others went outside for fresh air in the gleaming sports fields, many, however, made their way to music room number three. It was common knowledge that the Host Club would be busy during testing week, one reason Haruhi was glad she no longer worked in it. There was nothing she wanted more than to go home, at least to the place she was calling home for a time, but she knew the twins were needed at the club, and she wasn't quite comfortable enough to be in their home without them.

"You should come to the club." Kaoru said. Seemingly reading her mind.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course, it's not just the girls who need to blow off steam, I think seeing you would make everyone a little happier, especially now that Honi and Mori-senpai are gone.

Once again, Haruhi had almost forgotten that one-third of the host club had graduated, it would be a bit quieter without Honi-senpai's trill and sugar rushes.

When the doors opened, Tamaki was sitting in the music room with three girls around him Kyoya was sitting with one alone, while others milled about drinking tea and waiting for their hosts. The room seemed almost barren, despite the many yellow dresses and the voices carrying themselves into the hallway, There was a definite emptiness without the third years.

"Oh look, the Hitachiin brothers are here, and Haruhi!" One of the girls said.

"We've been waiting for you two." One girl cooed, leaping up from the couch, as she took Kaoru's arm, another jumped up and reach for Hikaru.

"We wanted to hear about your parents," they said. "And the new autumn cocktail line."

"Well, ladies…" Hikaru began as they walked away.

"Do you mind if I...sit with you, senpai?" Haruhi asked. As the girl seated beside Tamaki blushed, her imagination playing out something sweet, she made room for Haruhi, who in her blue suit, had probably been one to serve her before.

"How are you, princess?" Tamaki asked, leaning in closer to her. "It's such a difference, having the pleasure of sitting with you, finally."

"Senpai…" She started, suddenly the sound of delicate china hitting the floor caught her attention. Kaoru had said something to offend Hikaru, while he stood over the pale-faced twin, rage in his stance, Kaoru apologized, standing up, and looking at the girls as if begging for help. They stared on, concerned. Haruhi wondered for a brief second if she should go over and break up whatever was about to happen, until she saw Hikaru take hold of Kaoru's face.

"You're so cute when you're scared, brother." He murmured.

"Oh Hikaru, you know I'm sensitive…" Kaoru whimpered.

"I love when you blush like that, little brother." He finished. The girls around them shrieked and gushed, and Haruhi took that with inspiration.

"I'm so glad you didn't forget about me, Senpai." She simpered, _Just get through it, Haruhi._ She lectured herself. _This will help them in the long run, something they need now without Honi and Mori-senpai._

"Oh, Haruhi," Tamaki said, just a bit surprised. The girl across from him looked on at them with doe eyes, if he played this right, it would mean a big boost in club profits. "I could never forget you, _Cherie_." He lowered his head to kiss her hand, something she was quite used to, and as if nothing had ever happened, it was like she was just another host, using her appearance, and the overactive imaginations of the female clients to her advantage once again.

It felt so natural to flirt with Tamaki, she couldn't deny the knowledge of whatever strange feelings they both had toward the other, but even if it didn't go anywhere for them, it was the first and foremost job of a host to make each and every girl happy.

"Pardon me," She said after one of the girls had demanded Tamaki's attention back.

"Are you leaving so soon?" He asked, looking up from the nuzzle he was giving the girl.

"I'll be back," she said. "I wanted to speak to Kyoya-senpai." Her voice was so light and sweet it was making her sick, she needed a break from the act.

Kyoya was sitting alone by a window, his laptop opened and typing away.

"Senpai?" She started, waiting for him to look up.

"You continue to amaze me, Haruhi," He said without a glance away from the screen. "No longer a host, but you seem to bring ladies out of the woodwork." She looked around the room, noticing the little amount of space left, Short of two hosts and one obnoxious manager, it didn't seem to matter, it looked like Hikaru and Kaoru were straining to keep their many admirers entertained, but there were about double the amount of girls in the room then there were when they arrived. "While you were batting your eyelashes at Tamaki, one of your guests called up her friends and told her to bring everyone. At this rate, we'll have more money than we'll honestly know what to do with."

"Wow," She breathed. "Maybe I should have told everyone the truth a long time ago."

"I dare say your debt could have been cleared in a week." He said indifferently.

"But that's not how you would have wanted it to go," she said. "Isn't it senpai?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Face it," she said. "Even you wouldn't trade the last year for anything."

"What makes you so sure?" He asked, pushing his glasses up just a bit.

"You may have your priorities," She explained, "Sure, maybe they're for your gain, but you had nothing to gain from Tamaki-senpai's friendship by the time he was supposed to go back to France, and why would you still talk to me even after my debt was paid off, why even let me back into the host club if I'm not a paying customer?"

"Well, you bring plenty of funds just by showing up," He smiled. "Of course we'd let you back."

"Sure." She said. "So that's your whole plan."

"It works out, doesn't it?" Kyoya asked.

"I guess it does," she said. She bowed her head to him as she turned around. Throwing a look over to Hikaru and Kaoru who casually sat and talked as their guests also stood to leave, she would text them when she knew they'd be leaving. Some time alone would do her well now. As she walked past Tamaki, waving goodbye to him and his dwindling little harem, she went to the door, turning the handle and letting it close quietly beside her.

"You know gentlemen," Tamaki said as the door closed behind her. "Haruhi would make a great wife for me one day."

"But boss, I thought she was your daughter," Kaoru said, the word "pervert" flashing through his mind. It was a constant thing that happened whenever Tamaki talk to or about Haruhi, especially now that everyone knew she was a girl.

"I was foolish back then," He laughed. "I was naive to believe that my feelings for her were that of a parent, the feelings I had were romantic when I thought all along I was meant to protect her."

"I don't know, boss," Kaoru said, looking over at Hikaru whose eyes hadn't left the door. "If that's your intention, I'd say do it soon. I think there are other prospects who could win her over even faster."

"WHO COULD POSSIBLY KNOW MY DARLING HARUHI BETTER THAN ME?" He seethed.

"It would seem that my father has Haruhi out to marry me," Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses. "It would do my brothers well not to snoop around his office."

"WHAT?" Tamaki yelled as he jumped up from the pink couch. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOUR FATHER WANT THAT? WHEN DID SHE EVEN MEET HIM?" As a vision of Haruhi and Kyoya's wedding flashed through his head, Haruhi beaming in a sparkling white dress, Kyoya kissing her in front of a million lights and flowers, he sank back into the chair, melting into a heap of sorrow.

"She did defend me to him during the fair after he berated me for being in this club, she really told him off." He said coolly. "It was quite an interesting scene."

"That's not who I was thinking about..." Kaoru muttered to himself as he watched Hikaru. His brother's face never changed, he did look away from the door and smiled when a girl in her yellow dress sat down across from them.

"May...may I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Kaoru beamed. "You sure are pretty, miss."

"Oh, thank you," She blushed. "Are you Hikaru, or Kaoru?"

"How about you try to guess?" He said brightly. He nudged Hikaru's arm and gave him a familiar look, they both stood up. Hikaru's face didn't change until they were facing away from the girl. Then Kaoru watched as his frown went into a flirty mischievous grin.

"Alright, princess," Hikaru said. "It's time to play…"

"The Which One is Hikaru Game!" They cheered in unison.

* * *

As Haruhi sat in the quietest of the three libraries, she opened up her textbook.

 _It's so weird,_ She thought. _I have all this study time now that I'm not in the host club._ As she started writing down the topics for her history study sheet, she couldn't help but write in the fancy script Tamaki had taught her. _This was all I wanted in the first place, a quiet place to study._

When _s_ he looked up from the notebook, she couldn't help but feel the ghosts of her memories. Though no one was in the library, she couldn't help but here Honi-Senpai's trill of a voice talking to his cousin who sat silently, nodding occasionally, Or the snickers of the twins looking over a big book, observing the room, mischief brimming in their eyes. Even Kyoya who she had never really seen outside the host club, sitting alone with his laptop.

The all too present force in any room she entered were the whispers behind manicured fingers, the shifting eyes of her classmates, ladies who had once been so dazzled by her natural hosting abilities, now confused and angered by the deception, wondering if she was fully comfortable in her own gender, men who were one jealous of her, some who even couldn't help but to keep looking, confused as to why they were so attracted to the new boy, now confused as well, some more interested in getting to know the enigmatic beauty in the boy's uniform. No one could touch her though, not with four overprotective and handsome friends always by her side. Especially two handsome red-headed devils.

 _At least now I won't worry about failing the history exam._ She thought as she rewrote the timeline she had written a hundred times. _I know this like the back of my hand._

The near silent buzz in her pocket came from her cell phone, no doubt the twins asking where she was. She knew they'd call if she didn't answer soon. As she gathered up her notes and her school bag, she felt the buzz of another text message, rare for them to double text instead of calling.

 _Haru, we're ready to leave, where are you?_ It was from Kaoru, only he had the courage to give her a nickname outside of Tamaki's desire to call her 'daughter'.

She typed as she walked, absentmindedly opening the library door, stepping through and letting it swing shut behind her, telling him she was just in the library, she'd be to the car in a minute, not even realizing when she bumped into a passing student.

"Oh!" She said. "I'm sorry."

"Fujioka?" It was a male voice, one she recognized, and it made her finally look up.

"Kasanoda?" She asked. "You're back?"

"Your hair's gotten longer." He smiled shyly.

"Oh, um…" She self-consciously brought her hand to the back of her head, wear the slight curl of her short hair was just reaching the nape of her neck. "I guess it had, I've been so busy lately, I hardly thought of it."

"It...looks good." He replied curtly.

"Thanks, and so does yours." His narrow eyes widened in surprise, before his own hand reached for his hair. The once ragged looking red ponytail had been chopped to a much shorter crop of hair, with just a small tendril curled in front of his face.

"Uh...Thanks." He said.

"Well, I have to go." She said. "The twins are waiting for me."

 _The twins._ Kasanoda shivered. _Those monsters._

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, I put myself into a slump and basically stopped living for a while, but I seem to have gotten my muse back! Five chapters in and I finally found our major plot point. While Haruhi is unsure of her feelings to the hosts now that she isn't one, and now to Kasanoda, it would seem that their powerful families all have one clear plan for her and their sons. Going back to the end of the first season when the Tamaki and Kyoya's fathers were discussing a future scenario for their sons with Haruhi, they disagreed, both saying they planned on betrothing their sons to her, so now the feud between families has begun. At this point, rating may change.**


	6. Episode 6: Words From The Wise

Episode 6: Words from the Wise.

"Wait," Kaoru said as the limousine drove up the winding estate hills. "Bossanova came back?"

"That's incredible!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I thought he moved across the country or something."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked in between the two of them. "He took some time to train in Mount Fuji. He was learning with private instructors."

"C'mon Haruhi," Hikaru said. "Bad enough to be turned down by a crush, another to be friend-zoned and have the whole school think you're a lonely homosexual."

"Especially when you're supposed to be the godfather of a gang syndicate." Kaoru added.

"He's over it by now, you guys." She argued. "So I'm clueless. If you actually said what you wanted, I wouldn't have to worry about all this nonsense!" Kaoru smirked, Hikaru looked down, his heart beating just a little too fast. He knew what she meant, but the way she said it sparked his interest. All she wanted was for someone to be straightforward.

 _Then why was it so hard?_ He asked himself, even now, sitting beside her in his own family car, he had never felt so uncomfortable in a place he had always been. There was never any questions between him and his brother, but this mysterious third party, so close to them she almost could be a sibling, with the bonus fact that she was, in fact, unrelated to them. She had to care about them enough to not only tell them apart, but be able to find different things about them to relate to, enough to make conversations interesting, and always leave him desperate for more of her attention.

"So, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "Any word from your father about the apartment?"

"They're rebuilding our unit," She said. "Unfortunately everything is gone, but they found what was left of some of our clothes, our couch, and our television. The apartment company and our insurance will pay for replacements." She said. "If repairs go as well as they are, I could be back home in another four or five days."

 _Four or five days._ Hikaru thought. _I'll have at least that long to tell her how I feel._ When he glanced over at Kaoru, just above Haruhi's head, He had the same set of amber eyes glare back at him, probably telling him the same exact thing.

"Four or five days?" Kaoru asked. We've gotta make these days count!"

"You're weird." Haruhi said, pushing him away from her, for the first time Hikaru had noticed, it wasn't a serious decline of physical affection, not with how much she was smiling.

When the trio of classmates arrived, their pair of matching maids met them at the door.

"Welcome home, masters." They said. "And Miss Fujioka, we're glad to see you again!" They bowed, before returning to their bright smiles and shiny-eyed stares. "Your mother is waiting for your three in the garden," One of them said, placing her hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "We believe she'd like to be introduced to Miss Fujioka."

"I guess it's about time." He muttered. He shrugged as they passed the two maids, thinking about how they had monopolized so much of her time and attention, how Haruhi barely knew their family outside of Aghena rambling on about school and exams over dinner and then in the parlor after. Haruhi hadn't said more than two words to their parents since they arrived back home over the weekend.

Outside, their mother sat in a white chair, three others were open around the sparkling table, tea and a tray of sliced fruit sat before her. Through her sunglasses, she spotted them and beamed.

"Boys, thank you for joining me, and Haruhi, I'm glad you're here too." She said. "Take a seat."

"How was Paris, mom?" Kaoru asked. "The girls have been asking about it, they were surprised we didn't go this time."

"Oh it was wonderful as always," She replied. "Aghena flourished in her first show, we thought she'd refuse to go up, she was pretty upset that she couldn't model with her brothers."

"At least we know we'll score well on the exams," Kaoru said. "Especially having Haruhi to study with, did you know she's been number one in all our classes all semester?"

"Beautiful and smart," Yuzuha said, shifting her attention to Haruhi. "Tell me Haruhi," She said. "How is your father? I know you got to see him on Sunday, is he doing alright?"

"He's fine," she said. "He told me we'd be back in the apartment in four or five days….If that is alright with you." She added.

"Our door is always open to you, dear." Yuzuha smiled.

"Thank you," Haruhi said. "You have all been so welcoming." She bowed her head before lifting her teacup, she had learned how to drink tea like a host, well mannered and with little sound, and when just a drop coated her tongue, she recognized the sweet flavor, it was fruity, and lukewarm at this point, but it was the same tea that Hikaru had given her that night after her fitful nightmare; and against her own feelings, the taste of it made her shudder.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Yuzuha asked, flipping down her sunglasses.

"I'm...just a little cold…" She replied hesitantly.

"Maybe we should go inside," Hikaru said. "I can have Kikkomon light the fireplace in the library, and we can study in there until dinner."

"Why don't you two go inside and get that started," Yuzuha said, reaching out beside her and tousling Kaoru's hair, she turned and flashed her smile at Hikaru and gently touched the back of his hand, silencing the absent-minded tapping of his fingers on the table. "I'd like to have a private word with your friend, and then I will send her in to join you."

"C'mon Hikaru," Kaoru said. "We can make sure it's warm when Haruhi comes in."

"Fine," he muttered. Kaoru grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him inside, As Haruhi watched them leave, she couldn't help but see the smiles on their faces like something out a piece from Renge's old photo magazine. Once they were fully out of earshot, Yuzuha took a casual sip of her tea.

"I want to thank you, Haruhi," She said. "From the bottom of my heart."

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"I was very worried about my boys," she explained. "I'm sure you've noticed that they don't talk to anyone outside of that little club of theirs."

"I have." She replied. "They always seem so lively, so excited about everything, but only with me."

"Ever since they started school, their father and I have been through many doctors and counselors, Hikaru often needed the most help." She said. "We were always hesitant about the boys leaving the house when they were young, Kaoru especially, but then they became so close, they developed their own language, their own little world, one even we couldn't get into."

"That's what our friends tell me too," Haruhi said nervously, being very careful to not overstep any boundaries. "They say their world is still so small."

"That it is," Yuzuha agreed. "I love my children more than anything, I'll even be the first to admit that I sheltered them all too much. But when the twins were born, Hikaru was the first, he was so strong, from the moment he was born. They weren't sure Kaoru would make it past the first day." Haruhi thought about it for a moment, a club without the loving brothers, a world without Kaoru. Just being friends for the semester made it an impossible thought.

"As they got older, I realized Kaoru worked harder, matured faster than his brother, he's always been weaker physically, but stronger emotionally. I know Hikaru can be a handful sometimes, but I've seen you with them, I've heard them talk about you like a couple of excited puppies. I felt like I knew you before I ever formally met you." Yuzuha smiled brightly, the kind of warm smile Haruhi hadn't experienced in many years, the smile of a mother. "I think what I'm trying to say is that...I want to thank you, for saving my sons. You have done more for them just by being their friend, than years of professionals have managed to do."

"Well," Haruhi said. "You're welcome. I guess I never realized just how different they were before. "

"One more thing dear," Yuzuha said. "I told you our doors were always open to you, your father too. I even offered him one of our guest rooms when I spoke to him the other day, he declined, saying it was too far from his job, but I want you to know, while we still have you here…" She took off her sunglasses, flashing her honey-colored eyes and placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, she spoke softly, like the words would fly away if she said them out loud.

"The boys have told me about your mother, and it's very tragic, I'd first like to offer my condolences, from one woman to another. But as a mother to three wonderful children, I also want you to know that my door is open to you as well, even after you leave if you ever need a woman… a mother to talk to, I hope you will consider me an option."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hitachiin." She said. She had been moved by that, so close to tears that she dared not say another word. Yuzuha could realize this, she smiled sweetly, almost sadly, as her own motherly instincts kicked in, before her was a girl, still just a child, who was forced to grow up to fast, to become disciplined enough to stay in such an elite school off her grades alone, who had unintentionally taken it upon herself to raise her children from the perdition they had locked themselves in. A child who didn't realize she needed a mother in her life. In a sudden moment, she had wrapped her arm around Haruhi, who in spite of herself, tried to return the embrace.

"I bet the boys are getting worried," she said. "Go inside with Kikkomon, and go to the first powder room, dry your eyes and then go find them." She murmured.

"Yes, Ma'am." Haruhi choked.

"And please, dear, call me Yuzuha."

Haruhi wandered behind the maid, almost losing track of her surroundings until Kikkomon nudged her into a small half bathroom. A bidet stood to one wall, a porcelain sink to the other, plush red hand towels hung beside it. When she finally caught her reflection, she finally saw how red her eyes were.

She stood over the sink, twisting the handle and feeling the cold water slip through her fingers, she brought her hand to her face, just enough cool water to flush on her cheeks to lessen the redness. She was amazed, Of all the people to ever go to, Yuzuha Hitachiin seemed like she was in a whole other world. When she was just a word out of the twins' mouths, Haruhi could never help but imagine what she must look like, in her mind, it was certainly never a pretty lady serving her tea and offering to care for her.

And why the sudden life story?" She wondered.

When her face was a clear as it was going to get, she sighed, nodding to herself that she would blame the residual pink at the tops of her cheeks from the cool spring air.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru called with two light knocks on the door. She tensed before glancing over at the door.

"I'll be right out," she said. Glad for once, that her voice didn't crack. She took one more look at herself and offered a small smile, one not too uncharacteristic for herself. It'll do. She thought.

When she opened the door, it was just Hikaru. A little odd, she thought.

"Can't a girl use the restroom in peace?" She asked, hoping to sound a little peeved.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. "When Kikkomon came back without you and didn't tell us where you were, I mean...it's a big house."

"And you found me right away. " She replied.

"I knocked on every door from here to the library." He said. "Two closets, and mom's office. What did she want, by the way?" He asked.

"Mostly to talk about my dad," Haruhi lied. "She said she really liked the dress he was wearing when he came to pick me up."

"Weird," Hikaru replied."C'mon, I didn't tell Kaoru I was looking for you."

Kaoru was still in the library, staring at his phone with great interest. Closing it when he heard them behind him.

"Took you long enough to find her," He sassed.

"I wasn't…" Hikaru replied. "I wasn't like looking…"

"Uh-huh," Kaoru said. "Let's just get started studying, We have history first thing tomorrow, then Math, tomorrow is going to be the worst of them."

"Are you warming up, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. She nodded as she sat down, slipping out of her suit jacket.

Once again, Haruhi opened her notebook, seeing that familiar sight of the timeline scrawled in her light handwriting, and wanting to be done with this class once and for all.

* * *

The exam had gone smoothly, as if in a trance, she had answered every question, barely thinking about it, but with the timeline etched into her brain, she knew she was right. She couldn't help it when her eyes wandered to the right where she saw Kaoru concentrated, lightly tapping the end of his pencil to his lip. With an unwelcome shiver, she moved her attention over to the left to see Hikaru with his eyes closed slowly counting, a trick she taught him to help formulate his answers better.

There were twenty minutes left in the exam, and Haruhi had just turned the pamphlet to the last page

Getting to the end of the timeline, she thought to herself. This will be easy.

"The test is over." The class rep stated.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief, as she tossed her pencil to the side of the desk. She was just going over the last few answers, making sure they were as accurate as she could make them.

As others did the same, dropping pencils and reaching into their school bags, or turning themselves to face their friends, Haruhi looked over and saw Kaoru smiling contently.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have just forgotten everything I wrote on that test." He said. "I have just gotten rid of everything I kept in my head from this class."

Don't forget we have math next."

"I know," He said."I've been waiting for it."

"You mean you didn't know?" Hikaru asked in his usual smug way. "You and Kaoru are tied for top of the class in math."

"I was first until you showed up." He sassed.

"I noticed, you were always one point below me." She replied.

"Yeah, when we got the first results back, I was kinda mad that you scored above me, then you told us you had to be number one to keep your scholarship, so...I backed down." He said. "What's one or two points?"

"You've been lowering your grade, just so I could stay here?" She asked.

"Well, don't say it so loud, Haruhi." He hissed. "I could get in trouble."

"Sorry," She whispered. "Kaoru, you really did that for me?"

"Of course," he replied quietly. "Like you've said before, you came here with a plan, and like we've all said before if we can help you get there, we will." Haruhi didn't even think about what she was doing, as they passed the threshold of the classroom door, she ducked just below his arm that was holding the door open and wrapped her arms around him until all she could feel was his frame.

"Uh, okay…" He said, snaking his free arm around her, letting the door close behind them.

"I'm sorry." She said, quickly letting him go.

"No, it's fine." He said. Wrapping both his arms around her, trapping her arms to her sides, and nodding his head over to Hikaru to get involved, he stayed back this time, usually never one to pass up hugging her. Instead, he smirked, still keeping some distance, but reaching out to slick down some strands of hair that had gotten loose on her head.

"We've got thirty minutes," He said. "What should we do?"

"Well, um…" Haruhi trailed off, her words cut short by the sound of footsteps hurrying over to them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called,

"Uh-oh." Kaoru said, starting to drag her away as Hikaru stood in front of them.

"Haruhi," He said, nudging Hikaru to the side. "I wanted to ask you, would you join me for lunch today, I...I just miss you."

 _No way, senpai._ She thought. She rolled hair eyes before slipping out from Kaoru's arms, then she saw his face, his blue eyes were clear of any excitement, his lips were even downturned, he looked very uncharacteristic.

"Senpai?" She asked.

"If you're too busy, I understand…" He muttered.

"Uh, it's okay," she said. "I'll join you."

"Really?" He asked, his frown grew into a grin, his eyes widened to their usual excited shine, and he took her hand.

"Let's take lunch outside." He said.

"As long as I'm back in time for the test."

"Adieu, boys," Tamaki called back as he dragged Haruhi out. Kaoru looked over to his brother, who stood frozen, just watching.

"You were about to tell her, weren't you?" He asked.

"Tell her what?" He asked.

"Come off it, Hikaru," He said. "You were finally about to tell her,"

"Shut up." He muttered.

* * *

"So, senpai," Haruhi said. "Why did you bring me out here?" She asked.

"I knew you'd say no if I asked you out during an evening, especially during exams." He placed a small box in her hands. "Open it," he said.

So she did. Inside was a neatly formed bento, soft rice to one half with black sesame seeds dotting the top, strawberries sliced into roses, and seared steak tips.

"I hope you like it," He said. "I spent most of the evening with the chefs learning how to make the steak."

"Since when did you want to learn to cook?" She asked, taking her first bite. The steak was juicier than she ever thought it could be, seasoned with black pepper and chilies, and with the slightest bit of salt. "It's delicious." She said.

"I used to cook a lot back when I lived in France, Haruhi," He said. "My father may be chairmen of the school, but my mother, well...she worked in a bakery. I used to work in the cafe, every day after school."

"Wow," she said. "That's pretty neat, senpai." She said.

"You know, Haruhi," He said. "You don't need to refer to me as your senpai…"

"Oh," He muttered. "I guess I don't even realize that I do."

"I feel like we're close enough, I mean the ladies at the club sure seem to like it." He mumbled. "If you wanted, you could just use my first name."

"I always wondered...Tamaki.," She said, surprised by how his name felt on her tongue, his pink face told her he'd been waiting for that for a long time. "Is there a different name you went by in France?"

"Well, uh…" He blushed even deeper, knowing his own full name, one he was forbidden to say out loud, lest his grandmother here and raise hell for hearing the last reminder of her son's indiscretion. "I've never said it out loud before, at least not since living in Japan, but…"

"C'mon," she said. "Now I want to hear it."

"My full name is Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh." He said softly, Haruhi tried to repeat the name, to hear it in her voice, to better grasp this strange dramatic friend of hers. "My mother used to tell me that she and my father couldn't agree on a first name, and they wanted me to be influenced by both their cultures, so they just gave me two, and they both agreed on Richard, or Risharu, for a middle name."

"And de Grantaine?" Haruhi asked.

"Is my mother's last name." He finished. Haruhi was finally speechless, no compliments, or witty responses left in her. First, he looked at her like a classmate instead of a child, then he spoke softly, filling her in on backstory she didn't know she needed until now, It's like he's a whole other person. She thought.

"What else, Tamaki?" She asked.

"I think you know all there is to know about me," he replied. "I don't like keeping secrets, what about you?" He asked. "Anything interesting for me to know?"

"I suppose not," she said. "You already know about my mother, and no one else knows about my Brontophobia."

"There must be something to know about you, like...what's your favorite fruit, I get the feeling it's not strawberries." He said. "Am I right?" Haruhi didn't even realize how close he was getting until he was pretty much on top of her. He looked down, right into her eyes and the fingers on his right hand twitched, brushing past the skin of her own hand.

"Sorry…" He uttered, backing up.

"It's...fine." She said, sitting up properly. "Well, you're right," She continued. "My favorite fruit is actually kiwi."

"Kiwi," he said. "I never would have guessed, such a tropical fruit."

"My dad and I used to get boba tea whenever we went to the mall, and I always went for kiwi."

"That's good to know." He replied.

"I'm glad I got to learn more about you, Sen...Tamaki." Haruhi said.

"So am I, Haruhi." He said. As the sound of the bells tolled in the distance, he sighed sadly.

"I know what that means." He said. "Good luck on your exam, Haruhi dear." He smiled before standing up, extending his hand to her, and together they walked back to the north wing.

As they parted ways, Haruhi couldn't help but wonder what in him had changed so much.

 **(AN: Please read, important story info and opinions needed.) Thank the heavens this is chapter is done. I am remembering why I stopped posting five years ago, but now I'm enjoying this story too much, so I hope you can bear with me when it comes to breaks in between chapters, I am only trying to provide the best content for you, Speaking of content, I've watched the anime a few times, and only recently got a hold of the full manga, friggin expensive! But I am learning more than what the anime showed, and for the sake of this...slightly AU season, I realize that the twin's little sister, Aghena, was born when they were fifteen, so at this point, she should be an infant if not a literal fetus, and not the elementary student I made her out to be, but it'll make more sense as the story progresses, and I want to throw a quick shoutout to the the guest who reviewed each chapter, your dedication is top-notch! And THANK YOU so much for the incredible idea about a big fight between Hikaru and Kasanoda. I may or may not include something along the lines of that later on.** **I have a lot of good scenes coming up that I'm excited about. I do realize that a lot of this story is OOC, but most of the inspiration, like the scenes between Hikaru and Haruhi, even the mellowed out Tamaki, have as much or more to do with the little background scenes with these characters as they do from original scenes, like the instance where Kaoru is thinking to himself that Hikaru would want to take the next step alone, and you see the two of them walking away, not even realizing Kaoru isn't following and he lowers his head to look directly into her eyes while they talk about something (would LOVE to know what that little conversation was about.)**


	7. Episode 7: The Nozuka Graduation

Episode 7: The Nozuka Graduation!

Today was the day, the halls of Ouran Academy were tense, on the third day of exams, students milled about almost silently, even the twins as they flanked Haruhi's sides, walked with purpose, also making little to no conversation with her.

It was the day that the upperclassmen graduated.

It meant there would be no more stoic type in the host club, no more boy-lolita type to keep matronly girls appeased, and the loss of friends, older siblings, and certain instructors, to the cruel and unfamiliar world of college and beyond.

Chemistry was first, one of the tests Hikaru had been asking Haruhi for help with before tests began, now she regretted not studying harder for it. As she wrote responses to the equations, she couldn't help but think about Tamaki, and everything he told her the other day. She never understood the gravity of his situation, the year before, when he was supposed to leave, was merely a glimpse.

She mentally slapped herself. _Focus._ She thought. Beside her, Kaoru was drawing a diagram, he was already a page ahead of her, she would never have guessed that chemistry was his strong point. On her other side, she could hear Hikaru thinking out loud, his voice barely above a whisper. She had come to learn he hated science. At least this was the last chemistry class for them, of course, she knew she would be taking the anatomy class Kyoya had, and she highly doubted the twins would join her there.

In the last ten minutes, she sat silently, just reviewing her answers, fixing one answer she realized was wrong, it was a simple miscalculation.

The test is over," the class rep said. "Please hand them to the classmate before you, and you are free to go, good luck on your next exam." Haruhi felt the light tapping of the papers on her shoulder, and as she turned around to collect them, she met the eyes of a broken student, someone who knew immediately they had failed, and she tried to offer a reassuring smile, but they looked down right away.

"So Haruhi," Kaoru said as they stood up to leave. "Know of anyone else who might be stealing you for lunch today?"

"No one that I know of." She replied.

"What did you and boss even talk about?" Hikaru asked.

"He told me to stop calling him senpai since I'm not in the club anymore." She answered. "It feels weird."

"Well, that's Tamaki for you," Hikaru said. "Nothing about the guy is normal." Haruhi giggled just a bit, glancing up at her friend. That was the first time he had ever called Tamaki by his name, instead of milord or boss. It seemed kind of endearing to her, to hear any of them call one another by their first names. Just as it had the first time Mori said her name.

Haruhi hadn't even realized that they entered the refectory. She also barely realized that Hikaru had a firm hold of her hand.

"Hikaru…" She murmured. He looked down, expecting to meet her eyes, the last time she had uttered his name like that was when she was ducked under a table in the empty church, instead, he followed her eyes down to their hands, realizing his grip was only getting tighter as fragments of the memory flashed before his eyes.

"Sorry," He said, instantly releasing her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna go order lunch," Kaoru said. "You guys might want to hurry, the lines are getting longer."

"We'll be right there," Hikaru said, reaching for Haruhi's arm. "Can I talk to you for just a second?" He asked.

"Sure," Haruhi said. She was surprised when Hikaru brought her over to the wall, an indented spot close to the doors, slightly hidden from the room.

"Listen, Haruhi," he said softly. "I've been thinking lately, about some things…"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you uh...had fun back in Karuizawa...with me."

"You mean our date?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I did," she said. "After we started getting comfortable, it was a lot of fun," She smiled, but then her smile faded when she saw how uncomfortable he looked now. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Did you have fun?"

"Of course," he said. "It was the most fun I've had with anyone besides Kaoru."

"Then why do you look so upset?" She asked.

"I...I just wanted to ask if you wanted to do it again."

"What, hanging out?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "After exams are over, just the two of us." He said.

"Sure," She said with a bright smile. "That sounds fun, Hikaru! Let's go get lunch, I'm starving."

As she left his sight for less than a second, he realized how much his chest ached. He didn't even realize how quickly his heart was racing.

* * *

The exam had gone by quick, when they packed up to leave, Kaoru jovially reminded Hikaru that Kyoya had canceled the host club session for the day.

Haruhi was grateful, out of her old habits, she thought of exactly what she could get done at home before it got too late, having the extra two hours would really help. It took her only a few glorious seconds of planning to crash land into reality, and remember that she didn't have an apartment to maintain at the moment.

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru said once they got into the car. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She muttered, looking over at their amber eyes staring owlishly at her.

"You've been real quiet," Kaoru said. "More so than usual."

"I'm fine," she said. "I was just thinking about the graduation, where is it held?"

"The Suoh Estate Hotel." Kaoru replied.

"Suoh? She asked.

"The boss's family owns a luxury hotel, as chairman for the school, his dad always holds school ceremonies in his hotel." Kaoru explained.

"We were thinking you could wear the brown dress, Kaoru will do your makeup, and I will do your hair." Hikaru offered. Haruhi blanched. Wondering just what she was about to endure.

"I guess we should go then." She said. As they grabbed hold of her hands, leading her up to the steps of the mansion, she sighed, bracing herself for the worst.

She'd had her qualms, but as she stood in the foyer with the twins at her sides, waiting for the others, she had to admit they had done a good job on her. She wore a simple pair of brown flats with little bows. It paired with the dress in an understated fashion, something that wasn't common to the Hitachiin label, despite the plain design, she felt like a princess as she stood there, flanked by her knights in shining vests. When she studied them, careful not to be noticed, she realized they were all very subtly matching. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, amused by the twin mind.

"Haruhi," little Aghena said as she scurried down the stairs. "You look so pretty."

"Thanks," She said. "I have your brothers to thank." She smiled modestly, fluffing the wisps of a curl that flipped at the bottom of her short hair.

"Those two did a wonderful job on you, dear." Yuzuha smiled, joining them from her office. "You're already such a lovely girl, but you look absolutely stunning…" She stopped, taking in the sight of the dress, and Haruhi remembered that no one, besides the host club had seen her in it. "I recognize that dress," she said. "Hikaru isn't that your…"

"Mom!" He shrieked.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart," she said. "You have a good eye for fabrics, I was surprised when you went for that poly-cotton blend."

"I'm more surprised we managed to get Haruhi into this dress twice," Kaoru smirked, ruffling her hair. As she swatted his hand away, Hikaru glanced over, smiling briefly, before Yuzuha finally spoke up.

"We'd better go," she said. "We want good seats, right?"

* * *

The ballroom was bigger than anything Haruhi had ever seen, as she walked in, eyes wide to take in every detail from the shimmering chandeliers to the large mirrors posted up at each wall, to the stage where the graduates would walk, she couldn't help but feel excited, eager for the day it would be her on that stage.

"Haruhi!" Aghena chirped. "I found some seats at the very top, we'll be able to see them perfectly from up there!" Haruhi didn't even have a moment to be surprised before the spritely little girl had grabbed her wrist and was running up the delicate steps. She looked back, watching the twins smile at the sight, before following.

While the graduates all stood in the front, standing proudly, a few smiling as bright as the sun, Haruhi could spot her friends right away, Takashi stood just a row behind his cousin who beamed brightly, his smile taking up his whole face. It made her smile too, although it was bittersweet. It was a feeling she wasn't anticipating. She had no special connection to the Nozukas, they were her friends, a pair she didn't spend much time with. _Why the hell do I want to cry?_ She wondered. As the string orchestra began the exiting march, she stood up, listening to Aghena in one ear, and Hikaru in the other. As the throng of proud families and friends moved through the steps, Haruhi followed Hikaru, barely feeling his hand in hers as he led her down.

Someone bumped into her, knocking her off her path and out of Hikaru's hand, causing her shoe to slip off her foot. When she turned around, ready to give the rude person a piece of her mind, she realized it was just a child, just a little boy who seemed overwhelmed, big gray eyes brimming with tears, no one near them seemed to be looking for him, and it tugged at her heart just a little.

"Are you lost?" She asked. He nodded.

"What's your name?" Hikaru asked, turning around to join Haruhi's side. He absent-mindedly tapped the first place he could with her shoe, just to let her knew he had it.

"Hiroki," He said. "Hiroki Tadashiwa."

"Come with us," Haruhi smiled, holding out her hand. "We'll make sure we find your family." She turns to Hikaru first, rolling her eyes at the strange face he makes.

"Um, I'd just need my shoe back first."

"Do you see anyone you recognize, Tadashiwa?" She said.

"Not yet…" he said. He dragged Haruhi around the crowded room, in a moment of pause, she could just spot Kyoya talking to her father, they smiled politely at each other and Kyoya nodded, she couldn't help but notice the surprised look on her father's face, his crimson lips were parted into a stunned frown, but then his face changed

Tadashiwa had her racing around, each new person could have been his mother or father, any graduate could have been his sibling, but no one seemed to notice them.

"Tadashiwa." A deep voice boomed in the crowd. Haruhi stopped, Tadashiwa yanked her once more before he too came to a halt.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmm…" He looked down at the two of them. "You found him. Thanks."

Mori smiled slightly, taking hold of the boy's hand, Haruhi was skeptical at first, until the child grinned and latched himself to Mori's leg.

"Uncle Takashi, where's mom?"

"Uncle?" Haruhi asked. "Mom?"

"Follow me." He said. Mori led them both over to a crowd of boisterous people taking photos and congratulating Honi.

"Hiroki!" A woman called, Haruhi looked up to see a dark haired woman with steely gray eyes leaving the arms of a handsome man.

"Mommy!" He called.

"Takashi, where did you find him?" The woman asked, picking up the little boy and using her free arm to hug the silent type.

"My friend was with him," Mori said. "He must have gotten lost." The woman turned around, seeing Haruhi for the first time.

"Thank you so much," She said, holding out a hand for her, Haruhi took it and raised her eyebrows when she realized how strong a grip the petite woman had.

"You must be miss Fujioka." She said. "I'm Umiko, it's nice to meet you." Haruhi was surprised, looking up at Takashi for some explanation, having known next to nothing about him, besides having Mitsukuni for a cousin, there was a lot she had yet to learn about the silent type. The girl sighed, fully aware of what was happening, and laughed a little at Haruhi's confused face.

"I'm Takashi's sister," she said. "You've obviously met my son." She turned around for a moment, seemingly to get the other man's attention, the one Haruhi assumed to be her husband.

"Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni jumped toward her, surprising her for a final time. She smiled as his embrace became tighter. "You're back in that pretty dress, I knew Hika-chan made the right choice with it."

"Did everyone know about it?" She asked.

"Only me and Kao-chan. I overheard them talking about it." He explained. "Where are they anyway? I know Tama-chan and Kyo-chan are here, I want one last picture with all of you guys."

"I'll go find the twins, I'm sure Tamaki-senpai will find one of us soon enough," She said. "Also, I saw Kyoya-senpai talking to my dad earlier."

"We'll wait here," Mitsukuni said, throwing his attention toward Takashi. "Don't forget about us, okay?" He smiled. Haruhi couldn't help it when the bittersweet knot formed in her chest once again.

It didn't take her long to find the twins. They stood with their mother, Aghena had her arms crossed, scowling as she searched the crowd.

"There she is!" She called. Everyone looked up, Haruhi hurried over, surprised that she was so quick to join the Hitachiin family, despite knowing her father was there and probably looking for her.

"Hikaru," She said once she was at their side. "That little kid was Mori-senpai's nephew."

"Even I couldn't have guessed that." He replied.

"Also, my father is here, I saw him talking to Kyoya-senpai a few minutes ago." She added.

"Really?" Kaoru asked, drawing closer to them. He smirked just a little when he noticed what was happening. Hikaru had his arm at Haruhi's side, it was obvious to him that it was unintentional, Haruhi hadn't nudged him away, and Hikaru didn't have even an ounce of mischief in his eyes, Kaoru couldn't help it when his chest stung, seeing his brother and his best friend stand together so naturally.

"Honi-senpai found me before I found you," She said, directing her eyes at Kaoru. "He wants us to find the others, and take one more group picture."

"Well, the shadow king is with your dad," He said. "And the boss is probably going crazy looking for you…" He was interrupted when a figure stopped just behind Haruhi, she hadn't noticed yet, and he smiled.

"Haruhi, there you are," Ryoji said as he reached out for her shoulder. "Wherever did you get that dress, it is simply gorgeous on you!"

"Hey, dad." She said. She looked over and twisted herself free from Hikaru's arm.

"Sweetie," He said. "Do you know anyone named Yoshio Ootori? Is he related to Kyoya?"

"That's his father," Haruhi said. "What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"Well, kiddo," He replied. "I received a letter, and I think you should just read it." He handed her a tri-folded paper. As Haruhi read the words, her heart skipped a beat with each word.

 _The office of Yoshio Ootori requests your presence on the twentieth of April to discuss a mutually beneficial partnership of our children. Please extend this invitation to miss Haruhi Fujioka, we hope to hear from you soon._

"Mutually beneficial partnership?" She asked.

"I could be wrong," He said. "But I'm pretty sure this is about a…marriage proposal."

"I'll be right back," She said, off to search for the shadow king herself.

 _Kyoya, you better know how to get us out of this one…_ She hissed in her head.

* * *

"That idiot," He growled, snatching the letter from Haruhi's shaking hand.

"You knew about this?" Haruhi demanded in a hiss of a voice.

"I did," he admitted. "My brothers tried to hold it over my head, once Fuyumi found out, that was it."

"Your whole family knew about this, and you didn't think to tell me before my father found out."

"I can't believe he actually mailed the letter, I can't believe he made his move."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"It was a form of spite," Kyoya explained. "You see I had a bone to pick with my father, and I bought out his venture anonymously, he was furious when he found out it was me, he almost disowned me, but realized what I could do to his business if he did, so I told him it was his move, and he knew I already knew about his proposal."

"It would have been strictly to get back at you."

"Haruhi, my father married off his daughter to secure a share in stock, in his eyes I'm no better than a second daughter, it's only slightly better than being the third son." He explained. "Since I can't provide any mutual benefits in a marriage with one of his colleagues' daughters, apparently he'd taken quite a liking to you and your...attitude, when you defended me at the fair."

"My attitude?"

"He believes your veracity would make you a great businesswoman, and a great asset to his financial gain," he said. "I must say I'd agree, but I know the path you want in your life, when i told him that, he decided to play to me. He said he'd get you into the best law school in the country if you stayed with me, if you worked for him as a direct attorney, he'd make sure you and your father would want for nothing." Haruhi was stunned, it was against everything she believed in, to marry for a career, for money. _Your mother instilled that in you, Haruhi._ Her father would say. _Never marry for anything less than love._

"Well you can tell your father I decline." She said. "I will not marry anyone I don't love."

"You don't love me?" Kyoya asked. "

"I...I mean…" She trailed off, sputtering from surprise. _When did I ever give off that impression?_ She wondered.

"If you don't mind me saying, Haruhi…" Kyoya mumbled. "You're a very intriguing woman. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some interest in you, in that regard."

"Kyoya-senpai…" She said. "Where is this coming from?"

"You've told us before, you'd rather someone just come right out and say it," He said. "So I am."

"Senpai…" She muttered.

"If you don't feel the same, I understand, after all, I did just surprise you with this." He said, not meeting her eyes. "Think about it though… if you'd like to." Kyoya stood upright, towering over her before smiling at her, just the slightest upturn of his lips, just wide enough to be considered a smile as he strode past her, the scent of his cologne lingering for just a moment in her mind. In a moment of haste, she skimmed the letter one more time, before tearing it in two.

She tossed the scraps into a nearby trash can, knowing everyone was waiting for her for the photo, she sighed, frustrated by something as pesky as her own feelings.

* * *

 **So here is Chapter 7, and here is our first host to tell Haruhi how he feels. I was never a big shipper of Kyoya and Haruhi, until I saw the live-action drama version, and read the manga, while these two may not be an obvious choice, they certainly do soften up when they're alone together, I'm hoping to have a few more cute little awkward scenes between them before the end, now that he's put his feelings out there, however slight they may be, it will change their dynamic.**


	8. Episode 8: The Day It Became A Pumpkin

Chapter 8: The Day It Became A Pumpkin

 _ **At the stroke of midnight, everything changes. The kind faces become ghoulish, and the wheels start to wobble. The road becomes narrow and dead twigs scatter about, like the fingers of little monsters, eager to snatch up their next meal.**_

It was the final day of exams, and while everyone moved with slumped shoulders and worry in their eyes, Kaoru couldn't help but notice Hikaru moved with purpose. Something had him in a good mood. In their first class, his wandering eyes met with his brother many times, Hikaru smiled into his test, his eyes sparkling.

 _What could have possibly gotten into him?_ He wondered. In between them, Haruhi kept her eyes down, her face nearly expressionless. She hardly ever smiled in class, but he could sense there was something positive in her today.

When the class rep made his announcement, everyone shuffled as they rose, ready to have the exam week over with, and when Kaoru walked in front of Hikaru and Haruhi, he turned on his heels and walked backward for a moment, before walking on Haruhi's free side.

"I was thinking we should do something," He said. "To celebrate the end of exams. What do you guys think?" He paused when he saw Haruhi raise her head just so slightly, up to Hikaru's direction. He didn't turn his head, but his eyes slid down toward her. This did not go unnoticed by Kaoru. He thought he'd be happy when Hikaru finally realized the extent of his feelings for others, especially for Haruhi. He never considered the fact it would sting, he didn't expect to fall for her too.

"There's going to be a fair this weekend, Kyoya said we wouldn't be working at it," Hikaru said. "Do you want to go?" His eyes were still on Haruhi, and for once, Kaoru couldn't be sure if he was invited.

Haruhi nodded, before glancing over at Kaoru. "Will it be like the last fair?"

"A little," he replied. "There's more to do, it's more for the students than their families."

We should go early" Haruhi said. "If everything goes smoothly this week, dad and I can move back to the apartment this weekend."

"Well, that's good." Kaoru said. Beside them, Hikaru said nothing, jamming his fists into the pockets of his suit jacket, trudging along to their final class

"Do you want to come to the host club today, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "It'll probably be our busiest day of the school year."

"Maybe," She said.

"I heard boss talking to Kyoya-senpai the other day," Hikaru said. "They're talking bringing in a new host. Another strong silent type."

"You're joking." Haruhi deadpanned. "Really?" She kept a straight face while they watched her, but her heart picked up its pace. She hadn't seen Kyoya since the graduation when she found out his father basically proposed marriage to her on his behalf. Then he had to go and admit to feelings.

 _What was he thinking?_ She asked herself while Hikaru kept talking, by now she couldn't think about what he was going on about. _Since when did the Shadow King suddenly start liking me?_ Despite the strangeness of the idea, she couldn't help but appreciate that he just said it. Of course, he had to say it in such a crowded place, in a less than quiet voice. She tried to imagine it, if he was serious and not just trying to conform to his father's wishes, She tried to muster up at least a vision of what her life would be like as an Ootori. As a mirage of silent dinners and blazers filled her mind, the air grew cold and a bitter feeling swept over her until another thought popped into her head. It came on so suddenly she swayed a little. Her head grew light as her brain swished. Then, that image materialized, the one that had haunted her for way too long. The pale blue suit jacket, her fingers on the emblem, adjusting the collar and rising to her toes to reach his face. Lips locked onto a pair just as soft, the sweet and spicy scent of orange blossom seduced her senses. When she tried to envision Kyoya in that place, with his long slender fingers touching her hair, and what she imagined to be a pair of cool and thin lips pressed into hers, she realized she couldn't do it. The image dissipated, leaving a strange cold feeling deep in her core.

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru murmured, startling her out of her confused daydreams as he slung his arm around her, stooping lower to speak into her ear. "If we have another strong silent type, he'll need a lovely item...think you'd want to join the club again?"

"No thanks." She said.

"Aww, come on!" They said together.

"I'll at least go and meet the new host," She said.

"And what?" They asked.

"Warn him?" Kaoru finished.

"Call it what you want?" She replied. "I just want to meet the poor guy."

Haruhi watched as the twins walked away. There were two classes that they didn't share. Her last exam for the week was one she would take alone, and as she sauntered to the second floor, she passed a couple girls in the hallway. She barely paid attention as she walked past until one girl noticed her,

"Haruhi Fujioka?" She said.

"Oh!" She stiffened, before turning to face them. "Hi, ladies."

"Did you hear that the host club is introducing a new host today?" Haruhi couldn't help but sigh when she recognized the girl. Kyoya had given her a brief on nearly every client the host club takes in. This was Akouza, she was familiar enough, being one of the girls Haruhi remembered hosting, but she was also the daughter of a well-known actor; and a tremendous gossip. Haruhi knew she could finally use status to her advantage, something only her very own Shadow King would do.

"Hikaru told me, do you happen to know their name?" She asked.

"I don't." She said. "But I do know he's in class 2-D."

 _Class 2-D..._ Haruhi thought to herself. She tried to think of every student she knew the names of, but as she started walking away, she couldn't think of anyone. It didn't matter, she'd meet them soon enough.

As Kaoru finished up his final test, eager to be done with the week, he listened to the echoes of gossip about the new host, it was all the girls were talking about. Will he be as handsome as the others? Will he be nice? Since when did the host club recruit members outside of class A? Kaoru smirked, knowing how surprised everyone would be when they discovered who it was. As he skimmed his answers, he could feel the seconds counting down, and when the class rep stood up, he exhaled the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Congratulations everybody," he said. "You have completed the exams for the week. The refectory will be open for a small soiree, all clubs will begin soon, and we hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Don't forget, the Ouran Fair begins tomorrow." Once the test was out of his hands, it was out of his mind. No more late night studying, and no more worrying about Hikaru and Haruhi when it came to odd studying hours. Now if he could just figure out why they were acting so strangely, smiling and glancing at each other; what went on between them when he wasn't around?

"Kaoru," Hikaru said after a moment, Kaoru looked over, realizing half the classroom was empty and Hikaru stood, rapping his knuckles onto the desk lightly. "Dream when you're asleep, little brother," he smirked. "C'mon, we're gonna be late." Kaoru jumped up, following Hikaru out of the room, and racing him to the stairwell, in the corner of his eye, he saw Haruhi standing alone, seemingly looking lost, he knew she couldn't go to the library, and he also knew she wouldn't go to the little party in the refectory alone. He wanted to call out for her, but in the moment of haste, he didn't have the voice to do so, even if he did, he realized she couldn't just waltz into the club outside of visiting hours, under Kyoya's new order, she was to be treated like any other guest.

 _ **It looks like the clock is going to strike midnight soon.**_ He thought to himself as he and Hikaru flew up the steps to the music room. _ **Soon the spell will wear off and the carriage will turn back. Even now the wheels have begun to wobble.**_

* * *

 _What to do?_ Haruhi wondered. As she passed the refectory, she scoffed at the idea of going in, even in the hallways people still eyed her strangely, whispers still circulated about her, many that she tried her best to ignore. The libraries would all be closed today, as the students were encouraged to go home, mainly so staff could prepare for the fair the next day. She knew she couldn't leave yet, not without the twins, and the curiosity building up in her was too great. She had to know. She rolled her eyes as her feet carried her to the third floor, she had taken these steps so many time there might as well have been a permanent track of her shoeprints in the carpet. When she arrived there were already girls waiting outside. She could hear their complaints before she could even tell who it was. The door was locked. The host club was not yet open for business, and since she was no longer a host, she realized she couldn't just walk in like she was used to doing. She waited with the others, the only blue uniform amidst the yellow dresses. She smirked, remembering the sounds of the twins behind a partially closed door as she passed by, trying to order a female's uniform for her, picking between velvet and lace for the bows, Kaoru asking if Hikaru knew her exact measurements, and hearing him try to come up with some number, before referring to it all as "small".

"Haruhi," Someone said. She looked over to see Akouza and the two others she used to host. She would never forget those three, nor escape them, it seemed.

"Hey ladies." She said. "Who are you here to see?"

"The new host, silly," said Kasumi, flipping her long brown hair behind her shoulder. "You too?" She asked.

"Or did you come to see someone special?" Setsuka asked. The smallest of the three had surprised Haruhi with her sudden wink. She was never one to talk to Haruhi directly, at first she thought the smallest and slightest of her fangirls was so enamored with her she could never speak. But even after the truth was brought to light, Setsuka's demeanor never changed. It seemed strange that she would imply anything, yet here she was now.

"I'm just here to meet the new host." She said.

As the ladies all waited expectantly, the sound of a lock clicking and the door opening brought all eyes to the doors. Tamaki stood handsomely, wearing a black suit with coattails a satin white cumberbund, and crisp white gloves.

"Welcome ladies," he said in a cool tone, one that even sent chills through Haruhi. "The Host club is now open for business." The girls squealed before rushing inside, eager to get the first seats with their favorites. As Haruhi passed Tamaki, he placed his hand on her arm.

"Haruhi," He purred. "What a wonderful surprise. Will you be gracing me with your presence this afternoon?" He asked.

"We'll see." She said. She had just managed to cut herself off before uttering the word 'senpai', and she trudged past him, she looked around for an open spot. She found a spot on the couch where she used to host, there were two other girls waiting there, and she figured that was where the new host was going to sit. Another strong silent type, someone to succeed the gentle giant.

"I thought I'd catch you here," Setsuka said, patting the spot beside herself for Haruhi. When she sat down, she was instantly transported to the past, as an awkward yet charming first year, wooing the hearts of many of the rich young ladies, sometimes even convincing herself of some taboo and forbidden feelings, at least for a moment. She even had to stop herself from bowing and asking if they wanted tea.

While they waited, she could hear the sound of laughter from a spot behind her, there were quite a few girls sitting with the twins, who also wore matching coattails with matching teal cummerbunds and white gloves. She couldn't imagine what the theme may be going with. It sure beat the stuffed animal pajama party she was forced to endure before.

"Good afternoon ladies." A melodically gruff voice said, nearly seducing Haruhi into redirecting her attention. "How are you...Fujioka…?" She jumped at the sound of her last name, and the surprised breath the host took when he said it. There was only one gruff voice in the school that still referred to her that way.

"Kasanoda?" She said. "You're the new host?" He smiled softly as he poured tea into four little cups. Haruhi noticed now that he too wore the suit with coattails, but he forwent the gloves, instead sporting neatly manicured black nails.

"Yes, I am," He said smoothly. "The president decided to invite me after Morinozuka-senpai moved on."

"Oooh, we're so glad to have you, Kasanoda-kun!" The other girl in their group said as she accepted a cup of tea. Haruhi moved just a few inches so Kasanoda would fit in between her and Setsuka, and as he sat, she could tell by his forced smile that he was overwhelmed. She had to shake her head. Tamaki was never great at formal training, she was sure Kasanoda could brief her on Tamaki's entire life story, but he probably didn't have the first clue on what to say to any of them.

"It's great that you chose to join the club," Haruhi said. "I know things were getting tough on them," She nodded her head toward the other corners of the room. Each Host seemed to be wearing the fancy suits. "By the way, what is the theme?" She asked.

"The vice president," Kasanoda said. "He showed us a manga about some British butler, it seemed... Foolish to me." She couldn't help but smirk in her teacup, watching him try to watch his words. He had to be suave and kind, not the boorish gangster he was raised to be. "At least the suits look nice, those twins told me their mother designed them based off the manga." As she eyes him from head to toe, she was surprised by how well the suit fit him, better than his usual uniform, and the dark red cumberbund fit him perfectly, style wise. As she sipped her tea, she couldn't help but blush was the well-dressed hosts tended to a girl's every need. She noticed whenever they requested anything, the Host bowed, dropping to one knee with grace, placing his left hand over his right shoulder, and saying _yes, my lady._

She thought about testing Kasanoda, to see if he'd go all out as well, but the other girl in their group beat her to it.

"Um, Kasanoda…" She seemed sheepish, interrupting whatever sweet nothings he was saying to Setsuka, but with a blink of her big dark eyes, found the courage to speak. "Do you think you could get some more sugar?" Haruhi looked over, noticing that their sugar bowl was, in fact, empty, and her cup of tea was almost out, her first cup went without, but with this strange new blend they used, it could really use some. Kasanoda rose after a second, before dropping smoothly to one knee, placing his hand over his muscular chest, and smiling.

"Of course, my lady." He said, before rising and taking the delicate sugar bowl. She let out a high pitched sound through pursed lips.

"That is just so handsome." She said, "This is the best theme they've chosen yet!" Haruhi considered standing up and drifting over to a new group, but she noticed the appointed time was almost over, and she hoped to talk to Kasanoda a bit, feeling ever so slightly guilty about obviously turning him down the previous year. She even wondered if she should give him a chance, at least a date, she already planned one with Hikaru. The thought made her look over to him. His hair had been slicked back, it looked a bit darker with whatever products he put in it. The style suited him; it was jarring, definitely, but handsome. He nodded and smiled at whatever the girl had just said, he placed his hand out, lightly caressing her arm, seemingly assuring her of something. She had no business knowing what it was. She watched as inconspicuously as she could until she caught Kaoru's eyes. She couldn't read his expression until his eyes moved as if to convey smugness, she quickly turned around as butler Kasanoda returned. He reclaimed his spot, accidentally elbowing Haruhi in the process.

"I'm so sorry, my lady." He said.

"It's okay," she said. "Uh, hey Kasanoda?" She began.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I've been thinking," She said. "I wanted to know if you wanted to...um…" She failed at her words. _What do I even want from him?_ She wondered. It had to be something, now that she had everyone's' attention. It seemed like even the hosts at the other tables watched her carefully.

"I wanted to know, if you wanted to...have lunch with me...on Monday." She finally spat out.

"Oh," He said. "That's sounds… wonderful, Fujioka" He said. "I'd love to."

"You know," She said. "You can call me by my first name." She smiled, before sticking out her hand to him. "Call me Haruhi."

"Okay...Haruhi," He said, shaking her extended hand. "You can call me Ritsu...if you'd like."

"Okay," She said awkwardly. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ritsu." She looked up to see his beaming face, it was a smile she had never seen from him before, one full of energy, almost boyish, one that reminded her that he was still just a kids, her age, and not some titan that he came off as.

"Pardon me," She said, as she stood up, the sound fo a little bell rang out, and the girls all stood, it was time to move on, if they wanted to. As Haruhi watched, Setsuka rose from her seat, leaving the other girl alone, Haruhi smiled, realizing Ritsu had his first regular, or at least so it seemed. She may not even have to go on a date with him, he would soon have half the school fawning over him. As she moved on, she caught sight of Kyoya he stood alone in the corner, in the same suit as the others, with a royal blue cumberbund, he looked the most official, but it also seemed like he wasn't taking any guests today, but he also didn't have his nose stuck in that little black book. From past experience, she knew it was safe to approach him now

"Kyoya-senpai," She said stiffly.

"Haruhi." he replied coolly. "How are you enjoying the theme this year?" He asked

"It's fine," She said. "Was anyone planning on telling me that Kasanoda was the newest host?"

"We figured you would come in to see soon enough." He smiled dimly. The glint in his glasses nearly concealing his eyes. "Have you given any thought to my father's...venture?" He asked. Haruhi tried to distinguish the emotion in his voice, but even she was unable to find one, she finally figured she knew what this was, he only professed his affections to play the role his father wanted him to.

"To be honest, senpai," she said "I haven't thought about it since I ripped the letter up and threw it away."

"I guess it's for the best." He said. "I'm sure my father would have rescinded the proposal as soon as he got over our argument."

"You weren't serious about any of that? She asked. "Were you?"

Well," He muttered, pushing up his glasses slightly, only now did she see the glint off his own black nails. "I suppose I didn't have to come off so strongly, but I wasn't acting either. At least not entirely."

Now she stared at him with a million questions in her eyes.

"Senpai," She opted to say. "You can't be serious"

"I am," he said. "You are an intriguing young woman, Haruhi, and while I wouldn't have much to gain from being married to you, fiscally or otherwise, that never stopped you from piquing my interest." He looked at her fully now, his steel eyes both freezing her and making her blush at the same time. "You are vivacious, Haruhi," he added. "You are opinionated, sometimes to a fault, but it's one of the things I find so admirable about you. But, given our very different lifestyles, I am more than willing to keep everything between us professional."

"Uh, okay." She said. "Are you even hosting today?" She asked. "Where are your girls?"

"My job today is to add to the ambiance," Kyoya said. "I will walk around, whispering sweet things to our guests, and just make sure everyone's happy, plus, you never know when I might get a good opportunity for a photo." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Well, for what it's worth Kyoya-senpai," She said. "I'm grateful you just came right out with it, nothing is as annoying as beating around the bush." She was about to look away when she caught sight of his arm lifting up, he placed his hand on his shoulder, just like the others had, and bowed his head neatly.

"Of course, my lady," he replied. "Might I suggest sitting with Tamaki for a while, I'm keeping an eye on Kasanoda to make sure he is fitting in, so far everyone seems to like him."

"I'm sure they do." She muttered, turning to the host kind's direction. He noticed right away, and though he gushed as she sat down, he kept his cool and spoke eloquently, keeping his words measured and his eyes downcast, giving his best violet-eyed sideways glance. He played the perfect butler, with one arm around a fawning girl, the other free to move as he told them all a story, Haruhi couldn't help the feeling that she had learned all her hosting abilities from the best.

* * *

That evening, the trio returned home with Hikaru and Kaoru desperately trying to scrape the black polish from their fingernails.

"Why did we ever let the boss convince us to do this?" Hikaru grumbled.

"I hope I have some acetone somewhere." Kaoru lamented.

Haruhi couldn't help but to smirk, glad once again that she was no longer a host, no longer going along with Tamaki's crazy plans.

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru said once they were inside. "Did you want to make those petit fours tonight?" Haruhi looked over, if that was what Hikaru meant when he'd asked her on the date the day before, then that was no problem, she remembered the promise she had first made to Kaoru, about asking Hikaru to help her bake something, and her promise to Hikaru that one desperate night that they would bake something together before she went back home.

"Sure," She said. "Let's do it."

"I'm going to find some acetone," Kaoru said. "Just make sure you wash your hands really well, we don't need nail polish flakes in the cake." Hikaru mumbled something incoherent toward Kaoru as he headed up the stairs, while Hikaru led Haruhi into the kitchen.

To their surprise Aghena was already there, working on some homework and contently snacking on smoked salmon with dill cream cheese on toasted crackers.

"Are you hungry, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. We've got some ootoro in the fridge, we tried to get Aghena to try some.

"It's gross," she said.

"It's hardly any different from your salmon, just a different fish." He countered.

"When have I ever like tuna, Hika?" She asked.

"Fine," he said. "You've got me there. More for us then."

"Hika, since the tests are over for the term, can you make something special tonight?" She asked. "I've brought in some fruit from the garden."

"Haruhi and I were just about to start making the cake for petit fours," He said, glancing over as Haruhi ran her hands under the cold water from the kitchen sink, shaking them lightly. He chuckled when he saw Aghena's face scrunch up in confusion "You know, the little square ones with the chocolate and the fruits."

"Oh yay!" She said. "Good thing I picked some big strawberries, and we have some blueberries."

"Those will be perfect," he grinned. "Why don't you finish your homework in the library, that way we'll have more room to work."

"Can't I help?" SHe asked.

"After you finish your homework," he said gently. "Tell you what, we'll get the boring part out of the way, and you can help us dip them in chocolate and put the fruit on."

"Alright," She pouted. She jumped down from the chair and took her notebooks and school bag with her.

Once she was gone, Hikaru turned to face Haruhi, slicing a slab of fatty tuna into cubes for them to sample.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked. Placing the knife into the sink before scrubbing his hands, trying to remove more of the polish.

"Nothing really," she said. "It's just interesting to see you with your little sister, it's so different from the version of you at school, I may have underestimated you, Hikaru." She said.

"What can I say?" He smirked, shaking his hands off in the sink and drying them. "I'm a man of many depths."

"Sure," She muttered. "What's first?

A few broken eggs and some flour handprints later, they had two square pans of chocolate cake in the oven, as they decided on what kind of chocolate to use to coat them, Haruhi couldn't help but notice how intently Hikaru was staring at her, it was almost getting unnerving.

"What is it?" She asked, standing up defensively. He straightened up his slouched frame in surprise, before putting his hand out, she paused when she felt the warmth of his thumb on the top of her cheek, close enough to her eye that she shuddered. When he pulled his hand away, he smiled.

"There was cake batter on your face." He smiled, before licking it from his thumb.

"You could have just told me." She muttered.

"What's the fun in that?" He asked, ducking as she attempted to lob a strawberry at him.

 **Okay, so it would seem I'm cutting this chapter in half, there is so much I want to delve into with the idea of Kaoru's pumpkin theory, and as much as I want to edit and cut some stuff out, it all seems very necessary for the story. Chapter nine will be a continuation of this chapter, think of it as the mid-season premiere, which is like twice as long. Now that we've taken Kyoya out of the immediate running, we have Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Kasanoda in the running for Haruhi's heart, and I am very much having the issue where I'm not writing these scenes or directing these characters, they do what they want in my head, and I just scramble about trying to keep up with them. Literally, last chapter I was writing it like "C'mon Kyoya, where is all this coming from?!"...ANYWAYS Hope you enjoyed. Chapter nine is halfway done now, so it should be up soon.**


	9. Episode 9: The Day it Became A Pumpkin-2

Episode 9: The Day it Became A Pumpkin Part 2

 _ **The spell has already started to break. When the innocence fades, and the real world whisks away everything we know. That's when the carriage turns back into a pumpkin. Everything goes back, but it won't be the same as it was.**_

With bare nails, Kaoru took the steps two at a time. From the hallway, he could hear the music blaring in the kitchen, through the nearly closed door in the library, he could see Aghena concentrating on her homework. She never looked up, and he figured the loud music couldn't be helping.

"Hikaru…" He grumbled, "Aghena's trying to…" He froze, nearly dropping the bottle of acetone. He always knew Hikaru gravitated to Haruhi, but he was not prepared to see his brother feeding her a piece of tuna from chopsticks, with his face only inches from hers. Their proximity, the flour handprint tagging the back of her jeans, and the shoulder of his tshirt, mixed with the carefree glint in her big brown eyes, was almost more than he could handle seeing.

He cleared his throat, and they both jumped before turning to see him.

"Oh, Kaoru," Hikaru said. "Did you find the acetone?" He walked away from Haruhi as she finished chewing the piece of fish, and as he held his hand out, Kaoru looked away.

"Here." He said.

"...Thanks." Hikaru replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not," Kaoru replied. "But keep the music down, Aghena's trying to study."

"Kaoru…" Haruhi finally said, she was ignored, as he turned around and left the room. "What's up with him?" She whispered to Hikaru.

"I don't know." He replied. He didn't turn to face her, instead, opening the oven door to check on the rising cake.

Dinner that night was mostly silent. With Yuzuha working late, Haruhi sat beside Aghena, across from the twins, just hoping their father wouldn't want to make small talk. He never spoke, and when Aghena excused herself, Kaoru did too. Haruhi knew something was wrong, but as she sat in awkward silence with Hikaru and his father, she tried not to give it too much thought.

"Well," Mr. Hitachiin said. "I have some business to tend to."

I think I'm going to work on homework." Haruhi said, standing up and wandering out, Hikaru rose too, unsure of what else to do.

It was getting dark fast, too fast for this time of year. While Haruhi sat in the corner, quietly writing with Aghena beside her, Hikaru went upstairs, knowing there was only one place Kaoru would go when he felt upset.

Hikaru stood outside his closed bedroom door, and with two pronounced knocks, opened it.

"Kaoru, what's gotten into you?" He asked. Kaoru turned over from his perch at the window. With his sketchbook open across his lap, and furious lines scribbled into an incoherent shape, Hikaru knew he was sulking about something.

"What do you mean what's gotten into me?" He asked stubbornly.

"C'mon Kaoru," He said. "You can't hide things from me."

"Are you happy, Hikaru?" He finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy? Yes or no?"

"I...what does that have to do with anything Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. "Just come out with it, already."

"Answer my question," he said. "Are you happy? I've noticed you've been smiling more."

"Okay, fine. I'm happy, Kaoru," He muttered. "Now can you tell me what this is about?" Kaoru sighed a sharp exhale of breath, it was rare that he was ever frustrated by anything, but now he was at his wit's end, he was amazed that Hikaru would actually be this blind.

"Listen, Hikaru," He finally said. "I've seen a lot, and you can't be as dumb about it as the boss. I've seen the way you look at Haruhi, even if you won't admit it to yourself, you care about her."

"Of course I do," Hikaru said. "She's our best friend."

"It's more than that," He replied more sternly. Then his voice faded, into something soft and listless "I know, because I feel the same way for her."

"Kaoru…?" Hikaru muttered. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Like I'm going to tell her…" He replied sarcastically. "Hey Haruhi, surprise! My brother and I are both in love with you, choose your favorite…" He groaned as he stood up, tossing the sketchbook to the bed, and pushing past his brother roughly.

"Now who's being the emotional one?" Hikaru asked smugly. Kaoru sighed as he slicked back the unruly hair at the back of her head and rolled his eyes to glance at Hikaru.

"It doesn't matter anyway," He said. "It won't stay this way forever."

"What does that mean?" Hikaru asked.

"You know we only have these friends because some high school student told us apart on a guess, and we joined his stupid club. Haruhi only hangs out with us because we made her. She only stayed this long because her house burned down, she'll be going home this weekend, and things will go back to the way they were before. And the boss is entering his final term in school, when he and the shadow king are gone, what will happen to the Host Club? Everything goes back, Hikaru. The carriage turns back into a pumpkin."

"First of all, Kaoru, you're taking that literature exam way too seriously," Hikaru said, nudging him slightly. "Secondly, can't you see how happy Haruhi is? She told us all before that she loved being in the club, just because everyone knows she's a girl, it hasn't stopped her from hanging out with us, or even coming back to the club. Of course, things will change when the boss leaves, but we have time before then, we should enjoy what we have now, and when things change, we make it all just as good as it is now." He offered a smile, one that he hoped would reinforce his idea. Nothing had to disappear, no one had to disband and fall off the face of the earth.

"I love you, little brother," Hikaru said, clapping his hand onto Kaoru's shoulder. "If anything has to happen, at least we still have each other."

"I guess I should apologize to Haruhi," Kaoru muttered. "I just need a bit of time first."

Hikaru smiled impishly, before nodding.

"Okay, Kaoru, I'm gonna go find her, last I saw, she and Aghena were in the library." He said.

When Kaoru opened the door, He noticed Haruhi was alone at the table in the back of the room, the table illuminated by his mother's favorite little table lamp. She looked up, smiled, and returned her gaze to her papers.

"Aghena got bored once she finished her work," Haruhi said. "I swear, of all the things to share with you two, attention span is definitely the biggest."

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru said, moving to sit down at the empty chair beside her. "I'm sorry I've been acting weird lately."

"It's okay, Kaoru." She said. "If you wanna talk about it, I'll listen."

"Thanks," He said. "But it's not important."

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru called from the couch in the center of the room. "Do you and Haruhi want to join me for a movie tonight, exams are finally over, we can just relax this weekend, at least until we help Haruhi move back home."

"Sure," Kaoru said. "How about it, Haru?" He asked. She closed her textbook, placing her hand over Kaoru's to stop the tapping of his fingers on the table. He slipped his hands away holding them stiffly at his sides.

"What did you have in mind?" Haruhi asked, glancing over at Hikaru still sitting on the couch behind her.

"Why don't you choose?" He asked. "We've probably seen them all a hundred times."

Haruhi didn't remember there being a television above the fireplace where she had found her peace on many evenings. But with a click of a remote, the bright lights flashed, a news channel was blaring, and Haruhi caught an earful of the evening's expected weather.

 _Strong winds from the north, leading a powerful rainstorm into central Japan, rain is expected to last until evening tomorrow._ The twins glanced over to Haruhi who had been looking at the selection of movies, knowing of her fear. She didn't turn to look at them.

"How about this one?" She asked, picking up the first dvd in her hand. She didn't even bother to read the title. She didn't care, she hoped she would manage to fall asleep before the thunder started.

The movie was lame, But it was just what she needed to bore herself to sleep. Beside her, Kaoru rested his arms over his knees, paying listless attention to the movie. In the dark calm quiet of the library, the first blinding crack of lightning caused Haruhi to jump from the couch.

It was in her habit to hide, but then she noticed Kaoru and Hikaru look over to her, both of them had a hand on her back, both sitting quietly, not smirking or preparing to tease her. While her heart raced and her anxiety built, she couldn't help the small feeling of calm build up in her chest, she wasn't afraid this time, as the first roll of thunder roared outside, Kaoru was the first one to stand up, inches taller than her, he enveloped her in a hug, no different than usual, except that it ended there, just a hug, holding onto her as tightly as he possibly could without breaking his ribs. Behind her, Hikaru stood up too. She felt his fingers in her short hair, his hands were on her shoulders, gently circling his thumbs into the tense muscles behind her shoulder blades, his fingers tightening and releasing creating a soft massage that she all but melted into.

"It's okay, Haruhi" Kaoru whispered. "You're safe with us."

"Yeah," Hikaru said. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

"Thanks, guys," She murmured into Kaoru's chest. "You'd think I'd be over this by now."

"You may never be," Hikaru whispered. "And that's okay."

She slipped herself out of their embrace to look at the pair, for all the times they tried to help her, all the times they annoyed the hell out of her, all the times they heckled and teased; they did it because they loved her, and she could finally see it. They treated her like a little sister.

Like Aghena.

A sniff came from the doorway, it was little Aghena standing stock still, trembling just a bit as the storm raged on, each time the rain picked up, or lightning struck, she flinched.

"I'm scared." She whimpered. Hikaru and Kaoru threw each other the same brotherly glance, then looked down at Haruhi, unsure if they should leave their side. Then she realized. That's why Hikaru had been so gentle with her, immediately crumbling when he saw her hiding in that church, why he spoke so softly. His little sister was terrified of storms, just like her. Now she had to be brave, to return the favor.

"Hey, Aghena." She said softly. The girl looked up, unsure of what to make the near-perfect stranger in her home. As she walked toward her brothers, they all realized it wasn't the boys she was walking to, it was Haruhi.

"Haruhi." She whimpered.

"It's okay to be scared." She said quietly, opening her arms cautiously, only to have Aghena race into them.

"Were you scared?" Aghena asked.

"I was," Haruhi replied. "I used to be really scared, enough to hide under a table until it was over."

"I do, too." Aghena replied.

"But you see, I had your big brothers to help me through it." She smiled. "The last time it rained like this was last summer, I was with Hikaru, and when the thunder started, I got so scared I hid inside a church." Aghena giggled just a bit, imagining someone as old and brave as Haruhi afraid of a storm.

"He found me right away, and he hugged me, just like this," She explained, wrapping her arms tightly around the little girl. "He told me it was going to be okay." Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru, never having received the whole story as to what happened in the church.

"I was so scared, but when he was there, I didn't have anything to be afraid of." Aghena hugged onto Haruhi tightly, and the twins knew she had calmed down. Haruhi had done it, she had faced her own fear enough to help someone else, not that they ever thought she couldn't. Kaoru offered a knowing smile, one Hikaru stared blankly at, once again, Haruhi had surprised them so much that they weren't on the same page. It made her all the more mysterious and special.

"Are you feeling better, Aghena?" Kaoru asked.

"M-hmm." She smiled.

"Let's get you back to bed then, we all have school in the morning."

"Can't I stay up with you guys?" Aghena asked. "I'm eleven, I'm not a baby."

"Not tonight, Aghena," Kaoru said. "We'll be going to sleep soon too."

"Fine," She grumbled, "Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure," Kaoru said. "Let's go."

Once Kaoru was gone, the faint echo of his voice fading to nothing, Hikaru looked down at Haruhi, who stood alone, her arms returned to her sides.

"Hikaru…?" She ventured. Those eyes of his were unreadable, his smile faint to non-existent. He turned to face her almost robotically.

"I had almost forgotten about that part." He muttered.

"Really?" She asked.

"I never want to." He added, moving to close the space between them. "I remember that morning and the afternoon, but that evening is just as important to me."

"Me too," she said.

"I really am sorry," He whispered. "I shouldn't have let something like that get to me."

"It's okay, Hikaru." She said.

"You mean so much to all of us, Haruhi," he said with a smile. "You mean…"

"You all mean a lot to me, too." She replied. "You know, I think about it all the time. I could have just gone home to study that day, but I wanted to be there, I wanted to feel like I was supposed to be there."

"And then you found us." He chuckled.

"I found a bunch of weirdos," She scoffed. "But I guess I was supposed to be there."

"If you could go back," He said, crossing his arms in front of her, desperate to reach out and touch her hair, her arm, anything, just to connect himself with her in that moment. "If you could do it all over again, would you still open that door?" He didn't expect his voice to crack when he spoke, he didn't expect the shudder to plunge through him like a spear, and he definitely didn't expect Haruhi to lunge into him with a hug as tight as it was.

"You know, Hikaru," She said. "I think about it a lot. Would I, wouldn't I...and I would; and if breaking that vase was the only way we would become friends, I would break it again."

Upstairs, Karou leaned back on his hands, languidly sitting at the edge of Aghena's violet blanket. She curled up with a stuffed black bear, listening intently as he made up a frivolous tale.

" _ **The carriage may have turned into a pumpkin,"**_ Kaoru said, drawing to the end of the story. _ **"But as long as the princess was around, the castle would always be there."**_

"Is Haruhi the princess, Kao?" Aghena asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "It's just a story, sis."

"Sure," she replied. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"I never thought you were" He grinned devilishly. "You're a brat, but you're not stupid."

"So who's the prince?" She asked.

"I guess it's whoever the princess decides." He replied.

"Do you think she'll have a hard time figuring that out?" She asked. Kaoru shook his head impatiently.

"What's with all the question?" He asked. "It was just a story."

"You can't hide anything from me," She smirked, sounding just like Hikaru had earlier. "I know you two like her, I bet everyone in that club of yours does." She sighed a cute little sound that made him smile.

"Don't think about that," he said. "I am happy to be her friend, we all are. And that is probably all it will ever be."

"I know you'd give up so Hikaru could be with her," Aghena said, rolling onto her side away from him. She yawned and held onto her teddy bear tighter. "You're too nice sometimes, Kao."

"Go to sleep now, Aggie." He replied in a low voice.

"I'm trying," She murmured into the back of her teddy bear's head. "Goodnight Kao, tell Hika and Haruhi I said goodnight too."

 **Part 2 of the beloved pumpkin chapter. That was by far one of my favorite episodes in the show, A) I'm a dork and love Halloween, and B) The episode was supposed to deal with fears and phobias, mostly with the class rep it seemed, but we got a good look into the darkest part of Kaoru's mind and his fear of change, especially the fear that one day everything would go back to the way it had been before, and he wouldn't be as close to Hikaru as they'd once been. Also, sorry for throwing in such a heavy Kuroshitsuji reference into the last chapter, I needed something to top the aforementioned Stuffed Animal Pajama Party, and I happened to be watching Black Butler at the time.**


	10. Episode 10: Tamaki Passes The Torch!

**Episode 10- Tamaki Passes The Torch!**

* * *

 _I love being in the host club, senpai…_

"Haruhi…" Tamaki murmured in his sleep. As the sight of Haruhi in that white dress holding her hand out for him dissipated with the loss of his REM sleep, he tried desperately to return to that moment. Her big beautiful eyes shining against the sunset, her arm outstretched, having let go of the horse reigns that kept her in place. He'd wanted to call out to her, to tell her hold on tighter, but he couldn't say it quick enough, not until the carriage hit the car, sending her flying over the bridge, into the freezing cold lake water below. The last thing he saw was the sky as he dove headfirst after her, as the water rushed to meet them, he felt what he imagined to be her lips grazing his, before her hands reached the back of his head, pulling him into a fully fledged kiss as the water rose to meet them.

He shot up in bed, gasping for air, certain that his lungs had filled up with lake water. When he settled his breathing, he realized he was still in his bedroom. The sun wasn't shining today, but it was well past risen. As dark heavy clouds covered the sky, and raindrops raced down the window, it seemed like the best time to get out of bed.

As a new day dawned over the Suoh second mansion, Tamaki leapt out of bed, pausing only for a moment when he saw his suit jacket hung up by the ornate wardrobe.

As of today, his exam grades were in, and he was officially entering his final term at Ouran Academy. He had to determine what that would mean for him, as far as classes were concerned, he needed only three more to be eligible for graduation, and now was the time to appoint a new leader for the Host Club, to train him in his place, and to leave behind the little family he had created.

As he dressed in his favorite cashmere sweater, he scrolled through his long list of contacts to the most frequently dialed number, tugging his favorite cashmere sweater over his head as it rang.

"Tamaki, what is it now?" Kyoya asked with a somewhat groggy growl.

"Kyoya, sorry for calling so early, but i want you to come over for lunch." Tamaki spoke quickly as Antoinette nosed her way into his room, sniffing around before spotting her master, bounding over to give him morning kisses. "We've only got five months left at Ouran, and...down girl! - We need to deliberate, we have to appoint a new president and vice president for the club." On the other end of the call, Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, momentarily removing his glasses and shaking his head.

"I thought it was going to the twins," he said. "They'll be the only ones left." He listened to Tamaki frantically murmur to the golden retriever and the jingle of metallic tags from her collar.

"But will they recruit new members?" Tamaki finally asked once he had a handle of himself and the dog. "And you will have to teach them the financial side of it all."

Kyoya sighed in return, finally just about done with Tamaki and his antics. But he had a point. They had built this club from the ground up, they started with just a room and six boys who knew next to nothing about each other, in the three years they had built an empire, something that their parents had spent much longer to accomplish. Not only was it an outlet for the students, Kyoya knew it meant much more to Tamaki and the others. But he was clueless as usual. The Host Club had its run, successful for three years, but with the noticeable absence of three much favored hosts, and the impending end of their time in the club, who was to say the twins would want to responsibility? No matter what he taught them, they'd quickly be over their heads in debt. Also who could promise that Kasanoda would stay in the club the following semester.

There were so many flaws in Tamaki's plan, but for the first time, Kyoya didn't have the heart to tell him so.

"I'll be there at twelve," he said. "Why not invite the others and we'll hold a conference. It's not like they could have gone to the fair anyway."

"On it, thanks Kyoya!" Tamaki's voice beamed through the speaker.

Kyoya sighed, casting his phone to the edge of his bed.

 _So much for a peaceful day off…_ Kyoya grumbled to himself.

* * *

"Good morning, ladies." Hikaru said as he wandered into the dining room. From their seats at the island, Aghena and Haruhi both looked up from their parfaits, Haruhi raised an eyebrow, and held back a giggle when she noticed how disheveled he appeared. Aghena, wasn't so careful. One look at his gravity-defying hair and horribly twisted sleepwear, caused her to peel into loud laughter.

"Oh, Hikaru…" She laughed. "Do yourself a favor, and don't look in a mirror." Hikaru's beary eyes widened as he scampered off to the first floor powder room to assess the damage.

"I'm surprised he let that go." Aghena giggled, looking up at Haruhi.

"You know, I've never seen either of them like that," She said. "I was beginning to think they woke up looking like models."

"I think they've been careful about it since you came to stay with us," Aghena replied. "It's the first time Hika ever came downstairs this early, and looking like _that."_ Haruhi rolled her eyes as she took a sip of coffee. _At least something had to be bigger than their attention span._ She thought. _Never would have thought it'd be vanity._

"And where's Kao?" Aghena asked to no one in particular. "I've never known him to be asleep once Hika's awake."

Once Hikaru returned with his clothes straightened out and his hair properly styled, Aghena asked him just that.

"He was waking up when I left the room," He said. "But you're right, he should be down by now."

"Should I go check on him?" Haruhi asked out of habit.

"No," Hikaru said, sneaking a sip from her coffee mug. "I will." As he wandered out of the kitchen, Haruhi smirked as her lips touched the rim of the coffee cup. Aghena made a small sound.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked. "Did he do something to it?" She immediately set it down, wondering if she should go and brush her teeth.

"No," Aghena replied. "It's just, you don't think it's weird? He just picked up your drink without asking, and you're acting like it didn't happen."

"It's nothing new to me," She said. "They did things like that at the host club all the time."

"Have you and Hika kissed?" Aghena asked. Haruhi stiffened, nearly choking on the next sip she took. She had never kissed any of the hosts, and it was not something she ever wanted to do. Before she could answer though, that same image that haunted her for far too long entered her head, having no business still being there. As if it was happening for the hundredth time, she could almost feel the soft lips on hers, still unsure exactly who it was, now that the hair and face kept changing before her. A tiny nagging reminder that her subconscious strayed so much, reminding her of her short lived desire to see the dream come true.

"No, I haven't." She said.

"Do you want to?" Aghena urged.

"I-" Haruhi was cut off by a dull but very present crash from above them. No doubt caused by the twins. "No," She finally said. "I don't have much interest in that."

Aghena giggled quietly into her parfait, taking a mouthful and chewing on the fruit as they listened to the bounding of steps down to the dining room.

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru said. "I just got off the phone with boss, he wants us to go to his place for a meeting."

"All of us?" She asked "I'm not in the club anymore."

"I mean, I figure you would be invited," Kaoru's smile died down when he noticed the look of indifference in her eyes. "Hasn't he called you yet?"

"No, he hasn't." She replied. "Besides, I couldn't show up with you two anyway. I never told Tamaki-senpai about my apartment. He'd wonder why I arrived in your car."

"What?" They asked in symmetrical way. "He still doesn't know?"

"I guess… I don't know," She replied. "He always had other things to say." Haruhi rolled her eyes as they bombarded her with questions. She glanced over at Aghena, who seemed to notice her dismay. She stood up in her chair, smiling sweetly, before continuously poking her brothers faces until they stopped talking.

"What is it, Aghena?" Kaoru asked.

"You two should go." She said. "I wanted to spend the day with Haruhi anyway."

"I guess," Hikaru said. "Is that okay with you, Haruhi?" he asked.

"Yeah," She replied, her brown eyes shining bright. "It's perfect, you two go see what Tamaki senpai wants, and we'll stay here."

"Okay." Kaoru said despondently.

The twins left just before lunch was served, saying goodbye to the sister -and temporary sister- who watched from the terrace as the car drove down the hill.

"Well Aghena," Haruhi said, looking over to her new little friend. "What's your plan?"

With the grin of a little sister, Aghena took hold of Haruhi's hand, leading her inside and into a pale pink bedroom.

* * *

Lunch in the Suoh second mansion consisted of lobster tails and steamed vegetables with a special sriracha aioli which Tamaki knew Kyoya was fond of. Hikaru and Kaoru swapped glances now and then, noticing the lack of host bub members. In the club, they barely noticed the absence of Haruhi and the graduated alumni, but sitting at the table where they had all sat just before exams started, it felt very empty.

"Say boss," Kaoru ventured, his voice traveling over the clinks of delicate forks on china plates. "I'm surprised you didn't invite Haruhi."

"I thought about it," He said. "But this meeting should be strictly within the host club, Kyoya and I really only needed to see you two."

"What's this about, boss?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm glad you asked," He replied. "Gentlemen, Honi and Mori-senpai's departure reminded me that nothing lasts forever, and with Kyoya and I leaving at the end of this term, we've decided it was time to appoint you two as the next leaders of the host club!"

"Boss…" Kaoru muttered, completely taken aback. He hadn't thought about it at all, remembering the night he finally came clean to Hikaru about his feelings, and explained that nothing would last forever. He even reminded both of them that the time would come that Tamaki and Kyoya would leave, and there would be virtually no host club at that point.

"We accept." Hikaru said quickly, filling in the tense silence. Kaoru looked over, unsurprised by his brother's haste.

 _Everything we have, we owe to the boss._ Hikaru's voice played in Kaoru's head. _We only got to be friends with Haruhi and the others because of him. It can't end like this!_

The memory of that day, when everything hung in the balance, the fear and uncertainty washed over him once again, sending ice through his blood. It broke his heart, to be the only one who seemed to understand that everything, even something as special as the host club would come to an end sooner or later.

The determined fire in Hikaru's eyes let Kaoru know that, at least for now, he should agree, it wouldn't last forever, but like they had discussed the night before, when things changed, they could just make it as good as things were now.

"And you, Kaoru?" Kyoya asked as their plates were cleared and tea was placed in front of them. "Do you accept the responsibility of running the club once we leave?"

"Yes." he said. As Tamaki cheered, Kyoya flipped open his black notebook to write something, and Hikaru took hold of Kaoru's arm.

 _We can do it!_ His cheerful expression seemed to say.

As Tamaki watched the bright faces of the younger members, he sat back and smiled over at Kyoya. Their words were unspoken, but they got their point across.

As much as it would change the host club as they knew it, they could trust these two to keep their empire running at least for a while.

Tamaki leaped over the empty chairs to dramatically hug the twins. Ignoring their shouts to back off and let them go, he hugged tighter,welcoming them to the top positions in the host club the only way he knew how. Now that it was settled, he took a breath and reminded himself that he had other important matters to attend to.

* * *

Haruhi held her eyes closed and sucked in a final breath before the cold strawberry scented ream was brushed onto her face in a big messy stroke.

"Sorry Haru," Aghena said, quickly catching a dollop of the thick face mask cream as it fell from her jaw. Had it been anyone else, she would have had to be restrained to the chair, but she allowed this. She would never tell anyone, but it had always been a hope when she was young, that her mother would have a second child, that she would become a big sister, after her mother died, she never once admitted it to her father, knowing he would never marry anyone else, but at least for today, she'd get to experience what could have been.

"It's fine, Aghena." She said. "Hey, since when have you learned my nickname?" She opened her eye, big mistake, and she blinked away the strong perfume of the cold cream, Aghena giggled.

"I heard Kao say it." She said. "It sounds nice though."

"I'm not even sure when he started saying it, but you're right. It does sound nice."

"You know, I love my brothers, they used to buy me all sorts of pretty things, or make me dresses with mom's help," She said as she brushed the facemask cream around Haruhi's face, creating a little more than a splotchy mess. "To hear them talk about you, it almost sounds like they like you more than me."

"That's not the case, Aghena." She said, her voice brimming with concern and modesty. "By the way, what do they say about me?" She couldn't help but realize, every time she met someone related to her friends, they all said the same thing... _To hear him talk about you…_

 _What on earth are they all saying?_ Was a constant question in her mind.

"At first it was a lot of stuff about how you were cold and kind of mean," She said with bitter honesty. "They weren't sure what to make of you, then one day, I heard them talking in their room, about their new toy. When I asked to see it, they told me to mind my own business." She laughed as she placed two slices of cucumber over Haruhi's eyes. "I'm not stupid though, it didn't take me long to realize they were talking about the girl in their club. Don't let that make you mad or anything," she continued. "Hikaru used to call me his doll when I was little."

 _We can study for literature after lunch, doll."_ After all the awkward moments and private discussions between then, Haruhi was beginning to think Hikaru had a crush on her, but it was becoming more and more clear to her that he viewed her as nothing more than a little sister.

She thought she'd be relieved, but now she couldn't fight the slightest whisper of betrayal in her heart. At least she could hide it.

"Can I brush your hair, Haruhi?" Aghena asked.

"Sure," She mumbled with her eyes still closed. She was becoming very relaxed with the cool cucumbers on her tired eyes and the pink facemask applied just a bit too heavily on her face.

"How old are you, anyway?" Aghena asked.

"Sixteen," Haruhi answered. "Same as Hikaru and Kaoru."

"When is your birthday?" She urged. "Their birthday is in June." Haruhi raised her head from the warm rolled-up towel it had been resting on, as Aghena moved the brush down her scalp. For the first time when it came to the mischievous pair, she was finally surprised.

"February." She answered.

"Oh!" Aghena chirped as she sprayed something cold into Haruhi's hair. "So you're older than them."

"By a few months," She said. "But I guess I am."

"Do they know that?" Aghena asked.

"I don't think so." She replied. She thought back to her last birthday, The February following her first year exams. She figured she wasn't close enough with the other hosts to make a big deal about it, and she hadn't made any other friends at the academy. She aged up quietly at home with her father and some neighbors who had been kind enough to make a cake and surprise her with it when she returned home that day. Just thinking about it now made her ache for the apartment, for the camaraderie she once knew.

"Let that stay on your face until it dries." Aghena said."Then we can go into the steam room. "It's the best after a face mask."

"Okay." Haruhi smiled as she listened to Aghena primp herself. She couldn't see anything with the cucumbers over her eyes, but she realized she hadn't felt this content since the summer in Karuizawa, at least before the host club ambushed her.

* * *

"Do you really think we could do it, Hika?" Kaoru asked. "Do you really think we could run the host club?"

"Of course," He replied. "We've been in the club since it started. We know all there is to know about it."

"Maybe you're right," He said.

"I know I am." Hikaru replied. "You don't have to worry, Kaoru." He looked down at his knees, crossing his legs as they drove through the bustling cityscape back to the estate hills.

"Do you think we should visit Honi-senpai or Mori-senpai soon?" Kaoru asked. "Or should we wait to hear from them? Do you think the boss or Kyoya-senpai told them we were taking over?"

"Who knows?" Hikaru countered. "You know, I understand why you were worried about things changing, Kao, but I think we just have to let it happen. We both knew it wouldn't stay the same forever, but maybe now is the best time for us to start making the new things better."

"You're right, Hikaru." Kaoru offered up a small smile.

"I hope Haruhi doesn't want to start packing when we get back," Hikaru continued, changing the subject. "I wanted to sit in the steam room and I was thinking we'd take her out, since she didn't come with us today."

"Where were you thinking?" Kaoru asked. "The Cherry Blossoms aren't out yet, and it's still a little cold."

"There is a museum exhibit i know she was interested in," He replied. "I heard her talking about it with some of the girls."

"When was this?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru didn't answer, instead he just was the kind of smile that condescended his brother, for once, he was the observant one.

As the car parked under the extended roof in front of the door, their twin maids waited for them.

"Welcome home masters." They said.

"Can you prepare the sauna?" Hikaru said. "Sure is cold out here."

"Of course." Ayumi said as she turned, the hem of her skirt twirling behind her.

"Can I bring you any tea, master?" Kikoman asked to Kaoru, who shed his jacket and checkered scarf and hung them on the decorative coat hanger by the door.

"Yes," he said. "Ceylon, please."

"Of course." She replied, scurrying off into the kitchen.

"Hey," he called. "Where are the girls?" He didn't receive any response, Kikoman was already gone. He sighed, kicking off his shoes and traipsing down the hall to the library.

He was surprised when he didn't see Haruhi or Aghena in there, closing the door he took the steps two at a time and opted for his bedroom instead, thinking maybe he would get some sketching in.

The quiet was nice, the room was just about oozing calm; and as he set to work etching the fine light lines of some new masterpiece, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a shocked scream.

 **Thanks for bearing with me with these gaps in updates. This chapter flew by for me, but not before changing plots many times just in the first paragraph. I knew I wanted more Tamaki in the story since it's becoming pretty twin-centric. (Evidence of my fondness for them.) And I almost forgot that I had an actual plot for this season, as opposed to the usual funny situations they get put in each episode, But I do plan on straying a bit from the plot, at least for one or two chapters.**


	11. Episode 11: Haruhi's Final Night

Episode 11: Haruhi's Final Night

High up in the mountains of Bunkyo, the sleek Otoori home sits among trees and roads. It is the home to four established men, each more handsome than the last, each with an office more elaborate than the last. In the study, glasses moderately filled with scotch, one man stands at the window, watching the dead leaves dance in the chilly spring breeze, and the man he came to visit sitting at his desk.

"Otoori, I am fully aware of your intentions for Kyoya-san. What I don't understand is why," Yuzuru twisted the ring on his index finger, wondering whether or not he should turn around. Before him was a man who had more power than politicians, who with a flick of his hand could bring companies to the ground, one whose "bad side" was cast wider than the ocean.

"You have no reason to worry, old friend," Yoshio said. "You've met the girl. Miss Fujioka shows great promise in our business, and my son tells me she plans to attend Ouran University and study law."

"I knew that much," Yuzuru grumbled. "I interviewed her and her father when she was admitted to the academy."

"You know I don't like being behind anyone, Suoh," Yoshio replied in a darker tone. "In fact I already sent her household the letter, inviting them here to discuss the matter in person."

"Does the boy know?" Yuzuru asked, whipping around and nearly knocking over his tumbler of scotch. There was a fire in his eyes, one that did not go unnoticed by his friendly rival.

"I'd assume he does by now." Yoshio smiled dimly. "If so, he hasn't said a word to me on the matter."

"Does he have any interest in her?" Yuzuru asked.

"That I can't say for sure," Yoshio said, flipping through his notebook of small block print. "He doesn't discuss school when im home, and he spends more and more time with that silly little club."

"You know, Otoori," Yuzuru began with a smirk, which only grew wider as he spoke. "You have a vision in mind, now I may never understand what exactly it is you intend for Kyoya being married to a woman with no social standing, but you are also aware that I had the same future in mind for my son.."

"I do," He said. "I am also very aware of the fact that Miss Fujioka is closer to your son, and I suppose we can't force her hand in this matter."

"Understood." Yuzuru replied, finishing off his drink.

"I would also like to make you aware, my friend, that I have already made my move. If there is anything between them, I would say you don't have much time." His smile was dark, so many ulterior motives behind the widening of his lips. "I assure you, Suoh, your son may have his charms, but so does mine, and thanks to that silly club of his, I'm sure it won't be difficult for him to sweep the girl off her feet." He stood up, walking to the door to open it for his guest, ending their discussion. "I would even put money on it, by the time Miss Fujioka graduates, she will already be promised to Kyoya." Yuzuru pursed his lips into a fine line, knowing, at least for now, he had lost. He also knew he spoke to Haruhi more than Yoshio had, he had more of an idea what kind of woman she was, and as a father would, he kept his eyes on Tamaki whenever the two interacted. He knew he may have lost the battle, but he would win the war.

"Well," he said, brushing past Yoshio. "I suppose it's my turn."

With the door closed, Yuzuru Suoh had left Yoshio's mind. He was alone in his office, knowing that on the floor above him, Kyoya was hard at work with whatever project he had taken on. After Kyoya bought out his company, only to throw it back in his face, Yoshio was beginning to understand. After all this time, after the years of tough love and fear mongering, holding the company over his head, taunting him with a goal he would never attain, his son had grown up, he was wise enough now that petty tricks wouldn't work. Now, if Yoshio wanted to take control over the business-savvy brute his boy was becoming, he'd have to play God.

* * *

The scream could almost be heard through the entire mansion. When Kaoru realized it had been Haruhi's, he jumped up, his blood running cold with panic. As he raced out of his room, knocking into the curious maid who paused while lighting incense sticks, he ran down the hall, down the stairs, nearly tripping over his feet and flying to the ground, and stopping at the open door to the steaming sauna.

In the mist, he could see his brother, at least most of him. Hikaru was naked, as he normally was when he entered the sauna. Just past him, Haruhi stood as still as a statue, alone in the steam, and also just as naked, barely concealing herself with her arms. It was the first time either of them had seen Haruhi like this, they had been so careful to keep their heads turned, and knock on whatever door she was behind. For all the teasing and jokes, they would never dare to peep on her. Now, as Kaoru flinched and backed away, trying to avert his eyes, he called to Hikaru, shocked and stuttering.

"H-Hikaru, get out of there!" As time slowed down, Hikaru turned to face his brother, a shocked parting of his lips barely moved as he tried to make a sound. He retreated slowly, coming into full view and Kaoru threw one of the plush white towels toward him. Once Hikaru had wrapped it around his waist, and he was out of the steam, he made a mad dash past his brother, heading up the stairs. Kaoru closed his eyes with one hand, blindly throwing a towel into the steam room, hoping Haruhi would notice it in her shocked state.

It couldn't have been over a minute of panicked confusion, but as he ran up the stairs after his brother, he felt like he had stood there for eternity. Even now, the image had burned into his mind, Haruhi, standing there completely naked, a sight he never thought he'd see, but he realized now it was inevitable. She had lived in their home for twelve days. She had slept in a guest bedroom only a few doors down from where they slept. She could have turned the corner at any time or wandered into the steam room when either of them was using it, they could have opened her door to ask her something while she was changing. She was in the only space where they felt the most comfortable, and only now, Kaoru realized how uncomfortable she must have been for those twelve days.

 _She never said anything!_ He tried to reason to himself. _She never complained, never locked her door. What would have happened if it was me in Hikaru's place?_

He loved her. He knew it now, after the years he and Hikaru spent imprisoning themselves under the guise of their world versus everyone else, he realized that his world was now incomplete, with Haruhi being the missing puzzle piece.

"Hikaru?" He asked, knocking on the bedroom door. When he opened the door, he spotted his brother lying across the bed, hands over his face, fully dressed in the heaviest flannel clothes he owned.

"It was bound to happen at some point." He muttered, closing the door behind him.

"But why?" Hikaru murmured into the duvet. "So close to when she's going back home."

"Wouldn't it have been worse if this happened when she first moved in?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't even joke, little brother," Hikaru replied. "I can't go back out there, how can I look her in the face?"

"I hate to say it, Hikaru," Kaoru said. "I'm not joking, but at least you two are on the same page, it's not like you were peeping or anything."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Hikaru demanded.

I'm not," Kaoru smiled like his usual self, but now Hikaru could finally see the tremble in his lips and the pain in his eyes. "Hikaru, we know that we both love Haruhi, we've always had the same taste for the most part, but we've always been able to share those things, but we couldn't share a person."

"We used to joke about adopting her," Hikaru replied. "We made her into our plaything, and she put up with it for so long."

"If you think about it, we were downright horrible sometimes." He thought back to the worst things they had done. While Kaoru was overcome with the memories of his physical teasing and harassment to her, right to his meddling in Karuizawa; Hikaru remembered the things he said to warrant a slap from her, and the fight that ensued, the first time he ever truly regretted things he said, the first time he felt his apology meant something. His heart raced as the more vile memories came back.

"Why doesn't she hate us?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru heard the break in his voice, the tell tale sign that he was going to cry. As his anxiety grew, and tears formed in Hikaru's eyes, he tried to think of something to say.

"I don't know Hikaru," he finally offered. "We just have to hope she still doesn't. We need to talk to her. But I also think we're the last people she wants to see right now." As Kaoru looked at Hikaru's face once more, he knew by the scarlet blush throughout his entire face that he also couldn't look at anyone for a while.

* * *

"Hey, dad," Haruhi said once the phone connected to the studio apartment above the bar.

" _Haruhi, sweetie!"_ Ryoji replied excitedly. _"I just got off the phone with the apartment manager, they have a unit ready for us to move into, I figured I would get Misuzu-chi and Mei to help us move back tomorrow."_

"That sounds great dad," She said. "Should I ask Hikaru and Kaoru to help us?"

" _If they would like to, I'm sure we could use the handsome man power."_ Haruhi couldn't help but scoff into the phone, sure they may be handsome, but she couldn't imagine that those two fashion heirs had lifted anything heavier than a satin sheet their lives. Then she scolded herself for being judgmental, she saw them in action before, thoroughly cleaning the pension during their vacation. Hell, even Hikaru could hoist her over his shoulders if he wanted to, a feat he took great pride in showing off whenever someone could be watching.

" _I want us to be back in the apartment by three in the afternoon, that's when the electrician is coming in to set up the phone and television."_ Ryoji said, snapping haruhi out of her daydreams.

"Alright dad," she said. She hadn't even realized that she was pulling folded clothes out of the dressers and tossing them to the bed. Neat little piles of shiny fabrics, all gifts from the twins, shoes and pretty little accessories they had surprised her with. The knock on Haruhi's bedroom door made her flinch with her whole body.

"Who is it?" She asked, regarding the side of her room carefully.

"It's just me, Haru." It was Aghena, without a doubt, just hearing the little trill of her voice soothed Haruhi enough that she could open her door. In a flash, Aghena had her locked in a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm fine." Haruhi replied. When little Aghena finally released her, Haruhi noticed her nose wrinkle as she took in the sorry sight of her outfit.

"Where did you get that yellow monstrosity?" Haruhi looked down at the pullover hoodie she was wearing over her faded jeans, the clothes she felt most comfortable in after her surprise run-in with Hikaru, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's funny," She said. "That's exactly what Kaoru called it too," She shook her head as her giggles quieted. "I got it from a friend, it's a long story."

"It must be warm," She said. "Otherwise it's just plain ugly."

"Where are they?" Haruhi finally asked. "I guess I can't hide in here forever."

"I saw Kao close their bedroom door earlier," Aghena replied "I don't think they've come out yet. I'm sorry I left the floor." She said. "If I hadn't gone to clean up the mess…"

"It's okay," Haruhi said. "I mean I could have done without him walking in on me, but you couldn't have known."

"So you're not upset?" Aghena asked, her little voice getting just a little too loud for the small space between them.

"Of course not," Haruhi replied. "It could have happened at any time,"

"Okay then," Aghena said. "Do you want to have tea outside?" She asked. "The rain stopped and it's not too bad in the garden."

"Maybe later," she said. "I have to finish packing, I'm moving back into my apartment tomorrow.."

"Really?" Aghena asked, her hazel eyes growing larger with surprise. "I thought you lived here now." She added.

"I wish," Haruhi grinned with an eye roll. "It was just until my apartment was fixed up, plus I'm sure the twins will be glad to have you back to themselves. I know they don't like sharing."

"It's not really sharing if they get you as a sister too." Aghena replied. Haruhi pondered it for a moment, amusement dancing in her eyes. Her relationship with the twins had definitely changed since she moved in, as she expected it would. She never saw herself as a sister.

 _Maybe she's right._ Haruhi thought. _It would make sense with how they've been acting lately._

"Let's invite them to tea, too," Aghena suggested. "Hopefully they'll come out of hiding soon."

"I'll come downstairs when I'm finished packing," Haruhi said as Aghena opened the bedroom door. "I suppose I should apologize to Hikaru for nearly giving him a heart attack." She could hear Aghena's giggle down the hall, and she couldn't help but realize how similar it was to Kaoru's laugh.

* * *

Kaoru left his bedroom, closing the door on Hikaru who was still reeling from the encounter. It was only ten steps from his door to hers, ten steps and one door in between him and Haruhi. In the twelve days she had lived in their home, he never considered how much easier it was to get to her. He had given her privacy, way more than they ever did at school or in the club. He thought back to the exam week, just a few days ago, when he and his brother were just a breath away from her face, whispering dumb things into her ears in an attempt to get her flustered like any other girl would be. Their flirting never worked on her, she was course, blunt, and different. She was special.

 _We used to think the world was made up of idiots._ Kaoru remembered what he had said to Haruhi back in Karuizawa when she commented on how cute it seemed that they were so close. _We'd let you sleep with us._ He cringed now, remembering that part.

He was at her bedroom door, and he barely thought of it when he grabbed the gold door knob, he had entered almost every room in his home without knocking, but he managed to stop himself.

Three taps on the door and he waited.

"Haruhi?" He asked. "I...I wanted to apologize." There was no answer. He waited just another minute, the room wasn't so big that she wouldn't hear him. After he knocked once more, he sighed. Turning the doorknob, he let the door swing open in front of him. The room was empty, the only thing signs of its occupancy were the open window and the neat piles of clothes sitting on the bed, just waiting to be packed into a suitcase.

His heart nearly stopped and his body went cold. He was afraid of this, Haruhi was so upset she was leaving. He couldn't even stop the tears as they sprung from his eyes.

"No." He choked out, letting his trembling knees give way as he leaned into the soft bed she had been sleeping in for the last eleven nights. "Please don't leave us…" He whispered into the sparkling fabric of her pretty brown dress.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, closing the en suite bathroom door behind her.

"Haru…" He looked up, realizing how compromising his current position was, and jumped up, awkwardly feeling for the pocket on his shorts for something to do with his hands.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded. "First Hikaru walks in on me naked, and now you're kneeled down in front of my clothes."

"It's not what it looks like!" He shrieked. _Wow, this is bad!_ He thought. As anxious sweat formed on his forehead, he looked around the room, hoping his explanation would be etched somewhere in the walls.

"I came in to apologize," he finally said. "You weren't answering and I saw all your clothes folded like you were packing them. Look, I'm sorry, and so is Hikaru, you don't have to leave, please…" he took a breath, Haruhi couldn't help but notice how red his face was becoming as he rambled. "Please don't leave us."

"Kaoru…" She murmured. It was a surprise to both her and him and even the figure who had just passed her door, stopping and returning to witness as she lunged for him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as if grasping for dear life. His blush deepened as he returned to embrace, tightly latching onto her as if she could dissipate into mist, gone forever.

"Kaoru, I'm not leaving because of what happened today," She said. "I just got off the phone with dad, our new apartment is ready, and everything is in place for us to go back tomorrow."

"Oh," He said. As he released her from his tight grip, he smiled. "I'm sorry for freaking out so much."

"It is out of character for you," she said. "You're usually the more calm one." She couldn't help it when the smile grew on her own face, it took up almost her whole face, and she let out a quick giggle, one that she couldn't stop as she wrapped her arms around him once more.

"I wanted to thank you, Kaoru," She said. "You and Hikaru have helped me so much lately, and I'm glad we're such good friends."

"So am I, Haru." He said with content.

From the slight opening in the door, Yuzuha stood silently, trying to hide her head of auburn hair as she watched the exchange. She smiled, whipping her head at the sound of footsteps approaching. Aghena stood just before the door, staring her at her mother in confusion. Yuzuha put an elaborately manicured finger to her lips, signaling her to be silent but beckoning her forward to see. Aghena pursed her lips, careful to not make a sound as she witnessed such a strong hug between the awkward pair.

"Kaoru," Haruhi said before she slipped her arms from his, standing just inches from him in such a large room. "Would you and Hikaru mind helping dad and I move back into our apartment?"

"Of course not," He replied.

"Aghena wanted to invite you two to tea in the garden later." She said. "I told her it would be after I finished packing, but I think this is everything." Kaoru looked at the small collection, just enough for almost a month, it seemed pathetic to him. She had so little and lost everything else, but once again, she never complained.

As Kaoru turned around to leave, he caught sight of the two watching from the door, as they zipped away, he shook his head, glad Haruhi hadn't noticed.

"I'll go find you a proper suitcase," He said. "I don't want you to go, but I guess it had to happen sooner or later." As he walked out of the room, leaving Haruhi alone with her folded clothes and the few things she bought for herself, she went to the door, ready to close it.

"How much did you see?" Haruhi asked. As Aghena appeared from behind the opened door she kept her head low but looked up with an impish grin, that sparkle in her eyes told Haruhi all she needed to know.

"We don't want you to go, Haruhi," He said. "But it had to happen sooner or later." As Aghena skipped away, Haruhi closed her bedroom door, relishing in the absolute silence before she'd be faced with the twins at dinner.

* * *

 **Hope everyone likes the story so far. It's becoming far too OOC for my taste, but it'll make a turn around pretty quickly. I had been debating on how to write this chapter, and now it'll affect the next couple of chapters, Hopefully, this chapter is well received. I've got a couple more stories in the works now, but this one is taking priority.**


	12. Episode 12: Home Sweet Home

Episode 12: Home Sweet Home.

When Tamaki woke up early on Sunday morning, he realized something was different in the mansion. Antoinette was not in his room, the door was open just wide enough for her to wiggle herself through and from his bed, he could hear the faint sounds of her barking on the first floor.

"What's wrong with that dog?" He grumbled getting out of bed. He threw a soft white robe over himself and ran a hand through his hair, sliding through the opening and standing at the balcony, searching for any differences from his vantage point. Nothing.

"Antoinette?" He called into the near silence.

"Tamaki-san!" Came a reply that startled him into almost falling over the railing. In the early morning haze, he could almost convince himself that his dog was talking to him, at least for a second.

"Dad?" He responded. Yuzuru only needed to take two steps forward before Tamaki finally spotted him. Yoshio offered a smile, and from behind his back, revealed an intricately wrapped box with a bright red bow.

"I thought I'd visit, I have a meeting with your grandmother this morning."

"What's in the box?" Tamaki asked.

"Why don't you open it, son?" He replied. "I was amazed to see the influence Japanese culture has on America." Tamaki was elated to open the box and find the first edition of the first Japanese show he watched as a child.

"Wow, thank you father!" he exclaimed. "where did you find this?"

"In the state I visited, they took us to a shopping mall on a bus, and one of the stores was absolutely full of old anime and merchandise for them! Pretty cheaply made, I must admit."

"It was probably a commoner's mall," Tamaki said. "Were there any shows going on? How about market stalls? Did they have a pet shop?" Yuzuru laughed at his son's excitement, bouncing around him like a young child

"No," he said. "In fact, it was pretty empty, so many shops with no one in them."

"Odd," Tamaki thought out loud.

"You should have seen the price tags, my boy!" Yuzuru chirped, reaching down to pet Antoinette, merely to distract her from the weaving she was doing between his legs. "Something like thirty-nine American dollars for the volume of Anime, it came out to translate to forty-three hundred yen, I must have confused the poor girl at the counter."

"Thirty-nine American dollars?" Tamaki asked. "Is that a lot for this?"

"I shouldn't think so," He said. "It went up in price a little bit, but the customers in the shops seemed to keep their spending below twenty dollars."

"That's only, like two thousand yen," Tamaki replied with surprise. He thought for a moment that the people in America were just like Haruhi. "Is America a commoner country?" He asked.

"I guess so, son," Yuzuru said. "They had some nicer shops, even places where the lowest price was a hundred American dollars, though they seemed to be the most empty."

Tamaki smiled as he bowed to his father, thanking him for the anime. Yuzuru smiled, giving Antoinette a final pat on the head.

"I must go," He said. "I don't want to keep mother waiting." He left as quickly and suddenly as he appeared, leaving Tamaki standing in the foyer with an anime and Antoinette, who eagerly sniffed his shoes before splaying out in her play stance, eager for him to chase after her.

As he turned on his slippers sliding along the floor to chase her into the dining room, he smiled, wondering if, at long last, his grandmother might begin to accept him.

* * *

"Like father, like son," Shizue shook her head as she stood from her desk, her voice was light, some may even call it warm, but he could hear nothing but the ice, the bitterness and cold contempt she kept for him. "When I arranged the boy with the daughter of Tonerre, he was going to secure the greatest asset the Suoh group has ever seen, he would have been married in France, and I even had the harlot Anne-Sophie hired in their home just to surprise him." She closed her laptop with a sharp clap, making Yuzuru jolt in the spot he stood. When she met his gaze, she smiled, as if satisfied, but he knew she was far from it. Her face held nothing but bitter acceptance. "Instead of doing the right thing to his family, he turned it all away for some common girl and that stupid club."

"If you think about it, mother…" Yuzuru said, bowing his head as he spoke. "That girl you call common has done a lot for him, and she did get into Ouran Academy just by her grades alone."

"And then she paraded around as a male student for an entire year." Shizue shot back. Yuzuru nodded solemnly.

"I wanted that Host Club disbanded the day he started making noise about it," She added. "Of course once he got the son of the Ootori group involved, I had to go about it carefully, but I will not let matters like that stop me forever. Soon the boy will graduate, and who will take over his precious club? He'll be gone and so will the Ootori brat."

"Now, I'm sure he's already figured that out," Yuzuru replied. "He is a smart boy."

"He's a nuisance, that's what he is…" Shizue grumbled into her teacup.

"Mother," Yuzuru said, his voice finally finding itself and growing louder. "I will not have you talk about my son, your grandson, like this. Tamaki is a wonderful young man, he has done more for his school, and for the Suoh group in his three years in Japan, than any of your staff have done since the beginning," He whipped off his glasses, taking one more step in his mother's direction. "My sins are not his, my past should not determine his future, and I suggest you start to accept him as your own lineage, _mother"_ He seethed. "Because he is about all the lineage you will get."

"What is your plan?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sure you already figured that out," He replied. "Nothing slips by you, but you have met Haruhi Fujioka, you've seen just how resilient she can be. I think she would make an excellent wife for Tamaki."

"Absolutely not," Shizue said. "It was one thing that you had an illegitimate child with a lady of some social status, but what does that Fujioka girl have, besides _resilience_?"

"She has more to offer him than anything we could here," He replied. "It's a shame you don't agree, mother," he added, tipping his hat as he turned around to leave the room, the ends of his blazer flew with the breeze as he waited for the elevator door to open, at the sound of the tone, and the opening of the doors, he smiled. "But I didn't ask for your permission."

* * *

All of Haruhi's clothes had fit into one suitcase, the odds and ends she'd managed to take in from the last twelve days barely filled a second. Kaoru couldn't help but feel like he failed her as a friend, but there was nothing he could have done. She was not a materialistic person, and he knew how hard it was for her to accept even the clothes on their credit cards, each time he and Hikaru showed up with a new hairpiece or a pair of shoes, even the female uniform they surprised her with that morning, he could see the discomfort on her face, the pride in her eyes that tested her. His empathy, however, was overshadowed by his satisfaction, knowing she had something to remind her of her time in the Hitachiin mansion, things to make new memories with.

They waited together in the foyer of the home, the matching maids stood by their sides, ready to bring her bags to the car until Hikaru showed up.

When he finally made his appearance, he kept his eyes down, looking up just a bit to smile at Haruhi

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I think so," She replied. "Everything is packed at least." Hikaru kept his hands in the pockets of his green jacket, and when Haruhi turned around to grab hold of one of her suitcases, Kikomon snatched it before she could touch it.

"We'll take care of your bags, Miss Fujioka," She said brightly. "We'd like to thank you…"

"We hope you enjoyed your time at the Hitachiin Mansion." She and Ayumi beamed in unison.

"Well," Kaoru said. "We better get going." He turned first, making as much distance between him and the others as possible before Hikaru and Haruhi realized what was happening. He'd left them with no choice but to walk together. As he strained to listen to their footsteps, his heart stung. It seemed he'd be forever the wingman for his brother, always helping him get what he wants, at whatever cost.

Inside the car, Haruhi sat in between her friends, as she always did. She couldn't help but feel the familiarity of Hikaru on her left and Kaoru on her right. However she might have felt after the events of the previous evening, she couldn't deny her comfort with them by her sides.

The drive was winding, one now so familiar that it spoiled her. As she watched the trees fly by and the people gawking at the shiny black limousine, she wanted to scold herself for feeling so natural with it all. She never dreamt she would be taking a limo ride for granted, or the tinted windows hiding the riders from the curious gazes.

 _Soon I'll be back home,_ She thought to herself. Her idea of home often shifted now, something she would grow out of in a short time, but it shifted from the compact apartment with her mixed array of furnishing and creature comforts to a bedroom the size of the whole apartment, the en-suite bathroom with it's shining ivory fittings and gold trim. The smell of lavender incense in her mother's shrine, to the potpourri and burning embers in the library. Her doting father, and the quiet but soothing presence of the Yuzuha Hitachiin. _I'll be home, and all this will be a distant memory._

"Haruhi," Kaoru said. "WIll you be going to the cherry blossom viewing party tomorrow?" He asked.

"What?" She responded, turning her attention to him. His hazel eyes warmed her to the core, such an unreadable gaze that would downright terrify her, now made her feel safe.

"I told boss it was still too early, but we always hold the cherry blossom viewing reception right after exams. Kyoya-senpai says it boosts morale or something."

"Sure," She said. "I mean I'm guessing everyone will be there, I don't want to have lunch alone."

"You know it's kind of funny," Hikaru said. "A few months ago you couldn't wait to be by yourself, right when everyone figured out the truth about you, we hardly ever saw you, and now you don't want to have lunch alone?"

"Is it a bad thing?" She demanded. Kaoru couldn't help but smirk when she seemed to stiffen up with her hackles raised.

"No," Hikaru replied, raising his hands in defense. "I was just...nevermind." Haruhi kept herself facing forward, not meeting the brothers' eyes. She knew they meant well, and Hikaru was just stating the obvious, but as she counted the miles left until they reached the apartment building, she couldn't help but think to herself that some things were better left unsaid.

"Haruhi, darling!" Ryoji squealed as she stepped out of the limousine. She barely caught her breath before he had her in a bone-crushing embrace. "I missed you so much, honey! Turns out Mei is visiting her mother for a week, isn't that a surprise? Oh! I'm just so glad to have you back home!"

"Dad," She choked. "I'm glad to see you too….but please let me go."

"Hello, sir-ma'am." Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison, they walked up to shake his hand. "We're glad you're doing well, and it looks like you two got an upgrade as well."

"Hello boys," He said dramatically, grabbing their closest hands in both of his and shaking them fiercely enough that they nearly fell over from the force.

"Thank you, boys, so much for letting my little girl live with you during everything." He said. "And thank your sweet mother for me, she has been such a dear to both of us!"

"We will." Kaoru promised.

"Now how can we help?" Hikaru asked. When Haruhi turned around, she saw her suitcases already at her side, the driver nodded his head once, lowering his sunglasses to look her in the eyes. She grabbed hold of the handles, ready to carry her own belongings for once, as she listened to the fading sounds of her father directing the twins with what to bring in first.

The new apartment was larger than the previous one, with an extra bathroom and slightly larger closet spaces, it was also on the floor below the old one, meaning no more stairs to their second story unit. From apartment 203 to a corner unit 110, they had more space and much fewer things to fill it with. It didn't take long for the three to fill the open space with boxes from donations Ryoji received from work, and the pretty things the twins had bought for Haruhi, and they even waited with Haruhi for the new appliances and furniture that the insurance company had paid for. A new light blue couch, soft but unattractive in the space, clashing with the muted wall colors and hardwood floor; a shag carpet that matched just a bit better; the same sized television as before, but a higher quality model; and a new bed for each bedroom. It was almost the same as Haruhi remembered it, with the distinct lack of her mother's photo, the incense holder and the lavender sticks, and the shelf with her flowers and trinkets.

When Ryoji found himself in a moment of calm amidst the moving chaos, he watched Haruhi stand in the space where the shrine would have gone. There was a special space in the wall that would have fit it perfectly, and he realized how forlorn she looked. It was the only thing that could make her crumble, the only aspect of their lives that reminded him of what a lonely girl she really was, and just as he heard the twins coming back with the final boxes, he knew she wouldn't want her friends seeing her like that, even though she wouldn't think of it. He rested his hand on her shoulder, following her gaze until she looked up at him.

"We may have lost a lot," he said. "But we won't let this ruin us." He reached into his purse, holding onto his wallet and opening it so Haruhi could see. Amidst his ID, bar business cards, and credit card, she recognized two small three-by-five inch photographs. Wallet-sized portraits. One of him and Haruhi, back when she was young, with her hair brushing past her shoulders, and his just clearing his neck, another of her mother, her smile was brighter than the sun, her eyes shining and her fingers by her face in a peace sign.

"It was taken during our honeymoon, we stopped in a store and I surprised her with the camera," He smiled bittersweetly, remembering that day while he set the picture on the built-in shelf. "We can get it copied and made bigger," He said. Haruhi heard him sigh as his arms fell gently onto her shoulders. They stood still just to admire the photo, a sight that meant something different to both of them. "We may have lost a lot, Haruhi," He continued. "But now more than ever, we've got to be strong. You can't have a rainbow without a little rain." He said. Haruhi turned around underneath his arms, facing him.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked, feeling the sting of tears brim in her eyes. He smiled at her, bringing his thumb up to her cheek to wipe away the one loose tear.

"It's something I came up with," he said. "But it's something I learned from you, honey." In their moment, they didn't notice that the twins had returned, set the boxes down, opened them, and stood in the cluttered space waiting for their next task. Hikaru cleared his throat, Haruhi blushed and turned back to see them, before joining Hikaru and looking into the box.

"These throw pillows will go on the couch, one in each corner and there should be a black blanket underneath, that will be draped over the back," she said. "Kaoru," She added. "Check the box by the wall, that should be some of the pots and pans, and the kettle." As they nodded and set to work, she couldn't help but grin just a bit, relishing in the feeling of putting them to work.

* * *

With the apartment furnished, empty teacups strewn about, and the Hitachiin car waiting outside, Haruhi walked the twins to the door.

"Thank you, guys," She said, keeping her head low to avoid the bright rays of the afternoon sun. She kept one hand on the doorknob, and the other at her side. Her friends stood just inches from her. "It would have taken twice as long without your help."

'No problem," They said. "We're glad we could help." Hikaru rested his elbow on Kaoru's shoulder, turning his head so it just bumped into his brother's, a pose they often assumed when talking to others, one that Haruhi found endlessly adorable, though loath to admit it.

"Well we better get going," Kaoru said. "See you on Monday, Haruhi." He started to pull Hikaru into the direction of their car but realized he wasn't budging.

"You go," Hikaru said. "I'll just be a second." He noticed Kaoru's confused side-eye, but as one walked away, the other stayed in front of Haruhi, his pulse picking up as she looked at him expectantly.

"Hikaru?" She asked. "What is it?"

"I...I wanted to apologize, for, uh...yesterday," he said.

"Oh, it's…"

"And not just that," He added. "I've was always a real jerk to you"

"Hikaru…" She started.

"It's just, I was so happy when you stayed our friend, after everything….I guess I just don't really know how to show it," He shrugged with disappointment, unable to find the right words. "It's just when you and I were alone the other night, during the storm, when you told me you would do it again, I wondered how you didn't hate me, almost everyone else does."

"Hikaru, I…"

"It's my fault Kaoru and I didn't have friends outside of the host club, and even when people started talking to us, I made sure we were still unapproachable. Hell, I don't think anyone besides the people in our house, and now you have ever actually said they cared about us." Haruhi had nothing to say now, and she knew he wasn't finished speaking, so she just nodded, expecting him to continue. He didn't speak, instead, he threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight and hasty hug.

"Hikaru…" She gasped as the air escaped her.

"I...I like you Haruhi," he finally said. "I like you a lot. You said it yourself, you want us to be open and to just say it. So I'm saying it. I want you to be my girlfriend." When he finally loosened his grip on her. "You don't have to answer right now," He said. "In fact, it'd be better if you didn't," He gave a grin, it seemed more like defeat. "Take some time to think about it, besides, I know I'm not the only one."

"What…?" She didn't get to even finish her question when he was already hurrying back to the car waiting for him. She sighed, both in frustration and confusion, but there was something else there too.

 _Could it possibly be...relief?_ She asked herself. _No, It can't be. Why?_

The thought crossed her mind one more time, the same thing she'd reminded herself of a lot during her stay with the Hitachiin family. _I came to Ouran to learn, not be distracted by boys, especially not the Hikaru or Kaoru._

 _Then why can't I get them...him...out of my head?_

* * *

 **So here is chapter 12, I think we're about halfway now. All the little scenes with Tamaki and the Suoh family will make sense soon, I just have to figure out how. A gift and a curse of a writer, it's like their doing their own things and I'm just struggling to keep up, luckily chapter thirteen will be more fun and going against the usual storyline. While most of these Shojou animes have an Alice in Wonderland homage, there hasn't yet been the homage of another curious young girl in a strange and magical land, on the next Ouran High School Host Club….**


	13. Episode 13:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ouran

Episode 13: The Wonderful Wizard of Ouran

When class began the following morning, Haruhi sat down in between two empty desks.

 _That's odd,_ She thought. _It's not like them to be late._ The twins never made it their first class, it felt odd to her, so unnatural; but what was even worse were the whispers spreading around her, swelling like ocean currents, drowning her in possibly rumors of their whereabouts.

One girl proclaimed that they had been checked into the Ootori group hospital, a rumor that caused her momentary panic until she realized that if it were true, she'd have known. Having the youngest son of the Ootori family as a friend meant she'd be told immediately after he was. However, strained their friendship may be.

She was surprised by just how many people were asking her. She couldn't deny the common knowledge that she was just about their only friend outside of the club, she knew that people saw how they acted around her, so she realized she shouldn't be surprised, everyone must have thought the three were attached at the hip all the time, at least to hear the twins talk about her.

"No," She told possibly the hundredth person during homeroom. "I have no idea where they are."

The next class was no better, they still hadn't shown. At least now she had discovered that none of the hosts had made it to their classes, they were spending the morning preparing for the cherry blossom reception. She sighed when the news came from Ayanokoji. With a roll of her eyes, only one thought crossed her mind.

 _Damn rich people, of course, they'd get out of class for some stupid tea party._

The party started at noon. When she would normally be in the refectory with the twins or the three girls she now called friends who had once been swept off their feet by her natural host charms. She had one more lesson before then, for just a little while longer, she could feel what a normal day of high school was like, no mischievous twins to distract her, no more flying whispers and rumors, at least none that she cared to listen to. She took her notes, copying them down neatly, knowing they would ask to copy them later.

The class went by more slowly than she expected. By the time the bell rang, she was drained, wanting nothing more than to sit in the library, maybe take a quick nap, but as she stood up, she felt the skirt of her yellow dress dance in the breeze created by the other female student racing out for the courtyard where there would be a beautiful picnic waiting for them. It reminded her that she owed it to Kasanoda, and now to Hikaru, to come face to face with her most current dilemma.

* * *

"Toward the end," Kasanoda said as he refilled the tea for the four girls around him. "There was a day that we were trapped in the temple, it was the most amazing thing, there was a mountain lion meandering by the river. We could just see it from the door."

"Oh, Kasanoda, that's amazing!" Setsuke said.

"Were you scared?" Akouza asked, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"As a matter of fact," he replied. "I love animals, I wanted nothing more than to see it more closely."

"Oh, you're so brave!" The girls squealed. The air was warm, the sun kissed her face, the wind slipped through the strands of her short hair and fluttered the hem of her skirt. She sat at a white table with a pink umbrella, sipping her cooling tea as Kasanoda recounted stories from his training in Mount Fuji. The girls sitting with them hung onto every word, sighing and fawning over all the little details. Haruhi couldn't help it when her eyes wandered and she caught sight of Tamaki smiling into the eyes of a girl dipped over his arm, her immaculately curled hair just brushing the grass below them, and Kyoya with a bundle of cherry blossom flowers tucked into the side of his glasses, no doubt done by one of his fangirls, she noticed he was tucking a strand of hair behind a girl's ear, and whispering something to her, judging by the intense blush on her cheeks, it was just what she wanted to hear. From a seating arrangement under a willow tree, where cherry blossoms had fallen onto the table and into teacups, Kaoru was trying to convince one of his guests that it was good luck, that a cherry blossom petal in a cup of tea meant "a good spring and a fresh harvest or whatever". While Haruhi did her best not to watch, she could hear Hikaru's voice become jovial and just a bit too loud as he countered Kaoru's claims by asking if it was true that he had choked on a cherry blossom petal in his tea the previous spring. While Kaoru defended himself, Haruhi realized it was just a part of their act, whatever they telepathically planned to make their audience happy. She remembered the year before at the same party, back when she a host, and a new one at that, She walked past the twins when Kaoru knocked over a teacup, burning his finger, Hikaru lifting his brother's hand to his lips, the girls around them swooning and melting at the sight. Now Hikaru gives Kaoru the same eyes he did then, Haruhi had realized she had their act down to the minute, As she expected, Hikaru murmured something into Kaoru's ear, he blushed, and the girls around them erupted into swoons and giggles.

It seemed strange to her, someone who could come up with such a detailed proclamation of love could act so enamored with another, his brother no less. She had become used to seeing it in the club, but the last twelve days had painted both of them into a much different light for her.

"Haruhi?" She snapped back when Kasanoda said her name.

"Sorry," She said. "I must have gotten distracted."

"I would say so…" He replied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," She said

"It's okay," He smiled. "It's cute when you get that look in your eye." As the others watched on, eager to watch the quips these two could come up with. If there was anything Akouza and Setsuke remembered from being charmed by Haruhi, it was that she was good at the job of a host, anybody would fall victim to her charms and light voice, and now as they watched on Setsuke remembered exactly why she fell for Haruhi, and why, even now, it hadn't quite gone away.

"What's that?" A girl's scream halted all conversation. When they caught sight of what she was pointing at, everyone relaxed a little, realizing it was nothing but a little tanuki sniffing some of the fallen crumbs and cherry blossom petals.

"Oh, look at that." Haruhi smiled, leaving her seat to watch it.

"Haruhi, be careful." Kasanoda called gently. By now they had gotten everyone's attention. Tamaki was quick to join Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru had managed to herd their audience over to see it, and Kyoya watched from his distance.

"That looks just like the one Mori-senpai found," She said. "It's even got the same spots on its tail."

"Look, Haruhi, it's you!" Kaoru laughed, nudging Hikaru with his elbow. While he laughed, Hikaru scowled, looking over to Haruhi and lowering his gaze. Staring at his shoes instead. It had been a year and the words hadn't been his own, mostly, but it seemed that no one would forget him calling Haruhi a tanuki during the twins' fake fight.

Kaoru was ignored, everyone was far too enthralled watching Haruhi interact with the raccoon. She tossed crumbs of light cake toward it, as it sniffed and picked up the pieces, she urged it just a bit closer, making cute clicking sounds to draw its attention.

"Isn't it adorable," Tamaki whispered from behind her. Haruhi turned to smile, knowing there wasn't much more she could do with it.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya called from the trees he stood under.

"What is it?" He replied, looking back. He figured it out right away, the clouds that had gathered didn't make it difficult. As the gentle breeze grew into strong winds, he sighed. "I supposed we expected this," He said. "Let's gather up what we can." Kyoya nodded silently, dialing a number into his cell phone, ready to alert his crew that the event was over.

"Well," Tamaki proclaimed. "It would seem our reception is coming to a close, princesses." There were whines of protest until the raindrops fell, Haruhi felt one drop right onto the center of her head, she turned back to the people behind her, Kasanoda had his hand out as if to help her up from her kneeling position. As soon as their hands touched a flash of lightning filled the sky, nearly blinding her, but the shout from Akouza and Setsuke brought her back.

"Tornado!"

From the ground, Kasanoda scooped Haruhi into his arms, racing for the building, putting one arm out in an attempt to herd Akouza and Setsuke back to safety. Haruhi watched as Tamaki and Kyoya ripped off their suit jackets, wrapping them around girls who panicked and cried, from across the picnic, Hikaru and Kaoru did the same, but Karou had his left arm protectively wrapped around a girl who had gone pale and no doubt couldn't see a thing with her hair flying in her face.

Kasanoda tripped, he sailed over the damp ground, Haruhi flew from his arms, letting out just the slightest sound in the moment before she landed in the grass.

"Haruhi!" She couldn't even tell who called for her, the voices all mixed, flying around in the wind. Hands were on her shoulders, leading her in the direction of the rain. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, voices called out for her as she moved, soon everything went dark...then silence.

* * *

When Haruhi woke up, she was damp, a little cold, and she coughed as the dust settled.

"Senpai?" She called, surely Tamaki was the one calling for her, she realized now there was no mistaking his voice during the whirlwind. Kasanoda had called for her too, even Kaoru. Something had happened, whoever had her shoulders hadn't held on tight enough, the wind had carried her, she lost them in the storm.

 _Where am I?_ She asked herself _._ Her legs wobbled as she stood, but only for a second. The space was musty and dark, something fell hard on her head and she groaned, picking up a chest armor from the sports team.

"I'm in the sports annex?" She asked out loud, suddenly the tiniest sound startled her, something scuffling just a few feet in front of her. With a shout, she stood up, rocking from the dizziness until she had control over herself. The toss of two hockey sticks relaxed her as the tanuki leaped from the spot where it was stuck, standing just before her, regarding her carefully.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't mean to startle you, poor thing." She cooed, reaching out her hand, unsure of what it would do next. It pawed at her hand for a second, sniffing the air around her before blinking.

"It's quite alright," It said. "Thank you for rescuing me, also for the cake, it was delicious!" She stumbled back, unsure whether to scream or to bash it with the hockey stick.

"Now it seems I've startled you..." It shook its furry little head, tsking unhappily. "I do apologize."

"Why are you talking?" She asked. She reached up and massaged her temples, "I must have hit my head really hard."

"All animals can, my dear," It said. "But for the most part, you humans just can't understand us."

"Well, uh...What your name?" She asked.

"I believe the tall one called me Totoro," the Tanuki said. "I think it fits me quite well."

"Nice to meet you, Totoro," she replied. "I'm Haruhi."

"A cute name for a cute girl." Totoro replied.

"Oh!" She yelped. "I better go find the others, I'm sure they're worried." She stood up, brushing off the dust and surveying the damage to her dress, she fared pretty well, having ducked into the annex before the tornado came down, but her white stockings were a mess and there was a tear in her knee with a fresh stinging scrape.

When she reached the door, it swung open with ease, a little surprising to her in the aftermath of such a devastation, but when she took a good look she gasped. The silver stone walkways had changed, instead she stepped onto bright yellow stones, two steps in front of her the bricks turned cherry red, they seemed to meet in a center point, spiraling out surrounded by brightly colored flowers, big pale pink and powder blue mushrooms sat heavily on the ground, and something moving in the distances caught her eye.

"Totoro," She said. "I believe we're not in Bunkyo anymore."

"It would seem so, my dear." He replied. Haruhi looked down at the animal, noting its odd movement in the corner of her eye. He was hobbling, injured, no doubt from being crushed by the sports equipment.

"Here," She said, picking up a wicker basket that held a dozen tennis balls, after upturning it, she picked up the raccoon, setting him gently into the basket with a tee-shirt offering some cushioning.

"Thank you," He said. "That is much better, let's go, onward!" Haruhi sighed, hoping he'd shut up when they finally found the group. She stood in the center of the spiral, realizing she had no clue which way to go. Ouran Academy, as large and sprawling as it was, wasn't here. There was no trace of the school. Perhaps she had been blown somewhere by the tornado, somewhere just outside of the city, she'd have to find someone to ask, she groaned, walking from one end of the road to another, up until the red and the yellow bricks began to veer in different directions.

"Which road will you take?" Two voices surprised her. When she turned around, heart racing from the startle, she was met with two strange looking men, one with bright spiky pink hair wearing a pale pink dress with ruffles and shiny buttons, the other with blue hair wearing a similar dress in a powder blue color. They regarded her carefully, each contorting to get a good look at her from every angle. Once they were satisfied, they both placed a hand on top of her head.

"Which way should I go?" She asked. "I'm trying to get back to school, I'm lost."

"We should say so." One of them said, nearing her.

"You're definitely not from around here," said the other. The second one to speak caught her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, he planted a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "Glinda will want to see you." He said.

"Glinda?" She asked. "Can they get me out of here?"

"She can guide you," the further one said. "But only the wizard can save you now, princess."

"Then where is she?" Haruhi asked.

"She'll be around soon," said the twin still holding her hand. As soon as she snatched it back, he stepped away. Below her the ground shook, knocking her into the arms of the strange pair before the hoisted her back to her feet. A shrill laughter emanated from seemingly nowhere as the grassy field opened up and a platform emerged, rising from the earth and a girl with long golden hair emerged with her arms out.

"So, you're looking for the wizard, aren't you?" She shouted. Haruhi jumped back, trying to avoid the twins behind her, but once again they had her trapped in their grip. Totoro gave a strange growl as he stood defensively in front of the three. Glinda, or so she claimed to be, paid him no mind.

"Uh, I think so…" Haruhi said, "Look, I'm just trying to get back to Ouran Academy, I don't know where I am."

"Oh, my sweet, sweet girl!" she replied. "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?"

"A witch?" Haruhi asked. "I'm not a witch at all."

"Well, of course you are," Glinda chortled. "The only way you could end up here, is if you had something, a power perhaps, but what could it be...you're a heartbreaker, maybe?"

"What? Haruhi choked back. "No!"

"What's this?" Glinda asked, tapping Haruhi's forehead with her wand. "You must have some powers, girl," she said. "Only a witch of your caliber could take out this wretched old thing." Glinda pointed her wand toward the ground, just underneath the sports annex Haruhi had emerged from. When she looked down, she spotted the horrific sight. A pair of legs dressed in black pants, tiny and feminine, feet adorned by black oxford shoes, the sight was so familiar it made Haruhi gag. She recognized the scuff on the shoes, the shape of the leg, the smell of her father's odd cologne wafting in the air. It was her under the annex, at least the version of her that paraded around as a male. That Haruhi was crushed to death, but she was standing there, looking at her body. With a scream, she toppled back, careening right into the arms of the strange twins. Glinda smiled, beaming like a lantern with blue eyes. "Well, my sweet summer child," Glinda concluded. "If you want to find the wizard, you must follow the road of yellow bricks, of course, you could always follow the road of red, too."

"Where does that one go?" She asked.

"There is only one day to find out…" Glinda replied vaguely. As she stepped back up onto her machine, a blue light flashed, causing Haruhi's eyes to water as she reeled into the strange twins behind her, before they tossed her to her feet, heaving the basket with the snarling Tanuki back into her hands.

"You heard the boss," One said dismissively. "Follow the yellow brick road to meet the wizard…"

"Or the red one, and see where it goes…" The other finished. Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes as she stepped onto the road of yellow bricks.

"At least I know where this one goes." She said, stomping away.

* * *

She couldn't tell how long she had walked for, but her feet were killing her once she came to a fork in the road and an oddly dressed scarecrow with golden blond hair and violet eyes hanging from a metal beam. As she stopped walking, taking a seat on a tree stump, she let Totoro out of the basket letting him sniff around until he came across a clear puddle of water, taking a sniff, before deeming it acceptable and taking a drink. As she listening to his tiny tongue lap up the water, she fanned her face and looked around.

"Which way now?" She asked.

"Well, you could go that way." A new voice said. She looked up, searching and scanning the field for any people, all she was the dumb scarecrow, but now it seemed like he was pointing objectively to the right, where the road continued.

"Who said that?" She asked.

"But then again, I suppose you could go that way too." Her eyes hadn't left the scarecrow, she watched as his arm moved quickly pointing to the road behind him.

"It was you," she said. The Scarecrow shook his head quickly before he smiled and nodded.

"Well, make up your mind," she said. "I've already been given very little direction, I'd like to actually find the wizard."

"That's the problem, you see," He said. "I would make up my mind, but I don't seem to have a mind to make up?"

"What?" She asked. "You don't have a brain?"

"That's right," he replied. "Only straw."

"How are you talking if you don't have a brain?" She asked.

"Well, it seems people without brains do an awful lot of talking." He replied.

"Kind of like someone else I know…" She grumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," She replied. "Say, if you can talk, do you know where I can find the wizard? Some strange looking twins told me I could get home if I talked to him."

"The wizard, the great wizard of Oz," The scarecrow said. "I know exactly how to get there, if you could just help me down from this pole, I'd be more than happy to escort you."

"No thanks," she said. "I just need to know the direction."

"And you'll just leave me here?"

"Sorry," She said.

"Please take me with you!" He begged. "It's so boring stuck up on that pole."

"No way in hell, senpai." She muttered.

"Senpai?" He said. "Why would you call me that?" He asked.

"I did, didn't I?" She said. She looked up at him, his eyes were blinking in surprise. "Listen," she finally said. "I'll take you with me, as long as you behave."

"Oh, I promise, I will, at least I'll try."

"That's the best I can hope for, I guess" She finally said. It had been no easy feat getting him off the pole, he had several inches on her, and despite being made of straw he wasn't light as a feather as she expected. He fell on top of her, dead weight. She groaned until he kneeled above her.

"Sorry about that," He said, rolling away from her. "Haven't gotten to use these ol' legs for a while."

Once he had figured out how to stand, his first few steps were shaky, he slid about, going to a split before righting himself and starting a shuffle before her. "It's this way," he said. "I know it." As Haruhi trudged on, she felt the twisting pain in her stomach, followed by an involuntary growl, she'd have to find food sooner rather than later.

* * *

There was no way to know just how much ground they had covered when the sky started to grow dim. Haruhi was just about a walking corpse of hunger when they finally took a break. When she plopped down in the grass, she found herself surveying the clearing, searching and scanning for anything edible. Even the grass seemed appetizing.

Then she saw it. A bright red apple sat on the ground just inches from her hand, gleaming in the dying sunlight. She picked it up, expecting it to disappear right in her hand, when it didn't, she ventured to smell it, waiting for the waft of sour fermentation. But it smelled sweet, almost too sweet. It was a real honest-to-goodness apple, a juice one at that!

Barely able to stop herself, she bit into it, letting the juice slide down her chin, it was the sweetest apple she'd ever tasted.

"Hey!" A sharp voice snapped. Haruhi opened her eyes, looking up at the face of a tree, a feminine, pretty looking tree, but a tree all the same. The apple had to have fallen from it, as nearly identical ones hung from the branches. "How would you feel if someone came and plucked something off of you?"

"But I didn't pluck it," She said. "It as already on the ground."

"It's too late now," The she-tree lamented. "I suppose you could always pay me back with a kiss."

"Leave her alone," the scarecrow interjected, placing a floppy hand onto Haruhi's shoulder protectively. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"What?" The she-tree asked. "Like you? No thanks, strawman, you're not my type." She grinned wickedly. The scarecrow looked down at Haruhi and grinned.

"I'll show you how to get more apples." He whispered, sticking his tongue out of the tree. "You don't want any of those apples, Haruhi," He said loudly. "They're full of little green worms."

"I'll show you a rotten apple!" The she-tree yelled. "Girls, get him!" The two trees on either side of her came to life, the faces appearing and growling angrily at the pair of travelers, as their branches swung wildly, apples flew at them, pelting them, others landed at their feet, Haruhi understood what this was, he was pestering them just to have food for their trip tossed right to them. Haruhi dove into the clearing to avoid the onslaught while the scarecrow took most of the pummeling, only when the trees were void of apples did they stop, disappearing into their trunks. As Haruhi tossed a couple of the apples into her basket, as many as she could fit with the napping tanuki curled up into a ball of fur and little chittering sounds, she got to her knees, to pick up the best looking apple she spotted.

There was something beside it, something metal, the steel was hot where the sun had touched it, she recoiled almost in an instant, before tapping the pipe connected to the metal lump. It made a tinny sound, getting deeper the higher she knocked. She kneeled, still poking at it until she realized there was a face attached. She nearly threw the apple in her hand, but then she could hear just the smallest sound escaping the machine.

"Ool Kin…" It said.

"What?" She asked. "Hey scarecrow, come here."

"Ool kin." It replied.

"Ool kin…" The scarecrow looked around, gasping and grabbing Haruhi. "Oil can." He said.

Haruhi picked it up, it took her a second to connect the can in her hand and the strange person in front of her, but the sun hitting him just right showed her all the rust stains. She understood. Pretty quickly, he was talking, rolling his metal neck, causing Haruhi to cringe at the shrill sound. Soon he was swinging his arms, dropping the aw in his hands with a heavy thud. Then he could kick his legs, bending his knees and flexing his feet. Everything was loud and squeaking, but the more oil she used the quieter it all became.

"Thank you very much," the man of tin said as he sat down on the tree stump. "I've been standing there for whom knows how long…" Haruhi kneeled beside him, checking over the chinks in his metal for any damages, nothing but gleaming steel and rust stains.

"How long have you been like that?" She asked.

"I can't even remember anymore," he said. "Say, little girl, can you give me the glasses that were next to the oil can?" Haruhi obliged, handing them over, they were in no better shape then he was, but as he adjusted them to his face, he sighed.

"Much better," he smiled. "I've been blind for as long as I've been standing there."

"Tin…" The scarecrow said, knocking on the metal of the chest plate.

"Do you mind?" He demanded. "Please stop knocking on me, I may not be able to feel it, but it's the loudest thing I've ever heard."

"Sorry," He replied. Haruhi nodded, also apologizing for her incessant tapping and almost assaulting him with her apple.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find the wizard," She replied. "I'm just trying to get back to school, I don't want to miss anything."

"The wizard…" He contemplated. "I could take you to him."

"I've already got a guide," She said. "I don't need another one." the tin man nodded, pushing his glasses higher up his face until the glint concealed his eyes.

"It would help to have a guide with a brain, though." He countered.

"I suppose so." She replied.

"Hey!" The scarecrow snapped. "Who even needs a brain, I always say: I'm nothing without my emotions."

"Then you're nothing." the tin man said.

"Join us," Haruhi said. "It's probably wiser, you know, safety in numbers. But we have to keep moving, I want to get there before the day ends."

With two guides, one ambling along, the other stepping with a methodical and metallic rhythm, she resigned herself to this journey.

* * *

The night was drawing, it was becoming too dark for Haruhi to see. Totoro was awake now, demanding freedom from his wicker prison. When Haruhi set him loose, he kept just a foot distance, stopping to sniff at something every now and then. She didn't care either way.

Along the path, she tripped on a tree root, caught by the man of tin, his body was cold when she landed in his arms, with a gasp of surprise she fixed her stance, shaking out the shock in her ankle when she was lifted off the ground.

"Hey!" She snapped from her cradled position in his. "Put me down."

"It'll be faster this way," he said. "Besides, don't you humans get tired?"

"That is how it works," She said. "But I'm not tired yet."

"Save your energy," He replied. "I don't know where the scarecrow was taking you, but we will be to the wizard's castle in the next hour." Haruhi looked back, the scarecrow was walking just a pace behind them, lifting the brim of his hat to see as Totoro made himself comfortable resting on it. She couldn't deny they made a cute pair, and as she settled into the tin man's arms, she felt her eyelids grow heavy, her head grew fuzzy, and she felt light as a feather.

 _Might as well do as he says._ She thought sleepily, allowing herself to float off into a comfortable snooze.

It didn't last long, however. Her stinging eyes snapped open when she heard a twig snap. The scarecrow and tin man had both stopped moving, now they were still as statues.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A predator." The tin man replied with a verve of courage in his voice. "Don't worry, little girl."

What do you think it is?" A gruff voice asked behind them. They all let out a sharp sound when the Scarecrow and Tinman jumped and turned around. It was a lion who spoke, one who stood on his hind legs, his fur was golden, his eyes like fire, and his mane and tail were as red as the ragged hair in his head, pulled into a ponytail, he looked intimidating, enough to make the scarecrow weary, but his tremble told a much different story.

"Why are you hiding behind us?" The scarecrow asked, pushing the cowardly lion in from of himself. "You're the scariest thing in this forest."

"More like most scared." Haruhi quipped. "What are you hiding from, exactly?" She asked.

"The bunnies." The Lion replied darkly. "They're working with the witch.

"The witch?" Haruhi asked.

'Which one?" The scarecrow added.

"They were in league with the East, but today they changed their allegiance, the Eastern Empire fell when the the witch was killed this morning." Haruhi gasped, remembering the sight of the crushed legs, her legs, and the scuffed shoes under the annex. She shuddered at the memory.

"You're traveling to the North," The Lion said. "Are you going to the Wizard's city or the Northern Witch's Palace?"

"The Wizard," Haruhi sighed with relent, "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh boy, can I?" The Lion replied.

"I guess so," Haruhi replied. She wanted nothing more than to find the wizard alone, to go home and be out of this mess, but she didn't have the heart to leave this weak cowardly animal to fend for itself.

"Let's go," She said, she figured the tin man would set her down and make her walk the rest of the way, but he held onto her even more tightly, unrelenting.

"You know I can walk, right?" SHe muttered.

"I'm sure you can," he replied coolly. "But I also know there is a poppy field coming up, I don't know what we'll do with the lion, but we need you around when we arrive."

"Poppies?" She asked.

"Flowers," He replied. "All beauty is fleeting here, but it is also deadly, we will have to run and you must not breathe in, try to hold your breath as long as you can." Haruhi was unsure, scared even, but Totoro looked at her and seemed to nod his little head as if agreeing with the tin man. It didn't take them long to come to the edge of the field, the poppies were bright red, like an ocean of rubies. The man of tin nodded to the scarecrow, who looked at the lion.

"If I run, I think I can make it," The lion said.

"I don't breathe anyway." The scarecrow added.

"And I have no lungs or heart," The tin man replied.

"If you hurry, Mr. Tin Man," Totoro said from his little bed in the basket. "We'll all make it out just fine." Haruhi had closed her eyes when she felt the air rush past her, the tin man had broken into a full spring, she could hear the metallic clang of his feet on the broken road, she prayed he wouldn't trip and drop her, she could already feel her chest cramp with how hard she was holding her breath, the wind tickled her nose, her heart was racing, trying to take in oxygen where it wasn't receiving any, she turned her face into his tin chest plate for protection, sneaking the most shallow of breaths to quell the ache in her chest and lungs. Soon the wind slowed, the sound of his clinging metal feet slowed, and the lion was so close she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"You can breathe now, little girl." The tin man said. Haruhi sighed, letting her lungs take in as much air as she could hold before she could finally speak again.

"I have a name, you know, it's Haruhi."

"I know." He said.

"Then why-"

"There it is! The scarecrow cried out, pointing out ahead of them. When Haruhi followed the direction of his finger, she saw it too, a magnificent gleaming green city, a castle as tall as a mountain, glittering and beckoning.

"Let's hurry!" The scarecrow said as he took off. "Let's run!" The tin man began a quick trod, still holding tightly to her.

"You can put me down now," she reminded him. "We're less than fifty feet from the gate."

"I suppose so," The tin man said, finally relinquishing his hold. Haruhi straightened herself, breaking into a sprint to keep up with the scarecrow and lion, Totoro in the basket made a commotion about the finality of the trip. The tin man kept on behind them.

* * *

"Who goes there?" A man asked at the gate. Haruhi almost wasn't sure if she could call the guard a man, with his wavy red hair down past his shoulder and the green shimmering eyeshadow framing his brown eyes, he looked more like a woman than a man, but the voice gave him away completely.

"I'm here to see the wizard," She said. "I'm trying to get home."

"The wizard?" The man laughed. "No one's ever seen the wizard, not even I've seen the wizard!"

"But Glinda told me…"

"Not nobody, not no how!" He snapped with finality closing the hatch he was peeking through. The scarecrow clicked his tongue.

"Well this won't do," He said, once again using the large emerald knocker to grab the guard's attention.

"What do you…? Oh, it's still you four." He said.

"Do you know who this is?" The scarecrow snapped. "This is Haruhi Fujioka! She took down the witch of the Eastern Sky just today, she traveled here by magic and even had the approval of Glinda from the south."

"The Haruhi Fujioka?" The guard asked. "Well that changes everything, Come on in, I'll announce you at once."

"We're so close!" Totoro yelped. "Pretty soon we'll get to go home!"

"But what will become of you three?" Haruhi asked.

"Well," The Scarecrow said. "I go back to my field, it was just nice to stretch my legs for a while."

"I think I'll return to the forest," the lion said, slamming his paws together. "I've gotta show those bunnies whose boss."

"What about you, Tinman?" haruhi asked.

"I wouldn't have come all the way here if it didn't benefit me," He replied. "I've been chopping that wood to make a shelter from the rain that had me rusted out there for so long. How funny." He never laughed, when his eyes met hers for the briefest second, something in them flashed.

"The wizard will see you now," The guard said. Tossing his emerald cape with a flourish, he whipped around, leading them into the depths of the Wizard's chamber.

Compared to the emerald city around them, the chambers were dark, illuminated only by candles, black roses perfumed the space, speckled among the sconces and furniture. At the very end of the room, just before a crystal ball larger than Haruhi's head, the wizard sat on his throne, he was shrouded by a black cloak with a hood, she couldn't even see his face, and on his right hand, a crudely sewn feline puppet sat, it's ears, head, and paws controlled by a twitch in his fingers.

"I am the great and powerful Oz, who are you and why do you seek me?"

"If you please, your wizardry…" Haruhi said.  
"I am Haruhi Fujioka, I don't know how I came to be here, but I'm trying to get home, Glinda and the strange looking matching people told me you could help."

"And your companions?" He asked.

"I don't know," Haruhi replied. "They've been a big help to me, though. There must be something you could do for them, we've been traveling for such a long time." The wizard laughed in the darkness. He raised his hand just above his head.

"What do you think, Beelzeneff?" He asked. "Are these travelers worthy?" He made some grunts of affirmation. "Do you think she could do it?" He manipulated the puppet to nod it's head, placing it's little fake paws on its sides, almost like hands on hips. The wizard nodded silently.

"I will grant you any wish your heart desires, dear girl." The wizard said, on his hand, the cat puppet's paws moved, Haruhi knew he had to have been manipulating it, but there was hardly a change in his face, no concentration, or even a glance toward the puppet, it was almost as if it had moved on its own accord. "If you do one small thing for me."

"Anything," she said. "I just want to go home."

"You must face the wicked witch of the western sky," He said. "You must destroy her."

"Destroy her?" Haruhi asked. "Why?"

"She has since become too powerful for my black magic," He replied. "If she isn't stopped she'll take over all of our world, you, child, are the only thing that can stop her."

"Why is everyone calling me child? You can't all be that much older than me." She grumbled. "How can we find the witch?" She asked.

"Don't worry about finding her," The neko wizard said. "She'll find you. Isn't that right, Beelzeneff?" He moved the puppet to nod again, as he placed his arm out, the door behind them opened with a loud and deep creak. The guard stood before them, bowing his head.

"I will be escorting you." he said. "Follow me."

The four had barely made it to the door when the glass from the translucent green window shattered. With a scream, Haruhi realized she was being lifted into the air by the talons of a winged money. The beast looked almost human, his muttonchop beard just about matched his wild red hair, if he wasn't so tall and skinny and covered with odd patches of red hair, Haruhi could have almost mistaken him for the strange boy in the dress she'd met when she first arrived. She watched as another one picked up her basket with its feet, carrying her remaining apples and Totoro off into the sky.

"No!" She yelled. "Guys, save yourselves!"

"Haruhi!"

* * *

When she came too, Haruhi found herself bound by chain, unable to move, just out of her reach Totoro was stuck in a cage, chittering angrily and nibbling at the bars trying to free himself.

"Totoro?" She whispered.

"I'm trying to get us out of here," He said. "I just have to get out of this confounded cage first. I thought the basket was a prison…"

"Where are we?"

"In the Western Castle, the witch will be back soon." In the distance she could see the creatures that brought them here, both eyed her hungrily, one of them, she assumed the one who carried he would step into the light now and then, just ever so slightly out of her reach, he'd tap her with his shoe, he'd get so close she could just about touch him, then he pulled away. She knew he was teasing her, keeping just out of harm's way, but he was enjoying himself just a bit too much.

"So this is the powerful witch who killed my sister?" A sultry voice whispered. The prominent sound of high heeled clacked against the stone floor. When the witch stepped into the light, haruhi was taken aback, visibly shying away when her high heeled boot almost crushed her outlying fingers. "Not much to look at, but then again, neither was my sister." Haruhi recognized this person, it was so hauntingly familiar to her that it hurt.

The witch was her. Almost. This Haruhi Fujioka had green skin, that was the most defining feature, then it was her hair, which fell far past her shoulders into shiny brown waves, her body was slender but much more physically developed than she was now. Her outfit was tight, the black leather shined brightly off the candlelight around them, casting glares on her dramatic curves. The creatures' attentions had been drawn solely to the witch, one of them reached for her, kneeling and bowing his head as she ran a green hand through his hair. The other stood with her, his hand trailing up the tight curve of her waist, as he stood behind her, his fingers resting just above her hip, Haruhi felt disgusted watching as his tongue slid across the height of her neck. This was more than she could handle.

As Haruhi turned her head the witch's boot came in contact with her arm the only thing keeping her steady, and as it tucked beneath her, she fell hard on her face.

"Look," She murmured. "I know you're mad, I mean I killed your sister, but I didn't ask for this, I just wanted to go home, I need to find my friends."

"I'm not mad," witch!Haruhi said. "That mousy girl needed to go, now I can finally shed this verdigris." Haruhi watched in amazement as her supposed evil twin contorted her body, shedding the green skin like a snake until she was left with a pearly complexion, big brown eyes, and long brown hair.

"Much better," She smiled. "Truly, of all the emotions a growing girl can have, jealousy must be the ugliest."

"Jealousy?" Haruhi asked. "I'm not jealous."

"Nothing else would make my green like that." the other one replied. "Someone hurt you, or...there is someone who has found their way into your heart, but something is stopping you...why are you so upset if you aren't interested then?"

Haruhi thought back to all the people she knew of who confessed their feelings for her. First, it was Kasanoda who tried an indirect path, and she turned him down saying they'd be great friends. Then, it was Kyoya, sure he was handsome, and he was always right to the point, but everything he did had an ulterior motive, he'd told her how he felt, but she knew there was something behind it, which was why she'd turned him down so harshly. Finally, Hikaru. After all the time she'd spent with him, living in his home, sleeping so close to his own room. After he had seen her at her best and her worst, He told her he loved her. Not even asking her on a date. It was an honest-to-goodness love confession. He hadn't wanted a response then, and even now she realized she could give him one even if she wanted to.

"To be honest, dear," the wicked Haruhi smiled. "You always had the choice. Red road or yellow, whether or not to invite the morons on your journey, it was always up to you, and now you see how it all comes together, right?" She asked

"I suppose I do," Haruhi said. The beautifully tragic version of herself flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Don't you see? I am you. At least the one you could be, depending on the choices you will make." She smiled dimly, there was a flirtatious gleam in her eyes, directed at the monkeys and to her. When the pretty witch sat at her throne, the monkeys bowed before her, sadistic expressions etched into their features. "For every important choice you make, I will grow with you, for all the good you do, I will become better, think about who you are, and what you're looking for."

"I know who I am," Haruhi said. "I know what I want," She stared right into the eyes of the wicked version of herself. "I entered Ouran with a plan for myself. I was never going to change it, and I don't need anyone's help to get me there." Haruhi watched as the witch rose from her seat, a devilish smile forming on her face, she moved her foot to take a step, then suddenly let out a scream, she threw her head back, her whole body convulsing until she was nearly doubled over backward, a strangled sound escaped her, and Haruhi could feel it resonating within her, it was the tear of her heartstrings, a sadness she hadn't known for the longest time, a wound that she knew had been healed with the help of those who cared for her.

By her father, the general who led them to the wizard, who guided them to the witch's castle; by Tamaki, who in her own mind could be turned into nothing but a mere scarecrow, brainless and full of himself, but also willing to do anything, even if he knew he couldn't; by Kyoya, more machine than man, who seemed to hide his heart behind something cold, by Honi and Mori, the ones who watched out for her most and saw her the least, without her ever even knowing; by the twins, two rambunctious little devils, versatile in both their childish behavior and their kind hearts; and the healing that time had done. She also realized that the convulsion the witch displayed, and the tug in her own chest were nothing more than the embodiment of the damage Haruhi was doing by lying to herself.

The many strange stages of her journey reflected her life at Ouran. The annex landed on her, at least the version of her that disguised herself, the version who wallowed, whispering to the wind in hopes that it would reach her mother in heaven. The doe-eyed girl in the yellow dress was the person the host club had turned her into, the intelligent young woman her father had always wanted her to be. This witch was the woman she was turning herself into, the wall of violent thorns and dying roses were meant to show her the cynicism she survived with, for all the barriers she had broken with her friends, all the secrets they had confided in her, all the times she helped them without even realizing it; she never realized she was putting up barriers of her own, and making it nearly impossible to break.

"You're right," Haruhi finally said, looking up to watch her wicked self recover from the strange convulsion. "The more I lie to myself, the worse off I become."

"What?" The witch asked.

"I know who I am, I know what I want to become, but I don't know where to go from here. I mean, I barely even knew I was dreaming."

"No!" The witch shrieked, thrusting her arm out toward Haruhi as if to reach for her neck, but as soon as she made contact, her fingers began to disintegrate. Her arm did the same, as the final dying sounds of her screams echoed in the chamber, the air grew heavy and humid, the monkeys and Totoro looked at Haruhi in concern.

"Wake up!" they said. "Haruhi, wake up!"

"Wake up…" A new voice came from the heavens, Haruhi looked up at the sky, certain that it was her mother.

* * *

"Haruhi...c'mon…" There was no mistaking it, the voice was Hikaru's, the gentle shaking of some soft earthquake was no earthquake at all, but the feeling of being shaken awake.

When she opened her eyes she was in the Ouran Academy infirmary. Hikaru's hazel eyes caught her attention right away, he couldn't have been more than a few inches from her face, far too close for her as she was just returning to reality, and when she moved her gaze down, she could see Kaoru sitting on the edge of the small infirmary bed gently shaking her shoulder. His hand was shaking, she felt that for sure.

"Wh...what's going on?" She mumbled.

"Oh good, you're alive." Hikaru grinned. "You had us worried, we couldn't find you for a long time."

"Once the storm cleared we all went out to look for you," Kaoru said, touching the yellow velvet of her dress, and fixing the untied cranberry ribbon. "Kyoya and Tamaki-senpai found you in the sports annex, the boss thought you were dead, considering how much blood was in there. You were pretty scraped up, and you hit your head, but the doctor said there were no serious injuries."

"Good to know." She said.

"The school called your father. I think Kyoya-senpai is keeping everyone distracted, we asked the doctor not to let anyone else in here for a bit." Kaoru added. "We hope you don't mind, but we wanted to be the ones to see you when you woke up. Since we couldn't find you first."

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," Hikaru concluded.

"Thanks, guys," Haruhi said. "It means a lot, thanks for being here."

"No problem…" Hikaru started with a smile, he was cut off, however, when the doors burst open and Ranka bolted into the infirmary, Tamaki following in hot pursuit, both demanding to see their "little girl."

Haruhi had just enough strength to fend them off until Kyoya made it back in, once she was cleared by the doctor, she was able to sit up, and when prompted by Tamaki as to what she remembered, she was able to spin the tale of the Wonderful Wizard of Ouran.

* * *

 _ **Make an homage chapter. I said. It'll be easy, I said. Here we are, chapter 13 is complete.**_

 **Just in case anyone needs a frame of reference:**

 **Scarecrow - Tamaki**

 **Tinman - Kyoya**

 **Lion - Kasanoda**

 **Munchkins and Monkeys - Twins**

 **Glinda - Renge**

 **Trees - Benio and her girlfriends from Lobelia**

 **Guard - Ranka/Ryoji (I know I've been using his real name for the story so far, I knew both of them, but I realized that I typed his actual name first, so it kind of just stayed.)**

 **Wizard - Nekozawa**


	14. Episode 14: Haruhi's Reluctant Day Out

Episode 14: Haruhi's Reluctant Day Out

"Haruhi," Ryoji called from his vanity on Saturday morning. "I'm working late tonight," he said. "Can you make sure to get some milk from the store? If you can think of anything else, go ahead and get it."

"No problem, dad," She replied. She didn't bother to look up from her desk where she poured over papers and textbooks, preparing for class the following Monday. She kept her head bent over it all, focused until she felt the air change. It was the feeling of being watched, and she knew only one person could be standing in her door.

"What is it, dad?" She asked, finally looking up to see him clinging to the open sliding door.

"How are you feeling today, kiddo?" He asked. "No headache or anything?" Haruhi smiled, having heard the same question at least twice a day since she had woken up in the infirmary on that Monday.

"I'm fine, dad." She replied softly. "You heard the doctors, I didn't even get a concussion."

"It was lucky," He muttered. "You'd think those stupid boys would check the weather before hosting an outdoor party." It was rare Haruhi ever saw her father angered by anything, but there was no denying it now, the fire in his eyes glinted not just anger, but fear, and helplessness. It seemed to reinforce to her what she already understood, his change in behavior, the closer attention he paid her, was not unreasonable, and as keen as she was to ignore his overbearing ways, she knew that her indifference was causing him more pain than he would ever show. With a tug in her heart, she stood up from her desk and marched right into his arms.

"Haruhi…?" He started. "Well, I can't say I remember the last time you hugged me first."

"I just...I guess I never thought about what could have happened." She said. When she felt his arms tighten around her, she couldn't deny the tremble in his frame.

"Oh kiddo, you're gonna make your papa cry." He sniffed.

"Are you scared, dad?" She asked. From above her, he laughed, it was a small defeated sound, unlike his usual array of carefree sounds. She waited for him to speak again, he stayed silent longer than she thought, but he answered her, holding onto the back of her head.

"I'm terrified, Haruhi," he replied. "It seems like I inherit the fears you're supposed to have, kid. You've grown up so fast, I wish I could go back in time, just to watch you be that sweet little girl again, and I could be better for you."

"Dad…" She whispered.

"My mascara's going to run," He fretted, releasing his hold of her. "I love you, Haruhi," He smiled, before turning back to his vanity. "But you have no need to worry about me like that, it's my job to protect you, silly."

By the time he was ready to leave, Haruhi had given up on her aggressive studying tactics and stood by the stove, waiting for water to boil for tea. He smiled at the sight, before slipping two thousand yen notes on the table.

"I've left you some money, don't forget the milk, honey." He said.

"I won't, dad." She replied. She never moved her head, never abandoned her gaze on the kettle, even when she felt him kiss the top of her head. She kept her eyes down until she heard the door close behind him.

It felt strange to be in the apartment alone. Day after day, whether it was her father, a neighbor or the twins, even Kyoya checked on her in the middle of the week. Someone was always there to keep an eye on her. It had been taxing on her patience, constantly reminding them all that she was fine; but now she realized how much she had come to expect it, that someone would be there. Now the solitude was almost frightening.

At least it gave her more time to study. While her tea was still just a bit too hot, she took some time to pick up the living room and fold the clean clothes she had been neglecting during the week.

 _Much better,_ she thought. She took a careful sip of her tea. _Still too hot._ She cringed as a rough patch formed on her tongue.

* * *

The air was cold. As she walked, tiny snowflakes fell around her, growing larger as the clouds moved closer. It wasn't unusual for late January, but it threw off her normal walking speed, she knew she'd miss the afternoon sale on shrimp.

 _Taking the bullet train would be faster than this._ Her common sense reasoned. There would be a stop behind the supermarket, the alley leading around the building would offer a little protection from the falling snow, and as she took the steps up to the platform, she caught it as it pulled in. Getting a pass was easy, and she had just managed to catch it before the doors closed. As she held onto the support beam, her shaking left hand flipped open her phone. she absent-mindedly scrolled through the contact list, surprised to have not heard from Hikaru or Kaoru or even Tamaki for most of the week. There was something going on with them, ever since her last evening in the Hitachiin mansion. Whatever happened during their little meeting that morning had changed them, but they refused to discuss it whenever students were around. Fomo aside, she couldn't help it when her mind wandered. She tried to keep her thoughts on the day ahead, but then they morphed to Hikaru, and the proposal he left her with.

 _I want you to be my girlfriend._

It had been so out of the blue, so surprising for her that she almost laughed in his face. It could have been a joke, she wouldn't put it past him to try, but there was a definitive look on his face, the absence of his usual smile, and a glow in his eyes that she had only seen one other time. She blushed when she remembered it.

 _I love him._ Haruhi reasoned. _But I'm not in love with him._ Even if she were to accept his confession, where would that leave Kaoru? Those two shared everything, but she wouldn't let herself be.

 _Kaoru…_ She thought as the train came to a stop. She forced herself to really think about her friendship with him. There was no doubt in her mind that they were close, she enjoyed his company. He was far more agreeable than Hikaru, and while it was clear he liked having her around, it was not so clear how much. At least with Hikaru, she finally knew.

 _No._ She whispered to herself as the train picked up speed. _I told them all before, I came to Ouran to learn, not to find a boyfriend._ As she hugged her knees to her chest, she realized no matter how hard she tried, she could not get it out of her head. Hikaru's voice, how it was laced with desperation and desire, Kaoru's expression the day when she found him basically cuddling her clothes.

The train lurched, nearly knocking her over. Somebody sitting in front of her fell right out of the seat, quickly scrambling back up to reclaim it

 _That was strange,_ she thought. _We can't possibly be at the next stop already._ There was nothing but trees out the windows, hardly anything in sight. She sighed when the announcement tolled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the train has become derailed. Please remain calm."

 _Perfect, just what I need today._ She grumbled. In the seats around her, people fidgeted and shuffled around, some folded up their newspapers, closed their books, and somewhere a child started to cry. When the lights went out, someone let out a shriek of surprise. Haruhi rolled her eyes as the emergency lights flickered on and the doors opened.

As everyone piled out, she studied the faces, anyone who could be familiar, who might be able to walk with her. She was too far from home to walk back, what with the snow falling heavier, and now coating the ground in a fine powdery layer, but she was close enough that she could make it to the supermarket before she froze to death.

"Excuse me…" A voice erupted from the grumbles of complaint, one that was too bright and excited given the situation, Haruhi sighed when she placed it. Only Tamaki would be excited to be derailed in the snow. _But why is he even taking the train? She wondered._

"Tamaki?" She asked.

"Haruhi!" He beamed. "What a pleasant surprise, where were you off to in this weather?"

"I was going to the store, the bullet train was supposed to be faster."

"I suppose so," He replied. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine." She nodded. "No headaches or dizziness."

"That's good." He said. "I was going to surprise you with some soup from my favorite little shop," he smiled impishly. "That's why I was taking the train, I wanted to go about the town like you, Haruhi!"

Once upon a time, she would be annoyed by his antics, maybe it was time, or maybe it was the situation, but right now his embarrassing display of his hostliness was endearing. She doubted she'd ever think this way again, but for now, she could smile.

"Well," She said. "I need some groceries, you could come with me."

"Oh really, could I?" He sparkled.

"Sure," She responded.

"Do you think you could do a soup over the kotatsu tonight?" He asked. "It's just the perfect weather for it."

"I guess so," she said. "Maybe they have beef rolls on sale."

"C'mon Haruhi!" He called, already a few paces ahead of her, as she hurried to catch up, she felt the road before her slide, it was an icy patch she hadn't noticed, and she skidded, she felt time slow just before she fell, only to be stopped by Tamaki's arm. He held her only for a second, staring her dead in the eyes, before his widened and he jumped up, holding onto her tightly as she regained her balance.

"Let's walk a bit slower." He grimaced. "It sure is getting slippery out here.'

"Senpai…?" She ventured

"Ah-ah-ah…" he replied, crooking his finger for emphasis. "I may be a year ahead of you, but I am no longer your senpai." She shook her head, smiling at his foolishness, before she took the next step, only to be whisked off the ground into his arms as he spun her in a dramatic pirouette. "But you're still my little Haruhi." He squealed.

 _Mom, please give me strength._ She begged internally.

* * *

An afternoon alone with Tamaki had once been a nightmare for her, an idea that would rarely cross her mind. But now here she was. He had a close hold on her, whatever his reason, she had begun to appreciate it as the biting winds blew and tossed them around the street. She thought it was funny that he would be leading her when he'd only been to the grocery store with her once, but as they walked, she realized he knew all the turns and shortcuts. The further they went, the closer they became until they were at the doors and he all but carried her inside.

"Ah so warm!" He crooned releasing her and holding his arms out wide. Haruhi grabbed his arms as they splayed out, just before he hit some poor person walking by.

"Tone it down, Tamaki." She muttered. She had a mental list, and as she tacked on a few more cheap ingredients for a hearty soup over the kotatsu, she realized it would have been good to form a proper list.

"Oh Haruhi, let me hold that basket, you know how much daddy loves accessories!" Tamaki said, swooping to her level and taking hold of it. She sighed, but decided it wasn't worth the petty fight,

"You're so weird." She laughed. "C'mon, I want to get back home as quickly as possible."

Calls for flash sales were shouted out, drawing Tamaki's attention every few feet, as he dragged Haruhi from each section, she grabbed what she could when she could reach them.

 _I've gotta get this guy a leash._ She groaned internally, before chuckling at the idea of her third-year senpai with a red collar and leash. Now she grabbed his wrist after he sampled one of the fish sausages on sale, leading him to the refrigerators.

"Tamaki, can you get the beef rolls?" She asked. "And whichever pack of shrimp is the cheapest."

She placed the quart of milk into the basket, when she looked around, she realized he was nowhere in sight. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

 _How hard can it be to read prices?_ She asked herself. _All he has to do is pick the one with the smaller number._

"Haruhi?" He called from behind the shelf.

"Yes, Tamaki?" She responded.

There was silence, until he came around the corner, holding a bag of frozen shrimp.

"I found this bag for three hundred yen!" He smiled. "Is that a good price?" He asked

"As good as any," She replied. As he tossed it in the basket, he looked down at Haruhi, appreciating just how much he had to crane his neck down to meet her eyes. Taking in her features; the doe brown eyes, her little nose, still pink from the cold outside, and her lips, pale pink and chapped. He reached out for her, tucking a stray flyaway strand back into the short style she wore.

"Your hair is getting longer," He said. "It looks cute." She looked up to meet his gaze, surprised by how close his face was to hers.

"Thanks," She whispered, her words were wavering, unable to reach full volume, she slowly backed away from him. "Well, let's go." She added. "The sooner we're back, the better."

The snow was falling faster now. It was sticking to the ground in thick sheets of glimmering powder and falling in clumps from bare branches. Haruhi couldn't help it when her arms started trembling. The bags she held rustled, threatening to fall from her grasp, and it didn't take long for Tamaki to notice.

"Haruhi…" He started when he glanced over. He realized she was carrying the milk and the frozen shrimp, only adding to the chill. "Haruhi, stop walking." He commanded. His tone was enough to make her listen. She stood where she stopped, shaking like a leaf before him. He placed the bag of vegetables on a bench inside the bus stop shelter and shed his coat.

"Tamaki…" She started.

"Calm down, Haruhi," He grinned. As he wrapped the thick coat around her small frame, he waited until she set down the bag she was holding, before she slid her arms into the sleeves. It was far too big on her, but it was very warm. She realized that under the thick coat, he was wearing another jacket, and he assured her under the jacket was his cashmere sweater. She embraced the warmth of the coat, feeling the ice in her extremities melt away, she was filled with new motivation. No longer struggling to keep up with her faster taller friend, no longer desperate to get home for survival against the unexpected wintery mix. She walked alongside him, up the snowy hill leading to her apartment building.

"Tamaki," She started when the building came into view. "I never got to tell you, I moved to a different unit."

"Oh really? He asked. "What happened?"

"There was a fire," She replied. Dad and I are fine, but we were moved to a unit on the ground level."

"A fire?!" He shrieked. "When did that happen?" He asked

"Right before exams," She replied. "It happened while I was at school."

"Oh, Haruhi!" He said. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"At least they were able to find us another unit while the repairs were being done." Haruhi felt bad for lying, though it wasn't a full lie. She just left out the biggest details, advised by the twins to not tell anyone in the host club where she was staying. _Let Tamaki believe what he wants._ She figured. _It's easier that way._ Whether or not he believed her now was not something she would dwell on. She reached for her key in her pocket and opened the door, the air still smelled like her father's coffee and the lavender incense.

"It's been so long since I've been here," he said. "Is this unit bigger than the other one?" He asked.

"Yes," She said. "It has an extra bathroom, and I think the bedrooms have an extra square foot."

"That's nice," he said. She let him leave her sight for a moment while she put the groceries away. He was almost too quiet, but she didn't think much of it while she set water to boil for tea.

"Is this a new picture?" Tamaki called.

"Of what?" Haruhi asked.

"Of your mother." He said softly, poking his head from behind the wall.

"Oh." She stopped, still holding the bag of shrimp. She pursed her lips to stop the smile forming on her face and nodded.

"You have her smile." He said, glancing back at the photo. "It's more obvious than ever with this picture."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "You don't smile very often, " he added. "But it's like seeing you in a mirror." She blushed, feeling her smile break across her face. "Just like that." he grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Why don't you set up the kotatsu?" She said. "I'm waiting for the water for tea." She was alone in the kitchen, listening to Tamaki hum as he worked, invisible behind the wall. She flipped through the mail on the counter.

 _Dad must have brought it in before he left._ She figured. Bills, credit card offers, a paycheck from the bar, and a smaller envelope, the paper was shiny and sleek, the recipient was her, and only her. The return address was from the office of Yuzuha Hitachiin. The handwriting, curled and thin was straight from her hand It was a surprise, but when Tamaki poked his head around the corner to catch her attention, he smiled.

"I recognize that," He said. "Are those shady twins bothering you?"

"No," She said. "It came from their mother."

"It's for the annual fashion Gala," Tamaki replied. "After the Winter Fashion Show, she holds a more local party for her clients, models, and close friends and family." He explained.

"This sounds way too fancy for me," She replied. "And it's tomorrow evening? That's not a lot of time to prepare."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelped. "You have to go!" He grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and instead of shaking her, like he would have done in the past, he just held her there. "You can't turn down an invitation to this. If you won't go for yourself, come as my date."

"Your date?" She asked. "Tamaki…"

"Well, why not?" he asked. "A father has to protect his little girl, and what better way to protect you from those shady twins, and show you off in a pretty dress?"

"Tamaki, I didn't say I wasn't going." She snapped. "I would just need a dress."

"How about that pretty one you wore to dinner?" he asked. "That brown one."

"Is that formal enough?" She asked.

"Sure," He replied. "Do you have a pair of high heels?" He asked.

"I don't, but dad does." She replied. "I can fit into a few of them."

"Try a pair that are smaller, lighter in color." He suggested. "Not black, and nothing with too many embellishments." He said.

"Thanks…" She replied. "Well, c'mon," She added. "We should get the soup started."

"When is your father coming back?" Tamaki asked, suddenly stiffening.

"Relax," She muttered, placing an onion onto a cutting board. "He won't be back until the bar closes."

"When is that?" He asked.

"Two in the morning," She replied. "You won't be here then, I assume."

"I mean…"

"No." She said. "I don't need anyone babysitting me."

"You helped me with getting the ingredients, so you're welcome to stay for dinner, but I have a lot to do around here afterward."

"Well, I'd be glad to help if I can," he said. "If not, I will leave whenever you tell me to." he smiled. Handing her the soup pot and the hotplate for the kotatsu, laughing at the mere idea of watching her balance on a char to reach it herself.

"Thanks, Tamaki," She said. "But it's nothing I can't handle."

"Say, Haruhi…" He said once the soup was cooking and they were wedged comfortably into the low table. "How would you like to ride with me to the party tomorrow? I can pick you up along the way."

"Really?" She asked. "I mean, sure, it would probably be easier than taking the bus or train."

"It's settled." he beamed "I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow evening, oh Haruhi, it'll be wonderful." He might have said more, but shetuned him out, something she realized had become second nature now. His voice was light and frivolous, his hands were flying around him, and as she prepared two bowls for the soup, he couldn't help but smile, feeling just an ounce of the familiarity in the warm moment.

* * *

 **Nowhere near as strange as the day Kyoya had to endure, but I really wanted to write some good old fashioned Tamaharu failservice. I've got ten planned chapters left until the "season" is over. Idk what I'll do when it's done, jk, I've got another behemoth of a story planned for another fandom, plus a few crack!ships to write about.**


	15. Episode 15: A Winter Gala

Chapter 15: A Winter Gala

When Ryoji yawned, emerging from his room, he came face to face with the most unholy abomination. He shrieked as it moved toward him in the dim afternoon light, drawing his hands up in defense as a creature let out a shriek in response.

"Dad?" Haruhi said from under a mass of black goo covering her face.

"Haruhi? What are you wearing?" He asked. "Is that one of my charcoal masks?"

"Yeah," She said. "I was invited to a party."

"We both were, honey," he said. "We got the invitations on Friday, but I was so busy this weekend I forgot to tell you, so I hoped you'd find it on the counter before you left for the store yesterday."

"It was one thing when I was staying with them," She muttered. "But this is something important, it's not like doing homework in their library."

"Calm down, honey." He laughed. "You'll be fine. They all love you, Miss Yuzuha-chan even said so, she and I had quite the chat when I came to see you."

"You seem to be having "quite the chat" with a lot of people, dad." She deadpanned.

"I just like to keep up with you, sweetheart, you like to keep me out of the loop so I have to get creative." He cupped his hands around her jawline to avoid receiving a handful of the sticky face mask and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Dad…" She groaned.

"What?" He asked. "This may be the only time I get to pretty you up...oooh I can't wait to get some makeup on you!" She sighed, knowing it would be a long day before it even started.

Tamaki promised to pick her up at eight that night. At six-thirty, Haruhi was cleaning up the dishes from dinner, listening to her father's beauty regimen. From singing in the shower to flipping through a fashion magazine, trying best to formulate his outfit. She knew there wasn't much she could do to help, so she spent her last free thirty minutes pouring over her textbooks, studying the newest material from her new term classes. As the clock in the hallway ticked away the seconds, the silent stillness of her room was peaceful, it washed over her like a wave, it was a soothing force so strong and present that the slight knock at her partially opened door startled her. Ryoji stood at the door in a plush blue robe with his long hair wrapped in a towel, a cup of tea steamed away in his hand.

"Why don't you take a break, my little brainiac." He chuckled. "The information isn't going to change when you aren't looking." She stood up, taking the cup that he held in front of her. It was the brand she bought most frequently, but this time there was something else. A sweet aroma with just a bit of zest, enough to remind her of winter, just like the one melting away outside.

"I know how congested you can get when it snows, honey," He said. "I put a cinnamon stick into the cup when I poured the tea."

"Thanks, dad," she said. She took her first sip, it was light with just a small sprinkle of sugar, the cinnamon providing most of the sweet zing, just the way she liked it. "It's perfect."

"I've still got it!" He beamed.

"What are you planning to wear tonight?" She asked.

"I found my gray suit, and I have a red tie that just about matches the hair," He said, gently reaching to the twisted towel on top of his head.

"A suit?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied. "Now I'm not saying I want to hide my usual style, but I think it would do well to show off a fresh androgynous beauty, besides," He smiled thinly. "I've had that suit since Kotoko and I got married."

"Well, if you're wearing a suit," she said. "Do you think I could borrow a pair of your high heels?"

"Of course, kiddo, oh you're going to look so pretty, Haruhi!"

* * *

Once Haruhi sparkled in the brown dress, she sat at her desk brushing out her damp hair. Her small selection of makeup sat on the desk before her. It had been the one thing they insisted on buying her, and it amazed her how expensive it all was, but she couldn't deny the quality was much better than the palates she could get for a hundred yen or less.

Of course, the only perk to owning the products was knowing how to use them.

 _I remember Kaoru said that purple would make my eyes look brighter,_ she thought. _But if I wear a darker color on the eyes I shouldn't choose a strong lipstick._ She sighed as she tossed the pink lipstick into the closed collection of eyeshadows, all in varying shades of purple and brown. She hated to admit it, but it would have been easier to have Kaoru do it for her.

 _Lighter colors first…_ She instructed herself, using her index finger to smear on a layer of pale shimmering violet. _Avoid the darkest color._ She gave up using her hands, opting for a fluffy brush she had known Kaoru to use on her before. It seemed to help just a bit, more or less sprinkling the glittering dust all over her eyes and nose. She sighed, the makeup wasn't looking right at all, she had finally tossed the brush down in frustration when Ryoji knocked on her door.

"Oh, Haruhi!" He yelped. "What happened?"

"I need help, dad," She muttered in response, looking away with utter embarrassment.

I should say so…" He smirked. He let out the small laugh, seemingly choking on it as his eyes crinkled with amusement. "Go sit down and I'll fix you up, honey." She obliged, listening to him laugh across the hall in his own bedroom.

"I recognize the dress," Ryoji said as he fluffed some color over her eyelid with a much lighter hand. "I thought it looked familiar when I saw you at your friends' graduation."

"It's one of the Hitachiin designs," Haruhi replied, blinking. "Hikaru and Karou took me to the mall when I went to stay with them."

"You know, it is pretty understated for Miss Yuzuha-chan's usual work," He added. "It was featured in a magazine, but there were rumors that it was a debuting design from one of her sons…" His eyes narrowed in concentration as he ran a spooled tool over her eyelashes. "Would you happen to know anything about it?" Her breath caught in her throat, knowing full well who designed the dress she wore, and how it wasn't even meant to be manufactured.

"I don't know," she lied. "I didn't ask them."

"What a shame," he smiled. "How much was the dress? The magazine said it went for a little over nine thousand yen."

"I don't know," She replied truthfully. "When Kaoru went to pay for it, the shop owner recognized him and gave it to us for free."

"Impressive," Ryoji replied. "There you go, sweetie, take a look."

When Haruhi turned her head to the mirror, she smiled. It took over her whole pretty face, her cheeks grew pink from mirth, her eyes crinkled and bits of glitter sparkled across her eyelids. He had used earth tones as opposed to her purple mess, sticking to shimmering golds and a matte coffee brown. Her lips were a light satiny pink. It was all as understated and neat as her dress, and when Ryoji tapped her shoulder from behind, he held out a pair of sandals with a modest heel. On her feet, the straps crisscrossed and clasped delicately at her ankle. Though she would never say it out loud, she couldn't help but stare at her reflection and admire.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Haruhi," Ryoji said. "Just like Kotoko and I used to imagine." There was a lost look in his eye, and she watched in silence, knowing he was reliving some sweet memory. It happened often, and Haruhi would always wonder, always just a tad jealous that he was able to keep so many good memories, ones that she would never understand.

Haruhi sat in the main room, waiting for her father to finish preparing. It was closer to eight than she thought, and Tamaki would arrive any minute.

"Dad," She called.

"Yes, honey?"

"I forgot to tell you that Tamaki was going to pick us up, just so you knew when he showed up."

"Oh, how nice of the idiot." He replied. "Did he know I was coming along too?"

"I don't think he thought of it, but it shouldn't be a problem, we're all going to the same place."

"Good," He replied, emerging from the back of the apartment, straightening the lapel of his suit and folding up the cuffs of his sleeves. "I'll definitely join you two for the ride, don't want that dummy getting any ideas."

Haruhi didn't get another word out before there was a cheery knock at the door.

"Please don't make a fuss, dad." She begged. He pursed his lips, smiling impishly at his past successes of shaking up the idiot.

"I'll behave." He smirked. "Let the poor boy in, it's freezing outside."

When she opened the door, she squinted when Tamaki reached out, wrapping his arms around her. His suit was almost as white as the snow, his hair styled and glistening in the rising moonlight. When he released her he held out a red rose.

"For you." He said. Bowing his head, he didn't raise it until the rose was in her hand.

"Thanks, Tamaki, let me just go put it in some water." She smiled at him until her back was turned. Then she frowned. _I get the sentiment behind it,_ She thought. _But why is a flower supposed to be a good gift? Here is a plant I killed to symbolize my respect for you..._ She snipped the stem and placed it into a clear tall vase. A housewarming gift from one of their neighbors.

"Father Fujioka!" She heard Tamaki say. "That is a very handsome suit."

"Thank you, Tamaki-san." He replied stiffly. Haruhi stifled a giggle, listening in as much as she could while they exchanged awkward pleasantries. She considered staying back to see what would happen, but she didn't want to keep his poor driver waiting.

"We should go," She said, poking her head out from behind the wall. "We don't want to keep them waiting." She gave a smile, her eyes closing for a just a second, while she wasn't looking they both tilted their heads, admiring how cute she looked.

"Well, right this way, sir and madam!" Tamaki twirled on his toes, the tails of his suit jacket fluttering with a flourish. Ryoji placed his hand behind Haruhi's shoulder, counting the minutes until he no longer had to play nice with this boy who, deep down, had the intentions to take away his little girl.

* * *

The mansion was awash with warm golden light. Little flickers of dancing lights skittered along with walls, glittering off of champagne towers, shining brightly on the caterers who marched around their routes with hour d'oeuvres and wine on silver platters. Haruhi lost her breath the moment she entered, and to her right, Tamaki looked around.

"Miss Yuzuha-chan outdoes herself every year." He beamed. "I wonder if Kyoya is here yet…" He released Haruhi's arm, leaving her alone at the door with her father entering behind her.

"Wow!" He gasped. "Look at all of this, Haruhi! It's astounding."

"It looks so different from what I remember." She replied. Around her, people of renown stood and talked, some held wine glasses, somewhere a woman laughed uproariously, and a few feet from her, two men whispered about something, tossing glances over to her every now and then. She gulped, feeling like she was under a spotlight. Nothing she'd been through with the host club could have prepared her for this kind of attention.

Yuzuha seemed to be decked out in a gown that reflected just about every piece in her winter collection. Pastel colors in silky satin fabric, decorated by sequins at the bust and the belt, all with an asymmetrical hemline that gave the illusion of longer legs, a fashion faux pas that Haruhi had seen many times in magazines and shop windows. She smiled brightly as she spoke to a group of people, two men and a woman stood before her, with a camera and microphone, seemingly conducting an interview in a very photogenic part of the room. It wasn't at all surprising to Haruhi that this party would be televised somewhere. She tried her best to turn around and walk the other way, but stumbled in her heels, just enough that it caught Yuzuha's eye.

"Haruhi-chan!" She beamed. "I'm so glad you made it! Come over here, dear!" Yuzuha held out an intricately manicured hand, ornamented with glimmering rings that caught the lights in rainbow fragments. Her hand was quick top land onto her shoulder, holding her close like a mother would hold onto her child.

"As you can see, Haruhi Fujioka is one of the lucky few to have snatched up one of the rare dresses in our Autumn cocktail line.

"Miss Yuzuha-chan?" The woman with the microphone asked. "Is this one of your designs?"

"Of course it is," She said, placing a red acrylic fingernail to her bottom lip. "The seamstresses were all so enchanted by the sketch, by the way it flowed, and the addition of that beautiful embellishment just below the bust," She pointed to each part of the dress, describing the details. Haruhi was surprised that she took all the credit, then she remembered just how adamant Hikaru was about keeping the truth a secret. How even at the dinner table, he was awkward about the compliments, how it seemed he wouldn't have told her the truth had Kaoru not said something when he vanished.

"A model?" Yuzuha laughed, a rich and bright sound, something proud, and Haruhi realized it was about her. "No, Miss Fujioka is not one of my models, but you never know, one day you might just see her on my runway!" Yuzuha looked down, meeting Haruhi's confused eyes. "What do you think, dear? She asked. "Would you ever consider working for the Hitachiin label?"

"Are the rumors, true Miss Yuzuha-chan?" The reporter asked. "Is Haruhi-chan promised to your son?" Haruhi looked up in surprise, remembering her confrontation with Kyoya, and how his father had no qualms about proposing marriage for him. It surprised her now, given what Hikaru had left her with at the door of her apartment, and how he had spoken to her a little as possible since then. It was common for rich families to arrange business relations through their children. As she reeled from shock, the reporter asked something else, clarifying which twin was older, and getting it wrong.

"Beside her, Yuzuha seemed to puff up protectively, moving Haruhi just out of the way of the camera and microphone.

"No," She said definitively. "To both of your questions ma'am, I am not in the market to be selling my children for social benefit. And it would do everyone well to ignore any rumors in the magazines, especially if the gossiping author can't even tell my boys apart. Even Haruhi-chan can do that much." She smiled, stooping slightly to leave the slightest ghost of a kiss on Haruhi's cheek. "It is true that she stayed with us for a short time, thanks to the kind and generous thinking of my wonderful sons in her time of need, and any changes in their relationships are at their own discretions." She smiled politely, once again placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"I think she's had enough of an interview for now," she said. "Haruhi dear, I hope you'll enjoy yourself tonight, now I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

 _My friends._ She thought. _Right. No doubt the whole host club was invited to this._ She nodded politely, bowing before walking away, as quickly as her pretty little high heels would allow her.

Tamaki and Kyoya stood by the table of drinks, both holding stemmed glasses of some light and bubbly liquid. Kyoya noticed her first, nodding politely but not changing his expression, just waiting for Tamaki to turn around to see what caught his attention.

"Haru…" Tamaki stopped, Haruhi raised an eyebrow, watching his smile fade into a terse frown. He was confused, but only for a moment. As the air pressure changed behind her, the slight peach fuzz on her arms and neck stood straight up, somebody was getting close to her, just a bit too close. The sweet and slightly spicy aroma of orange blossoms assaulted her senses, before fading to the oddly comforting scent she had become so used to. Now though, her blood ran cold, she knew she couldn't tiptoe around Hikaru forever. She'd have to face him, to give him an answer, but as much as his proposal filled her waking thoughts, she never gave herself the faintest idea on how to respond to such a confession. She braced herself as she turned around, ready to ask him to meet her on the balcony, when she was instead greeted by Kaoru, he seemed to walk carefully, as if calculating each step, she wondered for a moment if he was in pain, then she noticed the bright smile on his face and the gleam in his eye.

"Haruhi!" He called, wrapping both arms around her shoulders and just about throwing himself onto her back. "There you are, Hikaru said he wanted to talk to you about something, but he just went outside."

"Thanks, Kaoru." She replied.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked. "I'm really glad you decided to come." He whispered into her ear, making her jump in surprise at his closeness.

"Kaoru," She groaned, fanning the warmth of his lingering breath from her ear. "Quit it." She gagged, smelling the definitive traces of champagne on his breath, mixed with the sashimi and kimchi appetizers. "Kaoru, are you drunk?" She hissed.

"Of course not," he said just a bit too carefully. "Who did your makeup, Haruhi? He asked. "It looks perfect."

"My dad did," She replied. "Why don't you sit down?" She suggested.

"I'm fine," he said with a small hiccup. "But I will if you sit down with me."

"Fine," She said. "Just until you've had some...hey!" She snapped once he had taken hold of her wrist. She tried to keep up with his pace, so it wouldn't look like she was being haphazardly dragged off by a tipsy idiot.

There was a divan by the portrait window, and once Kaoru plopped down, Haruhi felt much better. He wasn't staggering or anything, but he definitely wasn't sober. It was not a state she'd ever seen any of her friends in, but knowing her father who was as much an emotional drunk as he was affectionate, she wasn't eager to see what kind of inebriated fool Kaoru could become.

"You know Haruhi, you sure are pretty," he mumbled. "I mean, that dress, gosh..."He sighed. She giggled into her hand, letting him ride the intoxication, knowing that this state of buzzed was just as bad as being full-on drunk. If he didn't vomit before he sobered up, she'd be impressed. "You're so smart too, you...must be a princess or something, no...a fairy!"

"I'm not a princess or a fairy, Kaoru." She murmured. His hand fell heavily onto her shoulder, making her cringe. But she didn't move him away.

"No, it's something else." He said with the utmost seriousness in his voice. "Listen, Haruhi…" He suddenly pulled her very close to him by the shoulder, until her forehead hit his with a little more force than intended. "We have to go outside, right now."

"Are you joking?" She asked. "It's freezing outside."

"No, princess," He said. "You've got to believe me, the carriage is waiting for you."

"The carriage?" She asked. _What the hell was in that wine?_ She wondered. She thought about finding Yuzuha or her husband, maybe Kaoru's maid, somebody who could take the well-dressed schlub off of her shoulder so she could get some air, but as she tried to remember the name for his maid as opposed to Hikaru's, her thoughts were suddenly ceased, so derailed that she saw stars right as Karou pressed his lips firmly into her cheek.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi snapped, tossing him off of her side, blinking back a set of surprised tears as she stood up.

"Oh my god, Haruhi, no." He stammered, jumping up and holding onto his head as the room rushed around him.

"Stay down!" She said. "I'm going to find someone for you, you're clearly not well."

"I'm so sorry." He replied, shocked tears welling up in his eyes.

"I...I need to go." She muttered, unable to find anything else to say. She turned on her heels, her steps audible as she ran off, leaving Kaoru mumbling and apologizing in her wake.

Just outside of the ballroom, right before the kitchen, there was a glass door in the ornate dining room. It led out of the verandah, and from the glass looking out, Haruhi noticed someone leaning against the concrete railing.

Hikaru. No doubt he was out there preparing himself for whatever she might say, and now that she was thoroughly rattled by Kaoru's strange lapse of judgment, she knew that it was now or never.

 _I want you to be my girlfriend._

 _It's always been your choice, Haruhi._

"Hikaru…" She started opening the door to the verandah. "There you are."

"Haruhi," He turned, the light from the window glinting in his eye. "So, um... " He paused, slouching just so they would be eye to eye. "Have you thought about it? I mean... I know I…"

"Hikaru," She said. He stopped mumbling, trying to form some rebuttal for an argument she hadn't even given him. "I've probably given it too much thought." She continued with a half-smile. "But I couldn't help but remember one thing…"

"What is it?" He asked, finally letting go of the banister. He stood just inches from her, seeing her shiver in her short-sleeved dress. One touch of her arm told him all he needed to know, she was freezing. "Should we go back inside?" He asked.

"No," She said. "It's nice out here." She stopped talking when Hikaru slipped out of his jacket, fluffing it over her shoulders.

"Don't lie to me, Haruhi," he said. "I made that dress, I know that material isn't warm." He smirked at her, a light of comfort glistened in his eyes, it was the look he had given her numerous times while she lived in the mansion, especially on that night they whispered and ate cookies together. They confided in each other, things they'd never tell anyone else, but it wasn't the first time, as if she'd needed any more reminders of that day in Karuizawa, even now, Hikaru had an arm around her, trying to keep her from shaking, she knew she'd have to speak quickly, to get her point across so they could go back inside and enjoy the party.

"To be quite honest, I don't know what my feelings are right now, but…" She paused nodding into the cloud that her warm breath was forming, trying to form the words as concisely as she could, just to give him the straightest possible answer. "I'd be lying to myself, and to you, if I said I didn't see you that way, Hikaru."

"Haruhi…" He started. "Are you…"

"I'm saying I don't know if I'm in love with you," She answered, watching him cringe like an arrow had been shot through his heart. "But I'm saying I accept your feelings, whatever they are."

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked. She nodded slowly, straight-faced and unmoving as he closed the

"I'd like to try." She replied. "But that's what I was starting to say before. I was thinking about it, and isn't there a rule saying you can't have a girlfriend while you're in the host club?" Hikaru grinned with a glint of mirth on his face.

"So long as milord is in charge," he said. "That last day you were staying with us, when Kaoru and I went to his house, it was for a host club meeting. He and Kyoya-senpai put us in charge of the club, once they leave we take over."

"Really?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you about it before, but the shadow king wanted to keep it a secret," he replied. "I think it'll be great, Kaoru isn't so sure, but we've been in the host club since it was founded."

"I hadn't given it much thought," she admitted. "I was beginning to think Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai would never leave, but you're right…" She said. "They're in their third year, nothing lasts forever, does it?" She asked. Hikaru rolled his eyes and gave a grimace of a smile.

"That's not something a guy wants to hear right after having his feelings accepted."

"You're right," she said. "I really have to think about how I say things." He smiled serenely, his eyes closing as the joy-filled his face. He placed a hand on the top of her head, an action he had done so many times before, and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"You have no filter for your thoughts," He said. "To be quite honest, that's one of the things I've always liked about you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes," he chuckled. "You're different than almost any girl I know, it makes you wonderful."

"Do we have to hide this?" She asked. "While you're still in the club?"

"No," He said. "I don't want to."

"Are you saying you'd quit the club?" She asked. "Just to be with me?"

"Oh." He looked down, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I see your point." She smiled, placing her hand on his arm, causing him to look up in surprise.

"Why don't we just take some time," she said. "Let's figure this out, let's not give it a label until we know that we'd be good together."

"That's a good idea," he replied. He touched the back of her hand that rested on his arm, before looking away, not quite meeting her eyes. "Haruhi," He said. "Can… uh, may I hug you?"

"Oh, so now you're shy about it?" She laughed. She raised her arm over herself, in her high heels she was able to reach his shoulder fairly easily, resting her arms up, feeling his hands on her back, his fingers in her hair, his arms tightening around her sides, and for once, it felt natural.

* * *

 **Woo! Finally some cute and long overdue Hikaharu shipping. To be honest readers, most of these chapters are posted around two or three in the morning, fueled by nothing more than my spite and a glass or two of wine. This is by far the most fun I've had writing a fanfiction for any fandom, and for those who view and visit the story anonymously, I hope this gives you as many giggles and facepalm moments as it's given me. For those (if any) who are still actively enjoying it, I hope you enjoy the rest of it, and I am so sorry for the strange updating schedule! I swear I started out with one.**


	16. Episode 16: A New Plan

Episode 16: A New Plan

Haruhi wasn't sure what her days at school would look like now. When she returned on Monday and sat between the twins, prepared to resume her normal life outside of the strange reality of the gala, they both barely acknowledged her, which was something she didn't expect.

Kaoru refused to meet her eyes, and while Hikaru at least looked at her, there was something hidden in his vacant stare. Boredom, which was ever-present, but now something darker hid in his mind. When he noticed Haruhi sneaking glances over to him, he turned to face her, a hot glare burning into her.

 _I accept his love confession and now he hates me?_ She pouted. _Why do I even bother?_

She kept her head down for the rest of class, ignoring the feeling of eyes on her, maybe he was trying to apologize, but it didn't matter. She couldn't figure out why she felt so betrayed, it wasn't the first time he glared at her, in fact, it was a pretty regular thing for him so early in the morning, but she didn't care. He chose the wrong morning to be in a sour mood.

During the morning announcements, Haruhi felt a piece of paper hit her in the arm, it was tightly folded, almost into a harmless shuriken, she knew who it was from, and she finally relented, opening Hiakru's note only to see three words written in his oddly neat and blocky handwriting.

 _We'll talk later._

"Like hell, we will." She hissed over in response. On her other side, Kaoru looked over, just able to see the note, and the grim expressions on their faces, and knowing the things he did, he gulped, realizing he had messed up. Big time.

* * *

 _The tears in Hikaru's eyes betrayed the anger he felt rising up inside him. When he threw his cell phone across the room in frustration, it popped open, sending pieces scattering across the lush carpet. It was a picture that set him off. There were tons of photos taken at the gala, and the family would see all of them before any were published, and one of the hundreds taken had stuck out to him._

 _A picture of his brother, sitting on a small divan with Haruhi, she had a firm hold of his forearm and her eyes were crinkled shut as he was depicted kissing her cheek._

 _Why is she leaning into him? Hikaru's heart screamed. He screamed. The door opened as Kaoru entered._

" _Have you seen any of the pictures, yet?" He asked. "I just got the list, but the battery is too low for me to look at them." As he hopped onto his side of the bed, connecting the phone to its charger on the side table, Hikaru stood up, making his way across the floor, and picked up the pieces of his phone. It wasn't broken, he knew it. He had done far worse to it before. Once the screen flashed its power screen, he was quick to find the photos again._

" _I did see them." He said with clenched teeth. "This one could even make the cover!" He growled, flipping back to the accursed image and resisting the urge to chuck it again. He instead threw it toward Kaoru, not caring that it hit him square in the shoulder._

" _Ow, what's wrong with you, Hikaru?" Kaoru demanded. He picked up the phone, the screen flashed brighter, and he choked on his breath._

" _Hika, I...I can explain!" He yelped. "I...I...Ugh…" He slammed the palm of his hand into his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing at the idiocy of his past self._

" _I was drunk," he said. "I had two or three glasses of champagne, and Haruhi made me sit down, and I don't know...I knew you were going to confess to her if you hadn't already." Tears formed in his eyes, blurring the sight of the carpet below him, his head pounded with guilt and regret. "Hika, listen...I know I shouldn't have done that in front of people, but...at least I know I don't feel that way for her."_

" _What?" He asked._

 _I don't," he replied. "Maybe I could one day, but there's no chemistry between us." Hikaru leaned back on his elbows, staring at the white ceiling and the light of the hanging chandelier, he gritted his teeth to keep back the waver in his voice._

" _That day we helped her move," He murmured. "After you had gone back to the car, that's when I did it." He sat down, defeated. "I told her how I felt and asked her to be my girlfriend."_

" _That's great!" Kaoru said. "Did she say yes?"_

" _Not at first," He replied. "I didn't let her. I told her to wait until we were alone again, and that would have been on Monday, I wasn't going to let her think about too much while she recovered."_

" _So that's why you've been avoiding her all week." Kaoru replied with a grin._

" _At the party, probably after...that," Hikaru nodded over to his phone, where the image of the unwitting couple still shone in the dimness. "She found me on the verandah, and well, She accepted it." He shrugged. "She didn't say yes right away, but she wanted to try."_

" _Well that's good, right?" Karu asked. "She's giving you a chance."_

" _It would be," Hikaru said. "But I think she likes someone else more."_

" _Who?" Kaoru asked, ears perking up like a puppy._

" _Milord." He replied._

" _Really?" Kaoru asked. "She couldn't possibly fall for that idiot?"_

" _You've seen how she smiles around him," Hikaru replied impatiently. "And he's been acting so differently lately, he's softer now, he's more mature and thinking about his actions. Hell if I was a girl, I'd fall for him too!"_

" _Hikaru?" Kaoru smirked._

" _Forget it…" He mumbled. "Just forget about it." He stood up, snatching his phone from the space between them and sauntered out of the room._

 _For the first time as they remembered, the twins slept in separate bedrooms that night._

* * *

As class dragged on, Kaoru knew he needed to get Haruhi alone, preferably before Hikaru could. He wasn't in a good frame of mind. Kaoru knew from experience that Hikaru would allow himself to be controlled by his worst thoughts, and with as weak a grasp he had on the one person he loved more than his brother, who knew what he would do or say? He sighed, tapping the end of his pen to his chin, only growing more anxious as the minutes passed. He was hardly paying attention, and beside him, Haruhi scribbled notes on every inch of the paper, her thoughts were scattered, she was just as bothered by the tense air between the three of them as he was.

Class was finally over, at least for an hour, and Haruhi was out of her seat before the chimes tolled. She was quick to weave around and escape the room, Kaoru watched as Hikaru looked down at the ground, shaking his head mumbling 'too good to be real' and he knew what he had to do. There was no way he'd let his brother's own worries ruin the only chance he had to be happy.

Even if it meant wasting his own chance to be happy.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow when Kaoru still hadn't risen from his desk.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you and Haruhi in the refectory." Kaoru said with a smile. Hikaru shrugged, ruffling Kaoru's hair as he passed by before walking out of the room. Kaoru stood up, knowing that Haruhi wouldn't be in the refectory. She wasn't in a good mood, he knew that Hikaru's foul mood made her's worse. He knew she would avoid them as much as she could until she and Hikaru were ready to confront each other again.

 _Yes._ He reminded himself. _She'll be in the third-floor library, it's usually the quietest one._

He flew up the first set of stairs, passing people left and right, all who stopped to watch his mad dash to the library. He wondered briefly if they still thought he was Hikaru. It was something that used to be his version of normal, now it was infuriating.

He spotted her on the second staircase. She was stopped by little second year Setsuke, and Kaoru smirked, watching his friend talk to her former biggest fan.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called, jogging to reach her. She and Setsuke jumped slightly at his boisterous cry in the near silent hallway, and Setsuke glanced over at Haruhi for just a second, barely holding in her giggle as he neared them. Haruhi tensed beside her friend, enough for her to take notice. She gingerly reached out to touch Haruhi's arm, wondering if she should grab her arm and run. But Kaoru's hand was reaching out to her, and she made no move to escape.

Haruhi's pulse picked up with each step he took toward her, she could see the fear and desperation etched into his face. It was a look she had rarely ever seen from him. With such a carefree and confident attitude, there was never much for him to be desperate about.

 _Unless it's me._ The self-conscious part of her brain whispered. _Hikaru and Kaoru both only have that frown when they think I'm upset._ He was getting close enough that she could hear his labored breathing. He didn't look well, and she figured he was still recovering from his strange bender during the party.

She thought about running. It wouldn't solve anything. She knew she couldn't avoid her classmates forever, considering they would see her every day. She sighed, resigning herself to the fate of whatever awkward encounter she would face.

"Haruhi, listen…" He started. "I wanted to apologize for the other night. I was… I was out of line." His hand lingered at the back of his neck as he brought his gaze down to the ground, Haruhi tried to remember the embarrassment she felt that night, the shock and discomfort as she pushed him off of her, the fluttering in her chest once she realized what had just happened, and the realization of what she still had to do.

"I forgive you, Kaoru…" She said. "But I'd like to know why." She craned her neck to meet his downward stare. She poked his shoulder until he looked up, and his face went pink with embarrassment.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" he whispered. Haruhi nodded, glancing over at Setsuke one more time, and Kaoru blanched, not even realizing she was there.

"I'm sorry, miss Setsuke, may I take Haruhi from you for just a moment." She nodded with a sparkle in her eyes. Kaoru took hold of the cuff of Haruhi's sleeve, dragging her to the third floor, into a vacant room beside the library.

"Okay, Kaoru," She huffed. "What's going on?"

"Okay, listen Haruhi…" he started. She crossed her arms patiently, feeling the tense muscles in her face soften. She hadn't even realized she was glaring at him until she saw the hurt frown spread across his face. She sat down at one of the desks, motioning for him to do the same, once they were eye to eye again, he spoke.

"I know about you and Hikaru," He said. "I guess I knew then, too. He didn't tell me before, but for some reason, I think I just knew," He stopped for a second and drew a long quiet breath, with her eyes expectantly unblinking, he continued. "I'm not going to be careful about it now, I liked you, Haruhi." When she squinted, he let out a small sound that could almost be a laugh. "I love you, Haruhi," He smiled. "But, you know, I think I'm glad that I'm not in love with you."

"What?" She replied. He placed his hand on her shoulder, standing up so he towered over her, sitting down, she barely cleared the first button of his suit jacket. There was a waft of his orange blossom shampoo, and when she stood up, she just about reached the Ouran emblem on his chest. She was not prepared for his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. She felt his fingers resting on the top of her head, it seemed sweet to her, for all the hugs she had been squashed into, Kaoru was always the most gentle with her. This was not the case now, though. She tapped the emblem on his chest enough for him to loosen his grip on her, she took a deep breath, relieved to have her airways back.

"You are very important to me, Haruhi," Kaoru whispered, causing her to stiffen when his cool breath tickled the corner of her ear. He spoke with a bittersweet sigh. "But Hikaru is more important." Before she could open her mouth in retaliation, he nodded, relieved of the feelings he had kept at bay for so long.

"You better hurry," Kaoru added as he walked through the threshold of the vacant classroom. "Hikaru is waiting for us in the refectory."

* * *

True to his word, Haruhi found the object of her latest predicament, namely, her new boyfriend, waiting for her in the refectory.

"Haruhi!" He called, waving from a table. "Where's Kaoru?" He asked once she was seated.

"I thought he would be here too," She replied. "He needed to talk to me, and he even left before I did."

"What did you to talk about?" He asked, trying desperately to keep his voice neutral and unwavering. It failed, Haruhi could hear his teeth clench without even looking at him.

"Nothing important," She replied.

"What?" He asked. "You don't want to tell me? Why are you guys keeping secrets?" He hadn't even realized his voice was growing louder until Haruhi placed her hand in his. He looked down, gulping back his wave of anger when he felt the pressure from her. "I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?" he whispered.

"Yes," she replied. "That's what we were talking about, Hikaru." She replied quietly. "He told me that I was important to him, I don't know when he found out about us, but I think he gave me his blessing."

"I didn't tell him about it, at least not until after a picture of you two circulated around. I think you know the one."

Haruhi grimaced, remembering the awkwardness of her first kiss with Kaoru.

"I'm sorry," he added hesitantly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I...I guess I'm still not over that."

"Hikaru..." She said after too long of a moment. Hikaru had his head in his hand, resting his forehead into his palm and staring at the untouched plate of gourmet food in front of him with immense fascination. Once he finally looked at her again, he smiled, flipping his hand under hers locking his fingers in with hers and holding on tightly.

"I'm sorry," He murmured. "I know I shouldn't be so upset, I shouldn't feel jealous, considering...everything. I know it's stupid, but you're so special to me, Haruhi…" He simpered. As his face neared hers, she braced herself for what would be another first kiss, but it didn't happen. While Hikaru brought his hand up to graze her cheek and flip a loose strand of hair, he didn't push it any further. She smiled, unsure whether or not she should make the first move, but she realized pretty quickly that she didn't want to, at least not in a crowded room full of people watching the exchange. A blush melted its way onto her face, betraying her guise of calm indifference, and as it lit up her cheeks she let her head fall and stared at the table trying to compose herself while her heart skipped in a strange rhythm.

Hikaru wasn't one to give out compliments, even in the host club, sweet nothings to the fangirls were rare and dishonest, but for the first time, he had caused the flutter in her heart, he had moved her in the most real way she'd ever felt.

But it wasn't the first time, she had to remember. She felt the same flutter when she saw him standing outside the pension in Karuizawa without Kaoru, again that same day when he held her close in their rain-soaked clothes, keeping her warm and protecting her from her anxiety; and that strange test of courage tournament as they swung in the net suspended off the ground. Finally, there was the night in the Hitachiin Mansion when she saw him standing alone in the dark hallway staring at a painting, and when he held on just a bit too tightly in their embrace before going back to bed. When he confessed his feelings, and the night she accepted them.

"It's just…" She paused, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm starting to understand things, and I'm sorry for being so cold all the time. But I just have to say one thing."

"What is it Haruhi?" He asked, inching closer to her at the table.

"I just want you to know that I chose to accept your confession. Don't think for a second that it was because of pity, I would never have agreed if I didn't want to."

"I know I came to Ouran to learn, and I was never going to let anything stop me from reaching my goals," she added. "But I think it's time I grew up, I think it's time I get to have fun. I just don't want you to worry about anything...when it comes to...this." She looked down at their hands, tightening her grip on his and flicked her gaze back up to those golden eyes. "I want to be with you, Hikaru."

"Thanks, Haruhi…" he said. "That really means a lot." She heard the slightest chuckle come from him as his feather-light touch caressed the edge of her jaw, bringing her face up to his. He looked her over quickly with a sweet glance and kissed the top of her head.

"That's just a practice," He murmured. "I want the real one to be special." She nodded, glancing down at the table, and he finally noticed the situation as well. Before him sat a full plate of food, he's been waiting for them before he started eating, but Kaoru never showed, and he realized there was nothing in front of her.

"Where's your lunch?" He asked. She sighed.

"I helped dad with breakfast this morning, and I forgot to pack a lunch."

Here," He said, sliding his tray to a comfortable spot between them. "Do you like calamari? It's in a sweet almond sauce." Just like the first and every time following, Haruhi was taken aback by how sightly everything was. The caramel colored sauce washed over ivory calamari rings with dots of black sesame seeds sprinkled throughout. The salad was so bright green it almost hurt her eyes. She shook her head out of habit, ever too proud to mooch from anyone, but he wasn't having it, instead, catching her face mid shake and holding the fork with a piece of chopped squid and telling her to try it. She took the bite, relishing in the sweet and robust flavors that overtook her mouth.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't make you happy, Haruhi?" He smiled proudly. She rolled her eyes before picking a cucumber out of his salad.

They spoke while they ate, the conversation was no different than it had always been, and Haruhi appreciated the normalcy. By the end of their break, Kaoru still hadn't turned up, Hikaru told Haruhi not to worry about him, but knew it wouldn't stop her.

"So how bad was he, anyway?" he asked. "I've never seen Kaoru drunk before." There was that glint of mischief back in his eyes, the dullness had become bright again, and as Haruhi laughed and began to recount Kaoru's tipsy exploits, she couldn't help but feel that everything from this point on, even dating Hikaru, could become the most normal thing in the world.

* * *

Haruhi didn't think her behavior had changed much after she accepted Hikaru's confession and began their strange little secret relationship. They kept things pretty much the same as it always had been, the difference in her mind being that whenever he reached out for her, she didn't make any effort to escape. At first, it had been second nature to have some witty comeback to a compliment or to vehemently reject the physical contact. Their affection - more specifically Hikaru's - hadn't increased very much, but instead of the twist of dread she felt whenever someone's arms did land over her shoulders, now a light flutter of something strange and wonderful took over. She had made it her decision to not request them at the host club. On the rare days she poked her head in or sat with Kasanoda and his trio of doe-eyed fangirls, she went in solely to spend time with the girls who accepted her as their friend once she could no longer be their host.

It was as normal as could be at school, but at home, her father began to notice the subtle changes in her evenings. Once the twins' driver would drop her off at the apartment building, She would start right away with dinner. With a shift in his work schedule, Ryoji was now able to be home at a normal dinner hour, so he was able to see first-hand the way she swayed around the kitchen as she cooked and he cleaned. Or the ways her eyes would wander while she tried to focus on her studies, how she would spend much longer on any given page or become distracted while reviewing her notes. Before bed, she would take more glances at herself in the mirrors decorating the bare living room walls. On the one night he worked late, he came home to find her asleep in the living room, a lavender incense stick sending a thin stream of white smoke in front of the small photo of her mother, just about ready to snuff itself out. There was something going on, and he thought he had just about figured it out.

On Friday morning as Haruhi sat down across from her father in her white collared shirt and black pants, the suit jacket still hanging up by the door, they prayed over their plates and Ryoji gave her face a thorough inspection.

"What is it, dad?" She asked raising her chopsticks.

"I've been thinking we should have a guest or two over sometime." He answered.

"Huh?" She replied with a bit of egg in her mouth, he laughed while she quickly chewed to get her next question out. "When did you think of this?"

"I was inspired by Miss Yuzuha-chan's party," he smiled. "Obviously we can't hold something like that here, but why don't you invite a friend for dinner sometime? Especially now that I have such earlier hours."

"Maybe you're right, dad," she said. "I guess I can ask someone in the host club."

"That sounds great, kiddo," he replied. Haruhi stood up, bringing her plate to the sink and whisking her suit jacket off the doorknob. "I have to go, I don't want to be late."

"Love you, Haruhi." Ryoji said over the squeaking of the front door.

"Love you too, dad." She called back before the door closed tightly behind her. Ryoji rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee. He had hoped she would slip up and suggest whoever it was that had stolen her heart, but no, she was too smart, or too clueless, to think about it. He smiled as he set to work scouring the dishes.

 _She's a smart kid, but academics will only get you so far…_

* * *

 **Yay! The sappy rom-com chapter, and in true ShineBrite fashion, it is posted at 2:30 in the morning. Just to put some stuff out there, this story has about a million deleted scenes, alternate chapter endings, and just cute things that I didn't like the first time, once this one wraps up, I will compile all the bits I couldn't keep and that'll be a whole story of its own.**


	17. Episode 17: Kaoru's Revalations

Episode 17: Kaoru's Revelations

It was Friday morning, a golden day with sun spilling in from the mountains, melting away the last frosts of early spring. As the hesitant calls of the fleeing winter birds rise up into a pleasant chorus, the matriarch of the Suoh Company snaps at her assistant.

"Shut those windows, Ayumi."

"Yes, Madam President!" She responded, moving swiftly to the side. The windows sealed shut with a force of finality

As Shinzue hiked her warm kimono tighter over her shoulders and took a sip of her tea, the cheery little tone of the elevator at the other end of the room announced it's arrival, with her visitor in tow.

"You wanted to see me, Okaa-san?" Yuzuru said with a deep bow.

"Yes," She said. "I'd like to inform you that I've decided to move Tamaki into the mansion with us."

"Oh, that wonderful," He said with a smile. "What made you decide."

"I considered what you said about him, and that commoner girl," She replied rigidly. "I still disagree with your plan, but I have recently learned that companies we partner with adore him, more specifically their daughters."

"He does have some influence in his school, that host club of his has become an empire, mother."

"I am well aware," she snapped, looking down into the swirling tea leaves in her cup. With a sigh, she collected herself. "As much as I am against it, the boy and his influence, his situation is well known, and it is not doing well for our company, our partners believe I am heartless, keeping him away from the inner workings, and if what you said was true, that he is all the lineage I will have through you, I believe it is high time that he learned the ways of the Suoh group." She looked up to meet his eyes. Her gaze was sharp, her words were measured and her tone thick with hesitance. "He moves in tomorrow. Once he is settled, I will meet with him here to welcome him, and give him my conditions."

"How wonderful," Yuzuru said with a tight nod. His hands had curled into fists a while back, knowing that his mother had some ulterior motives, her mind was akin to that of Yoshio Ootori, forever seeing the next steps, and stacking their plans with more plans just in case. To these two, everything was about their own gain, and as Yuzuru bowed respectfully, his own mind reeled with questions. He had his own plans, his own benefits in mind for his son. Morally just and long overdue. "If that is all, mother, I will go to the second mansion and inform him straight away."

"No need," she said. "I wrote to Shima yesterday, The staff will have his belongings transported throughout the night. He will arrive after breakfast tomorrow." Her smile was the least sincere gesture he had ever seen, nonetheless, she nodded, keeping her head down for an extra moment in a short bow.

"Shouldn't he be informed? He'll need to prepare." Yuzuru interjected.

"Prepare for what?" She asked, bringing her head back up. "He will be informed by Shima before he leaves for school this morning, and when he returns he will gather his most personal belongings and take the limousine to us. That is all." She said with cold finality.

"Very well." He replied tersely. He lowered himself into a final bow, before turning on his heels to the elevator.

"Yuzuru-kun," Shinzue added as he walked away.

"Yes, Okaa-san?" He asked, still facing away.

"I am being hospitable to the child solely to aid the business," she said. "Don't let yourself believe that I forgive you for your past, nor do I accept his as my flesh and blood."

"Of course not, Okaa-san." Yuzuru replied as the elevator doors closed before him. Shinzue sighed as she sipped her tea. She looked up to meet the eyes of her assistant.

"Tamaki De Grantaine has been in Japan for over three years, Ayumi," She said into her teacup. "I suppose it's time he starts to learn the ways of the company, I don't think he has what it takes, what with his frivolous attitude and complete disregard for his future, and I doubt he'll prove me wrong."

* * *

When Haruhi arrived from the bus station that morning, things seemed just a bit too quiet. The usual buzz of students was dim, the birds that took wing back to their nests sang their cheerful little hearts out and the whispered scent of cherry blossoms perfumed the sky.

As she took the steps up the North Entrance, straightening out the wrinkles in her blue suit jacket, the sounds of hurried footsteps were unmistakable. The called of "hey!" and "watch where you're going!" echoed throughout the halls, giving Haruhi the only clue she needed, as the twist of dread tightened within her, she heard Tamaki's voice calling her to wait. She stopped walking, turning quickly on her oxfords and planted herself firmly, anticipating his tackling hug.

It didn't come. He stopped just a few inches before her, doubling over to catch his breath.

"Tamaki?" She asked.

"Haruhi…" He gasped. "I'm glad I caught you."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you the news first, it's great news!" He latched onto her shoulders, not shaking her or lifting her up, he was just so excited that the energy radiated off of him, sinking into her like a ray of electricity.

"Sen...Tamaki, take a breath, what is it?" She laughed.

"This morning Shima said I'd be moving into the main mansion this weekend!" He beamed. "My grandmother wants to start teaching me about the company!"

"Oh!" Haruhi started. "That's great, Tamaki." She smiled. With no other knowledge about the Suoh company, she had little to go on when it came to the appropriate response, but with the knowledge of who his grandmother was, it was all she could do to put up a positive front. She reached up for his arm as his grip on her shoulder tightened, it was beginning to be uncomfortable. She figured she would ease his hands off of her, hold them for a moment in a friendly gesture and part ways for class.

She was not expecting him to collapse into her for a hug.

He didn't expect her to keep her face still.

Neither of them expected the moment that their lips would meet.

She gasped, jumping back as he released her immediately. She covered her mouth. He touched his lip awkwardly, as the blush of shock and embarrassment spilled across both their faces, staining their cheeks for far too long, neither made a sound, neither made a move. Someone walked past them and it prompted Haruhi into action.

"I have to go." She said, spinning so fast and running that she left a smoke cloud behind her. Tamaki flinched as he listened to her footsteps echo down the hall, but he knew he had to move too, ducking into his classroom, Kyoya eyed him curiously as his exuberant friend slid into the seat beside him.

 _I kissed her._ The image of her shocked face and wide eyes burned into his brain, blinding him from the class surrounding him. As Tamaki fidgeted uncomfortably in his desk, Kyoya kept a protective eye over him while he tried to concentrate. It was their final semester, just a few more months, and they'd be on to university. Whatever trivial thing was bothering his friend, Kyoya decided, will be meaningless soon enough. While the seconds ticked by into minutes, he quickly realized Tamaki was becoming more and more agitated. When the discussion shifted, he stood up.

"Otoori-san?" The teacher questioned. With a bow, Kyoya spoke.

"I'm not feeling well," he muttered. "May I go to the infirmary?"

"Certainly. Suoh-san, please escort Otoori-San."

Tamaki leaped up from his chair, awkwardly bowing as his classmates watched his little spectacle with concern, and Kyoya tried to drag him out as swiftly and silently as he could.

"What is it, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. "Can't have our favorite host getting sick now."

"I'm not sick." He muttered.

"Then why…"

"It became clear to me that you could not sit through another second of class, something is on your mind, what is it?" As they walked away from the classrooms, passing the wing to the infirmary and unlocking the doors to the host club, shoving Tamaki inside, he closed it swiftly behind him. When his eyes adjusted to the pale pink paint of the sprawling room, the shimmering glass tiles of the floor, and the wide open curtains sending cascades of golden light across the couch and the carpets, he watched his overdramatic friend fall to his back, languishing across the low couch Kasanoda had taken over in Haruhi's stead.

"I kissed her, Kyoya!" He wailed. "I was so overcome with joy this morning, I went to hug my little girl, and we kissed!"

"I see." He replied coolly, flipping his glasses up. "What happened then?"

"She ran off, and I went to class," Tamaki answered. "She's probably not even bothered, she probably doesn't even remember."

"I' sure she does," Kyoya said. "It would be best if this news didn't spread around, we don't want to ruin the host club name with rumors."

"I don't think anyone saw it, exactly," Tamaki said. "Someone pushed past us, but that was after we stepped back."

"Then it's best to behave as normal around Haruhi, don't let this little slip-up get to your head."

"Oh, and mommy dear," Tamaki mumbled.

"What is it now, daddy?" Kyoya smirked.

"There will be no club hours today, I will be packing tonight."

"What for?"

"I've been invited to move into the main Suoh family mansion. I arrive tomorrow."

"Good news," Kyoya noted, running a hand through his hair. "I can see why you'd finally make your move."

"Shut up!" Tamaki snapped, tossing one of the soft pillows at his friend's face, Kyoya caught it swiftly, tossing it back to the position it belonged.

"Well, we better go back to class, Tamaki," he said. "I do believe I'm starting to feel better."

* * *

"What? No club hours today?" Hikaru asked after he and Kaoru sat down in the refectory. Haruhi took her usual place in between them, smiling as Setsuke and Akouza wandered over.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Akouza asked.

"Of course not," Haruhi said for the three of them. Hikaru cast his eyes down at her, taking in the smooth natural spirit she still held. The natural host within her shined whenever any of her old fangirls were nearby. Another cute little aspect he adored about her.

Kaoru glanced over to his brother, whose eyes were solely on Haruhi. With a sigh, he abandoned the rest of his explanation. He could tell Hikaru later about the text Kyoya had sent him.

"Haruhi," Setsuke said. "How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm good," Haruhi said with a smile. "How are you two?" Akouza offered a big beaming grin, Setsuke's smile was smaller, shyer, her cheeks were taking on a pale pink hue and she spoke.

"I'm fine," She replied.

"Did you decide to stop going to the host club?" Akouza asked. "We miss seeing you there, and Kasanoda-kun is always more entertaining when there's three of us there." Her words were harmless enough, but there was something Kaorun couldn't help but notice. Setsuke's face twisted when her friend spoke so openly, she was uncomfortable, but she didn't say a word.

"Um," Haruhi paused to think. Kaoru noticed her brown eyes flick up to his brother for just a second, the reason she was avoiding the Host Club. It was unnoticed by everyone else around them. "I've been busy with things at home, being back home with my dad means I'm back to keeping up with the chores." She smiled at Akouza. "I will try to come back to the club some more. I do miss seeing everyone."

"So what happened?" Akouza asked. "There were so many rumors. When you started coming to school with the twins and leaving with them every day, people thought you moved in with them. Is there something going on between you three?" She asked with a raise of her meticulously groomed eyebrow. Haruhi cringed as she caught the blanched faces of her friends in the corner of her eyes. Her heart raced in frustration, taking offense and being confused by the question. She knew she couldn't admit to her and Hikaru's relationship, and the idea of her and Kaoru surprised her while she tried to hide the shock she felt on her face.

"No," She said a bit too quickly. She recovered with a smile, unnerved more than anything by the sense of entitlement the students had at times, even with the personal lives of others. Akouza had always been a gossip, being the first to spread rumors whenever it fit her own strange desires. Haruhi the truth would help keep others from asking her after whatever damage Akouza had managed to do. "There was a fire in my apartment building, a few units were destroyed, including mine. Hikaru and Kaoru were nice enough to offer me a guest room during the repairs. I moved back the day before that tornado two weeks ago."

"Oh, how horrible!" Setsuke cried, startling the four who glanced over at her. She so rarely spoke that her outburst brought a smile to Haruhi's face.

"It wasn't so bad." She said. "Dad and I are safe, and we got moved to a bigger unit, and we'll get to make new memories, speaking of…" She turned to face Hikaru, then Kaoru, even pushing her chair back to see both of them in her direct line of vision. "Dad wanted me to invite you two to the apartment," she said. "He was...inspired by your mother's gala and he wants to have you over for dinner as a thank you for the invitation"

"When?" Hikaru asked.

"How about tomorrow evening?" She asked. "That'll give him enough time to prepare, and I can go grocery shopping during the day."

"Sounds like a plan," Kaoru said with a smile, He clasped his hand over Hikaru's and grinned at the two of them. "It'll be fun." He said. Hikaru nodded, before fixating his smile into Haruhi.

"It will be." He added.

* * *

By the end of class, Haruhi watched her friends stand up. As she gathered the last of her notebooks and pencils, she nodded to them, figuring they'd immediately run to the third music room. When they stood to wait for her, she remembered Kaoru had mentioned there was no club meeting on that day. Then she remembered why. Tamaki was moving into the family mansion, no longer ostracized by his grandmother, he was so excited about it that he kissed her. She cringed at the memory, remembering exactly what his lips felt like on hers. How his grip on her shoulder tightened upon contact, and the scent of his cologne when he broke away in panic. She tried to forget it completely, to erase it from her mind, she hoped no one saw, it was hardly even a kiss.

 _If I just turned my head…_ She thought. _It never would have happened._

"Would you like a ride home today?" Hikaru asked as they crossed the threshold of the classroom into the sparkling hallway.

"Sure," She said. "Thanks."

Kaoru smiled to himself, walking just a pace behind them, still keeping them both in his line of sight, hanging back in Haruhi's peripheral. Halfway to the south entrance, he paused to sling his bag higher on his shoulder as it slid. Then he frowned. Something was missing. It was far too light.

"Hey guys," He said. "I forgot something in the classroom. Wait for me in the car."

Hikaru shrugged before nodding as Kaoru sped away, back up the steps to their classroom. The door was still open, and as he dove in the class rep jumped at the haste.

"Hitachiin-kun," he said. "Wait, Kaoru?"

"Sorry." he gasped, diving for his desk. In the basket underneath his chair, the textbook remained. He snatched it,. Before standing back up. "I didn't want to forget this." He grinned.

"Well, good on you for realizing. Have a good evening."

"You too." Kaoru replied, exiting the room in front of the other. He began the descent to the stairs, stopping when he heard a sniffle from the hallway behind him. Turning around, he spotted the girl sitting outside the music room doors.

She seemed to be crying, but from the distance, he couldn't be sure. As he neared the door, he realized he recognized her. Shoulder-length dark hair styled into a crown of braids and stormy gray eyes.

"Setsuke?" Kaoru asked, rounding the corner to see the nervous second year sitting alone outside of the host club doors. She looked up, the question visible in her stormy gray eyes, wet with tears. Kaoru snickered as he sat down beside her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hitachiin-kun," She replied, clearing up the last of her waterworks. "What a surprise, why aren't you inside?"

"You didn't hear?" He asked. "There's no club hours today, per Tamaki-senpai's orders."

"Oh," She squeaked. "How silly I must look waiting out here."

"Were you waiting for anyone in particular?" He asked. His instincts told him to cozy up beside her, to put his arm around her, as he would for any other doe-eyed little fangirl. He was the flirt of the pair, the tease, and as Hikaru once yelled out during their fake fight, the sex pixie. He had no clue what it meant. Without so much as having a first kiss, he was far from the little devil he portrayed in the club. Somehow Setsuke recognized this, she made no move to close the gap between them, but he watched as her tense arms relaxed, the slight tremor in her shoulders ceased, and she let her legs lay crossed in front of her.

"Uh, yeah," She said. "I was planning to see Kasanoda-kun."

"He is becoming pretty popular, almost as popular as Haruhi was."

"Yeah..." Setsuke let out a tense little giggle, more like a puff of air with the shyest little grin.

"If I remember correctly, you were once one of her usual clients, right?"

"Yes." She said. "It seems so silly, like how could none of us tell she was a girl?"

"It was pretty surprising," he admitted. "But don't worry, it took us all time to figure it out too."

"So do you think Haruhi will be coming back to the host club?" Setsuke asked as her comfort sank in and she glanced over at Kaoru.

"Uh...It's hard to say, I don't think she'll return as a host, She's beginning to figure things out."

"She should at least come back to sit with Kasanoda-kun, I think it's magnificent how his eyes light up when he sees her."

"Eh…" Kaoru thought deeply. He couldn't just come out with the secret of Haruhi dating his brother since the rule against relationships within the club still stood.

"Do you think there could be something there for them?" She asked. "I mean, Haruhi's never shown any interest in anyone."

"I doubt it," he said. "Just a hunch, but I think there is someone she's interested in."

"Oh?" Setsuke asked, getting a bit closer to his side. "Who?"

"It's not my business to say," he replied hastily. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be spreading rumors."

"I understand…" She replied, glancing off in the direction of the stairs.

"Hey, Miss Setsuke…" Kaoru started. "Listen, I don't mean anything with this, but I've started to notice something lately," he shrugged before catching her chin in his hand, turning her head so it faced him, the blush staining her cheeks was intense, but her nerves didn't seem to direct to him, which only cemented his belief. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I've noticed you're one of Bossanova-kun's regular visitors. But you're not really here to see him, are you?"

"What do you mean?" She squeaked, her blush deepening.

"I get the feeling you come to the host club, hoping to see someone else, a former favorite of yours. Are you here to see Haruhi?"

"No!" She bristled up, her eyes raging with the flames of embarrassment and indignation. They extinguished quickly, and her features softened as her scowl faded into a small frown. "Yes…" She whispered. Kaoru turned his whole body in her direction to hear her out. Her mouth opened, closed, opened again, before she closed her eyes. "It's stupid, I know," She admitted. "But I guess it's like the first time I had caviar. I was only four, and I loved it. When mother told me what it really was, I tried to spit it out. But then she reminded me that I had liked it so much, and why should that change just because I don't like the idea of it."

"That's a pretty good point," Kaoru replied.

"I guess it's the same with Haruhi-chan. Even though I know the truth, I can't deny that I was smitten before, and why should that change, just because I don't like the idea of it?"

"You're right, Setsuke-chan." He said. _Would you choose me instead?_ The fake line swam through his head like a shark, making him dizzy with surprise. He had used that line countless time, it would give Hikaru an out when a girl got a little too persistent, or when they knew they'd pull their nasty little prank. He had no reason to give Haruhi an out. He doubted she even knew Setsuke's feelings. She had been blind the feelings of everyone else, up until they started directly telling her. But even when Kyoya told her directly, she still hadn't taken it seriously. Kaoru remembered hearing him grumble about it.

 _What was different about Hikaru?_ He wondered. His brother was handsome, but then so were Tamaki and Kyoya, even Arai had his charms. Hikaru was coarse, insensitive and demeaning. But he was also honest. He spoke his mind, sometimes too much, but then so did Haruhi.

 _They really are perfect for each other._ Kaoru thought bitterly.

"Don't you like her, too?" Setsuke asked breaking his train of thought. "I mean, you three are constantly together, you and your brother, and Haruhi."

"I did," he said. "At least I thought I did."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"In truth we both did, Hikaru and I both liked her, but when I had my chance, I realized that I was more in love with the idea of being with her, instead of actually being in love with her."

"Oh," Setsuke murmured, she looked down at her legs crossed before her. "I wish I felt that way. I know I have no chance with her."

 _You know, being fawned over by a bunch of girls may not be that bad…_ Kaoru chuckled to himself, remembering Haruhi's welcoming attitude and indifference about her sexuality.

"I mean, I can't say anything one way or another, but I wouldn't deny it forever."

"Really?" Setsuke asked, her little gray eyes lighting up. "You think she might be of both persuasions?"

"I think everyone is," Kaoru replied with a smile "Whether they acknowledge it or not."

"Thanks, Kaoru," She smiled. Reaching over hesitantly, before giving in and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He was taken aback for a moment, before returning the embrace.

"No problem, Miss Setsuke."

You know…" She added as she stood up, gathering her sparkling bag and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "You're a lot nicer than everyone says. I'm glad I got to talk to you." She skipped off merrily, feeling much better than when she sat down, leaving Kaoru alone on the floor in awe until his phone chirped with a text from Hikaru asking what was taking so long. He rolled his eyes, jumping up and running as fast as he could, from one dilemma to another.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter complete, and isn't it just freaking adorable!? I always thought Kaoru was just the sweetest little mediator, always putting his own feelings aside for others. He is my absolute favorite romantically confused lil bean.**


	18. Episode 18: The Fujioka Dinner Party

Chapter 18: The Fujioka Dinner Party

When Haruhi woke up on Saturday, she could hear her father rushing around the apartment, he was humming to himself over the roar of the vacuum and scrubbing the dishes like he was trying to break them.

"Dad?" She asked, emerging from her room like a turtle poking out from its shell. She jumped back as he zoomed past her. In his fluster, he turned to face her.

"Haruhi, darling." He said. "I'm glad you're awake. I tried to fold the laundry, but I'm useless with that, I've taken care of everything else, hell, you can even just hide the basket in my room if you want." When she inspected the room, she realized he had done a lot of work while she slept. She wasn't sure exactly how long he was working, but the living areas were spotless. The kitchen sparkled from floor to ceiling, and the whole apartment smelled like roses. The basket of clean laundry was the only obstruction in the room, one small basket with the clean clothes neatly tucked inside under a wicker lid. She wanted to laugh, but even she understood the method to his madness. For her whole life he felt like less than the ideal father, now he had the chance to host guests in a larger apartment than before, with a nicer looking communal area, to show off the things he worked so hard for, to show off the daughter he had worked so hard to raise. Unbeknownst to her, he hoped to meet the boy who had captured her heart.

Haruhi silently worked on folding the laundry, arranging the piles and taking her share to her room. Yelling to him that his were ready to be put away. Once he finished the dishes, of which there weren't many, she listened to him whistle a cheery tune down the hall.

 _What's he so excited about?_ She wondered.

"I have to go to the store," she said. "I'm planning to make something Italian since I invited Hikaru and Kaoru."

"The Hitachiin brothers?" Her father called back. "That's a surprise."

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know," he replied, standing just at her door. "As long as it's not that dummy Tamaki Suoh." He smirked. "Do you need any money for the groceries?" He asked.

"I should have enough." She said. "I haven't had to spend any of the money you gave me on Monday." With the apartment immaculately clean, there was nothing left for her to do. Haruhi donned a pair of fleece pants and a sweater, a scarf that Kaoru had gifted her, and the earmuffs Aghena had given her. It almost disgusted her to think about how much the outfit must have cost, considering the pants were her own purchase, but it kept her warm.

Mercifully there was no snow, and as she began her trek to the supermarket, Ryoji took a few minutes to breathe. As he waited for the water to boil for tea, he kneeled down at the small shrine. The photo of his late wife beaming at him with an ever-present smile, her fingers held up in a carefree sign of peace, and the glint of the wedding ring he had placed on her finger the previous day. As he stared at the photo, as small as it was, he felt his rushed pulse slow, the wave of content washed over him as it always did when he meditated at the shrine.

"Kotoko," he murmured. "It's almost February. Our little girl really is growing up too fast." He sighed, taking in the silence that surrounded him like a thick blanket. It drowned the air that should have the sounds of a mother and daughter cooking breakfast, a father brewing coffee and greeting his wife with a good morning kiss, ruffling his daughter's hair and asking about her plans for the day. Instead of the sounds he often heard in neighboring apartment units, he was met with little more than the near silent buzz of a fan and the bird calls outside the window. As a widower with a teenage daughter, the silence had become all too familiar to him.

"Haruhi will be seventeen next week, I think she has a boyfriend, but she barely tells me anything, i know she'd keep that from me too," He sighed, curling up with his teacup and inspecting the ends of his long red hair, it needed a trim, maybe he'd even ask for layers, having seen them on different models in the magazines. "Next semester will mark her third and final year in high school, she's even started applying to college. She applied for the University of Tokyo, for the same law major you had. Isn't that wonderful?" Despite the cheer in his voice, the positivity of his words, he felt his eyes sting with fresh tears, he couldn't stop the quivering of his chin and the lump that formed in his throat. He let the tears fall freely, taking advantage of the solitude.

He managed to recover himself before Haruhi returned. Sipping his tea and flipping through a magazine when she finally entered the apartment, slipping off her shoes and setting down the brown paper bag.

"You won't believe what I found." She said as she set a bowl of vegetables in the sink. "In one of mom's old cookbooks, there's this recipe for Italian sausage pasta. It's so easy to make, and it looks really fancy."

"Well kiddo," Ryoji grinned as he stood up. "I've never known you to try to impress anyone." He ruffled the hair at the very top of her head, noticing how the strands didn't stick up anymore, instead beginning to shift to the other longer strands, like they had before she chopped it all off. Her hair was probably now long enough to make the smallest puff of a ponytail, probably resembling more of a deer tail. The idea lightened his mood drastically, and as Haruhi started slicing vegetables to fry up and set to work browning sausage, he took the time to fix up his complexion, still uneven from crying, glad for once that she was too focused on her task to notice.

* * *

"So, are you guys going to tell her father tonight?" Kaoru asked as he ravaged his dripping hair with a towel.

"That's up to her," Hikaru replied. "She's been so busy and bad about answering her phone, I called her twice this week to ask her on a date, but she hasn't answered."

"You do know how risky this is, right?" Kaoru said, tossing the towel aside and contemplating the array of clothes in the armoire. "Especially now that milord and Kyoya-senpai made us heirs to the club, you were the one who accepted right away."

"I know," Hikaru said. He flopped down onto the bed, scrolling through his phone, and pausing at Haruhi's name. He contemplated everything it meant to be with her. It was all a secret, at least for the next few months, then he would take over in Tamaki's place. If they even lasted that long as a couple. It unnerved him to finally have what he wanted, and to realize just how temporary it could be.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, buttoning up a gray collared shirt.

"Am I being selfish, Kaoru?" he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just...I don't know how Haruhi feels about everything," he said. "When we're together she doesn't look happy, or any different at all. I asked her to be my girlfriend like three weeks ago. We've been in this...whatever you call it, for two weeks and neither of us has made any kind of move…" He shrugged, casting his gaze downtown his knees forlornly. "Then I know I'm not the only one. Almost every guy we know likes her just as much."

"And girls," Kaoru muttered.

"What?" Hikaru interjected.

"Nothing, just keep going."

"Am I being selfish by trying to have her?"

"No…" A little voice piped up at the door. Aghena stood alone, watching her brothers from the slight space she had made with her head.

"Agehna?" Hikaru said. Kaoru motioned for her to enter, and she did so, flipping the black curls out of her face.

"I can hear you two from my room…" she muttered. "Hika, you're not selfish by being in love," She said with a concealed smile. "I love you onii-chan, and I love Haruhi too. That's why I spent so much time with her, stealing her from you guys whenever you'd let me," she marched across their room, tucking herself into a low armchair. "When you guys were with idiot milord on that Saturday, she and I talked a lot. I...I knew there was something going on in her head, she wouldn't tell me a lot, but I started asking her questions. I didn't know how either of you felt before, but I did know I wanted her to stay. I thought if she was with one of you, she would, or at least she'd visit us more often…"

"Agehna, what did you do?" Kaoru asked. She hung her head, not feeling very much shame for her meddling.

"I did what you guys do," she replied. "I acted cute, I told her things she wanted to hear, and managed to make her realize her own feelings."

"Agehna!" Hikaru shrieked. "Why? What did you expect to have happen?"

"I knew she liked being around you guys," Agehna explained. "It's not very hard to see, and there were small things she did that made it obvious, even if you three couldn't see it."

While he couldn't deny the tiniest inkling of betrayal, Kaoru smirked, impressed at his little sister's cunning mind, the careful questions she must have asked, and the plans she had, for her own romantic and foolish reasons.

"I don't know Haruhi like you two do, but I do know she likes you, onii-chan," Agehna said with a shrug. "Don't act like it's a bad thing."

"You're a brat, Agehna," Hikaru said as his frown upturned, and his smile grew wider. "But I love you so much, imouto _."_ He picked her up out of the hair, holding her close until she squeaked for freedom, planting a dramatic kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to make things right with her." He promised. "All that effort you put it, I'm gonna make it mean something." He smiled, hugging her tightly once more. "Thanks, Agehna."

* * *

The tidy apartment was full to bursting with the aroma of fresh bread and roasting garlic. As Haruhi tossed the leaves of the rustic salad and drained the pasta water into the sink, she hummed to herself, excited to be cooking for people instead of just reheating leftovers for herself and her father. She mixed in the sliced tomatoes and the caramelized tiny onions, the soft zucchini that sat in the steamer, and drizzled the balsamic glaze she had made earlier in the morning. Ryoji listened from the vanity in his room, smiling as he applied his standard beauty regimen, reveling in the idea of his little girl being so domestic.

Once the table was set, Haruhi allowed herself to take time to herself. Hosting guests was her father's dream, but she decided it'd be best to put in a little effort.

She sighed as she shifted strands, debating the parting of her hair. It was always easier to just run a comb through it and let it land where it wanted to. She never cared about the sight of her hair, and whenever it did look nice, she had her father or the twins to thank.

It didn't matter though. The sound of the doorbell tolled throughout the apartment. Her father let out a dramatic shriek.

"They're here!" He called. "Your friends are here, kiddo!"

"I know, dad." She called back. She let out a resigned sigh, wondering who she was trying to impress, to begin with.

Ryoji wasn't finished with his hair as he swooped back into his room, Haruhi opened the door to her two friends. Hikaru held a bouquet of red roses, Kaoru held a box from the bakery by their home. They stood with their bright smiles, tilting their heads up, expecting to see Ryoji first, then they looked down, bringing their beaming grins down to Haruhi's level.

"Hi Haruhi, thanks for inviting us over!" They said in their eerie unison.

"Come in," She said, ducking to avoid Hikaru's hand as it came down on the top of her head. She sighed, giving in to him ruffling the top strands, it wasn't like she took a lot of time on it.

"It smells delicious," Kaoru commented. Peeking into the kitchen too. "That garlic is strong!"

"I know you two like Italian," Haruhi replied. "Mom had an international cookbook and it had a few pasta recipes, sorry that we only have chopsticks right now."

"That's fine," Hikaru replied. He had slipped off his shoes, kicking them right beside Kaoru's and stepped over the threshold to stand right in front of Haruhi. There was a long pause as he averted his eyes, his hesitation made her smirk, and the blush that stained the top of her cheeks betrayed the mask of indifference she tried to wear when he presented the roses to her.

"They were your color in the club," He said. "And I thought it would look nice in the window."

"Thanks Hikaru," She replied, taking the bundle from him. She ended up having to rest them in a stock pot. It just barely fit on the window ledge, but he was right, they did look nice, and as the sun set that evening, it would make a nice golden halo around the flower petals.

"Hello, boys!" Ryoji said as he emerged from the hallway. While Haruhi poured four cups of tea , placing them on a tray, she also stood on her toes to reach for four plates. As she strained, stubbornly refusing to use the stool under the counter, she was only a hair away from reaching them when a hand swooped up and touched them first, setting them down an inch into her reach, Kaoru smirked and rested his elbow on her shoulder. She took the plates from him without a word and he chuckled.

"Please don't get any taller," he murmured. "It wouldn't be fun anymore if you didn't need a tall strong man like me." He stuck his tongue out at her for just a moment, and with her free arm, she elbowed him in the ribs. He gave her a rueful smile before scampering away. Alone, Haruhi scooped pasta and vegetables and sausage slices onto plates, not caring about the presentation, and nodded when she was satisfied. She could hear her father in the living room, gushing about the twin's choice of evening attire, shiny scarves and dark button downs, paired with Kaoru's white vest, and Hikaru's maroon-colored vest. Matching dark pants and their Ouran Oxford shoes completed ensembles that had her wishing she actually put effort into her clothes. In a pale blue tee shirt and black shorts, she figured she would change before they arrived, but with something new to do up until the doorbell rang, it was overlooked.

There was nothing but positive words about the meal she had prepared. With one bite of her own portion, she knew she had grated far too much garlic, but with seconds being served, and the twins begging for the recipe, she was secretly pleased with their reactions, whether they were true or not.

Haruhi watched her father regale the boys with old photos of her in middle school, though she was loath to stay and listen to him boast. She busied herself with cleaning up, as she stood over the sink, the air shifted behind her, and with the little hairs sticking up on her arms, she knew someone else was in the kitchen with her. It was Kaoru.

"I know you don't like anything super sweet," he said, opening the box on the counter. "We found this praline cake with a coating of fancy sugar instead of frosting."

"That was really nice of you." She replied.

"I have one more thing for you," he said. "I brought it in, and kind of forgot about it," He shifted past her in the small space, his shoulder brushing hers ever so gently. As he did, he expected to feel that same little spark he felt whenever he touched her. The little zap right in his heart that stung and made him shiver, the very light that drew him to her, that encouraged him to open up his little world to another was gone. There was nothing. It filled him with a strong sense of relief, the idea that he had fallen out of his infatuation with her. The stark chill of indifference reminded him of the same feeling he had when he tousled Aghena's curls after she spent so long on her hair, or when he and Hikaru escorted their mother at a gala or fashion show. After the twelve nights of studying with Haruhi, the thirteen mornings of sitting down to breakfast with her, the rides to school, and their one and only date, he had come to realize his contact with her was so routine, his affection toward her was now that of another sibling. He was right when he confessed to her in the empty classroom, as he glanced at her now, scouring away at dishes, with her hair falling into her face and hearing the concentrated little grumble about it being too long, he realized he did love her, but his love went no further than familial.

 _It's milord's stupid fantasy._ He thought with acceptance. _He used to say we were her older brothers, now I get it._

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, snapping her fingers in his direction. He winced, realizing he had just zoned out with no knowledge of how long.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he grimaced, turning his strained expression into a full smile. "I was just distracted."

"Of course," She replied. "I swear you and Hikaru both have the attention span of a beetle."

"Hey! Beetles have major concentration…" He said in joking indignation. "Anyway, here." he turned to face her, thrusting a square object wrapped in blue shiny paper and a white ribbon into her unexpecting hands. As she tightened her grip, feeling the odd way the edges caved in and the strength of the corners in her fingertips, she realized what it was right away, a canvas board.

"Open it." he finally said with a laugh. She obeyed, tearing the finely crafted corners of the paper, loosening the tape and debating on recycling the shiny paper. Seeing the roll of his eyes only made her speed up, keeping the paper intact until she could slide the canvas out.

It was a painting. She wasn't sure what to expect, but as she studied the strangely blurry image, upon much closer inspection, she could make out each small pronounced brush stroke and the splotches of colors, she realized it was a painting of a glass vase.

"I started it a few weeks after you joined the host club," he said. She smiled in response, studying the colorful array of roses, each one different, from the classic red next to a brilliant white. A navy blue beside a soft pink, the intertwining stems of a coral colored one and bright teal petals and a burgundy rose blooming just below the fluttering petals of the violet and the navy blue.

"I've made one for each member of the club, though...I haven't started on Bossanova's yet." he admitted. "I told you a while ago that I'd show you some of my art if you baked something with Hikaru, and those Petit fours were to die for." He beamed, locking her into his arm and messing up her hair, she clutched the canvas tightly, bracing herself from the onslaught of his antics.

"What's taking so l-" Hikaru stopped mid-sentence taking in the sight before him. Kaoru glanced up, meeting his brother's eyes and immediately released his hold on their friend.

"Heh, sorry Hikaru." Kaoru chuckled awkwardly.

"You gave her the painting?" He asked. Kaoru nodded glancing over to Haruhi who still kept a firm grasp on the canvas.

"Thank you, Kaoru." She said with a slight bow. He grinned, finished the task he started of serving the cake on little saucers as Haruhi refreshed the tea.

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru said from the doorway.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Are we...or were you planning to tell your dad about us tonight?" He asked.

"Huh," She pondered. "I guess it's as good a time as any. Yes, we should tell him over dessert." She smiled, and while she may not have realized it, he was reassured. Having spent so much time wondering about what place he may have had in her heart, seeing that beaming smile, the one she only had when she displayed when in her most vulnerable moments, reassured him that his anxiety was just that.

"I'm so glad I have you to remind me of these kind of things," She said. "Now go back to the table, both of you. I'm sure dad sent you in to keep an eye on me."

They nodded, but while Kaoru returned, Hikaru stayed back, still basically hanging on his spot by the wall, cloaked from the living room by a delicate divider.

"Just thought I'd stay and see if you needed help," he said when Haruhi raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I'm fine." She said. "Thank you though."

"I love you, Haruhi." He whispered.

"What was that?" She asked, turning over to face him with a tray of cake slices and tea cups.

"Eh, nothing," He said just a bit louder. "It was nothing. C'mon."

Haruhi walked behind him as he sat down at the vacant spot adjacent to her own. As she placed the tray down, handing off saucers of tea and cake, she listened to the story her father was in the middle of telling. She groaned in resentment when she recognized the memory her father was reliving.

"There are no pictures," She said. "You have no proof that I ever tried ballet." Ryoji tapped the side of his head with a painted fingernail.

"No need for pictures," He said. "All my proof is up here." Haruhi groaned, glancing at her friends and watching them laugh. She rolled her eyes, unable to keep her annoyance as she saw the twinkle in Hikaru's eye. She nodded to herself, taking a sip of tea as a way to pep herself into speaking again, and when she did, she watched that twinkle disappear.

"Dad, there's something I want to tell you." Hikaru nearly choked on the crumbs of cake he was swallowing when he looked up.

 _Now?_ He mouthed into his teacup.

"Well, uh…"

"I knew it," he said. "Which one is it?" He asked before covering his mouth with his hand and gasping. "Both? Haruhi...I can't say I agree, but…"

"No!" Kaoru finally interjected watching the vermillion blush spread across Haruhi's face as the color drained from Hikaru's. "Not me, sir." He murmured lowering his head from the heated glances everyone was passing around.

"Hikaru and I have started...dating, dad." Haruhi finally said once she recovered. "I know you've been dropping little hints for a while, you knew something was going on...right around the time we made things official."

"I'm happy for you two," he said, maintaining a cool composure after thoroughly embarrassing them all, until he processed what it meant. Just as he thought before, his little girl finally had a boyfriend! He shrieked and reached over for her, locking her into a tight embrace, squishing her face in between his arms and chest until she was red in the face from the lack of oxygen.

"Dad…" She groaned, wheezing once he finally let her go.

"I am so happy that you've found a boy that makes you happy, darling, and as for you, young man," He said crooking his finger in Hikaru's direction. "Don't think just because I was fond of you as my little girl's friend that I'm about to be lenient with you. I'm expecting you to work twice as hard to make her happy!" He spoke so quickly that it made Haruhi breathless to listen to the barrage.

"Dad!" She cut in. "No need to scare him, Hikaru has been wonderful to me these last few weeks."

"Weeks?" Ryoji asked. "You've been together for weeks and only waited until now to tell me?"

"It's only been two weeks dad, we wanted to make sure it would work out before we announced it to anyone."

"Oh you kids and your weird love of secrecy." Ryoji mock-complained. "I thought it was just Haruhi, but you're no better." He sat back, flipping his hair behind his shoulder and took a sip of tea. "Fine," he said. "I'll keep your little secret, just take good care of my little girl, okay?"

"I will, sir." Hikaru said with a smile, casting his glance over at Haruhi who blushed and hid her face into her tea.

Dinner was finished, dessert was cleared away. Hikaru and Kaoru stayed until the moon was high in the sky, watching old movies with Haruhi and Ryoji until he called it a night, telling them to not make too much noise after he went to bed. As the film ended, Haruhi's head had tilted back in her doze, with a nudge, she woke up dazed and surprised, and nodded when the twins told her they were leaving. As she hugged Kaoru and thanked him for the painting, he thanked her for dinner. He was the first to pass through the apartment door, waiting for his brother in the shine of the quarter moon. As he jammed his fists into his pockets, watching the cloud of warm condensation escape from his lips and nose, he allowed his mind to wander, easy enough in his boredom.

It wandered too far. As a strange forbidden image crossed his mind, he shook his head, forcing himself back to the present, back to the biting chill in the air, staring at the glow of golden light on the remaining pile of snow outside Haruhi's kitchen window. He took a peek inside, amazed at what he finally saw.

Hikaru had stayed back after Kaoru left. He helped Haruhi by finding room for the bakery box in the refrigerator. She turned, not expecting him to remain, surprised when she bumped into him. Even more so when she felt his hand on her waist.

"Hold on," he said, tightening his grip and pulling her to his side. "I wanted a hug before I left. You were so busy I thought I'd wait."

"You're a dork, Hikaru." She deadpanned, accepting his arms as they both wrapped around her. His arms were warm, unlike the kitchen where they stood. With the door opened just slightly and with Kaoru waiting right outside, she expected it to be quick. She did not expect his lips on her forehead, it was pleasant, and the furthest he had gone, just barely grazing her skin whenever he tried, as if to affirm that she was his, that she had accepted him, all his banter, his compliments, his awkwardness and his charm, that he was allowed to touch her, to kiss her.

He didn't expect her to look up when she felt the ghost of his kiss. It was the first time she initiated anything close to physical affection, and as his lips closed on hers almost as delicately as a feather, a stunned warmth formed in his chest, spreading throughout his body, his fingers curled into her hair. It wasn't enough. As he straightened his back, she squeaked, kicking her foot out when it left the ground. For a second or two, she stood suspended in his arms, neither wanting to let go. When he set her down, she giggled a little.

"Glad we got that out of the way," he whispered into her forehead. "Can I take you on a date? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure!" She smiled. "You'd better go though, you shouldn't keep Kaoru waiting."

"See you tomorrow Haruhi." He said, ruffling her hair one more time before slipping out the door. Alone in her kitchen, she sighed. The tip of her tongue grazed her lip, still feeling the trace of his own. As her mind wandered around, dazedly dreaming about the life she had started living just a few weeks ago, she was reminded of the dream she had, the vision that tainted her mind whenever she allowed it to wander a bit too far, whenever someone pestered her about the twins, when Aghena asked if she had kissed Hikaru, the image of the unidentified twin with the slicked back hair and the closed eyes, kissing her in a way no person could kiss another in real life, kind of like he did just then.

It was him in the dream. As her heart regained a steady beat, she slept that night, for once allowing herself to dream.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 18.**


	19. Episode 19: A Big Day for All

Episode 19: A Big Day for All

Tamaki woke to a golden sunrise, streaks of scarlet lined the fluffy clouds and from his window, he could see the thin ice coated branches reflecting the warm light that would usher in an unseasonably warm day.

He knew what today was, thinking about the move and the excitement of dining with his father and grandmother, as one more member of the family. He thought about Haruhi, and how she was the first person he told. Her smile and her hand on his arm, the sudden kiss that still stung his lips whenever he thought of it. He figured she forgot all about it by now, at home doing homework, pursing those soft lips of hers as she concentrated. Drinking tea and waiting for her dad to return from work during the weekend.

 _I should go and visit her,_ he thought to himself, slipping the plush blue robe over his shoulders. By the slight sounds coming from the ground floor, he knew the housekeeping staff was hard at work, packing up all the things that made the solitary second mansion into his home.

"I wish I could bring you with me, Antoinette." He said sadly to the golden dog panting at his feet. "Grandmother did say she'd consider it after I'm settled in." He reached down to pet her head, she gave a start at his touch, craning her head to lick his hand. He felt the bittersweet twinge of regret taint the good mood he woke up with. Antoinette was always there for him, whenever he felt sad or lost, whenever he missed France, or even when he wanted to be alone, her soft personality cheered him up faster than anything else. It would be hard without her, but he knew that the maids who volunteered to house her for the time would care for her just as well as he did.

The knock at his door was pronounced and friendly. A signature sound from one of the maids.

Good morning, Tamaki-san." the young maid bowed, abandoning the box she was currently filling. "Shima-san would like to know what you'd like for breakfast."

"Nothing," He said. "I'm so excited, I'm not even hungry!"

"Oh, Master Tamaki-san…" She said. "That won't do! Let us at least bring you some tea and a pastry."  
"Fine," He relented, feeling Antoinette's whipping tail hit his calf.

"We'll be packing this room last," She said brightly. "It will arrive at the Suoh Mansion after you have arrived."'

"Thank you," He said.

"We'll miss you, Master Tamaki-san!" She said as she turned for the door.

"Wait!" He called just as the door clicked closed. It opened quickly to reveal the maid, looking startled and confused.

"Is something wrong, Master Tamaki-san?" She asked.

"What do you mean you will miss me?" He asked. "Aren't you all moving with me?"

"Madam President only allowed a few staff members to join you. I didn't make it," She said ruefully, but her smile returned bright as ever as she beamed, lowering into a bow. "Those of us who aren't going will miss you greatly."

As she left a final time, Tamaki collapsed onto his bed, sitting up at Antoinette jumped up beside him, he planted his head into her soft golden fur, feeling the fine wisps and her cold wet nose bump into his hand, as if reminding him to keep petting her.

"First you and now the housekeepers?" He mumbled. Antoinette lifted her paw, dropping it firmly onto Tamaki's leg and letting her head fall just above it, and sighed. She could lift him out of just about any funk, but knowing that it would be some time before he was able to see her again saddened him more.

But he had to think positively. He was welcomed into the Suoh family, no longer ostracized, he was going to be home.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, shooting light in through the fine cracks of the blinds when Kyoya finally woke up.

"Took you long enough." A voice came out, floating through the silence. It startled him, and as he fumbled for his glasses, blinking away the sleep and pushing his thumb hard into the stick switch for his bedside lamp, he calmed himself as the questions arose.

"Kaoru?" He asked. "What the hell are you doing in my room? How did you even get into my house?"

"Your sister let me in," he said. "You seem to forget that Fuyumi loves us." He smirked.

"Okay, well why are you here?"

"I needed to know something, and you're the only person I could think who would know the answer." When Kaoru turned himself slightly in the low swivel chair at Kyoya's desk, he couldn't help the thin smirk that stretched across his lips seeing Kyoya right as he woke up.

"What's your question?" He asked, pushing his blankets off and turning so his feet hit the white carpet.

"Ever since milord announced he was moving in with his grandmother, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen."

"Something bad?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know…" He replied. "It's just..we know who his grandmother is, and whether milord will admit it or not, she hates him. Why all of a sudden is she having him move in?"

"I haven't figured it out yet, either." Kyoya admitted.

"Do you think she's dying?" Kaoru asked. "And now she's desperate for an heir."

"No," He said. "She's not that old, and she's in good health." Kyoya slipped his tee-shirt, tossing it aside while shuffling toward his dresser. Kaoru had gone silent, staying that way until the drawer opened and Kyoya plucked out the first shirt he felt.

"Are you saying you weren't even a little concerned?" Kaoru asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, my ill-mannered kohai," Kyoya chuckled, leering up beside Kaoru and pulling his feet off the computer desk my his knees. "I trust our fearless leader with his own decisions. I know he would never turn down his grandmother, and while I have my reservations," He pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, deciding then and there that he needed new frames. "We have to give him some credit."

"I guess you're right." Kaoru said.

"Okay, out with it." Kyoya added.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"You and your brother are very obvious when something is bothering you," Kyoya explained. He took the chair adjacent to Kaoru's, leaning back comfortably and crossing his legs, facing the other.

"Nothing is on my mind." Kaoru replied. "Nice try, though."

"Sure," Kyoya simpered. "We'll go with that." He stood up, stretching his arms high over his head, and shaking out his mop of unruly bedhead.

"Will you be staying for lunch?" Kyoya asked.

"I shouldn't," Kaoru replied. "I didn't even tell Hikaru I'd be out." Kyoya nodded in understanding, the glint of light reflecting brightly against the lens of his glasses, barely noticed by Kaoru. When he did see it, he stiffened. It seemed that whenever Kyoya tilted his head up just right, just so that the light hit the crystal lenses of those wire-rimmed glasses, there was something he knew. He figured out something, and Kaoru understood that lying wouldn't help.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Kaoru…" Kyoya said thoughtfully after he had placed an order for lunch with his phone. "I've noticed a change in behavior from our friendly trio of classmates, I wouldn't normally pay it much mind, but I notice it's been lowering our numbers. You and Hikaru have received far fewer customers lately, it even seems that Hikaru is actively dismissing your usual clients."

"I haven't noticed." Kaoru said, half lying. "I will talk to him about it, it's probably just a slump."

"I sure hope his secret relationship with Haruhi won't keep him in that slump for long," Kyoya said with a pointed looked directed right into Kaoru's eyes.

"What...?" Kaoru spluttered, leaping up from the chair with a dumbfounded expression. "They're not…" He paused, realizing he was just a breath away from Kyoya's face, he could feel the heat radiating from his frame, still warm from being curled inside a cocoon of silken comforters just a few moments before. "Ugh," He groaned, taking a firm step back and shaking his head. "How did you know?"

"So I was right in my assumption," Kyoya sighed, whisking off his glasses to clean them almost obsessively. "It might do Hikaru well to know that Haruhi's birthday is on Tuesday." He smirked.

"And of course you would have that information stored away in that brain of yours..."

"Honestly, Kaoru…" He replied. "You don't think I would find out with her father in my top five contacts?" He smirked, taking the four long strides to his bedroom door. Kaoru recognized the man at the door, it was Hotta, one of the men who served as Kyoya's personal attendants, he held a bag, handing it off to Kyoya before bowing and turning away. "It's the same way I was made aware of their secret little affair." Kyoya added.

"What does it mean for him, as far as the host club?"

"Has their relationship been made public?" Kyoya asked.

"No," Kaoru replied. "They haven't even been on a date yet."

"Well, the host club rule is stated that members must not participate in public relationships while serving their clients." Kyoya reasoned. "The time has come that Tamaki and I take a step back." He announced. "We are still the club's president and vice president, but we bestowed those roles to you and Hikaru," he added. "Our time at the academy is coming to a close, and it is time for you two to start making some decisions. However, I think as long as word doesn't spread, they should be fine." He nodded, casting a grin to Kaoru who nodded, swallowing hard. "It would also be best if daddy dearest didn't find out about this," Kyoya added. "At least not until he has officially finished moving, and it would be best for him to find out from our secret lovebirds."

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru said. "I should go," He added. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Next time I'd appreciate some warning before you decide to watch me sleep, weirdo," Kyoya replied, reaching into the white bag set on his desk. "Mochi?" he asked, extending the bag toward Kaoru. He bowed his head before shaking it.

"No thanks," he replied. "I didn't think you liked sweets."

"Once in a while," Kyoya said. "I can even surprise myself…"

"See you in school on Monday." Kaoru called as he descended the flight of glass stairs to the foyer, he shook off the nerves that had begun forming, odd for him as he'd been to Kyoya's house a few times before.

 _Whatever…._ He thought while waiting for the Hitachiin family car. _That was it, now I can get all of this...and him...out of my head._

* * *

 _Hika,_

 _I know you've got your date today, I went over to Kyoya's for a bit. I'll be home before you know it! Be good!_

Hikaru crumpled up the letter Kaoru had left him, As he took a sip of his coffee, his nose crinkled at the taste as he poured in an extra scoop of sugar. He sighed, trying to think of a place to take Haruhi. Try as he might, nothing seemed good. For every place he thought up and then quickly dismissed, he remembered the warning Kaoru gave him the year before, back in Karuizawa.

" _You better show her a good time, or she may never talk to you again."_ He scoffed into his coffee cup, remembering the awkward tension he felt when he first saw her standing there. She had looked adorable on that day, fake brown drills pinned into the side of her head, a pink sundress over a bandeau and blue capris. He knew now that it was a styled outfit from his brother. There was no way she owned those clothes before, or that she would think to style each piece the way it had been. He chided himself now, realizing why he had been so angry the day before that, why he fought with her, and why he stormed off. Why he had then done it that afternoon. He wanted her all to himself, and now he had that...with absolutely no idea what to do.

"Onii-chan!" Agehna called, bounding into the bedroom and skipping up to his side.

"What?" He asked, sticking his hand out to ruffle up her hair, she shrieked, slapping his hand away and fixing the loose strands, before regaining her composure.

"When are we going?" She asked.

"Going?" He replied. "Where?" Beside him, Ageha sighed, her gust of annoyed air causing the fine strands of her dark hair to flutter upwards.

"To the carnival, dummy!" She replied. "You promised you'd take me today. It's only in town until tomorrow."

"Oh…" He cringed hard, remembering the promise he had made to her two weeks prior. Right around the time he started to get comfortable with his relationship with Haruhi. With all his attention on planning the perfect first date…

"Let me guess," She said flatly. "You forgot." He nodded.

"No, I didn't," he yelped. "Once I finish my coffee and Kao comes back home, we will get dressed and go to the carnival."

"Do you think we could invite Haruhi?" She asked. "I heard you and Kao talking last night when you came home, you forgot about the carnival because you were going to take her on a date today."

"Yes." He replied. "But you're right. I mean she's the kind of person who doesn't like expensive plans, and nothing I can think of would be of any interest to her. Perhaps a carnival with the three of us might be the best idea."

"Kao and I will give you guys privacy when we're there if you want." She offered.

"Thanks, imouto," Hikaru smiled. "I appreciate that, though I think Haruhi will want to spend more time with you than with me."

"Well," She replied, sticking her tongue out and standing up. "I can't help that I'm cuter."

"You're still a brat." Hikaru called as she skipped out of the room. He rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that the charm of a little sister should have worn thin. Since she was born, he and Kaoru spoiled her rotten, and now that she was eleven and wise beyond her years, far more mentally mature than either of them, he thought it would be easier to say no to her.

* * *

Haruhi wasn't sure when to expect Hikaru. She kept her phone on full volume in the small apartment just to make sure she wouldn't miss a call from him to clarify plans. She always hated spontaneity, something the boys of the host club were best at.

While she folded laundry and cleaned up the fallen petals from the roses she had received the night before, she thought about whatever lavish date Hikaru was planning. Knowing him, there would be moonlight, maybe loud music. Of the days and nights she spent in their home, she knew Hikaru was one to play his music at full volume. The tinny sounds that poured from his headphones were always obvious enough that she knew exactly what he was listening to, and the music he played in the kitchen was probably heard on the third floor where Kaoru had been when they were baking.

 _So long as there's food._ She thought, settling on a lunch of instant ramen and two pan-fried beef rolls. While the water boiled and steam rose from the pan that sizzled with the thinly shaved beef, she heard the distinct little jingle of her cell phone. The name popped up with the text just as she had expected. It was Hikaru.

 _I'll be by to pick you up in an hour._

Haruhi clutched her phone tightly in her hand as she pondered what to wear. Should she bother with makeup? Where were they going? How long would it be? She was completely alone in the apartment, her homework strewn about the living room where she was working on it.

 _Do I invite him in for tea, or will we be leaving for the date right away?_ She wondered. She tossed her papers and books aside, setting them into a neat little stack by the couch so it looked at least a little presentable, then she looked down at herself, at her tank top, stained with tea, and her loose-fitting sweatpants. Her short hairstyle was just at the length where it could form tangles, and it had done just that. She sighed in frustration before nodding and setting to work.

She dressed in the silky purple blouse he had picked out for her. The jeans she bought that same day, the brown flats with the little bows Kaoru had given her to go with her only fancy dress, and the little red hair clips that Agehna pinned into her hair on her last evening in the mansion. Once the little hairbrush actually slid through her hair with ease, instead of roughly halting every few seconds, she flipped the little locks in the mirror, admiring how they fell and just brushed her shoulders. Now and then she'd see herself, and miss the long hair she once had, it was easier to maintain when it was short, but she liked having the pin straight brown curtain to hide behind.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, standing on the tips of her toes and nearly pressing her face into the cold glass, concentrating with her mental might as she swiped the brush of mascara over her eyelashes. Her eyelids were dusted with light taupe and coffee colored mica powder, she forwent eyeliner, intimidated by the pencil tip, but swiped on a layer of sleek clear lip gloss. She exhaled a strong gust of air when she finished with one set of eyelashes. Her eyes stung from the shimmering shadows and keeping them open so long. But as she dove in for the last step, the knock on the door, surprised her into smearing the brush across her cheek.

She cursed, trying to remove it with her thumb, but smearing it even more. It was Hikaru at the door, no doubt. She grabbed the washcloth that was covered in remnants of past failed attempts and swiped at the black smudge. Opening the door, Hikaru was beaming down at her, holding a sweatshirt in his arms, bundled in a fluffy coat as the icicles melted around him. It was still cold out, but the sun was doing wonders to kiss on the frozen earth, returning his eyes opened, and he paused, holding in the laugh when he saw her.

"Go ahead and laugh, if not, help me." She muttered. Hikaru rolled his eyes, placing a hand on top of her head. She opened the door further to let him in and led him to the bathroom with the explosion of pigments and powders.

"What the hell happened in here?" He asked.

"Give me an A for effort." She deadpanned, handing him the tube of mascara. "I got the right eye done."

"Kaoru's the real pro at this," he smirked. "But mascara isn't hard." His voice was soft as he concentrated. It was a tone Haruhi hadn't heard from him before, even when he curled the wisps of her hair or combed through it, he was jovial. It warmed her insides to hear, and the feeling of his soft skin just brush her chin as he brought her face up sent a tingle down her spine. He held Haruhi's face delicately with one hand while the other held the mascara wand, working slowly, she blinked once it was over. He smiled, planting a quick kiss on her glossed lips, she could see the shine on the edge of his lips and wanted to giggle as she placed the wand back into the bottle and twisted the cap.

"We should go," He said. "I hope you don't mind if our date included two more people."He added once Haruhi shut the apartment door, placing the key into her denim pocket.

"Two more people?" She replied. "Are your parents chaperoning us?" She asked.

"No," He laughed. "I kind of forgot a promise I made to Agehna, and I can't go back on it." He released her, standing up straight and holding his hand out.

"Oh," Haruhi nodded, taking hold of his hand. "Do you want to reschedule our date?"

"No!" He responded just a bit too quickly. He drew a steadying breath as he recovered, smiling when he spoke again. "Kaoru is going to come with us and keep an eye on Agena so we can go off on our own for a bit, I was planning on taking you to the carnival for our date... You do like carnivals, right?"

"Yes!" She beamed. "I haven't been to one since I was a kid, is it like a street fair?"

"A bit different," he admitted. "There are rides, games, and a circus with sideshow freaks." _And all sorts of interesting food._

Haruhi thought about all the strange food carnivals tended to have. She fantasized about something deep fried, dripping oil, and covered with powdered sugar, or a candy apple, something she only had once when she was young, but an idea that left her with fond whispered memories.

"I guess it won't be bad." She said. "I appreciate that you put a lot of thought into it," She glanced up at Hikaru who was walking stone-faced beside her, glancing down at her and smiling while she spoke. "But I'm just glad to spend time with you."

"That is so like you, Haruhi." He grinned, opening the car door for her."

"What do you mean?" She asked, jumping when arms reached for her from inside. She glanced down at Aghena in a pale yellow sundress, her black hair curled into loose ringlets pinned back with a sunflower yellow headband. Kaoru sat silently his arms crossed, his head down like he was lost in thought. It unnerved Haruhi, who waved to him only to earn a nod and an absent-minded smile as Hikaru sat down beside her.

"I mean that you're easy to please," he said. "I mean that in the best way."

"I'm so glad you decided to come with us, Haru!" Aghena yelped as the car started down the slope, Haruhi watched as her apartment faded from view, turning her attention back to Aghena and Kaoru across from her.

"Thanks for thinking about me," she replied. She heard a scoff from beside her, ignoring him and whatever jokes he may have had. She kept her eyes on little Aghena who was talking to her a mile a minute' remembering stories that the twins had told, calling their little sister blunt and harsh, but smart for her age. Haruhi could see it, in the larger words Agehna would use, the way her eyes sparkled when Haruhi asked her about books, or the concentration she had when pouring over homework, however long that concentration may last. Aghena was never cold to her, or blunt. She was just a kid, occasionally heckling her big brothers, she even called Tamaki 'milord' just like the twins did. She found it adorable. She wondered now and then if the influence of an older girl did that to her. Haruhi knew it affected her, the idea of a little sister softened her, and it seemed to do the same to Agehna.

"Hika and Kao promised to win me a goldfish!" She said. "And last year there was this big fluffy stuffed dog, I wonder if I can win it this year." Haruhi smiled, remembering her own desires for big carnival prizes, up until she was six, when she realized all the games were rigged and the toys weren't worth half the amount her father would willingly spend at the booths.

"Sounds like fun," She replied after Aghena paused to take a breath.

"Hey!" Aghena shrieked once her attention cut out, and a new topic came up.

"Isn't your birthday coming up, Haru?" Aghena asked, watching as Haruhi blanched and sent a quick glance at her friends.

"It's on Tuesday, isn't it?" Kaoru added, surprising Haruhi even more.

"It is," She said. "How did you know?" She asked.  
"Kyoya-senpai told me today."

"What?"

"I visited him this morning, it's nothing." Kaoru replied, turning his head to avoid her gaze.

"It's the first I'm hearing about it," Hikaru pouted. "Did you want to do something?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I was planning on just staying home," she said. I wasn't going to make a huge deal out of it."

"Oh come on…" Hikaru groaned. "That's no fun!"

"It is for me," She replied. "Just because we're dating, you don't need to make a big deal out of it." She said. "We can just think of this as our first date and my birthday present, okay?" She offered. Hikaru sighed, giving into her nonchalance, but considering all the options he had to surprise her with something special.

"Hey, guys!" Kaoru said from his perch by the window. "We're here!" Haruhi turned her head to watch the top of the Ferris Wheel zoom by, the bright lights of the carnival midway shined in the afternoon sun, and a man in stilts slowly walked past a few feet from the car. While Hikaru said something to the driver, Haruhi waited with the other, holding tightly onto Aghena's hand as she pointed and jumped around excitedly.

"What should we do first? She asked. "The circus has a show starting soon, and the midway just opened up! Oh, look at that!" She yelped, dragging Haruhi along like a ragdoll as they pinballed from stall to stall.

The aromas were overwhelming, the sounds of the tinkling piano and instruments surrounded them. Once Aghena had released Haruhi's hand, her relief only lasted a few seconds before another hand slipped into hers. She glanced upwards, seeing Hikaru smiling down at her. There was something on his mind, but he didn't speak. Walking just in front of them, Aghena was now talking to Kaoru, pointing at different stalls, some selling deep fried desserts and cold drinks, others serving hot chocolate and wintery treats. For the first day of February, it was just cold enough that the steaming coming from the vats of cocoa intrigued them, and after a stop and far too much money spent at the first stall of the day, they ducked into one of the buildings that housed the exhibition goods. It was warm inside, and as they walked among the common goods and services on display, Haruhi realized Kaoru was making himself and Aghena scarce inside. Once they emerged on the other side, sipping from their warm cups and meandering along the midway. At one point, Kaoru paused to throw away his empty cup, glancing over at Haruhi who walked a few paces behind him, smiling at whatever Hikaru was saying. Once again, he noticed, there was no pang of jealousy, no tear in his heartstrings, at least not caused by Haruhi, instead the strange feeling came with the desire to have what they had, the brilliance of a newfound desire, the excitement of the kindling romance blossoming between them in the frosty air. That look of devotion in Haruhi's eyes, how she never broke eye contact, even when Hikaru went off on a tangent that quickly lost all sense. She showed interest because she cared about him, as genuinely as someone could care about anything. Once again he was blindsided by just how perfect they were for each other. It was something he wanted now.

Just not with her.

"Let's split up," He finally said, pulling Agehna by her arm over to him. She tried to protest at first, but then she noticed the look Hikaru was pointing at her. _Kao and I will give you guys privacy._ That was the promise she had made him that morning. She sighed, agreeing with Kaoru as she attached herself to his side.

"Can we go try to win the goldfish now?" She asked.

"Let's save that for when we're ready to leave," he suggested. "I won't be carrying those fish around for you all night."

"How about the dog? I can carry that." She said.

"You've got it, Imouto!" Kaoru beamed, stooping down so Aghena could jump onto his back. "See you guys later!" She called. Hikaru looked over at Haruhi, finally alone with her on a proper date after all the time he waited.

"What do you want to do, Haruhi?" He asked.

* * *

The pair found themselves walking around the crowded fairgrounds, ducking into the circus tent to see what was happening, then entering a small warm building that served as a petting zoo with about four animal enclosures. He took blurry pictures of her petting a red panda and listened to her giggle when it took hold of her hand. He bought her a bag of carrot sticks to feed to the panda and found a temporary friendship with a fox that demanded snacks with little nips at his fingers.

While they sat next to a bonfire outside of the consumer expo, eating sugar cookies and sharing another cup of cocoa, Hikaru kept a firm arm around her, stroking her arms to keep them warm while they waited for Kaoru and Agehna. Hikaru pressed his lips into the top of Haruhi's head, taking in the scent of the coconut shampoo she favored. The stillness was nice, it wasn't what he would consider a proper date, but as a content sigh escaped Haruhi's lips as she snuggled even further into his side, he knew he had done well. He had found just the right atmosphere where his girlfriend felt safe but could also have fun.

"Hey Haruhi..." he whispered.

"Hmmm?" She murmured.

"You have to stay awake, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

"So warm..." She muttered cozying into him even more. He chuckled, lavishing in the sight of her vulnerability. The only time she ever seemed this soft and adorable was when she'd run into him in the hallway late at night.

"Haruhi..." he said, feeling the warmth immediate sap away as she sat up.

"What is it?" She asked a bit impatiently.

"There was a question I've had, and I know Kaoru's had it too."

"What?"

"I feel stupid even asking, but...what was it, about me? You do realize I wasn't the only one who liked you, right?" He finally asked.

"You know, I used to think about that too," She replied. "I know others like me, I'm not that dense, you know." She smirked, leaning over to adjust a piece of his hair that clumped together, entangling a piece of the straw from the petting zoo. "I guess I always felt safest around you and Kaoru, and I guess things really changed during that night. When we called it a date, I guess I wished it really was."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I won't be coy about it. I liked you, Hikaru. I liked how you were upfront about everything, even if the opinions weren't nice, you didn't hold back anything."

"Okay..." He said. "I guess I appreciate that about you too, though," he said. "You're blunt."

"You're brash." She retaliated.

"You still look like a Tanuki." He sassed.

"You love raccoons..." She smirked.

"I love you, Haruhi." he said without a second thought.

"...Hikaru?" She gasped. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. Two weeks was still way too early to be making proclamations of love, but now it was too late to take it back. As he sat there gaping like a fish, trying to find the words for a witty comeback, there was nothing. Then Haruhi giggled.

"There it is again," She said. "Your honesty. I love you too, Hikaru." She said.

"Haru..." His confused glare softened into that of an excited grin. He leaned into her, throwing his arms around her shoulders and embracing her as tightly as he possibly could as if he'd let go and she'd fly away.

"There's my birthday present," She whispered. "An honest and welcomed love confession."

As the sun dipped below the mountains around them, Haruhi shivered in the sweatshirt she borrowed from Hikaru while they walked back to the entrance. She was dizzy, holding on tightly to her boyfriend's arm while Kaoru carried a bag with two large goldfish in one hand, a candy apple in the others, and his sleeping little sister on his back. She had tried to warn him that she was no good on roller coasters, screaming vile things right before they plummeted down sixty feet. By the time that ride was over, she wobbled on her feet. The Ferris Wheel had been fine, in fact, one of her favorite parts of the carnival. It didn't help that Kaoru was clinging to the bars that surrounded them when the car halted at the very top. While she and Agehna pointed at different things, from the dancing lights at the roller coaster, to the merchant juggling stuffed prizes to entice children to play the games; Hikaru held his brother close to his side, clutching him tightly as he trembled, refusing to cast a glance outside of the car, only ceasing the tremors when the doors were opened, and Haruhi and Agehna were already out and waiting for him.

* * *

 **Hope this is still as good as it was when it started, We've only got four chapters left, and then a whole story of deleted scenes. Just started throwing in hints of another ship, (hints haha, nice one) one that I never really considered until I was exposed to the fujo flames on this site, but now I can't seem to live without. I mean, I tried to make it seem like a welcome surprise…**


	20. Episode 20: Haruhi's Birthday

Episode 20: Haruhi's birthday!

From the moment she woke up that morning, Haruhi knew today would be different. It started with a wrapped box with a black bow sitting on the counter by a mug of hot cocoa, the kind Ryoji spent far too long making, forever trying to improve his already amazing recipe. As she took the first sip, savoring the creamy mix of chocolate, coffee, and vanilla bean flavors, she opened the box, unsure what to expect.

It shined in the light, a pair of earrings. Small colorless studs made of cut glass, meant to resemble diamonds, a pair she admired whenever she passed the real versions in the jewelry shop window. A purchase she knew her dad was more than happy to make, and he had done it well, finding a dupe version that looked just like the real ones.

"Thanks, dad," She whispered, holding the small box close.

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" A groggy voice said behind her as her father's arms landed heavily around her. She stumbled, catching her balance quickly, and turned around to properly return the embrace.

"I love it, dad!" She said. "I'll wear them today." He chuckled releasing his hold on her.

"You know, I almost forgot your ears were pierced," He grinned ruefully. "Better get ready, sweetie, I have an early shift today so that we can celebrate later." She nodded, slipping out from his arms and closing the sliding door behind her. A last bit of calm before a storm of attention.

The first call came before the toll of the morning bell. She grimaced when she heard it, smiling as she turned to face Setsuke who waved and skipped over from her group standing by an empty classroom door.

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi!" She beamed, taking hold of Haruhi's hands excitedly.

"Thank you, Setsuke." She said carefully, trying to keep her smile bright while she was tossed around by three of her former fangirls.

"I got you a present," Akouza said.

"I did too!" Setsuke exclaimed.

"I wrote a card," Kasumi interjected. "I'm just so glad that Kyoya-kun told us about your birthday."

"When did he tell you?" She asked, feigning positive surprise. She would have liked nothing more than to celebrate with just the host club members, hell, even just an acknowledgment from the twins.

"Oh, he told everyone in the clubroom yesterday," Setsuke said, leaning in close to Haruhi. "You may not admit it to yourself, Haruhi, but you've still got your fans."

"Yeah…" Akouza added. "Why have you stopped coming to the club? Will you come back today?" She asked. Kasumi nodded in response, while all three of them looked at her expectantly.

"I can," she said. "I'll probably get a ride home with Hikaru and Kaoru anyway." She added, mainly talking to herself. She was abruptly brought back to reality by the three squeals of delight.

"It's so cute that you three have become so close." Akouza said.

"I watched the highlights from the Hitachiin gala and party, I saw the interview with you and their mother!" Kazumi added. "Is it true that you were living with them?" She asked. Setsuke suddenly perked up, catching the end of the question and looking over.

"You were living with them?" She demanded, her high pitched little voice was barely heard over the raucous hyper-fangirling around her. Words of _"how sweet"_ and _"That's not how it usually goes"_ swam around Haruhi and enveloped her like a thick restraint. She sighed before speaking again.

"I already told Akouza this," She answered calmly. "There was a fire in my apartment, it burned down a few units, including mine, so they let me stay with them during the repairs."

"That was nice of them." Kasumi said plainly, obviously disappointed with the lack of juicy gossip material.

"Is you father alright, Haruhi?" Setsuke asked, reaching out to touch her arm, Haruhi smiled at the sentiment and nodded.

"Dad is fine, he was there when it started, but he got out." She responded. Setsuke grinned, responding with positivity before she stopped, eyes squinting as she flipped up the light layer of hair over Haruhi's ears.

"Oh, such pretty earrings!" She squealed. "Girls, look at these!"

"They're so shiny!" Kasumi added. "But they're not real. it's still a good reproduction."

"Thanks…" Haruhi replied slowly, gritting her teeth. "Dad surprised me with them this morning."

"How sweet," Akouza smiled. She hid a grin behind the books she carried in her hand, as the figure approached with precision and near silence. Haruhi, completely absorbed in her conversation with Setsuke and Kasumi, didn't realize how quiet Akouza became as her body was wracked with giggles. The figure behind her held a finger to his lips, winking as he stopped tiptoeing and grinned.

"Haruhiiii!" Tamaki crowed as he lifted her off the ground, spinning her with a flourish. He set her down as her shriek cut out and she wobbled on her feet for a moment.

"What the hell, Tamaki?" She asked wearily.

"Why didn't you tell daddy it was your birthday?" He demanded, flipping the ends of her hair around and holding her face in his hands. She paled, streaks of vermillion appearing on her cheeks until she had the strength to slip from his grasp.

"I didn't plan on telling anyone." She muttered. "Apparently _mommy_ had other ideas." She rolled her eyes as a sliver of discomfort rolled through her, causing her to gag. She wondered for a moment how it came so naturally for any of them to go along with Tamaki's happy family delusion. Calling Kyoya "mommy" was as uncomfortable as biting into a lemon.

"Why wouldn't you tell us, Haruhi? He asked. "You'd deny your host club family from spoiling you on such a big day?" He wailed dramatically.

"It's not a big day," She replied. "It's just my seventeenth birthday."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whined. He threw his head back, eyes glimmering before the group of girls, turning on the charms more now than he ever did for his paying customers. "Each and every day's a gift, each birthday should be celebrated, that just another year you grace the world with your shining presence." While her three doe-eyed friends squealed and swooned, Haruhi rolled her eyes, wishing nothing more than for this to be over. While Tamaki talked to the girls around her, begging their forgiveness for his absence from the host club the day before, she barely listened to them as a sting touched her heart. It took her breath away as a sudden black cloud fell over her, she could barely keep the tears aside long enough to excuse herself as she ducked away, listening to Tamaki call her name as she zoomed away, the voices fading as she finally made it to the restroom.

* * *

She leaned on the sink, holding the cold damp paper towel to her face to cool the redness around her eyes. Now that the entire school knew it was her birthday, it would do no good to cry. She had never felt the pang of grief on her birthday before, but Tamaki's words were a sharp stabbing reminder about her mother. There had been many birthdays between her and her father, the absence of her mother felt heavily on those days, and on her own birthdays, it was worse. It was a sadness she hadn't felt in years.

She knew she couldn't hide in the restroom for long. The twins would definitely notice her absence if the teacher didn't. She just had to get through nine hours of school, she could take the train home and just brave the cold. She'd feel better once she was home and could see the photo of her mother smiling. She drew a deep breath, forcing herself to smile at her reflection, no matter how fake it felt, it looked normal. She sighed, shaking her head and catching the faintest gleam of her fake diamond earrings in the light. It soothed her enough to let her leave for class.

"Happy birthday, Haruhi." Hikaru said once she entered. The class hadn't begun just yet, she nodded, catching her breath as she took her seat between him and Kaoru.

"Thanks." She said.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said you weren't athletic." Kaoru sneered, earning a glare and an eye roll.

"Is everything okay, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." She murmured, keeping her attention on her notebook.

"Then look me in the eyes and say it." He urged. She paused, turning to face him, but his soft pout and the comforting familiarity of those hazel eyes broke her. She looked down quickly, biting hard on her lip to keep from crying again.

"Please…" She murmured to herself. "I can't do this again."

"Haru…" He whispered. Hikaru reached over, laying a light hand on her shoulder in comfort.

I'm sorry." She whispered, standing up and bolting for the door.

"Haruhi…" The voice was light when it floated into the empty restroom. She was tucked away in a stall, letting the tears fall freely, unable to soothe herself for the first time she could remember.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Kurakano." Haruhi stiffened, trying to cease her tears before letting the female class rep see her.

"I'm sorry," She started. "I should be in class, there's no excuse…"

"While you're right about that, Haruhi-kun," She said. "The Hitachiin brothers told me you were upset. We all have our days." Haruhi opened the door, drying a stray tear to see one of her former fangirls standing there with a sympathetic smile.

"Kun?" Haruhi asked. "You do know I'm a girl, right?"

"Call it a force of habit," She smiled. "Now what's got you so sad? It's your birthday, isn't it?" Haruhi nodded, moving to the sink once again to soothe the redness with cold water.

"It's...it's something that Tamaki-senpai said earlier, and it reminded me of my mother."

"She died, didn't she?" Kurakano asked with a hint of dismay lacing her voice.

"Yes." Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi…" She replied. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No.," She whispered. "I just need to calm down."

"Oh, Haruhi, that cold water trick won't work," She said, nearing her slowly. "Here, let me help you." Haruhi looked up, her face streaked and red from her tears, her eyes puffy and shining from her stress. Kurakano opened the silver bag in her hands and producing more makeup than Haruhi had ever seen in one place her whole life.

"Let's get a little concealer for those eyes, maybe some mascara…" She set to work, dabbing creamy green sludge onto Haruhi's red cheeks and some light concealer under her eyes. She dotted a cold and heavy foundation over everything and used a brush to blend it all into her skin. Haruhi kept her eyes closed until she was given a light tap on the cheek, a signal to take a glance.

She looked normal like she hadn't shed a single tear, and while her face felt heavy, she couldn't deny how pretty she looked in the glow of the rosy lights above her. She almost looked like a porcelain doll, and she was surprised when Kurakano came at her face with one more wand.

"Might as well add some sparkle to your lips, otherwise it won't look quite right." Haruhi stayed still, unsure of how to move her lips to make the application easier. "Kaoru would never forgive me if I didn't do a good job," She giggled.

"What?" Haruhi asked after pursing her lips together, following her savior's example. "What makes Kaoru such a guru about makeup?"

"You didn't know?" She asked.

"When the Hitachiin brothers entered high school, they both took classes to help their mother during the fashion shows. They would help with the makeup and hair, Kaoru had chosen makeup, since he was already such a good artist, and Hikaru, well….he's just a wizard with a pair of shears." She beamed. "There, you look much better," She bowed before Haruhi, leading her to the door. "You should get back to class, I'm sure they're wondering where you went. This will stay between us."

"Thank you, Kurakano." Haruhi said as she hurried back down the hall. The first class was coming to a close when she stood outside, waiting for the bell to ring. It would be worthless to walk in during the last two minutes.

Once the sound went off, the door opened. Students piled out and she could see from her spot by the door. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, then at her abandoned desk with her bookbag. Hikaru picked it up with a shrug, he said something to Kaoru, but she couldn't hear. As the space cleared, they looked over, seeing her standing alone in the doorway. Her face no longer flushed, but sparkling from Kurakano's expensive cosmetics.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru said, running up to her and stopping just inches before her.

"Sorry guys," she said. "It's been a rough morning."

"Aww, Haru…" Kaoru griped, slinging one arm over her shoulder. Hikaru who still held onto her bag, carried his own higher up on his arm while he slung his free arm over her other shoulder.

"Any way we can fix that?" He asked. "Or at least, we can make the rest of the day good."

"I'll be alright," She said. "Thanks though. Kurakano found me in the restroom, and she helped a lot."

"Okay…" Hikaru said.

"It's too bad we didn't plan anything for your birthday…" Kaoru added.

"It just snuck up on us." they finished in unison.

"Oh no, you don't." Haruhi huffed, breaking free from their linked arms.

"What do you mean, princess?" Hikaru asked, nudging his head to Kaoru's who met him the rest of the way.

"You two only do that weird siamese twins thing when you're hiding something." She said. The two glanced at each other, their faces were solemn and they nodded.

"Man, you're no fun, Haruhi," Kaoru said. "Nothing ever gets past you."

"Listen," Hikaru added. "Kyoya-senpai told everyone in the host club yesterday, and even though milord isn't staying today, he's been setting up the music room for a surprise party."

" _Can you at least try to act surprised?"_ They muttered together.

Haruhi wanted to roll her eyes, to brush off the antics of the strange boys who claimed her as their own. Perhaps she would have the year before, she would have actively avoided them, but times had changed. She wanted to be dismissive, but now she smiled. _Those dorks._ She thought. _They do so much for me. Where would I be without them?_

"Alright," She said. "Thanks for the head's up. I will do my best."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi Fujioka!" The excited buzz chimed when she entered the host club that afternoon. All the members, gleaming in their light blue suit jackets, holding flowers and intricately wrapped presents sat in the center of the room, girls lined the walls and crowded around couches and tables, and Haruhi was awash with gold light. Around her, red roses were scattered by the hundreds, and the shimmering chandeliers were decorated with opalescent pearls, a sight she had often said she favored. She knew it must have taken Tamaki all night and day to arrange for this. It was way over the top, almost to an obscene level, but with everyone's smiles and the excitement growing in the air, she chose to accept it. She smiled, opening her arms as Mitsukuni barreled toward her, taking time from university to celebrate with the club, Takashi stood behind the chair where Tamaki sat, opposite Kyoya. Each held a colorful flower which they presented to her when she was free from her former senpai's clutches. Hikaru and Kaoru hung back, both admiring the show of surprise she had put on.

"Haru-Chan! We missed you, didn't we Takashi?"

"Yes," he added. Haruhi smiled at the nostalgic feeling that bubbled up within her. She didn't think she'd ever hear that trill of her nickname again, or see the top of his head and feel the fluffy blonde hair or hear the deep tones of the silent type on the few occasions he decided to add in something. She looked up now as he neared her, placing a hand on the top of her hand and ruffling her hair before adopting a warm smile.

"Your hair's longer." He said. "Looks nice."

"Thanks, Mori-senpai." she beamed. He turned when Setsuke skipped over, taking a firm grasp of her arm.

"Come sit with us and Kasanoda-kun!" She commanded. Haruhi nodded, taking the empty seat on the couch beside the new strong type who held a small square box with a burgundy ribbon crossing at the edges. He placed it into her hands with a cool smile, reaching over to sweep away a piece of hair that stuck out from Mori's hand.

"So Haruhi, do you have any plans for your birthday this evening?" Kasanoda asked smoothly. She couldn't help but notice how quickly he had fallen into the rhythm of complimenting and speaking with a verve of an eloquent host. Tamaki had taught him well.

"I think dad had a plan," She said. "We usually order something nice for dinner on our birthdays."

"Well, I'm glad we got to celebrate with you a little." He grinned, shifting and letting his arm fall around her shoulders.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called. She glanced over, eyes widening to take in the sight of the sparkling ivory two-tiered cake coming toward her. Red candles lit the edges, more than she could count, large strawberries were intricately sliced into roses, and her name was spelled in shiny red icing.

"Congratulation Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni said over the din of applause and shrieks. "Your birthday cake got me my passing grade in Confectionary Arts 101." She giggled as he stood beside her, pulling her into a one-armed embrace as the uneven chorus of "happy birthday to you" began. She realized that he had gotten taller, the last time she saw him, he was just about to her ribcage, now he was at her shoulders. Just a month away and he rocketed.

As she blew out the candles, having to walk around the cake to reach them all, everyone around her cheered, and as Hikaru and Kaoru hugged her from either side, she smiled in acceptance. It wasn't just the attention or the expensive material things, she finally had to come around to accept them all, each of the boisterous bumbling boys she once tolerated, were now her family. No longer just having her dad, she understood that she had seven boys who she could count on for anything, a few friends she could appreciate, and as Hikaru kept an arm around her while everyone waited for a slice of cake, she realized she had a person to potentially plan a life with.

The host club remained abuzz for the rest of the afternoon. It surprised Haruhi when Tamaki waved goodbye, leaving before Honi and Mori, but no one else seemed to bat an eye. When she asked Kyoya about it, he shrugged, throwing his head in her direction to properly respond to her question.

"I'm sure you're aware Tamaki was welcomed into the Suoh Estate." He said. She nodded. "His grandmother is training him in the ways of the company after school. I don't think he was even allowed to be in the club room today, but he was determined to make this a wonderful surprise for you."

"That was nice of him."

"Haruhi…" Kyoya said softly. She looked up, meeting his inquisitive eyes as he looked down at her over his glasses. He smiled, shaking his head and waving her off dismissively. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday." He said. She nodded, unable to shake the feeling that there was more he wanted to say. He turned to face away from her, giving the girl at his side his undivided attention. Brushing off the encounter, she turned just in time to see her old little senpai running up to her with a plate. After he shoved it into her hands, taking the fork to feed her a slice of strawberry, she smiled, overcome by his wholesome kindness, realizing she wouldn't have even had a plate in her hand if he didn't put one there.

"You haven't come to the club very much, have you Haru-chan?" He asked.

"No," she admitted. "I haven't forgotten, but something always seems to come up." _Like not wanting to watch my boyfriend flirt…_ her internal voice reminded her. _And seeing Kyoya-senpai is still a bit awkward._

"If you were here you'd know that Takashi and I come back here almost every day." He pouted. "We started to think you didn't want to see us."

"Oh, that's not it at all, Honi-senpai."

"Glad to know," he smiled. "If you are avoiding us for any reason, you can always talk to me or Takashi," he said. "Got it?" His beam was bright than the sun, his eyes closing as his grin widened.

"Thank, Honi-senpai." She said. "I really missed you and Mori-senpai."

"Aww, we missed you too Haru-chan!"

They left an hour before the host club would close, Haruhi knew her dad would be home right around the time the twins would drop her off at the apartment, so as she sat with two other girls next to Kasanoda, she let every last worry roll off her back.

She nodded and smiled whenever the conversation moved to her, responding politely and with thorough answers. Now and then she'd catch herself and roll her eyes if anyone else brought it up. She had been free of her debt for a semester and a quarter, out of the host club for almost a year, but she still had her charms, still making the girls around her bush and swoon. She had to remind herself that it was no longer her seating area. Kasanoda was supposed to be hosting her, quite the turnaround, a situation that still made her feel awkward.

Soon enough she was free. Kyoya had jingled his little bell, announcing that the host club hours were over for the day. As she picked up her bag, heaving it over her shoulder, she moved to stand near the twins. Kaoru nodded, already understanding what she expected. She walked out with them, only turning back when Kasanoda said goodbye to her.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" She asked once the car started moving.

"Sorry Haruhi," Hikaru said. "I'd love to, but there's something I need to do at home." Kaoru hadn't said a word, he did open his mouth to accept the invitation but closed it once Hikaru's words had processed.

"Uh, yeah…" He added. "We've got some work for the new...spring line…"

"Tell your dad we said hi, though." Hikaru finished, planting a soft kiss on Haruhi's cheek and giving her a firm squeezing hug before she climbed out of the car. Karou smiled at her as the driver pulled away, swerving to miss a pothole until the purr of the expensive engine faded away.

"Haruhi!" Ryoji called as he appeared from the bottom of the hill leading up to the apartment building. "Got home just in time, what do you think about going out somewhere nice tonight?"

"Sure dad," She said, shaking off the odd encounter with her friends.

"I want to hear all about your day," he added, opening the door to change clothes, waiting until Haruhi passed him to close it. "Kyoya-kun told me there would be a celebration with your friends during school." Haruhi sighed, wanting nothing more than to curl up with a book and have some tea, but she went along, changing from her suit jacket and ironed pants to a pair of dark jeans and a soft gray sweater. She opened the gift box that Kasanoda had given her, admiring the clean burgundy ribbon, even keeping it tied in its loop and placing it on her dresser, keeping in mind different uses for it. When she lifted the box lid she saw a gold chain, a small pear hung in the center, a delicate and understated necklace, just the type of thing she would like.

But this one wasn't a dupe. While Kasanoda had done a good job of scratching off the price tag, she knew it was still exorbitant.

"Oh Haruhi!" her father said, emerging in a blouse with black pants and flats. "That's gorgeous, is it from someone special?" He wiggled his neatly groomed eyebrows, insinuating whatever romantic idea had popped into his head, to which she vehemently denied.

"It was a gift from the host club." She said. "I have quite a few, but this one was given to me by Kasanoda-kun,"

"How sweet," He simpered. "Here., let me help you put it on." Ryoji relished in the fact that Haruhi had to hold her hair up out of the way so he could clasp it, working quickly, he tapped her hand so she could release the wispy strands that grew a little faster.

"Let's go, kiddo," he said. "There's a new Hibachi place that opened up by the bar," He beamed taking hold of her wrist and leading her out, glad that now there were no stairs to take to get in and out of the apartment, they walked in the brisk chill to the nearest bus stop. Haruhi thought about her family, what it was before she was accepted into Ouran, and what it had become, while Ryoji was consumed by joy. His little girl made it to another birthday. A small victory that he relished each year.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 20.**


	21. Episode 21: That Ties That Bind

Episode 21: The Ties That Bind 

When Kaoru woke up the next morning, the bed was cold. The space that Hikaru often occupied was empty. He was slow to leave the warmth of his bundle of blankets and the soft pillow, but once he did, he wrapped himself in a silky black robe. Shaking his hair into some semblance of a style, he decided a shower would perk him up.

He could hear the whistling from the door, smirking when he realized it was Hikaru, with a knock, he opened the door. Hikaru was wearing a pair of sweatpants, and nothing more. His skin was gleaming from a shower, but with no steam in the room, Kaorun was confused. He knew Hikaru hated cold water, it was the only prank Kaoru ever pulled on his brother. His head was thoroughly wrapped in a towel, as he shook it through the short locks, Kaoru turned on the shower, testing the temperature and recoiling when the liquid ice touched his fingers.

"What the hell, Hikaru?" He asked. He had been silent up until now, barely responded to the greeting Kaoru gave him when he walked in.

"Sorry," He said. "It said the water needed to be cold."

"What?" Kaoru replied. Hikaru grinned, not meeting his brother's eyes as he removed the towel cap from his head, shaking out his wet hair, Kaoru was stunned to see it much darker than normal.

"What did you...?"

"I decided it was time for a change," He responded. "I think it suits me."

"It...looks great, Hika...but why?"

"I was thinking about something milord once said," Hikaru replied. He cast a glance at his brother, sensing his confusion and discomfort. He felt a sting in his chest as if sharing the bittersweet pang with his twin. "Kao, we have spent so long being inconsistent. We wanted nothing more than for someone to recognize us as two people. As Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin, but even when we wanted them to, we wouldn't let them."

"I get it," Kaoru offered with a smile. "You're right, Hikaru. It looks good."

"Thanks." He grinned back. "What is it?" He asked when Kaoru still didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Nothing…" He said. "I guess I'm just a little confused, what brought on this idea?" Hikaru sighed, scanning the room for an answer,

"Would you even believe me if I said I thought of it myself?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru shook his head, looking up and leaning against the granite counter.

"It's something I've been thinking about for a while." He admitted. "I guess ever since Haruhi and I started dating, it became a real thing. I know she can tell us apart, but, I guess… I want others to as well."

"I see." Kaoru said.

"Besides, it's just my hair color," Hikaru added, placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "I can always change it back." Kaoru shifted out from under his brother's hand.

"I know," he said. "I'm glad you made this decision, I agree that we should find some things for ourselves. Just because we look a bit different doesn't mean we're not the same as we've always been. I'm proud of you, brother." He said.

"I'm proud of you too, Kao," Hikaru smiled, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Now go on, we don't want to be late."

As Hikaru left the bathroom in search of his tie, Kaoru stepped into the steaming shower that was already losing its warmth, he raked his hands through his wet hair furiously scrubbing what was still soft and clean, but letting the remaining heat sting his skin and quicken the blood flow as he began to wake up fully. He wondered if his face had clearly shown the emotions he was trying to hide, as it often did when he wasn't fully awake, which would explain Hikaru over-justifying the change in hair color.

It did suit him, a coffee brown with streaks of his auburn red, a change just subtle enough that it wasn't outlandish, but it announced his message loud and clear: He was not his brother.

As twins born of the same egg, he was ready to cut the ties that bound them.

* * *

"Hikaru…" Haruhi said once they spotted her in the classroom. "What happened to your hair?"

"I thought it was time for a change," he said. "I think it suits me." He reached up and touched the overhanging pieces of hair, the color was rich and really brought out the light in his eyes. It was a contrast, but a nice one. "What do you think?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips and leaning to his side. He realized a moment too late that Kaoru wasn't there to catch him as he stretched a bit too far, regaining his balance was quick, but not unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"It looks great," she said. "Are you going to dye your hair too, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah," he replied. "I think mom would kill us if we both changed styles at once." He smirked, nodding at Hikaru who nodded back, shifting his glance to the side. He took his seat beside Haruhi, every now and then catching the sight of rich brown hair in his peripheral vision, and he was proud of his decision, and with all the impressed glances and double-takes he received in just the first hour, he knew everyone else was too.

By lunch, he sat down beside Haruhi, surprised that Kaoru hadn't followed them in. Haruhi shrugged when he asked where their third party was, saying she thought he'd know. He shook it off before ordering lunch for the two of them, much to Haruhi's dismay. Her pouting didn't last long once miso soup and smoked mackerel were set in front of her. Her hunger won over her pride as she grinned and thanked him, picking up the soup spoon. He watched her in the corner of his eye, the way her face lit up as she chewed on the soft tofu and the mackerel pieces. He had moved onto his salad when the doors opened and Kaoru raced in. He and Haruhi both looked up as he gingerly raised his hand to wave him over. Kaoru spotted them and hurried over, taking the empty seat beside him.

"There's no club today," he said. "But Kyoya-senpai still wants us all to meet in the clubroom." He looked up from the conspiratorial hold he had his brother in, glancing over at Haruhi who stared at him owlishly, her chopsticks hanging from her lips. He smiled at how cute she looked without even realizing it. "He wants you there too, Haruhi."

"You guys do know I'm not a host anymore, right?" She asked. "I'm just a customer now."

"It's not official host club business," he said. "We're going to see Tamaki."

"Why?" She asked. Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru shaking his head, unspoken communication between the two arose, leaving Haruhi confused and worried.

"Is he okay?" She asked. "Don't ignore me!"

"Haruhi…" Hikaru said. "We know you haven't really spoken to milord in a while, but neither have we."

"Even Kyoya-senpai hasn't heard from him," Kaoru added. "He hasn't been allowed to attend meetings or talk to any of us outside of school."

"That's weird," she agreed. "Is it because of his grandmother?"

"That's what we think," Kaoru said. "I went to visit our very own shadow king on Saturday, he said we had to give Milord credit and trust in his decisions, but even he's getting worried now."

"I'm a little surprised, Doesn't he still have his phone?"

"Kyoya doesn't think so," Kaoru said. "I asked him that too." He snuck a bite of the mackerel on Haruhi's plate and stood up, ruffling up the strands of her hair, before clapping his brother's shoulder.

"I have to go." He said. "See you guys in class."

"Do you think he's getting a little too friendly with Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know," Haruhi said. "I don't think so. I do find it surprising though."

"Surprising?" he replied.

"Maybe it's because of my own opinion of Kyoya-senpai, I just never saw you two and him getting along, personality differences and whatnot."

"I think Kyoya-senpai honestly took a liking to Kaoru much faster than to me, not that I blame him, or anything." The defeated look in his eye gave Haruhi the sudden urge to hug him and to remind him of how special he was, but she didn't have to, even if she did, she wouldn't have been able to do so in the refectory. Hikaru lifted his head back up,m brushing aside any negative thoughts that could fill his brain and focused on Haruhi, smiling at her and asking her how she was enjoying the mackerel."

"It's not a fish I would have ever thought of uncooked, but it's delicious." She said.

"It is smoked," He said. "Just barely cooked."

"It's good." She said with a smile.

"Here, " He said, bringing the chopsticks to her lips. "I ordered some salmon roe, but I'm not sure if I like it." He waited until she parted her lips, placing the fish egg on her lower lip. She caught it and took a bite, flinching in surprise as it popped in her mouth. It didn't taste bad, she thought, swishing her tongue around to coat each taste bud. It was a brined, a bit salty, but it tasted like water. She shrugged, taking a sip of her water to wash it down.

"Eh." She said in response. Hikaru grinned, taking another one with his chopsticks and placing it on his tongue. It was mainly a prank he wanted to pull, figuring she would try it and be so shocked and disgusted that she'd spit it out, but with just about everything else he tried to surprise her with, she was unperturbed.

"We've got history with Kaoru for our last class today," he said. "Let's all walk to the club room together, and he and I will give you a ride home after."

"Sounds good." She said, meeting his eyes for one telepathic second. She could see all the things he wanted to say, the words written all over his expression, all the things he couldn't say without everyone figuring out yet another truth about her. It was getting boring, he thought as they walked back to class. Eventually, he could walk around and hold her hand, kiss her on the forehead as they walked in the hallway, and call her his to everyone they saw. Just another few months.  
Class went by with no notes passed between them, heads were bent down, studiously taking notes. History was the one class Haruhi would take no distractions from. She was distracted today though. While she kept at her tasks, she couldn't imagine what state she would find her senpai in. Tamaki had not spoken to her since wishing her a happy birthday in the most dramatic fashion he could, even then he didn't spend much time actively talking to her. The only other time she could think of was the day he told her he was moving into the main estate, and he had kissed her.

She brushed away the memory, feeling foolish that it took up any thought in her head for more than a second. Just sides her, Hikaru sat blissfully unaware of the thoughts ebbing and flowing through her brain, and on her other side, Kaoru was setting his pencil down, taking a break from his feverish writing spree. She didn't let her eyes linger as he looked over to her, she kept her head directly in front of her notebook, feeling his inquisitive stare burn into her.

Haruhi was surprised to see Honi and Mori already in the club room when she arrived flanked by her _nearly_ identical friends. Honi waved her over, his hand froze, however, when he took in the whole site.

"Wow! Hika-chan, that's a great hair color."

"Thanks, Honi-senpai." He beamed, running his fingers through the mop of rich brown.

"It almost looks like Haru-chan's!" He grinned, causing the two to glance at each other, a pink blush crept across his cheeks for a moment, before he shook his head.

"Not really what I was going for…" he muttered.

"I'm not sure why Kyo-chan is so worried about Tama-chan," Honi said, quickly changing the subject. "He just moved in, surely he's just taking time to adjust, right?"

"I think you're right, Honi-senpai," Haruhi replied. "How has he been when he was here."

"I wouldn't know," Honi shrugged. "Tama-chan usually leaves when Takashi and I arrive."

"Oh good, you're all here." Kyoya's silky purr of a voice startled Haruhi as he materialized behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be taking one of my family's limousines. Tachibana is already waiting outside.

"Kyoya-senpai…" Haruhi murmured, she was silenced when he gently nudged her in front of him, guiding her out the club room doors and walking behind her. Hikaru and Kaoru moving silently at her sides and Honi and Mori following close behind.

The car was spacious, possibly larger on the inside than her bedroom at home. As Kyoya sat cross-legged in one corner, Hikaru and Kaoru were whispering while Honi stared out the window, taking in the old sights around the rolling hills of Bunkyo. Haruhi couldn't help but stare out the window along with her little senpai, while he knew the woods and the mountains like the back of his hand, she had never been this far north of the school. She marveled over the huge sprawling mansions, some properties almost the size of full neighborhoods, she was completely oblivious to how the twins were watching her, taking in the sight of her in such bewilderment. They grinned at each other, Kaoru nodded. It was the unspoken thing between them, one that held much more meaning to Kaoru than to his brother. He realized now ho Hikaru could barely keep his eyes off her, there was no smile on his face, he had no intention of speaking, and Kaoru finally understood. Whatever the feelings were that he had, they never lit a candle to the intensity of Hikaru's feelings.

* * *

Much to Haruhi's astonishment, the main Suoh estate was practically twice the size of the mansion Tamaki lived in before. Three stories and an additional section that could pass for a tower in a dark fairytale. The wrought iron fence was snaked with vines, roses with thorns shining in the sun, and a koi pond at large as the lake by her apartment in the sprawling backyard. She wondered for a moment how they were supposed to find Tamaki in this labyrinth of wealth. In a place like this, he'd be no more than a blonde pinprick among the stones and grass.

"Kyoya?" A voice said from just beyond the fence. Haruhi gasped when Tamaki came into view. He must have been in the backyard, spotting his tall friend at the gate, as he neared them, he realized it was everyone.

"Guys…" He whispered. "What are you doing here?" His eyes shook, taking them all in as they shined with tears. He was overwhelmed by them, overcome by their curiosity and worried. "I'm so happy to see you all."

"Milord, what's going on?" Hikaru asked. "You've been locked away, not answering any of our phone calls."

"I don't have my cell phone here," he said. "Dad said he gave Kyoya the landline number." Kyoya shook his head silently, and Tamaki's face dropped. He looked down and shook his head as well in disappointment. When he looked up, Haruhi felt Honi's hand grab hers as Tamaki rushed the gate, grabbing the bars and holding onto them so tightly his knuckles went white.

"I'm fine, you guys," he said. "Grandmother has just been keeping me here after school to teach me the ways of the business." He nodded, his violet eyes lighting up as he broke out into a surefire grin. "She gets tired easily so we only work for about an hour at a time." He explained. "Besides, you should go. Grandmother isn't up for visitors right now so I can't let you in."

"If that's the case," Kyoya said with a nod. "We'll leave you be." He placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, another on Hikaru's back, nodding to Haruhi who was pulled along by Honi. "Let's go, guys. We should leave our president to his duties."

They all knew what this was. Kyoya was calling his bluff. Usually, after three steps Tamaki would freak out, calling Kyoya back to his side, apologizing for being so vague and begging for him to be at his side.

They took three steps. Four, five, six. Hikaru and Kaoru were already far beyond Kyoya's touch, Honi had stopped pulling Haruhi and walked ahead with Takashi, and she stopped, no longer smelling Kyoya's crisp cologne wafting behind her. She dared to turn her head, seeing him lingering at the fence in front of Tamaki. He brought his hand to the bars, gripping one tightly, and Haruhi watched as Tamaki's smile dimmed, he nodded slowly, as if admitting defeat. As she ducked behind a tree to conceal herself, she watched the encounter, not hearing a single word of any of it. Kyoya was speaking, his adjusted his glasses and Tamaki looked worried. He nodded his head once, reaching out for Kyoya, resting his hand on his friend's arm. She strained to catch even a single word, but under her feet, a twig snapped. Kyoya turned his head, and as her heart raced and the blood rushed in her ears, she turned on her heel, sprinting down the hill to join the others, stopping only when her outstretched hand brushed Hikaru's back. She flinched when he whipped around, but then his arm landed softly on her shoulders. She knew right away when Kyoya joined them by the wafting scent, and his finger tapping her shoulder sent a chill down her spine.

"Kyoya-senpai." She whispered.

"I apologize that you're eavesdropping was unsuccessful, Haruhi," he murmured. "But there is no need to worry about anything."

"I'm not." She replied.

"Our president will try to be at the club tomorrow," Kyoya added, choosing to ignore her response. "What we discuss should have no benefit to the rest of you." Haruhi shrugged, knowing she could push his buttons with her indifference, it was the one thing he seemed to despise. She knew he liked having the upper hand in conversational settings, something he often lost when he was up against her.

 _He can keep his secrets…_ She thought, shrugging off the weary feeling that hung over her like a cloud.

Down the hill and to the limo, all the way back to her house, that feeling never quite went away.

* * *

 **So this one was much more Manga based than Anime based. Considering I've just about run out of Anime material to go back on. Three chapters left!**


	22. Episode 22: The Day Resolve Fell

Episode 22: The Day Resolve Fell

Lunch was as satisfying as ever. While Haruhi felt bad ordering such frivolous meals in the refectory, she was constantly reminded that the meal expenses were covered with tuition, though she didn't pay anything with her scholarship. She knew the twins were paying for her one fancy lunch a week, and while it bugged her, they refused to take no for an answer.

Haruhi began the walk to the third floor where she would be in Human Anatomy, opting for the class Kyoya took, the only lesson she had alone during the day. She smiled when Hikaru's hand landed on her shoulder, he gently squeezed the fabric of her yellow sleeves in a gesture of affection when the heavy sound of footfall pounded against the glittering tile floor.

"Fujioka!" Ritsu called. Haruhi stopped and turned quickly on the heels of her little black shoes, her skirt twirling around her. "Heh...Haruhi," He corrected himself.

"What's up?" She asked, listening to matching footfalls of her friends fade away.

"It's supposed to rain today." He said. "I was thinking if you were still taking the train I could just drive you home." He instinctively brought his hand up to the back of his neck where his ragged red hair usually fell, a force of habit since he had it all chopped off. "You know, you could get sick."

"That's okay," Hikaru said, boredom lacing his voice. He placed his hand on Haruhi's back so quickly that it surprised her, she flinched at the sudden contact, a response that was not unnoticed. "She rides with us when it rains."

"Oh, uh, okay." He replied. His eyes flitted from Hikaru to Kaoru and then back to Haruhi where they remained. "Well, if you ever need a ride or something, I'm more than willing."

"Thanks, Ritsu," She finally said with a smile. His eyes narrowed, trying to read her body language, the shy smile, the flinch when Hikaru touched her, the low volume she spoke in.

 _I can't._ His right mind decided. _I can't be asking questions, those two may be monsters, but they've been in the club longer._

He could tell himself to keep out all he wanted, but the words came out before he could stop them.

"Haruhi, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be, Bossanova?" Hikaru challenged. Ritsu bristled at the tone used for his nickname.

 _This jerk!_ He thought. _He really needs to be taught a lesson. Who cares if he has seniority?_

"I noticed she flinched when you put your hand on her, Hitachiin," He said briskly. "Any particular reason she'd do that?"

"It's nothing," Haruhi said quietly. "He just startled me, that's all." She smiled to try to alleviate his concern, laughing to herself about the whole situation. She wasn't afraid of anybody. Beside her, Hikaru tensed. She felt his whole stance change, and she knew what would happen if this went on any longer.

"I don't know what you're trying to say, Bossanova, but be careful." Hikaru warned through gritted teeth, the flat hand on Haruhi's back had balled into a fist, and she looked up at Hikaru. His eyes were firmly locked on Ritsu.

"I'm not afraid of you, kid," he replied. "But it looks like you're making her uncomfortable." His teeth were clenched, his lips locked into a tense frown, his hand twitched at his side. Hikaru took one step forward, so did Ritsu.

The corridor was now silent, students watched on in anticipation for the fight that was about to transpire. Hands were held up to lips to hide their words. Some had their cell phones out to take pictures. Haruhi watched as two girls ran away like startled rabbits, probably to get help.

"Okay, you two." She said, stepping in between them. "That's it." She had to physically nudge Ritsu back, glancing at Hikaru who relaxed his fists and softened his stance.

"You both know Kyoya-senpai will kill you if you start throwing punches."

Once they had settled, she smiled. Hikaru's blood still boiled, Ritsu still had the flame of murderous intent in his heart. But they displayed a calm and collected front.

"Thanks, Ritsu," she said. "As long as the twins don't mind me tagging along with them, I'll ride with them, but if anything happens, I will join you, thank you for the offer." She bowed in front of him, turning around to face Hikaru.

"C'mon," She said, dragging him by the arm and grabbing onto Kaoru who had lingered a few feet away. "We'll be late for class if we don't get going." As the trio disappeared into the hallway, he was sure that his bitter mood was blatant. As a horrible scene played out in his head, he noticed that some of the girls who came to see him at the club shied away today, nobody made direct eye contact, but try as he might, he couldn't relax his features, he couldn't bring a smile to his face, not while he watched an endless loop of Haruhi suffering at the twins' hands in his mind. He sighed in frustration, knowing those two were so fiercely protective of her. Ritsu promised himself he would break their little bond. Those rich monsters wouldn't have such a tight hold on his favorite friend if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

Haruhi was alone in class now, and while a video played the step by step procedure for patellar repair surgery, she was consumed by the questions of whatever the hell happened in the hallway. She couldn't wait until the end of the day until she could go to the host club, see her friends, and then confront Hikaru and Ritsu both.

 _Why the hell would they be fighting anyway?_ She wondered. _What was Ritsu thinking about? What could he be so worried about?_ For the first time, Haruhi really thought about the worst case scenario. He questioned why she would flinch when Hikaru touched her. In truth, he had just surprised her, but she reminded herself that the side of Hikaru she came to understand, the soft side that proclaimed his love for her, was so seldom seen; and the version seen by the host club was a bit more rude. He was the inappropriate comedian, the tease, and the hothead. It wouldn't surprise her that Ritsu saw the worst in him, after all, he was the one to suggest knocking him senseless the year before.

She shook her head, once again frustrated by the antics of these boys she called friends. _Mom,_ she thought. _Do boys like them ever grow up?_

The video was over, she realized she barely paid attention at all, definitely not enough to be able to do well on the quiz that followed.

As she contemplated the steps she missed while lost in thought, she chewed on the end of her pencil. There would be no question left unanswered, despite missing the exact moment the scalpel entered the muscle tissue and when the needle was supposed to drain the fluid from the space between the bone and the tendon.

Her timeline was passable and every question had an answer. Whatever she had missed she could make up for.

The day was almost over.

Her final class was with Kaoru only. She was surprised when she found out they were going separate ways for elective courses, but Kaoru had smiled when she asked, saying he was glad they were expanding their individuality.

They shared art together, a class Haruhi often thought about taking in the past but opted out of when something more enriching came along. Now she had no excuse, and with her friend there showing her up in every project, she finally had something to focus her energy on.

While they sketched out their portraits before going in with paint, she realized she still couldn't focus. With each passing second, her heart stung at the memory of Hikaru's soft hand forming a tight fist, the feeling of his trembling arm against her back, the way he spoke with a growl and strong intent. If there was anything who could explain him, it was Kaoru.

As she picked up her paintbrush, choosing a mix of red, white, and brown to create a muddy red for the dull side of her sketched apple, she contemplated how best to ask him her questions.

"Kaoru…" She whispered. He stiffened when he heard his name, turning just a bit to catch sight of her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What happened in the hallway?" She asked. Kaoru shrugged, turning back to face his unpainted canvas.

"I don't know," he said. "I've never known those two to fight." He pursed his lips, holding the blunt end of his paintbrush to his chin, studying the pencil sketch with certainty. "It sounded like Bossanova was accusing Hika of something, like…"

"I got that much," She replied. "He thought Hikaru was hurting me or had hurt me."

"I don't know what would give him that idea," Kaoru added. "It was so out of the blue. Like even him offering to take you home...he hasn't done that before, has he?" Kaoru shifted his glance to Haruhi who feverishly mixed different paint colors together, creating a dark void color, unusable for the portrait she had drawn up.

"No." She finally said. Cleaning off her brush, she dipped it into her dull red and slid it across the canvas. "Kaoru...should I come to the club today and talk to Kasanoda?" He whipped around to catch the dark frown she wore.

"Honestly Haru…" He replied. "I couldn't say if it would be good or bad. At least he'll listen to you, we both know how Hikaru can be." Haruhi shrugged in response. She didn't need to tell Kaoru how right he was, no one knew his brother better than he did, no matter what everyone might have thought about her. She took solace in the rhythmic patterns of her paintbrush on the canvas, her concentration intensified at each curve as the colors rolled onto the white, gliding down the lines and filling in the negative space. Her void color made a fine background for the vibrant colors of the flowers and fruits she had painted. From her peripheral vision, she admired Kaoru's ability, his technique was one that rivaled Claude Monet, his vision was as colorful and creative as the scenes he could bring to life with a flick of the brush, she only now connected his artful eye with his cosmetic prowess, to him, a model's face was just another canvas.

When the bell tolled at the end of the class, Haruhi cleaned her brushes, storing them in the drawer of the easel, and picked up her bag. Now was the time for her to consider the idea of going to the club room, talking to Kasanoda and clearing up his misconceptions, and to confront Hikaru about his short temper, and when he should let things go.

She finally decided things would get worse before they got better if she kept herself quiet. She also reminded herself that she was one of Kasanoda regular customers, and as much as she appreciated the comradery, she knew it would have to end if she and Hikaru became more serious with their relationship. It left a sour taste in her mouth and a twitch in her eye to see another girl cozy up to him, or see him reach out and twirl the ends of a girl's long hair when she didn't have enough for him to do the same to her. She couldn't imagine how he felt seeing her smile and talk to another guy.

* * *

Haruhi walked with Kaoru at first, realizing Hikaru would already be at the club when they made it to the third floor. He nodded to her, shifting his bag higher up his shoulder, and took off once they reached the second-floor landing. She listened to him run up until his footsteps faded, and she walked alone, spotting Kasumi standing with a couple of girls, she glanced over, barely acknowledging Haruhi as she walked past the group. Haruhi respected the distance, never having formed as strong a friendship with her as with Akouza and Setsuke. She continued on alone, up the stairs and down the glistening hall to the small crowd of yellow dresses that waited outside. Some girls brushed out their voluminous hair, others spritzed themselves and their friends with perfume, all hardly noticing Haruhi as she stood a bit away from everyone else. She spotted Setsuke talking to someone she recognized. It was one of the Kyoya's regular guests, of the two that persisted when he wasn't hosting, Haruhi knew that girl was the most complimentary to the cool type. After Setsuke had finished the conversation, she moved closer to Haruhi, standing just about an inch away from her, Haruhi could smell her rose perfume. It was strong enough to knock the wind out of her, but she held back the urge to gag until her senses had become accustomed to it.

"Are you here to see Kasanoda-kun again? Or Honi and Mori? You seemed to be getting pretty cozy with them the other day." She winked, gently nudging Haruhi with her elbow. Haruhi raised her eyebrows, surprised at the strange thoughts going through her friend's head. Out of anyone in the host club, the alumnus were the last people she'd ever think of romantically. They were college students now, and she was still just a second-year high school student. She rolled her eyes at Setsuke's fujoshi imagination.

"I've scheduled time with Kasanoda-kun," Haruhi said. "I wanted to talk to him alone, so I'll probably wait until later. Maybe I will sit with Honi-senpai and Mori-senpai for a bit."

"What were you two talking about yesterday?" Setsuke asked. "Once Mitsukuni got you alone, you guys were talking by the window for a while." Haruhi smiled, remembering her conversation.

"We were just catching up," She replied. "Honi-senpai is like my guard dog, nothing will ever get past him."

"They're all so sweet to you," Setsuke pondered. "I'm surprised they didn't give it away that you were a girl, I'm surprised it took a whole semester for anyone to figure out. But you're far too feminine now." She grinned as she tucked a strand of hair behind Haruhi's ear. The slightest blush forming on her cheeks, and she turned her head away quickly, just as the doors to the music room opened with a flourish.

The music room was bright, with crystals shining off the chandeliers and cascading down the pillars like delicate icicles. The couches were replaced with big fluffy white bean bags and the tea was hot chocolate. The room was briskly cold, very unlike the usually controlled comfort, and as Setsuke shivered beside Haruhi, she made a beeline for a bean bag with a fluffy blanket in Kasanoda's usual space. To Haruhi's surprise, Tamaki was sitting in a beanbag, welcoming four girls as they sat down around him. She was surprised he looked so at ease after everything, he glanced over, caught her in his sights and smiled. She returned the gesture, thinking she'd spend some time with him if space became available. She doubted it though, he only took requests and they were almost always booked. It was the one line she would never cross, she'd die before she books a slot with him like the rest of his wide-eyed fangirls.

She did find an available seat with a couple first and second-year girls in a bean bag with Honi. It was as if he'd never left Ouran, as he charmed and delighted his fans regaling them with stories of his college classes.

"I joined the Martial Arts dojo at the university level!" he said excitedly. "We have our first match in nine days, and we're going up against the Academy in Okinawa!"

"That's amazing, Honi." One girl beamed.

"Honi, where's Usa-chan?" Another asked.

"I left him at home with Chika-chan, he's been feeling sick so I wanted Usa-chan to keep him company." He replied with a smile.

"Sooo cute!" the girls wailed. Haruhi drew a sigh of annoyance. She was familiar to the squeals of his fangirls, having listened to them countless times as a host, hearing them from outside whenever she was even a minute late. While it was as deafening and annoying as ever, she made herself listen and appreciate it, at one time she thought it was over forever, but so long as Honi didn't have classes during host club hours, he and Takashi would show. Just a bit longer things could stay just the way they were.

"Hey, Haruhi." Takashi said. From his position leaning against the wall and watching Honi's hosting show. She looked over, not craning her head high enough to make eye contact, but she watched as he nodded into the direction of the door, mainly at Kasanoda, who while nodding along to whatever his client was saying, and pretending to admire the nail polish another had chosen, had kept his eyes intensely on her. She quickly flitted her gaze elsewhere, landing them right on Hikaru, who was silently locking his sights on Kasanoda, feverishly planning an attack. She sighed, rolling her eyes at whatever the two were thinking and silently thanked Mori for the heads up, he nodded in her direction, the smallest hint of a smile playing on his lips. Always her protector.

She waited until Kyoya rang his little bell, announcing a schedule shift. Girls stood up, waving to their favorite hosts before moving on. Haruhi watched as some sat together to bask in the icy theme and sip hot chocolate, while others quickly left to seek warmth in their fancy limousines, and others switched to a different host. Haruhi thought about choosing comfort over anonymity and sitting at the open bean bag with Hikaru and Kaoru, and just finishing up the day with them before catching a ride home in their car. It seemed like such a good idea until she remembered why she forbade herself. It was one thing for the boys to flirt with her while she was a host, the girls thought it was cute, and they soaked up every last second of potential boy love, but now that they knew the truth, it would be too easy for her or Hikaru to slip up and make their connection obvious. She also refused to sit with them and listen to them flirt and tease girls right in front of her.

She spotted a hand waving her over, it was Tamaki. There was one more seat open so she sat down, shifting uncomfortably in the bean bag until she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"How are you ladies liking the theme?" He asked, wrapping his arm around one trembling girl who tried to act tough until she melted into his touch. "I'll admit I've never thought to make the room cold, but our very own Strong Type, Ritsu Kasanoda thought of it, he decided it would be nice and romantic to give our guests the experience of a chilly winter's night, wrapped up in the arms of your beloved. Isn't it just romantic?" He purred into the girl's ear. She turned into a puddle in his side, gushing and shivering all at the same time.

"How are you liking it, Haruhi?" He asked, tucking a soft blanket around her. The warmth quickly took over, enveloping her in an embrace of comfort. Tamaki smiled at the cute look that washed over her face as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe turning the heat off wasn't the best idea." He said.

"I think it was a creative idea." She replied once her shivering ceased. "I've just never been a fan of winter, I don't like the cold."

"Oh," Tamaki looked disappointed, but quickly shook out of it when the girl in his arm asked him a question. Haruhi let her eyes wander around, taking in the familiar sights and sounds around her. Listening to Hikaru and Kaoru talk about the snowy skiing vacation they took with their parents the winter before, hearing Kyoya typing away at his laptop in his quiet moments, hearing Honi talking tea flavors with a first-year girl, and Mori watching on silently. The addition of Kasanoda made the room seem complete, even if she wasn't in her usual spot catering to the desires of some girls, she felt at home once again.

The day was winding down, there were a few girls who lingered talking to their favorite host. Haruhi stood up, volunteering to clean out the carafes of hot cocoa while Hikaru and Kaoru picked up the bean bags and blankets. Kyoya, always eager to take free help nodded happily, even going as far as to assist her. When they were alone, they worked in silence, appreciating the calm air between them, while things had been awkward for her ever since she recognized his true feelings, right after squashing them under her heel relentlessly, she was glad that he meant what he said; that he would keep their friendship professional, and he seemed to hold no resentment to her and her lack of emotional capacity.

"Haruhi, have you given any thought to…" Kyoya was cut off by a loud crash in the main salon outside the door to the pantry. She sighed, lifting his glasses that slid down his nose bridge and opened the door when a knock emanated from the other side.

The concerned girl didn't have to utter a word when Kyoya realized what the problem was. Hikaru and Kasanoda stood just inches apart by his corner of the room, eyes locked and fists locked tightly at their sides. They didn't say a word as they stared each other down.

"Oh Kyoya-kun," the girl said. "They walked into each other, I don't know who started it, but they started arguing, Haruhi… I think you should intervene."

"She sighed, understanding what was happening. This was stemming from whatever their argument was about that morning.

"Guys…" She said. "Don't do this here." Kaoru flitted across the room to Haruhi's side whispering in her ear.

"Bossanova bumped his shoulder, Hikaru tried to brush it off, but he didn't apologize." Haruhi realized with a half a second of amusement, that Kaoru had moved to hide behind her. She had seen both Hikaru and Kasanoda angry, she wasn't afraid of either of them.

"Ritsu-" She was cut off by Tamaki's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get involved, Haruhi…" He said. "Kyoya and I will take care of this."

"Hika-chan, Kasa-chan." Honi said as he ventured over. Mori-reached out and put a hand on Honi's shoulder.

"Don't, Mitsukuni." he said.

"What's your problem, Bossanova?" Hikaru asked. "Why are you so defensive, trying to hide something?"

"No," he muttered darkly, raising his eyes to meet Hikaru's. He stood his ground firmly, even being as bold to leer in front of Hikaru. "I just think it's becoming a problem, you and your brother hang onto Haruhi far too much. Let the poor girl breathe."

"I'm sorry." He countered. "I don't think our relationship to her has anything to do with you."

"Then why is mine monitored by you monsters?" He growled. "Wherever she goes, you two are there, can she even go to the bathroom without you following her in?"

"Look who's talking, peeping tom!" Hikaru snapped.

"You can't still blame me for that?" Kasanoda roared. "What about you, like you've never done the same, I'm sure!" Hikaru turned pale, the blush was red on his cheeks, and if he had been any more embarrassed, steam would definitely be pouring out of his ears.

"I have never…" Kaoru snickered behind her, and Haruhi elbowed him.

"Gentlemen," Tamaki said over the din of hushed voices. "This is certainly not a topic to be discussed in front of our guests…" He went ignored, Kyoya had to grab his arm and pull him back from the standoff. Haruhi willed Hikaru to back down, she whispered his name, just loud enough that it carried, he heard her, turning back and nodding in her direction. He then whipped his face back to stare at his rival.

"I hang around Haruhi because she's my girlfriend, Bossanova!" Hikaru says with finality. "What's your excuse?"

"Hikaru…"

Around her, the volume rose as people took in what was just said. The words still floated in the air, no one wanted to break the uncomfortable silence, but the chorus of confused sounds and shocked gasps lilted into the atmosphere leaving her head spinning.

He was the one who wanted it to stay a secret. They had worked so hard to not give it away because of his position in the club.

"Girlfriend?" Someone said. "Haruhi, you're dating Hikaru?"

"Haru-chan? Is that true? Honi asked beside her and Kaoru. "I never thought it would be..."

"Hikaru," Tamaki finally said. The emotions had boiled over, no one said a word now as the host king began his questioning. "Is that true? Are you and Haruhi in a romantic relationship?"

"Yes we are, boss." he admitted.

"Can you remind me of the only two rules I created when the club the day the club was founded?" Hikaru hung his head, knowing what was about to happen, the pit of his stomach bubbled in embarrassment and anger.

"No kissing the clients," He replied. "And a host must not form a public romantic relationship with any clients or students attending Ouran Academy."

"I don't know how long this has been going on for." Tamaki said through thinly pursed lips. Haruhi could see the anger radiating off of him, the air around him was positively blackened by it. "But I am no fool when it comes to romantic feelings. I trust that I'm correct in the assumption that you two have kissed."

"Yes, sir." Hikaru confessed.

"As Haruhi is a client of our club, you have broken the only two rules this club bides by." Tamaki announced. "There is only one way I can think to punish you, but I don't like it."

"I know." Hikaru said, bringing his head up to meet Tamaki's glower, accepting what he was about to say.

"Hikaru Hitachiin," Tamaki announced, pointing his finger in the direction of his guilty kohai. "From this moment on, you are no longer a member of the Ouran High School Host Club."

* * *

 **This chapter was inspired by a guest review back in chapter five. I hope I did it justice, and pls don't hate me.**


	23. Episode 23: Closed For Business

Episode 23: The Host Club, Closed for Business.

It had been three days since Tamaki made the ultimate decision. Hikaru was kicked from the host club. That very day, Kaoru quit in solidarity, and with Kasanoda suspended for inciting a fight, the host club had been closed until further notice.

It had been three days since Hikaru announced his relationship with Haruhi, three days since Tamaki or Kyoya had looked in her direction, and in those three days, she had received more angry eyes and threats from her classmates than she ever thought possible.

 _Have you heard? Haruhi's the harlot that got the club shut down…_

 _What makes her so special?_

She never planned to tell the others about it, she knew the shock would fade eventually; but it was only a matter of time until Hikaru and Kaoru caught on.

On the final day of the school week, Haruhi sat alone in her yellow academy dress, her pencil swirled as she scrawled down notes. She was so absorbed in her notebook that the fluttering of a folded note on her desk startled her. She looked up, Hikaru hadn't moved his head, and on her other side, Kaoru was nodding his head over so slowly, it took her a moment to realize he was having difficulty keeping it up, as his eyes drooped closed and his lips parted as he groaned with fatigue, she realized he wasn't conscious enough to write anything. She unfolded the paper slowly and took in the first word, followed by the next. The handwriting was looping, the pen ink was light blue, not the black ink the twins preferred. And the note was definitely not written by them.

 _You lied to us all and then took the twins from us, and now because of you, the host club is dead. I hope you die next._

She crumpled it up, hoping the two wouldn't look her way. Shoving the note into her bag, she could dispose of it far away from the others.

Even when she thought she'd ruined the host club before, no one had ever been this angry about it. She realized now that other circumstances were behind the hatred. Back then Haruhi passed as male, everyone found it cute how her friendship with the quiet twins blossomed. The rumors of romance that filtered around were just to satisfy the strange interests among the ladies they served. When the twins were hamming up their fake fight, she received more guests than usual. But now she was a girl, a pretty one at that, and Hikaru's odd behavior around her made sense to everyone. He had established himself as hers and only hers. No girl could ever look his way or listen to his sweet nothings without recognizing that it's Haruhi he was thinking of.

 _The threats can't go on forever,_ she reassured herself. _Eventually, the girls would find something else to entertain them, or Hikaru will get bored of me._

"Haruhi.." Hikaru's voice broke her out of her concentration, startling her from the worries for a few fleeting seconds. "There's an arcade opening this weekend in Okinawa Island, want to go?"

"Sure," She said. As she turned her head back to her notebook, she heard Kaoru's soft voice in her other ear.

"Want to come over to study tonight?" He asked. "We'll make sure you get home at a reasonable hour, Aghena misses you."

"Okay…" She replied. "I'll just have to call dad later to let him know."She smiled to herself, concealing her worry into her notebook the best she could. No matter what happened. No matter how many threats she received, she knew there would always be someone on her side.

The notes appeared from one class to another, taped to the inside of her desk or sitting on her chair when she arrived. She'd done her best to hide them whenever anyone was near, not even bothering to read them anymore. The words varied from annoying to terrifying. One even told her to kill herself, giving her very descriptive ways she could do so.

She kept up a front to those who still spoke to her. When Setsuke found her in the refectory, Haruhi realized just how strange he looked, sitting alone in the back by the window, head darting around and eye unblinking, searching for an attack from every angle.

"Haruhi?" Setsuke ventured, sitting down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Setsuke…" She gasped. "Uh, yeah….I'm fine. Just a little jumpy today."

"Have you heard? The Host Club is on suspension until further notice, someone said Kyoya-kun doesn't plan on opening it again this year."

"I doubt it'll go on that long."

"But Hikaru and Kaoru won't be members anymore…" She added.

"Yeah…" Haruhi said with defeat. She lowered her gaze into her empty lap, her bento sat right in front of her on the table, still wrapped in cloth, untouched as she waited for her unwitting protectors.

"It's sad that they won't come back," Setsuke replied, her face brightening just a bit as she thought about the silver linings. "But at least they're happy."

"Happy?"

"We all knew something was wrong with them for a while. They never let it affect their performances, but some of the girls were talking about Hikaru, and how he didn't seem to be enjoying himself."

"But he's normally like that," Haruhi said. "Even before...we...started, he was usually withdrawn, normally Kaoru kept the conversation going."

"It was more than that," Setsuke added. "For the last few weeks, none of us could get him to smile. Only when someone said your name..."

"Oh…" Haruhi murmured. "I…"

"You haven't been coming to the club, silly!" Setsuke interjected. "That's the Hitachiin specialty, while Tamaki-kun and Kasanoda-kun can flirt and put on a good show, the girls who visit the twins know they're going to get pleasant conversation, they make the space so cozy, and we can really loosen up and just talk," Setsuke shrugged, picking up a stray hair from Haruhi's shoulder. "It just so happens that sometimes you're brought up in conversation."

"Now the whole school knows about us, and I'm the harlot that ruined the host club."

"Haruhi…"Setsuke pouted, reaching out for her arm and touching it lightly. "You're not a harlot. It's not your fault that Hikaru fell for you, it's not a hard thing to do, really." She blushed, scrambling to come up with something to cover herself. "We've all watched you two since your first day in the club, I think our first clue that he liked you was during the twins' fight. Kaoru said the words, and the way he blushed, Hikaru made it pretty obvious."

"And then he called me a raccoon dog." Haruhi added. Setsuke laughed, nodding her head.

"You've obviously never seen a boy try to cover up a crush, they get so weird when their ego is on the line."

"What are you ladies giggling about?" Hikaru asked, materializing behind Haruhi. She stiffened until he appeared in her peripheral vision, taking the seat next to her. Kaoru was walking with him, realizing his seat was taken by Setsuke, he sat beside her, adding one more to their famed Hitachiin Sandwich arrangement.

"Nothing for boy's ears, that's for sure." Setsuke sassed. She whipped her head around, surprised as Kaoru's knee bumped into hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said. "I'm in your seat."

"It's okay," He replied. "You can stay here," He smiled at her and then shifted his glance to Haruhi who sat silently, still neglecting her bento. "We've really been hogging her, haven't we."

"Well, I wouldn't say…" As the voices around him became muffled, echoing around in his skull, Hikaru kept his eyes down, shifting them to keep Haruhi in his line of sight, He noticed she still hadn't really touched her lunch, he smiled, thinking she had become so used to the fancy meals that her own lunches weren't the same. When she thought no one was looking, she did untie the cloth, opening the plastic box and using her chopsticks to pick up the boiled vegetables, she ate in silence, not looking up whenever her name was mentioned, or when Kaoru seemed to be waiting for a response. She was hardly even there, he thought. For the first time, he understood what everyone said about unspoken communication, social cues, all the little hints people dropped without realizing it.

Haruhi was scared, but this went further than her fear of thunder and lightning. Right now it was a darker fear, primal.

He knew she was afraid for her life.

* * *

Sitting in the sleek black car was a familiar feeling for Haruhi. Though it had been a few weeks since she visited the Hitachiin mansion, even longer since she had taken up temporary residence, she finally felt safe sitting in between her two friends. Kaoru kept the conversation flowing, just like Setsuke said he did in the club. Even though he didn't have to, the ease of hosting came naturally to him, just like it had with her. While Hikaru stared out the window, lost in his own little world, something Haruhi realized he did on the way home from school on most days, she knew that he was just decompressing. While his brow was furrowed, his lips were downturned, and he gave off an icy indifferent scowl, she knew that was at his most relaxed and in his best mood of the day. Which was why she felt totally at ease, reaching up during a lull in the conversation and touching his hair. He was startled, twitching as he looked over, his scowl softened when he saw the small smile on her face, and he let his face relax as he moved his head closer to her.

"What are you doing, exactly?" He asked.

"Well, you two seem comfortable using me as an armrest and playing with my hair all the time, but I don't think I've ever felt your hair before."

"You could have touched mine!" Kaoru said from the other side of the car. "We have the same hair type, you know?"

"I know." She replied. "But you were also in a good mood, and you'd have seen it coming."

"I'm in a good mood," Hikaru countered, gently closing his eyes as Haruhi's fingers moved into absent-minded massaging motion. "Oooh, you're really good at that." He murmured.

"Hey!" Kaoru whined. "I want a scalp massage too!"

"You're the one who said we couldn't share her, Kaoru…" Hikaru replied smugly, leaning in his seatbelt to kiss her forehead.

"Share me?" She asked. "I thought you two were over thinking of me as a toy."

"We are!" Kaoru spluttered. He continued speaking just a bit too quickly, crossing his hands in front of him in a dramatic fashion. "We don't see you that way, you know, you…"

"I'm just teasing." She replied, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle. "I think I am spending too much time with you two if even you jokers couldn't tell the difference." Kaoru deflated beside her while Hikaru grinned wickedly.

"A protege, huh?" He said. "You may be just the perfect girl, Haruhi Fujioka."

"Haruhi!" Agehna shrieked as the trio crossed the threshold. Haruhi, with her arms out, caught the little girl as she barreled over. "I'm so glad you came back, are you back to stay with us?"

"No," Haruhi laughed. "I'm just here to study with Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Can I join you guys?" She asked. "I still have some homework and it's getting boring by myself."

"Sure," She replied. As Aghena scurried up the flight of stairs to her room, Haruhi made her way into the library. It seemed different without the fireplace lit, but as Kikkoman walked into the room, she was quick to sift the ashes and light up a small flame. She bowed to Haruhi as she vanished as silently as she entered, nodding to the twins who walked in as she left.

"What should we do first?" Hikaru asked, taking a seat beside Haruhi. She sat with her notebook and the pamphlet of math equations.

"Sure, Kaoru's strong suit." He said. "Kao, maybe you can help us all out.

"Since when did I become a teacher?" He replied, sitting down across from Haruhi, once again leaving a seat open beside her, knowing full well Aghena would complain if she didn't sit beside her sister figure. When she arrived, she took the seat in between him and Haruhi, silently working on her own assignments while they completed theirs, only breaking the silent atmosphere to ask Kaoru a question. Haruhi took notice that she hounded Kaoru for help with Math and History, and when they moved onto Literature and Science, she kept her questions to Hikaru who was more than happy to answer. It was rare that they all did their homework together, Haruhi remembered, Agehna often worked alone or with a private tutor.

Haruhi had closed her textbook with a loud sound of finality. She was finished for the evening.

"I wonder if dinner will be served soon," Aghena said. She glanced over at her brothers and her bonus sister. "I think I'm gonna go to the kitchen." She concluded.

"I'll take our bags upstairs, Kaoru," Hikaru said. "I'll be right back."

Haruhi and Kaoru were alone, a situation that occurred too often for it to feel awkward, given their circumstance. While Haruhi stood up, floating over to the extensive collection of books on the vast shelves, she was barely paying attention to Kaoru behind her, but she managed to just catch his question.

"I'll get your textbook," He said. "it's in your bag, right?"

"Yes," She replied absentmindedly, stroking the black spine of a book that had caught her eye. She listened to the sound of papers rustling behind her and the flames crackling in the fireplace at her feet, it was a familiar feeling for her, a warm moment broken by the cold harsh reality.

"Haruhi…" Kaoru's voice was grave, spitting her name through his teeth, and sending ice through her blood.

"What?" She asked.

"What is this?" She whipped around to see him holding a wadded paper in his fist. She froze, her mouth closed with an audible click of her teeth, and she frowned.

"That…"

"I hope you die, too?" He read. "Who the hell wrote this?" He asked. "Is there more? What's with all those other papers?" He picked up her bag, upturning it and shaking it until all the little notes fluttered out into a pile on the carpet.

"Kaoru!" She snapped.

"What is this, Haruhi?" He asked. "Why are you receiving these threats?" He demanded. "It's because of the host club, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"I didn't want to," She said. "You two already lost the host club because of me."

"Haruhi…" his eyes went wide, shaking and full of telltale tears as he barreled into her arms. His hand snaked up and his fingers curled tightly into her hair. She stood there, both holding him and being held by him, as her resolve broke and her eyes stung with fresh tears. She felt him tremble against her, his grip tightening with each second. He had never been so upset before. "This isn't some normal school with normal bullies." He murmured, crumpling up the already wrinkled note. "I know you don't care about status, but you've seen a person on Kyoya-senpai's bad side, you know what he's capable of, now put that same power in the hands of a jealous girl with more money and influence than common sense."

"What should I do, Kaoru?" She asked. His mouth hung open as he tried to formulate a response. His finger stood in front of him as if he'd start with a numbered list, but then it curled down, his mouth closed, and he sighed, tossing his gaze to his shiny black shoes.

"I don't know, Haruhi…" He said. "We never saw this one coming."

"Haruhi..." Hikaru called from the hallway. He entered seeing the two of them talking intimately by the large portrait window, by the shocked look on his face, the glower of murderous intent burning in his eyes, he had heard all he needed to know what was happening.

"You're being threatened, because of me." He whispered.

"Hikaru…" She ventured.

"It can't go on like this." He continued, ignoring her slight response. "Kaoru's right, you know? Tamaki made that rule for a reason, We've all seen a jealous girl take things too far, I mean, you remember what Ayanokoji did to your bag, and that was when she thought she was jealous of some ragged boy."

"Well, what are we going to do, Hikaru?" She asked, leaving the comfort of Kaoru's arms.

"There isn't much I can do, is there?" He responded. "I can't convince every girl to leave you alone, and I don't know how bad things have been. I love you Haruhi, but your grit tests me all the time."

"Maybe we should break up." She replied flatly. Hikaru's mouth hung open, lips parted as a faint gust of air escaped him, he felt his heart stop for half a second, only adding to the already deafening silence filling the room.

"What?" He gasped, freezing like a statue as his heart quickened its pace.

"All of this started because your fangirls are jealous of me, and the others are upset because the host club isn't open, all because of me."

"Actually, Haruhi, it's my fault. If I hadn't asked you to be my girlfriend, we wouldn't have had to be so careful, and if I hadn't snapped and announced it to get Bassanova off my back, he may not have been suspended, and I would still be in."

"You were kicked out because of me."

"No," he smiled, taking her trembling hands in his, squeezing her knuckles tightly and pressing his forehead into hers. "I was kicked out because of my own choices. I love you too much to let you go over this, Haruhi." He said.

"I love you too, Hikaru." She replied. "I didn't mean we'd actually break up, I was thinking we announce it tomorrow, maybe have some big fight in the hallway or the refectory, have everyone think we're done, you'll be socially single and welcomed back into the host club, and I won't be getting these threats."

"Hmm..." He pondered. "That could work." His eyes slid down to her face, the earnest gleam in her eyes radiated with details to this plan of hers. A dramatic public breakup, if Kyoya let him and Kaoru back in, they'd be twice as booked as ever before. A single boy, fresh out of his first breakup ever, heartbroken, gratefully taking in the condolences of his fans.

"We've taught her well, haven't we?" Kaoru smirked, slinging an arm over Haruhi's shoulders. It was the way he stood whenever he was thinking up something devious, Hikaru realized it was the same way Kaoru's stood against him when they plotted together.

"It's a good plan," He said. "But we have to make it convincing."

"It can't be something horrible, either…" Haruhi added. "I don't need the students after me because I did something cruel to you."

"Got it," he smiled, taking her in his arms again. He held onto her tightly, breathing in the sweet scent of her coconut shampoo. Looking up he nodded in Kaoru's direction, his brother hung back awkwardly, looking anywhere but at them, but too shy to make a show of leaving, he extended his arm, wiggling his fingers until Kaoru got the message, barreling into his brother's free arm and wrapping his arms around Haruhi. A united front against whatever the world could throw at them.

The day started like any other. Haruhi had ended up spending the night at the Hitachiin mansion as they came up with a battle plan in the library, sneaky little Aghena ended up being instrumental in coming up with the script. Her love of sappy and dramatic soap operas aided their choice of words. The scenario she came up with would have any girl on her knees, it would keep her out of trouble with the other vapid fangirls, and Hikaru would be petitioned back in by the clients, there were no gaps in the plan.

* * *

Haruhi and Hikaru stood together by the South Entrance. She stared straight ahead, calculating the perfect time to start.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru whispered.

"Yes." She replied quietly. "It's right now or never." She nodded, taking in a deep breath before she took her first step.

"I love you, Haruhi." Hikaru murmured.

"I love you too," She replied, casting her eyes back as quickly as possible. Her smile gave him the signal. "Now do your worst."

With a grunt of frustration, Hikaru reached out for Haruhi, ferociously grabbing her wrist and dragging her back, she whipped around to face him, her lips open to retaliate, but the fire in his eyes stopped her.

"Don't you walk away from me," He growled. "I wasn't done talking.

"Leave me alone, Hikaru…" She spat. "I don't care if you were done or not, I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sneered. "You're done? With what?"

"I'm done with you!" She fired back.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked. "You weren't done last night…" he spoke with sheer smugness, Haruhi shot him an incredulous look, realizing his implication, but also seeing the gathering of students around her. The yellow of Academy dresses burned her peripheral vision as the whispers flew around her. Hikaru had gone off script, implying things strictly for the gossips and the rumor mill.

They were drawing a crowd, just like they wanted to. As the powder blue of suit jackets joined the sidelines, Haruhi spotted Kyoya's familiar scowl as he watched on.

"Hikaru!" She shrieked as her cheeks went pink. She had practiced blushing on command with Aghena and Kaoru the night before. "Don't even bring that up! What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"You know what, I'm not sorry," He retaliated, letting his crossed arms fall and his knuckles tighten into fists as he took one menacing step forward. "You keep everything so quiet, we couldn't tell anyone about us, you didn't even tell your dad about us, did you? It's been almost a month, Haruhi. What are you stringing me along for?"

"Well if you can't handle me now, you don't deserve me later, we're done, Hikaru." She said, sending her hand flying until it landed flat at her side as if cutting off the invisible string that connected them. "I don't want to see you ever again, Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Haruhi…" He murmured, his eyes shifting as they sparkled with tears. "No, C'mon don't do this…"

"Forget it, Hikaru. People think I'm only with you for your money! Why would you want to be with someone like me anyway?"

"You're right." He said. "God, I was such an idiot for even liking you, too bad you can't transfer to B class or something."

"I will be moving to the back of the classroom," She replied. "At least then I can actually get something out of class, without you and your brother constantly harassing me.

 _Low blow there, Haruhi…_ her noble self reprimanded. She shook her head, dismissing the thought that passed her mind, the reminder that they wouldn't bring each other's families into the fake fight. But he already mentioned her father, why not toss Kaoru into the mix?

"I'm better off without you!" Hikaru yelled as she stormed off, pushing through a tight cluster of girls for good measure. She held her hand up high, hoping it was visible beyond the throng of morbidly curious onlookers, she held up an obscene gesture until she faded from sight.

That was Kaoru's cue.

"Hikaru!" He yelled, running into his brother's arms. "I heard it all, what's gotten into her?"

"I don't know." He replied, watching for her in the distance. As his eyes roamed through the mass of people, one stood out. Kyoya had his little black book opened, he peered into it studiously, quickly writing something down, unnoticed by everyone else reeling in from the shock of the most scandalous breakup they'd seen that year. The twins knew they had done just what was needed.

"Aww, Hikaru," Some girls cried, storming him en masse. "That was horrible! Haruhi is insane for letting you go."

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be, can't say it's that surprising though." He replied faking sadness in his voice.

"Oh, we're always here for you if you need to talk," One girl said.

"Do you think now that you're single, Tamaki-kun will let you back into the host club?" Another added.

"I don't know," He replied. "But I'd like to find Bossanova first, and apologize to him for everything."

"Oh, how noble!" The girls all screamed. Hikaru watched in amused bewilderment as four girls followed Kyoya in hot pursuit, probably to beg for their beloved host duo back. Kaoru released his hold on Hikaru's shoulders, no longer needing to ham up the sympathy as students began to lose interest in the debacle they just witnessed.

"I should go find Haruhi, I'm not sure whether I should comfort her or congratulate her." he smirked.

"Good idea," Kaoru replied. "She's one hell of an actress."

Hikaru dashed off, leaving Kaoru alone in the hallway, once the crowd had dispersed and the bell for class tolled, he meandered his way to the classroom for History, wondering exactly how weird it would feel to have the middle seat empty for the first time since he could remember.


	24. Episode 24: End of An Era

Episode 24: End of An Era

It had been a week since Hikaru and Haruhi "broke up", and true to his word, it had taken just that amount of time for everyone to forget. The host club was back in business. Hikaru and Kaoru were reinstated, Kyoya had appointed them the next President and Vice President respectively, and Tamaki had already begun his reign of interviewing and appointing the men who would host ladies in their stead.

It was on Monday after a particularly brutal exam that Hikaru stopped Haruhi at the classroom door, he had his hand on her shoulder, and as her surprise at his touch turned into sweet excitement, he looked down.

"Listen, Haruhi," he said loudly. "I'm sorry that we didn't work out as a pair, but I know that we worked great as friends." He smiled at her, leaning in until his chin touched the top of her head. "Do you think we could go back to how it was before, just me, you, and Kaoru? We miss you."

"Hikaru…" She whispered. She looked up, seeing the mass of students through the ends of his red hair, watching on with doe eyes and trembling chins. She nodded into the hollow of his throat. "Yes," she replied. "I miss you guys too."

"Haruhi!" Kaoru crowed, throwing his arms around her as well, sandwiching her between him and his brother. There was a squeal, as they'd expected, but the voice was not feminine. When Haruhi looked over, she saw the culprit, Tamaki Suoh, standing just a foot away, passing by the classroom door, having witnessed the touching moment. His hand was over his mouth, his eyebrow furrowed and his cheeks glinting pink.

"My children!" He cried. "Reunited at last."

"Milord, what are you going on about now?" Hikaru groaned, keeping her far from Tamaki's trembling arms.

"My little girl and her two big brothers are back to normal, no more silly love drama!"

"Tamaki…" Haruhi said. "First of all, I'm still not your little girl," She huffed. "Secondly, you do know that I'm older than them, right?"

"The boss doesn't know when our birthday is, Kaoru." Hikaru jeered, elbowing his brother lightly.

"Yeah," Kaoru said. "You would think someone who calls us his sons would know when they were born."

"How sad, the dimwitted host club leader doesn't even care about his family…"

"C'mon you two," Tamaki wailed. "Don't be mean."

"Ease it up, guys…" Haruhi warned, noticing the questioning glances they were receiving.

"Anyway, Haruhi," Tamaki continued, easing himself to her side and draping his own arm around hers, where Hikaru's would normally go. I wanted to personally invite you to The Host Clubs' End of An Era Farewell Ball.

"End of an Era?" She asked.

"Yes, why it's not every day that the founders of a club leave the school, Kyoya and I will be hosting it at the end of the week, during the last class until seven that night, when we will all take the Ootori Family car back to his house, there will be a dinner and fireworks to send us off." He sighed dreamily, lost in the theater of Tamaki's mind,

"Uh," Haruhi looked around at the passing students, At Kaoru, looking away but his arm still resting on her shoulder, Hikaru standing close enough to grab her if she needed an out. He didn't move his arm from his side, nothing in his face said he was prepared to scoop her up and run, she knew she couldn't decline anything anymore. She had to rebuild the trust and friendships she had ruined during the past several weeks.

"Sounds fun," She finally said. "I'll be there."

"Oh!" He beamed, moving quickly and lifting her off the ground, spinning wildly as her legs flung out nearly kicking Hikaru in the ribs. "That makes me so happy, it's going to be so much fun! Imagine it, me and my little girl dancing the night away!"

"Tamaki put me down." She yelled, her voice fading in and out with each dizzying twirl.

"That's enough boss, you're going to snap her in half." Kaoru said, hesitantly reaching into the mess and grabbing her arm. She toppled into him, barely able to breathe while he steadied himself. In a moment of panic, he clung to her tightly, holding her like a glass ornament until Tamaki had moved half an inch away.

"I must go," He said. Au'voire, my children!" As he flounced away, Hikaru turned to Haruhi, who still swayed as she regained her composure.

"Is it me, or was milord different?" He asked.

"Think about it, Hikaru," Kaoru replied. "He hasn't said a word to Haruhi since you told the whole school you were dating. Even before the word came out, we've been with her almost every day."

"Well, it's not like she'd be dating him…" Hikaru said stiffly.

"While you're right about that, Hikaru…" She responded dimly. "I should still get to decide who I talk to."

"Sorry," He said, lowering his head.

"One more thing," She added, he whipped his head up, his amber eyes nearly burning holes into her as she spoke.

"Can you guys help me pick out a dress for this stupid party?"

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Haruhi stood in the center of an ivory fitting room in the Hitachiin mansion. With the help of the maids, Haruhi had been laced into a corset so tightly she could barely breathe and zipped into a western-style wedding gown. She was shocked when Ayumi let it slip what the dress was meant for. Hikaru and Kaoru only told her it was one of their mother's designs, what that needed to be worn somewhere and then critiqued for her spring line.

The Spring Wedding Line was the proper name for it. A little detail the twins left out. After nearly half an hour of getting into the clothes, Haruhi settled herself into a swivel chair and sat patiently, eyes closed, while Kaoru preformed his cosmetic magic on her face, and as she admired his handiwork, Hikaru came in to brush out her hair. He considered curling it, but she refused, saying her hair was too short and it wouldn't look right, he settled for cutting it slightly; creating layers in her shiny brown hair and brushing it so it hung at nice geometric angles.

While she was uneasy about wearing a wedding dress to Host Club function, she couldn't deny that it was the best work they had done on her yet.

When they arrived, the music room had been transformed into a sparkling fairytale ballroom. Situated among the outskirts, several musicians sat tuning their instruments, allowing their sounds to mingle and create an elegant ambiance as people milled about.

Water was served in stemmed glasses being carried by men in white ruffled shirts and black pants. Hourd'ourves are passed around on cycles, sampling shrimp and spicy scallops, along with trays of tiny squares of cake with thick frosting. Haruhi was astounded when she entered, holding up the top of her skirt so she wouldn't trip over the hem. When she turned her head to glance at Hikaru to her left, she was surprised to see that he was already gone, she saw him talking to someone with a toothpick in his hand holding a scallop. To her right, Kaoru was also making a beeline for Kyoya, a glass already in his hand. She just prayed there was no alcohol in it.

She stood alone, taking in the sights and sounds, watching her classmates talk and drink, and some sway to the music. Standing at a pillar, she took in the sights alone, smiling and waving when she saw Honi and Mori walking toward her. She grinned a bit more when she noticed the girl on Mori's arm, beaming like the sun and nuzzling into his arm.

 _Didn't know he had a girlfriend..._ She thought.

"Haru-chan!" Honi shrieked. "That dress looks amazing, Is that also one of Hika-chan's designs?" He asked.

"No," Haruhi said. "This one is their mother's."

"It looks like a wedding dress." He said. She smiled and nodded as he took in the detailed beading and rhinestones on the bodice.

"It is a wedding dress, Yuzuha-san wanted me to wear it and give her feedback."

"Maybe she was right, you would make a good model for her clothes. Maybe if you and Hika-chan get married, you'd be in al her runway shows." Haruhi gasped, shocked by his words, but he was right. She shrugged her shoulders and reached out to tuck in a stray piece of his hair.

"Maybe." She said. Honi chuckled at her, giving her a quick but tight hug that left her reeling and gasping for air, forgetting just how tight her corset was. She worked hard, gasping in enough air for a full breath, eager for the moment she could rip the corset off.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya's purr startled her, but she looked up, seeing him gleaming in a gray suit and yellow vest.

"Kyoya-senpai…" She said.

"How's the decor?" He asked, casting a dismissive eye over the glittering chandeliers and twinkling lights around them. "I left this entirely up to Tamaki."

"It's great," She replied. "Magnificent in fact."

"He'll be pleased to hear," Kyoya said, writing something in his little black book. He closed it with an audible snap, stuffing it into his breast pocket, before extending his hand down to her. "Dance with me." he said. She nodded, reaching up hesitantly, but taking his hand as he pulled her into a waltz. He moved fluidly, twirling her under his arm when the notes swelled into roaring crescendoes. Lifting her off the ground as he spun delicately on his heel.

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said after a few steps.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I uh, wanted to apologize for… everything that's happened."

"Not to worry," he said. "I'm sure it's been hard on you." She glanced upwards, seeing the smirk on his face and the way he held his face so his glasses glinted off the golden lights. He held his head up in a snarky way, there was something up his sleeve, something he knew that no one else did.

"I'm sure you're well aware of the situation…" She muttered.

"I am," he said. "Surprisingly enough, the only one who isn't aware is Tamaki. He's probably still convinced you and the Hitachiin brothers hate each other."

"He watched us make up on Monday after class, said he was glad to have his children back."

"Ah yes, he did mention that to me before," Kyoya replied. "I don't know how you two are doing personally, but it would be best to keep up the facade a bit longer."

"You're not upset about it?" She asked.

"On the contrary," He said. "I promised I would keep everything between us purely professional. I would have cut off contact a long time ago, but...you have a way about you, my dear. I just can't seem to do it."

"Thanks, Kyoya-senpai," She replied. "That means a lot." He stopped twirling her when he caught sight of another girl, one who stood shyly by the pillar where they had just been standing. He released his hold on her, bowing deeply

"I must go," He said. " _Enchante_ , Haruhi." She stopped moving and watched him saunter off, always a cool handsome man, even when he could care less. She smiled, wondering what could have been if she decided to accept him.

"Haruhi?" A small voice peeped in. She turned around, her skirt fluttering around her, only to see Setsuke standing there alone, clad in a red dress that pooled out around her from the cinched waist.

"Your dress is gorgeous." she said.

"Thanks," Haruhi replied. "So is yours." Setsuke took a step forward, closing the gap between them by an inch, rocking on her toes and holding her arms behind her, she gathered her courage to speak again.

"Um," She paused, unsure if she should continue. Haruhi's eyes widened as they often did when she was waiting for someone to speak. She nodded, urging Setsuke to finish. "Can I dance with you?" She finally asked.

"Really?" Haruhi replied, fanning her full skirt out around her as if re-emphasizing her already well-stated point.

"Yeah…" She replied. "Not like a waltz or anything…"

"Oh go on," Haruhi jumped when Kaoru all but slithered up beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. His fingertips strummed gently on the bones of her corset as he smiled, seemingly keeping his eyes fixed on Setsuke. "It not like you don't know how to lead a girl through a waltz." He simpered, Haruhi rolled her eyes at him, missing his wink in Setsuke's direction and the deep blush on her face that followed.

"I mean, I have no problem with that, just let me go, Kaoru." She said. He nodded, bowing at the girls before fading back into the crowd.

"Did that seem weird to you?" Haruhi asked as she took a hold of Setsuke's hand, her other hand gripped gently on her friend's waist, guiding her through the motions as the bows glided along the violins around them. They moved in tandem, Haruhi falling into a rhythm like she had several times before, glad for once she didn't have to be the best dancer or a suave gentleman. If she slipped in her heels, Setsuke laughed it off. They took turns leading each other, at one point, Haruhi dipped Setsuke over her arm, bringing her back up just a bit too quickly, giggling and stepping back after their noses bumped.

"Sorry," She muttered.

"It's okay." Setsuke replied. She had closed her eyes, Haruhi noticed, and as Setsuke rested her head on Haruhi's shoulder, she couldn't help but smile too. It had been a year since anyone referred to her with male pronouns, in the time she had grown her hair out, her body had continued to develop, and she had been through the most scandalous relationship and breakup she'd had ever witnessed. But some things hadn't changed, and for that she was grateful.

"Excuse me," Hikaru said, taping Setsuke on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" Setsuke nodded, pulling away from Haruhi's arms and dipping into a curtsey, and she beamed, watched Hikaru pull Haruhi close and twirl her away.

"Well," Kaoru asked, creeping up behind her, and wrapping his arm around her waist as he had done with Haruhi.

"Thanks…" SHe said. "You really saved me there, I was being so awkward."

"Don't worry, Haruhi likes awkward."

"She and Hikaru aren't really done, are they?" Setsuke asked in a low whisper.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"The way she just let him hold her, the way he looked at her, if they really broke up, it wouldn't be so beautiful to watch them."

"You're right," he said, falling into a lie smoothly. "They took some time off, but they found their ways back."

"I guess it's for the best," She replied. "So long as Haruhi's happy, I can live with that." Kaoru glanced over at her, his lips curling into a small smirk, standing there, watching his best friend and his brother gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, his arm around a pretty girl who wants the same thing he does, he could almost think they were good for each other, but as his heart stung with the longing for someone to call his own, he knew Setsuke wouldn't be his cup of tea, in fact, none of the girls at Ouran were.

He cast the idea aside in his brain, focusing instead on the shining lights around them, living in the bliss, knowing that for right now, nothing had to be complicated.

* * *

Dinner at the Ootori mansion was livelier than Haruhi had ever expected. When she was offered wine, she knew it wouldn't be a stuffy affair; and while she had the sense to decline and stick to her water, everyone around her indulged in a glass, some moving onto a second glass before the main course. She kept a wary eye on Hikaru and Kaoru, knowing from past experience how one of them was under the influence, having no clue what to expect from the other. Seven people at a dinner table quickly became louder than any street fair or neighborhood party Haruhi had ever been too, and after a richly satisfying meal, she was seated outside with the others, wrapped in a thick blanket beside Mitsukuni who huddled up beside her for warmth. She was glad to be out of the dress and corset and into the comfortable clothes she borrowed from the twins before leaving their home. As they waited for the fireworks, momentary flashed of blinding light exploded around them, before Tamaki would snicker and click his camera, rolling through the photos he'd managed to take of everyone in the yard.

Up in the top floor of the Ootori mansion, overlooking the party of teens and watching the first flare of fireworks, Yuzuru Suoh stood by the window facing out, his back turned to Yoshio Ootori. Together they sipped exorbitant oaky scotch as a clock methodically ticked in the room. Yoshio called him in for a meeting, and for the first time, Yuzuru didn't dread it.

"Whatever happened to your plan, old friend?" Yoshio asked with another gulp of his scotch.

"I'm haven't given up," he replied, peering out the window. "Think of it, Ootori-sama," he explained. "Your boy is an exemplary young man, you groomed him well to lead your family name once you are gone, but your arrangement with Fujioka-chan was too early. Fuyumi-chan went with no resistance because its what was expected of her."

"While Fujioka-chan has tenacity, she lives in a much different world from us," Yoshio replied in agreement. "Her father, if you could call him that, seemed very confused when my assistant delivered the letter to his place of employment."

"You sent a merging proposal too early," Yuzuru replied. "Look at them out there." He nodded his head, motioning Yoshio to the window. From his perch, he could see the students, all basking in the colorful glow of the fireworks. Tamaki was talking wildly, waving his arms and beaming like the sun. The red-headed twins laughed, Haruhi in the center of it all, nestled snugly between them and the alumni, laughing and responding to whatever it was Tamaki had just said. Just beyond their pile, Kyoya smiled, his eyes bright under his glasses. He was taken aback when Tamaki latched onto him, one arm around his shoulder, the other waving in front of him as if setting up a mental picture. With a shove, Kyoya had managed to knock Tamaki down, and with a flourish he stood up, racing over to Haruhi and the twins.

"Beneath their accomplishments, their wealth, the plans we all have for our children, that is what they are. They're still children." Yuzuru said as he watched the falling flower petals around the group. "They all have their whole lives to live, you know, Ootori, there may be hope for them all yet."

"It seems to me, Suoh-sama," Yoshio ventured. "That it was your plan all along, forming this friendly feud between us, urging me to make the first move, knowing I would never deny a challenge."

"Well, Ootori-sama," Yuzuru said with a wink, taking the final drink from his glass. "What am I without my cunning?"

He set his glass down and lowered down into a bow.

"Let's have dinner sometime, and we'll discuss your plans for the boy, how long do you plan on holding him from the patriarchal role, we both know you are passing the family business to him."

"I'll let him wait just a bit longer, I believe it'll make a nice gift once he's off to college," Yoshio replied. "But yes, we'll get together soon. Until then, my friend."

* * *

 _ **Our time with you has come to an end, but the doors to Music Room number three will never close. Thank you for sharing this journey with us, and remember to visit the new faces of The Ouran High School Host Club. We hope to see you again soon.**_


End file.
